The Pit
by bradw316
Summary: This is basically a hodge podge of every fic I've not finished or have put up for adoption, as you can probably tell there are a lot, feel free to enjoy them to your hearts content even if they end kind of abruptly.
1. Naruto - Sith Sorcerer

Prologue

Naruto and the Inquisitor

 _Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. – Yoda's Quote (Phantom Menace)_

The Hidden Eddy's Village was once located not far off the coast from the main land near the Land of Waves. In fact it was basically an hour's journey from said village. Currently the Elemental Nations were undergoing a period of reconstruction, mostly in manpower and supply logistics. For Naruto however it was a time of reflection, the war brought up both good things and a lot of bad, most of the bad involved Sasuke, while much of the good was Naruto finally meeting his parents, even spending time with his father on the battlefield. However the whisker marked blond had no real connection to his late mother save for Karin who currently was undergoing a heavy mental evaluation. The war had been costly on all fronts, Shikamaru and Ino both lost their fathers, the Hyuga clan lost over half their numbers, Hinata, Neji, and several prominent elders, thankfully Hiashi and Hanabi had survived. Frowning slightly Naruto wondered why he felt little grief in Hinata's passing, regret maybe but not grief.

Sakura looked around the ruins glancing at Naruto with a winsome expression her last visit with Sasuke did not go well at all. The Uchiha had been hanging on by a thread since his battle with Kaguya, Shizune gave him a five percent chance he'd survive his injuries.

The Hidden Eddy's Village was in the sweet spot between a wreck and a complete ruin, several buildings were still standing some were not, those standing were either burnt out husks or crumbling. But what Naruto saw as far as he see was his clan symbol darting almost every building in the area. There were a few that had other clan markings, some even Naruto recognized from the Shinobi Alliance. Walking down the main road of the village, scanning buildings making mental notes as the duo walked quietly along the road. However what brought Naruto to a stop was one particular building with one particular clan marking just behind a small burnt out herbal shop. Eyes wide in shock jogging over to the building which turned out to be connected to both the herbal shop and a modest compound set in a semi-circle that had several buildings with the same clan markings. "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura stopped walking having been so distracted by her inner thoughts she missed Naruto moving off. Turning she looked in the direction Naruto's voice came from and her heart seemed to jump to her throat. "W-What the hell?" she asked looking dumbfounded at the clan markings more specifically her clan markings, jogging over to stand next to Naruto she looked at the compound in absolute shock. Every building had her clan's markings of a pure white circle or red circle, she slowly walked into the center of the semi-circle and stood staring at each building most were intact though a few had collapse in on themselves but overall the entire compound was intact. "My clan was from the Hidden Eddy's Village?"

Naruto came up beside her looking around in awe, "looks like it," he reached up and gently put an arm around her, not sure if it was appropriate or not he just felt like he needed to. When Sakura took a step into his embrace both taking a moment of silence, before walking toward what would be described as the clan head's home. The door had been knocked inward a clear indication the compound had been invaded during the 2nd war. Once inside Sakura, moved into the main living area and spotted a fireplace with a mantle most of the pictures and paintings had been knocked to the ground glass shattered. She bent down and picked up the largest one. Flipping over she found a large family portrait, of men, women, boys, and girls either with her trademark pink hair or her large forehead. Scanning the portrait her eyes fell onto a young boy no older than maybe three or four perched on the shoulders of a broad shouldered man with a warm smile, unlike most he had bright jade green eyes and dark brown hair wearing strange looking black armored robes, his left arm loosely wrapped around a beautifully elegant looking woman with long milky pink hair, both had wrinkles around there eyes, standing to the right of the broad shouldered man was a man who clearly gave his looks to the boy, wild pink hair, he had a sad smile on his face. "This is my dad when he was a kid."

Naruto came up behind her looking over her shoulder at the photo, "Looks about three in the picture, mom said the village was invaded shortly after she turned six. She already was in Konoha by then."

Sakura sniffled wondering what her grandfather and great grandparents had been like, also wondering where her grandmother had been at the time of the photo. "I think the couple and the man in the photo closest to him are my great grandparents and granddad."

The whisker marked blonde looked around before sighing sadly, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan?"

The rosette haired girl looked at him for a moment, "What's there to be sorry about, I never met them."

"Yeah but I know what it's like thinking about things you can't change, Sakura-chan," the blonde stated rubbing her shoulders. "Wondering if you got more traits from people you never knew. I guess I got lucky meeting my parents."

"Is that the real reason we're here?" the rosette haired young woman asked.

Naruto shook his head, "No, the mission is still find both clan and non-clan seals. I still think it was a good idea, I mean my clan were known worldwide for being the best seal masters ever, believe it!" a second later Naruto chuckled rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Guess I'll never get rid of that."

Sakura giggled shaking her head, "well you did say you got that verbal tick from your mother, so yeah."

Both fell silent as they left the Haruno compound Sakura storing a banner and the photo in a storage scroll determined to confront her father about both the moment they returned to Konoha. Less than a minute later the duo entered the Uzumaki clan compound which took the majority of the southern part of the village, it was also where the majority of the damage had also occurred. Several buildings had burned to the ground just judging by the shear amount of stubby blackened husks of buildings. Naruto took a few deep breaths slipping into his sage training no sooner had he done so, images, ghosts from the past appeared before him, images of people laughing, children running in and out of buildings. Sakura notice tears beginning to fall from Naruto's cheeks as he took in the images, the feelings, and eventually he started to feel the anguish from the deaths of his clanmates and family.

Staggering slightly Naruto slumped to the ground gasping for breath, not expecting such powerful vision or how real it felt. "Man that was intense," he muttered.

The rosette haired young woman looked at him in confusion for a second, "What do you mean?"

"I-I could actually feel it, the day the village got attacked, I felt the pain, I felt the fear, it was like I-I felt everything that happened that day," the whisker marked Jinchuuriki stated softly.

"I never knew your sage mode could do that?" Sakura remarked.

"It shouldn't but I don't think," Naruto frowned rubbing his hands over his face taking a deep breath. "I'll be alright maybe it's the spirits around here reacting to us mucking about."

Sakura smirked slightly, "you mean the ghosts."

Naruto jumped slightly before frowning at his long time teammate and not so secret crush. "I'm over that stuff Sakura-chan, the old toad stated ghost are simply restless people who stay behind because they weren't able to finish some task before dying. Considering this area was invaded and a lot of people died you can imagine how restless spirits are around."

Sakura looked around seeing faint images while not as in touch with nature as her favorite blonde goof, she had always had a strange sixth sense about things. _Probably explains Inner Sakura and my ability to shrug off Ino's family jutsu._

The two entered the Uzumaki clan head residence which looked almost like an exact replica of the Hokage tower. So much so the duo seem almost at home in the building outside of the Uzumaki swirl dotting the every area where the Land of Fire would dot the Hokage Tower. Naruto snickered slightly as they walked up the stairs. "What's so funny?"

"I think Gramps Hashirama and Granny Mito kind of traded building ideas with the Uzumaki clan head," Naruto snickered again.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "only you would call the first Hokage and his wife Gramps and Granny and probably get away with it."

Naruto held a thumbs up, "Of course they're family." The finished ascending the stairs. In Konoha the door before them would have led to the Hokage's office. Again the Uzumaki Clan head's office looked almost exactly like the Hokage office, right down to the scroll storage room. Sakura moved toward that door while Naruto quietly moved toward the desk at the center of the room. Outside of everything being ramshackled, scrolls tossed everywhere, several burned, the office was mostly intact same for the entire building.

"Why is everything still intact?" Sakura asked trying to open the scroll room door.

Naruto smirked turning to the rosette haired young woman, "Preservation seals on a massive scale I mean look at the office. It's been what thirty to forty years since the village has been abandoned, and this tower is practically pristine, except for a few scrolls out of place or burned everything is move in ready."

Sakura let out a low whistle, "Damn, your clan really was something with seals."

The whiskered marked blonde chuckled moving around the office casually before his eyes settled on the empty office chair. Sakura had dropped into a crouch looking at the door to the scroll room scrutinizing why it was locked. A second later she heard a distinctive creak turning she saw Naruto finish sitting down in the office chair a wistful expression on his face as he looked around the desk in front of him.

Sakura pursed her lips watching him, after a brief moment and a mental shrug she moved at slow gait unintentionally adding a slight sway to her hips. This drew Naruto's attention to her watching in confusion for a second before she moved around the desk their eyes meeting as she came around. Naruto shifted the chair as she came up to him looking down at him. "Sakura-chan, wh-?"

The rosette haired young woman quietly slid into his lap and gently wrapped her arms around his neck. The two looked at each other in companionable silence before the young woman leaned down kissing his cheek then standing up again. Blinking in even more confusion as Naruto could hear the fox snicker, _What?_

 _ **Nothing just something I remembered from my time with your mother that's all**_. Kurama shook his large head remembering certain aspects of the pink haired vixen that reminded him a lot of his former vessel. Naruto gave a mental shrug before getting out of the chair and moving with Sakura to the scroll door.

"I can't find a keyhole," Sakura muttered to him trying to keep her face neutral however that little display of abrupt affection had been sparked by a memory from the war when Naruto's father asked if they were a couple and Naruto kind of confirmed it.

Naruto examined the door before he smirked, "It's locked behind a blood seal, it's faint but you can see it in the wood grain surrounding the door handle." Sakura blinked taking in what he said looking for the seal and finding it. "So many awesome seals, and this is just the tip of the iceberg." Biting his thumb he grabbed the door handle letting the blood coat it enough to activate the seal. A brief reddish flash appeared and the whisker marked blonde turned the handle.

Inside was massive room lined from the floor to the ceiling were scrolls, thousands of them small as a pencil or as large as a textile spool. The sheer volume was overwhelming, "this has to be every documented seal the Uzumaki clan ever made since the time of the Sage of the Six Paths," Sakura whispered in awe.

"Yeah Gramps Ashura," Naruto choked up a bit looking at all the scrolls. "He was great."

"Which ones are you going to keep for the village?" Sakura asked.

"General seals mostly, anything that's more aligned to family or clan personal seals I'll keep here until I can make up my own vault back in Konoha," the whisker marked Jinchuuriki trailed his hand along each scroll memorizing the touch. He continued along the wall until he came to a divide his still bleeding thumb caressed something smooth and oval shaped the same style of reddish light flashed. Both he and Sakura jumped back both in a ready taijutsu stance as the divide widen to reveal a hidden doorway with a stairway leading downward. The two members of Team Kakashi looked at each other in shock before both tentatively moved toward the stairway.

XXX

Said stairway was not all that spectacular save for the fact that it looked decades more advance than anything the two had seen, even more advance than the Land of Spring technology. Lighting coming from rounded bars set inside the walls. The stairway itself was made of a smooth black metal that neither shinobi had seen before. "Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained," Naruto muttered slowly beginning to descend into the narrow spiral stairway. Sakura followed after him, tentatively stretching out her hand to the railing which had a smooth texture that had some give to it, almost like a sponge. It took a few minutes to finish the descent where the stairway lead into a small hallway that spat out into a massive cavern in the center of the cavern was arguably the strangest thing the duo had ever seen in their young lives. It was grey and black in color, in kind of pentagon style shape, with two sides of the pentagon split apart by a central cylinder. "W-What is this?"

Sakura shook her head deciding to take her mind of the strange thing to examine more of the cavern. The cavern was wide as it was large, and decorating the wall opposite of the massive thing was a large metallic work bench, a large cabinet and huge screen with a chair sitting in front of it. The thing left side was a bit of a wreck the pentagonal wing was mangled and twisted, there was metal fatigue throughout the structure. She watched Naruto move toward the back of the thing seeing a ramp of some kind. She wandered over to the bench and cabinet, pulling open the cabinet looking inside. Several strange pieces of armor, crystals of various colors, as well as tech the likes that would make the Land of Spring jealous. Pulling out one of the armor pieces noting it was slender and feminine in appearance. Sliding on the gauntlet she was holding finding fit nearly perfectly. She looked at the other pieces of armor and blushed slightly at some of it being decidely skimpy in appearance. _Jiraiya's perverted wet dream_. She slid the gauntlet off putting it back, pulling out one of the crystal's examining it, it was a beautiful green crystal highly polish, turning it over and over in her hand before putting it back.

Naruto sighed trying to open the door at the top of the ramp leading into whatever the thing was. He had a hunch it was some kind of ship, it could be either a traditional boat or a flying ship like the one he boarded in the Land of Snow, trying to save Princess Koyuki. He walked back down the ramp then went over sitting down in the chair in front of the huge screen turning in it to look at Sakura. "It's some kind of flying ship I think, like Koyuki's air ship only it didn't need the balloon. Can't get inside cause the door's locked."

"Why would the Uzumaki Clan hide something like this?" Sakura asked.

"Don't know, but the level of technology is like ten times more advance than the Land of Spring it's kind of amazing," Naruto whispered in awe looking around.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a disembodied and sultry voice stated. Both jumped looking around.

"W-Who said that?" Naruto asked looking around.

The voice snickered a bit before a strange black and red pyramid located on the desk between the huge screen and the chair flashed to life. A smaller pyramid at the tip of the larger one started glowing and the image of a woman dressed in a series of heavy looking robes though very revealing at the same time with bits and pieces of armor on her shoulders, wrists, knees, and heavily clad boots. She had long dark nearly reddish black hair, bright blue eyes, easily a body many men would drool over. She stared at the two shinobi with both a look of mishchief and inquisitiveness. "Greetings, I'm Kagome Uzumaki and welcome to my Sanctuary."


	2. NarutoDragon Ball Z - Child of Heroes

Child of Heroes (Sample Chapter)

XXX (Palace of the Supreme Kai of the Multiverse)

Gathered in the massive central throne room, were countless upon countless Supreme Kai's from various universes stood. The current Supreme Kai of the Multiverse sat upon his throne hands steepled in front of his hands face frozen in a deep disappointed frown. "Chrona of Universe COH 23-B step forward and explain yourself?"

The Supreme Kai of Time for said universe walked forth many of her counterparts looking on in confusion. "My lord?" the Kai asked stoically.

"Chrona, why split, manipulate, and distort your own universe with that of Universe LOH 23-A, the sheer amount of laws broken both for time and space, you could be spending the next three eternities cleaning toilets in Hell," the Multiverse Kai stated.

The female Kai looked down wincing slightly before standing strong rearing her head back proudly. "I was protecting my Universe from possible erasure, my lord. You wish for me to explain then fine, I have zero heroes strong enough to even deal with any possible outside threats from other Universes, heck I don't even have fellow Kais to help me, thanks to that loose cannon Goddess of Destruction you hand-picked for my Universe. She went fucking crazy killing nearly every Kai, and super powered beings in my Universe before being stopped by her own children on Elementia. She even corrupted that worlds guardian forcing her kids to split it up into nine creatures and seal it up. I've done some checking, and what I saw I just got scared. She was barely stopped last time and if what happens come to pass my entire Universe gets wiped out without a fight. That's not including what else could show up."

The Multiverse Kai pursed his lips and then sighed rubbing his chin looking thoughtful. "Well, nothing major really happened to affect LOH 23-A in any major way it simply now has an offshoot similar to Universe 7," after a brief pause looking at something only he could foresee and what he did see made him smirk. "In this case you are overall forgiven Chrona however I still need to give you a punishment to ensure none will repeat what you have done," he sat back. "You must watch all five Twilight Movies and Batman & Robin, then play the Transformers Nintendo Game."

Chrona dropped to her knees, "NO! Anything but that, I'll clean the Toilets in Hell and King Yemma's personal wash room for six eternities, just not those!"

"Take her away," the Multiverse Kai stated as two of her counterparts began leading her away looking at her in pity.

XXX (Universe COH 23-B)

Three figures suddenly appeared in a forested area, "Well we're here," Son Goku stated cheerfully turning to his eldest son and daughter-in-law.

"Thanks dad," Gohan sighed rolling his neck. "How far are we from the Hidden Leaf?"

Goku slowly floated up looking around not sensing any significant power levels. He spotted a huge wall not more than half a mile away, landing he smiled, "Half a mile that way. Have fun you two," he stated before holding up two fingers to his forehead and within a second he vanished.

Gohan dug through his pockets before handing Videl a small leather bound booklet, "here Minato gave these to me before we left."

Videl raised an eyebrow before opening it, inside was her personal information alongside their last place of residence before leaving the Hidden Leaf. "He was always good at thinking ahead, by Dende I missed them. Three years Gohan."

"I know, Buu, Broly, Berudigan, Lord Beerus then a God version of Frieza, we had a lot stuff piling up in three years. Can only imagine what Minato and Kushina got involved with," Gohan chuckled faintly.

The raven haired young woman sighed as they walked toward the gate, "Who knows, knowing Kushina she's probably trying to keep her child from pranking every person in the village, or helping the kid out."

Gohan chuckled as the two walked up to the check-in gate, what he saw made him raise an eyebrow, "You guys are still stuck here, I would think after three years you'd be relocated or reassigned?"

The eternal chunin Kotetsu and Izumo grumbled slightly, "Yeah where have you two been?"

"Went back home actually," Videl stated handing them her passport. "I'm pretty sure we'll need to have these updated."

Izumo took both hers and Gohan's checking them out then stamping them, "Only if something had changed in the last three years."

Gohan smirked, "Marital status actually."

Kotetsu pouted, "Rub it in why don't'cha Gohan," as Izumo handed them both back their passports. "Just head to the tower and have immigration give you some new ones, after you fill out about six hours-worth of paperwork, give identification, proof of marriage and how long you're going to be staying in the village."

Gohan sighed, "Great , that's just wonderful." As both he and Videl moved into the village heading toward the tower.

As soon as the two demi-Saiyan's were out of ear shot, "Should we have told them about Lord Minato and Lady Kushina?" Izumo asked.

"I didn't have the heart to," his partner in crime stated solemnly.

Both stood quietly a few moments before going back to guarding.

XXX

As the two demi-saiyans walked quietly down the main street, Gohan felt increasingly uneased as though something felt different about Konoha the last time he and Videl had been there. Like something had drastically changed but he couldn't put his finger on it. Videl glanced at him feeling his unease. "What?"

"I don't know, just something doesn't feel right but I just can't place it," Gohan shrugged. The two entered the tower and slowly ascended to the top floor. The first thing both notice was the secretary the very one who had been there when the two had first arrived originally nearly five years ago. While that in itself wasn't too much different still something felt off, "Um, hello?"

The woman looked up from her paperwork and for a moment looked a bit confused before her mouth widen first in shock then quickly covered it with her traditional business like smile, "Gohan, Videl, it's been a long time."

"Yeah it has," Videl crossing her arms, "Is it possible to see the Hokage?"

"Why yes, he's not too busy today, just paperwork," the woman stood and moved toward the door leading to the Hokage's office. "Let me, tell him you're here." A brief moment the two were ushered in and the door closed behind them.

Who was sitting there wasn't who they were expecting, "Hiruzen, is Minato on vacation or something?" Videl asked.

The man had steepled his hands underneath his chin looking rather grim, a tightness in his eyes gave away something Videl had seen only once just before Goku told she and several others that Gohan and Vegeta had been killed by Majin Buu. "Nonononono," Videl shook her head knowing instinctively what the elderly man was going to say.

"I'm sorry Videl, but yes Minato and Kushina are gone," the elderly Hokage paused his voice thick with emotion having known the two couples to be extremely close. "They fell three years ago on the day she gave birth to their son, an unknown assailant tried to extract the Nine Tails from Kushina, in the battle afterward they sealed the fox into their son."

Videl buried her face into her husband's shoulder wailing at the loss of her friend, Gohan pulling her into a comforting embrace. A few seconds later she felt the elderly Hokage do the same, sniffling the grief subsiding for a bit picking up on what else Hiruzen had told her, she smiled faintly. "A son, t-they had a son, I-I have a godson."

Hiruzen stepped back looking at her in both shock which quickly turned into triumphant joy. "Kushina named you Naruto's godmother?"

"Well, wasn't sure of the sex at the time," Videl wiped away some tears. "But yes, and she wouldn't take no for an answer," she chuckled as Gohan handed her a handkerchief.

Sarutobi sighed going back to his chair and sitting down looking releaved, "Thank Kami, give me a few minutes and the three of us can head to the orphanage."

Videl frowned, "wait you mean Naruto has no other Guardians to look after him, what about that pervert Jiraiya?"

"Jiraiya is out of the village right now, working with his spy network, there were at least three others who could have taken him in but circumstances prevent them," Sarutobi grimaced. "Mikoto was denied because it was believed that an Uchiha was involved with extracting the Nine-tails from Kushina, and unfortunately I'm inclined to agree simply because only two clans are able to control or suppress a Biju, the Uchiha and the Senju. Mebuki Haruno also showed interest but someone I suspect threatened her and she gave up, I have a strong suspicion I know who. As for the last, she's off pouting right now drinking and gambling," Sarutobi frowned shaking his head. "I haven't been able to find her to send a message regarding Kushina or Naruto, in the last three years."

"I see, so why are we waiting?" Gohan asked.

Sarutobi smirked handing Videl a piece of paper, "This is why, this will prevent my advisor's from raising a stink."

Videl looked at it, the paper in question was legally binding contract from the Hokage's office to the Son Clan, to take in Naruto Uzumaki on the grounds that she had been named godmother by Kushina Uzumaki. "Hmph, don't know what this will do anyone tries to take my godson from me better be ready for a war, cause if they do I'll go Super Saiyan on their ass, believe it!" the female demi-saiyan blushed at the last part before shaking her head in annoyance, "stupid Kushi even putting nonsense statements into my sentences from beyond the grave."

Gohan chuckled faintly while Sarutobi gave a sad smile, "She was a regular spitfire, made this poor old man feel years younger."

XXX

The trio left had the tower, and arrived at the orphanage some fifteen minutes later. Upon entering the rather pleasant looking building, inside the trio was bombarded with sounds of children, playing, laughing, crying, or talking. Gohan quietly watched as many of the children looked up, this brought a few nostalgic moments of his time before the arrival of Nappa and Vegeta, where he hung out with a bunch of orphans and runaways. He lost track of them as he grew but often wondered how they were fairing, making a brief mental note to look for them when he got home, maybe employ Bulma's help on the matter.

The first to a approach was a girl with her hair done up in buns reminding them of panda, the girl looked to be about four, eyes wide in awe staring at the Hokage. "How may I help you, dear?" Sarutobi asked kindly.

"Wow, you're the Hokage for reals," the girl stated in whispered awe.

Hiruzen chuckled, "Yes, pleased to meet you, miss?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Tenten," the girl cheerfully introduced herself.

"Is the Matron around, I wish to speak to her," the hokage stated.

"I'll go get her," Tenten quickly ran off into the back Videl smiled somewhat.

"I see a bright future ahead for that one, strikes me as someone not afraid to stand up to threats," Gohan smiled.

The elderly Hokage nodded, "I'll have her fast tracked to the academy through Minato's orphans training program."

Gohan's eyes widen, "You mean he actually implemented the program he and I brainstormed for six months together on."

Hiruzen nodded nibbling on his pipe somewhat, "One of the few programs he was able to strong arm through without the councils raising too much a stink over. One of the others you two brainstormed over was shot down, quickly though."

"Which one?" Gohan asked.

"The Academy Genin Missions act," Hiruzen explained.

"Why did that one get shot down, I mean it was simply D-Ranked missions given to Academy Students, that periodically placed into different teams to see how well they worked together, it practically pays for itself?" Gohan asked looking confused.

"Civilian Council members wanted kids to be kids, personally I think they didn't want their kids shown up by Clan children," Hiruzen replied.

"And without Gohan or Minato present to explain the reasoning behind it, the idea fell through because politics," Videl shot out.

"Yep," Hiruzen answered back with a pop.

"Idiots," both Videl and Gohan stated together causing them both to chuckle.

The orphanage matron came forward alone looking decidedly unnerved which starting firing red flags in the minds of Videl and Gohan. "Yes, Lord Hokage you asked for me?"

"Yes, this is Gohan and his wife Videl," Hiruzen could also see the woman's apprehension but chose not to voice her nervousness, deciding to allow the woman to hang herself if what he suspected was true. "The Lord 4th Hokage's late wife Kushina named Videl here her son's godmother, they have agreed heartedly to take up raising him, so I came here personally as both Hokage and family friend of Kushina's, to see her son is given into their care. Now where's Naruto?"

Gohan could feel the woman's panic set in, "He's not here."

"WHAT!?" Videl growled stomping toward the woman grabbing her yukata and lifting said woman with one hand. "Where is my GODSON!?"

"T-T-That beast killed my son, husband, father, I couldn't bare staring at him a minute longer, so I-I-I kicked him out, a month ago," the woman stated in mixture of hatred and fear, watching the woman holding her growling more and more her eyes flashing between blue and teal.

"ANBU!" Hiruzen shouted six men and a woman appeared from out of no-where, "Spread out and look for Naruto," he noted Gohan's eyes. "He has blonde hair and blue eyes like his father, he also has whisker marks on his cheeks, he should also be easy to spot using you sensory abilities Gohan his Chakra leve is on par with mine right now."

Gohan nodded glaring briefly at the woman in Videl's grip, "There is no beast here except the woman my wife is holding." He ran out of the room joined by three of six men and the woman, launching into the air Gohan quickly went to work searching for Naruto's power level. A slow scan revealed how many high powered individuals were actually in the village at the moment, nothing like himself, his father, Vegeta, his brother, Trunks, Piccolo, 18, or Videl, but many were on par with Krillin in this world, Hiruzen the most prominent. However two were shining like beacons for him, which was extremely strange. Frowning he flew to the closest, hovering a bit he was shocked to see a three and a half year old girl with short pink hair playing with her father in the backyard of their clan compound. Making a mental note to comeback in the future to visit this girl, focused on the other high power level, drifting toward the merchant district he hovered over a small Ramen stand not far from the training grounds a place he and his wife frequented when they had originally been in this village. Dropping down in the alley behind the stand he walked around and entered the seating area. Sitting on the center stool engulfed in what looked like his fifteenth bowl of Ramen was Naruto Uzumaki. _Videl I found him._ He stated letting his mirth enter into his mind.

Videl picked up on it almost immediately, _Where is he?_

 _At Ichiraku's seems he inherited his father's addiction_. Gohan smirked mentally feeling his wife groan in exasperation.

 _I'll be there in a few, the Matron is getting some personal time with Anko, for her behavior and I told the old man I'd wait until he could find a replacement,_ Videl responded.

Gohan sat down next to the boy, Teuchi appeared from the kitchen. "Gohan, what a pleasant surprise it's been what nearly four years since I've seen you and Videl, where is she?"

"She'll be here in a few, we found out about Minato and Kushina today," Gohan stated grimly. "Videl is understandably upset, her best friend gone."

Teuchi nodded sighed, "I can say the same Minato, Mikoto, and I were on the same team until I was injured, becoming a supremely awesome Ramen chef was a happy after effect."

Naruto was quietly watching the by play wondering who the two adults were talking about, though he didn't understand much only that this person that ran the super awesome ramen shop didn't turn him away or give him cold looks. Gulping down his noodles, when another person entered dressed in a red yukata style battle dress, bicycle style shorts, fingerless gloves, and heavy looking boots, she had short black hair and pretty blue eyes, which immediately fell on him. Her eyes started watering the moment she met his. "A-Are you okay lady?"

Videl smiled sadly, "A little bit, now that I've found you."

Naruto looked at her in confusion and a small bit of fear, "Did I do something wrong, again?"

"Not that I know of but considering the battle axe Orphanage matron you had I'm not surprised you'd think that," the female demi-saiyan sighed heavily. "Anyway, I'm Son Videl and the muscle bound lug next to you is my husband Gohan."

"Gee, thanks Videl," the male demi-saiyan pouted causing Naruto to snicker.

Videl took a deep breath looking at the boy nervously, "Your mother was my best friend, she named me your godmother," the boy looked on in confusion. "Now what that means is I was suppose to look after you and take you in, in the event of your mom's death. I left before you were even born, and I had no way to keep in touch with your mom so I didn't know she and your father had died until this morning."

Naruto blinked a couple of times before sliding off his stool looking up at the dark haired young woman for a moment before lunging forward and wrapping his arms around her waist. Videl smiled sadly before dropping to her knees pulling her godson into her arms.

"I'm n-n-not a-alone a-a-anymore," Naruto whimpered between tears.

"And you never will be again," Videl whispered.

XXX Hokage Tower XXX

Gohan, Videl, and Naruto stood across from the elderly Hokage while, Videl however wasn't focused on the Hokage she was focused on the three other occupants of the office, Homura, Koharu, and Danzo. She glared at the three old fossils with image of extreme loathing, "What are _**they**_ doing here?"

Hiruzen sighed, "mostly to bare witness and that is all."

Videl nodded turning her focus crossing her arms over her chest, "Six months in each world and it's non-negotiable, I want my godson away from as much negative influences as possible, when he starts the academy in three years he get his ninja training, however during his off time he gets his taijutsu from people who won't sabotage it."

"How dare you imply the academy staff will be bias," Homura growled.

"I said non-negotiable if you don't agree to it I could give two fucks, it's either that or I take my godson and leave this world entirely, I won't shed a tear," Videl snapped at the elderly woman.

"You cannot," Danzo smugly stated, "Lord First and Second made it imperative that all future Jinchuuriki must remain in the village at all times."

The female demi-saiyan walked up to the heavily bandage elder and sneered, "What part of two fucks did you not hear, old man. I do not care about your stupid rules; which is probably a lie to begin with."

"It was," Hiruzen spoke up, "Hashirama-sensei loved his wife too much to put such a restriction upon her and her clan. You know well as I that the Uzumaki clan is the only bloodline that the Nine-tails can be sealed into."

Danzo's only response was to frown slightly narrowing his eyes, "You grant too much leeway, Hiruzen."

"Surely can't mean to have this outsider take the Jinchuuriki, it needs restrictions we can't allow it to gain too much strength," Koharu stated.

"Naruto is not a thing," Gohan spoke up. "You three remind me of Frieza, that tyrant wiped out my entire race because he feared we would get stronger than him. He's dead now my father defeated and a close friend finished what my father started."

"More reason to restrict him," Homaru stated.

"Not happening old ghoul," Videl snapped. "This is how its going to play out, Taijutsu training with my father-in-law, standard schooling from my husband, and ninja training from people that Kushina would trust to train him. The academy is merely a place where Naruto can meet and befriend kids his own age, also no one and I mean no one is to tell those kids about Naruto's tenant. If they or you three fossils do I'll make the 3rd Great Shinobi War look like a schoolyard brawl in comparison."

"Is that a threat," Danzo muttered at the young woman.

"Oh no, that's an honest to Dende promise, you fuck with my godson and I can guarantee you'll be meeting Minato and Kushina in person to explain yourselves. Do I make myself absolutely clear!?"

"Crystal and to further your promise, you have full backing of the Hokage office," the elderly Hokage announced.

"W-What Hiruzen you can't be serious?" Koharu asked.

"Deadly, if I find out that you were involved in stunting or sabotaging Naruto's education or social behavior you'll be sent directly to Anko with my full permission for her to go nuts then I'll hand you to Videl for her licks before executing you publically," the old hokage explained.

Danzo's only response was to grip his cane so tightly you could actually hear it crack, "Mark my words Hiruzen, this is a mistake," Homaru shouted before she, Koharu, and Danzo left the room.

Naruto had watched the exchange in silence when it was over he turned to look up at his godmother then at the Hokage in extreme awe, he had never had at that point in his life been defended in such a way. Sure Tenten had protected him from some of the other orphanage kids when they bullied him since it was plain the Matron hadn't if anything she encouraged it. More than once Tenten had gotten scolded for standing up for him. He wasn't sure what a Jinchuuriki was, and barely understood what a Nine-tails was, but he somehow knew it was the reason he was treated badly up to this point. So see an actual adult stand up for him let alone two, he considered his mind blown. "Wow, Auntie Videl is awesome," he whispered aloud.

Gohan chuckled clapping the boy on the shoulders, "That she is kiddo, that she is."

Author's Note: Okay it is finally finished my little sample chapter


	3. Harry Potter and the Heavenly Aide

Chapter 1 – Harry's Restart

Harry grimaced a second rolling to lay on his back looking up at an unfamiliar ceiling, sitting up he found himself in arguably the strangest looking office he ever saw. Everything was pure white, the carpet, bookshelves, desk, padded chairs. The only thing outside of those things that wasn't white was himself and the rather non-descript person sitting behind the desk. He was dressed in what appeared to be a black sleeveless turtle neck, black business sport coat, cargo style black pants, and raggy looking dress shoes with standard white socks. The man looking up from a pure white laptop, "Mr. Potter, I would say I should be surprise about you being here but no I'm not."

"Um, who are you and am I dead?" Harry asked looking around the room again slowly getting to his feet.

"My name is Brad Wall, as to who I am, I'm your Grim Reaper. As for you being dead, that would be a yes and no, um, it's complicated," Brad stated. "Please have a seat."

Harry nodded reluctantly moving over and sitting in one of the padded chairs. "How can I be dead and not dead?"

"Give me a sec," Brad tapped something on his desk. "Hey Linda could you be the awesome woman you are and come pick up this ugly ass soul piece and toss it in the Hellevator."

A few seconds later Harry saw a thin wispy looking woman enter the office go around Brad's desk and pull something out from behind the desk. Harry jumped startled seeing another Voldemort baby only this one was covered in black liquid and smoking. "Damned snake wanker," Linda grumbled.

Brad sighed turning back to Harry as Linda moved out of the office and closed the door. "Now that's over let's chat about somethings, kiddo."

The glasses wearing teen nodded feeling confused, "What is there to talk about, I failed?"

"Again yes and no, if you had your memories from your previous six lives this wouldn't even be an issue. But, your previous Grim Reaper was kind of new at this," Brad went back to the computer typing away. "Everything has gone balls up because of his inexperience. Says here you should have killed Voldyshorts by year four, popped the question to your soul mate year six, married her by year seven, have three kids, dragged the Wizarding World into the twenty-first century and lived to the ripe ancient age of 150. But, poor Howard hadn't taken into account how fucked up in the head Dumbledore was, how desperate Molly was, or how brash Sirius was."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore was old like way pass retirement age even for a wizard as such certain ailments impeded the man. Made him paranoid, selfish, and forgetful, most of the information he withheld were things he knew long before you arrived at Hogwarts. Sadly his memory is about fifty-fifty most of the time. The conversation he had with you regarding the Mirror of Erised in your first year did clue him in on your home life, but the dementia he suffered from let it slip from his mind. Severus Snape provides him with some potions to keep his clarity if the old man remembers to take them," Brad explained.

"But if he didn't he forgets," Harry stated getting a nod looking across between relief and guilt. "So nothing that happened to me was out of intentional manipulation."

"No, mostly age, mixed with way too many jobs. However it did lead into one grave issue that he forgot about," Brad leaned backed grunting and shifting in his seat. "And with that I need to bring up Molly Weasley who is guilty of two things and both are down right criminal."

"What do you mean?" Harry looked both confused and a bit fearful.

"Attempted Line theft and kidnapping," Brad stated grimly. "The line theft attempt was giving Ginny and Ron potions to dose you and your soul mate with. Both had no knowledge of this of course, handing you sweets laced with love potions."

"WHAT!" Harry shouted jumping to his feet.

Harry's Grim Reaper sighed, "It was the same thing she did to Arthur before they began dating. She felt it was a way to ensure the right thinking, if you recall that one feeling you felt whenever you looked at Ginny during sixth year. That was the love potions work."

Harry sat back down taking a few deep breaths thinking briefly. "Wait you said my soul-mate was also getting dosed."

Brad nods going back to his notes. "Yes,...some Granger girl."

"H-Hermione?" Harry blinked sitting back thinking going over everything. "I-I had no idea."

"But it makes sense, the two of you have always been closer than you and Ron," Brad sighed heavily. "Now onto I guess the darker part of Molly Weasley nee Prewitt."

"Which is?" Harry asked feeling a sense of foreboding.

"She and Arthur had to date, six boys. There is a reason for that, fearing his line was going to die out Nicodemus Ronald Weasley, Arthur's father cast a spell on his only begotten son while Arthur was a boy, stating he would only have sons. Now Arthur had no knowledge of this and neither did Molly. After Ron was born Molly's healer stated to Molly in private that she could no longer have children."

Harry's face paled. "Wait, if she could no longer have children and Mr. Weasley can only have sons then where did Ginny come from?"

Brad leaned forward looking dead in Harry's eye. "You've seen your parents, in the Mirror of Erised, in the Graveyard, in your photo album, you've heard Sirius and Remus talk about them, you've heard everyone talk about them. Who does Ginny remind you of and who does she look like?"

"T-That's not possible, I was told I'm an only child," Harry stated.

"You were born in late July of 1980, your parents died in late October of 1981, Ginny is roughly a year younger than you. Your parents had at least a three month window, the math makes sense. Ginerva Molly Weasley was born Rose Dorea Potter, your baby sister," Brad stated softly.

The boy-who-lived had a vice grip on the chair arms staring unseeingly ahead of him he was thrilled, happy, as well as disgusted at what Molly had been trying to accomplish. "How?"

"Molly stole Rose from St. Mungos with her Aunt Muriel's help, obliviated your parents, the Healers, and then hid Ginny at Muriel's under a Draught of Living Death for a month while Molly and her Aunt slowly modified Arthur's memory.

Taking a shaky breath Harry rubbed his forehead. "Do my parents know this now?"

"Of course," Brad grimaced. "Not a pretty sight, your mother is a credit to the Red Heads of the world." The grim reaper chuckled slightly, "fiery tempers and all that. Anyway, that was what I meant by kidnapping. A simple inheritance test or medical records can prove it, Sirius I'll get to in a bit," he stood up walking to a fridge pulled out a carton of chocolate milk and handed it to Harry. "Here drink, it's got a calming drought mixed in."

Harry took a several deep gulps before handing the carton back to his grim reaper. Brad sat down. "Now unauthorized deaths are a problem doubly so if there is a soul-mate, slash soul-bond attached to it."

"What happens?"

"If you hadn't had a soul-mate we could keep sending you back until you got it right no questions asked. However Soul-mates provide added difficulties, it actually damages both your soul and that of your soul-mate when you have an unauthorized death. Too much damage and you both cease to exist, Howard didn't know that. I do because I've done it before ironically with another child of prophecy. To essentially help you fix the problem I'm going to grant you two boons. Boon one, I'll be giving you all your memories when you are sent back." Harry nods. "Boon two you're getting you two new abilities that will give you an edge. The first ability is the Sharingan and its strongest form the Eternal Magenkyo Sharingan, think of them as your magical cheating device." Harry looked confused. "I'll explain more in a bit, next ability is something you know a bit of, I'm going to give you the ability to use the Force." Harry's eyes gleamed. "Yeah, we here are that serious about you up holding that prophecy." Brad stood up. "Come on we have a lot of time and you need training in your new abilities."

XXX

What training meant was experiencing, each ability through the eyes of a Jedi and three members of the Uchiha clan had used the two distinct Sharingan in a fancy chair that had virtual technology. Taking off the virtual reality visor; looking at his Grim Reaper. "What's next?" Harry asked.

"Were going to change the time frame of defeating Voldyshorts, to the end of your second year," Brad held up his hand and smirked slightly stalling Harry's question. "You have a weapon or a power the Dark Lord knows not, and no it is not Love, while powerful Love doesn't really do anything it's an emotion not a power. But that isn't how we're going to interpret it, you have Kreacher as a way to kill Voldyshorts by the end of your second year."

"How does knowing a house elf, help deep Voldemort?" Harry asked in confusion.

"It's simple tell Kreacher everything of your previous timeline then have him swear not to divulge the information, as a house elf of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and you being an heir you can do that. Tell him where each Horcrux is outside Hogwarts, gather them up and use the Room of Requirement to create a room that can cleanse the objects of the Horcruxes and profit," Brad stated as they walked along the hallway towards a set of double doors. "You need to confront Riddle down in the Chamber of Secrets, for several reasons. Not the least is the excuse is to acquire a life debt from your sister, hopefully you won't have to use that life debt. But if you do it's to get your sister to a mind healer to save her from, Molly's influence, and the mental trauma of her possession by Riddle, also use it as an excuse to have her blood tested."

"What good will that do?" Harry asked.

"It'll access her medical file for the first time and will reveal her true parentage," Brad stated.

"That makes me feel a bit uncomfortable," the boy-who-lived stated softly.

Brad nods, "a true god fearing person knows that revealing truth is often hard, but simply put the path to the truth is rarely easy and it's usually really painful. The Weasley family will not come away from this unscathed, sorry to say." There was a pause Brad looking intently at Harry watching the teens face go through a myriad of emotions. "Your second mission for year two is to capture the rat, and have Kreacher send the fucker…," a huge bout of thunder sounded. "Pardon my language, lord," he whispered slightly with a wince, "…with an unsigned letter to Madam Bones, suspecting the rat is an animagus."

Harry nods, "This will give Sirius a trial and his freedom right."

"Yep, let Sirius explain everything to you, and then set things in motion to get you out of Durskaban before summer. This will also mend a relationship between Bones and your godfather," Harry's grim reaper explained.

"Sirius and Amelia Bones were together?" Harry's eyebrow's rose. "But when she was part of my trial in year five she looked closer toward Professor McGonagall's age."

"A glamour," Brad explained away as the two of them entered a huge circular room, with a tube at the center. "She uses it as a way to keep other men at a distance. Now let's sure up everything, your primary mission is to kill Voldyshorts by the end of year 2, free your godfather, reunite with your sister, soul-bind with Hermione, then start running roughshod over the Wizengamot getting all the known Death Eaters thrown either through the Veil or Kissed. Best way to do that would be to ask one reformed Death Eater and one captured Death Eater how they earn their mark."

Harry nods watching Brad gesture to the tube, the teen walks over and cautiously steps inside. "What if I need help?'

"I'll show up periodically to give you advice but that's all I can do, however between the Force and the Sharingan you won't need me much." Brad smirked watching the Tube's door slide up into place. "Oh might want to close your eyes, the initial drop can be scary." Looking confused as Brad pointed down Harry followed finding himself looking at pure blue sky hovering at least in the Stratosphere above Great Britain. "Toodles," Harry's Grim reaper did a finger wave before pulling a lever.

"Blo-," Harry gasped as the floor dropped out from under him.

XXX

"-ody bugger hell!" Harry stumbled a few steps looking around in confusion finding himself standing in a corridor leading toward the main staircase looking around trying to remember why he was here. _That's right this is right after Ernie shot off his big mouth about me being the heir of Slytherin,_ Harry moved quickly toward an empty classroom quickly using silencing and locking charms.

"Kreacher!"

The aged house elf popped grumbling, "How's does half-blood traitor knows to call Kreacher."

"Give me a few minutes to explain and a promise to finish what your master started," Harry stated to the house elf.

Kreacher's eyes widen looking up at the twelve year old, "How's it knows about Master Regulus?"

Harry took a deep breath, "Here's what I know and how you can help." Harry then explained everything about his life over the next five years and what eventually happened, when he was done Kreacher was actually in tears. Harry gently kneeled patting the elf's shoulder. "And that's why I need you, if things go right the dark lord will be dead before summer and no one will ever know. Everyone will believe he died in 1981, and last year he was just a vengeful wraith."

"What be Kreacher's role?" the elf asked.

"A central one, I need you to go to the Lestrange vault and bring me the Hufflepuff cup, the locket your master gave you, go to Little Hangelton remove all the wards, charms, and grab the ring, also under no circumstances put it on, there's a wasting curse on it. Bring them to the seventh floor, there's a room here we can use to purify those items."

"Kreacher likes this, when should Kreacher bring them?" the elf asked.

"How about Christmas after lunch, give us both a Christmas present," Harry smirked slightly the aged house elf gave a down right evil grin.

XXX

After his long conversation went back toward the Main Hall trying to remember everything, at this point only Mrs. Norris and Colin Creevy had been attacked, Hermione's Polyjuice Potion was a few weeks away from completion, he paused. Polyjuice had been one of the hardest potion imaginable they ever done and Hermione had did it flawlessly, yet in sixth year her potions had barely made Exceed Expectations. Frowning slightly, _Did those love potions keyed to Ron, really affect her that much?_ Harry clenched his hands into fists thinking about that possibility. _Not this time, she is a beautiful person inside and out, that shrew will be in Azkaban long before sixth year._ As much as Harry had cared for Molly Weasley in his previous life, in this life he reserved a special place for her alongside Voldemort and Umbridge as people he had come to loath. Stealing his sister from her hospital crib, memory wiping her from his parents minds, dosing himself and Hermione with love and loyalty potions. _Self-Righteous bint_. Taking a few breaths to calm himself he continued his walk into the Great Hall for lunch. He scanned the large room for two targets, first he looked for Hermione when he didn't spot her he immediately went to his memory to try and remember where she was. _Right, this is the week she came down with the flu,_ Harry snorted mentally remember how upset she been missing a week of classes fearing she was going to fall behind. _Not, forgetting the fact she was three class assignments ahead of the rest of us at this point_. Mentally chuckling at that fact, also making a mental note to visit her after lunch. He then proceeded to scan the room for two new targets. Both were sitting together at the Ravenclaw table, one making a sculpture with her mash potatoes while the other was looking a bit sleep deprived. _The possession is already in full affect and I can't do anything about it because of that damned prophecy._ Harry sighed heavily glancing over at Ginny's companion someone he had missed until his fifth year. _Not this time around,_ Harry walked up the Ravenclaw table as quietly as possible. "Interesting sculpture, um, what is it?" he asked.

This prompted Ginny jump in her seat spinning around to look up at him her face almost as crimson as her hair. The small pixie blonde slowly turned to gaze up at him with wondered grey eyes, looking at her now in contrast to the fourteen year old Harry would later meet who was only two years separated from her mother's death at this point, he saw the pain at the corner of her eyes, the same pain he felt when losing Sirius.

"I-It's a cave my daddy and I explored last year looking for a crumple horned-snorkack," Luna Lovegood seemed to pause. "Didn't find one."

Harry pursed his lips internally hearing a few whispers, _been five months Luna said Wrackpurts started taking her things in January,_ Smiling softly down at the girl, "Did you have fun?"

"Oh yes," Luna said breathlessly. "I love exploring, really wanted to see one though."

"With enough time and patience I'm sure you and your dad will find one, Muggles have spent years searching every nook and cranny of the world looking for new species of anything from a fungus to a new mammal. You'd be amazed at the discoveries, but that's what an explorer does, explores," Harry explained glancing down the table the pureblood and magical raised half-bloods looked intrigued, while the muggleborns looked vindicated. Luna smile was practically beaming at that moment. _Well, I've earned a friend for life or a schoolgirl crush for a time, but I can manage that._ Mentally chortling the last part turning his eyes toward Ginny.

"You look exhausted Ginny, why don't you get Percy or the twins to collect your schoolwork for the day and skive off," he leaned forward glancing both at her and Luna. "But don't tell anyone I said that aloud, Hermione's glare is too much for my system to take."

Ginny snickered taking a deep sigh, "okay I-I haven't been feeling well."

Frowning slightly but not saying anything watched as both girls gathered there things, "That was brilliantly done Mr. Potter," Filus Flitwick stated having overheard everything Harry said to Luna.

"Only speaking truth, Professor, there would be no United States, Canada, or South America if the world had zero explorers," Harry smiled. "Wouldn't be a Gringotts if the Wizarding World and the Goblin Nation hadn't met. Course there wouldn't be any Rebellions either but we can't pick and choose."

"To true Mr. Potter, ten points for Gryfinndor for that wonderful bit of education," Flitwick stated with a smile.


	4. Legacy of the Nine Tails - Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Naruto's New Power

Author's Pre-Note: I've been getting flame after flame for trying to make Naruto too powerful in my other fics. So figure this take one of my existing Naruto fan fiction and rewrite it to show you how powerful I can make him. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now experience the might that is Naruto with true god like power and nay those who get in his way for they will fear his wrath. Ye flame me for my restraint and now I mock thee with his power, BEHOLD revised Grandma Tsunade witness Naruto in his Godhood!

Naruto's Nine-Tails of Power

 **Tail One: The Detective – Batman**

 **Tail Two: The Alchemist – Edward Elric**

 **Tail Three: The Speedster – Flash**

 **Tail Four: The Shape-shifter – Martian Man Hunter**

 **Tail Five: The Hanyou – Inuyasha**

 **Tail Six: The Kryptonian – Superman**

 **Tail Seven: The Shinigami – Ichigo Kurasaki**

 **Tail Eight: The One Winged Angel – Sephiroth**

 **Tail Nine: The Super-Saiyan – Son Goku**

Leaning down eyes hidden in the shadows of his headband, inside the blonde Nine-tailed container something snapped. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki appeared in the mindscape of their son looking up at the seal as it began to fade. Both looked extremely worried, watching as the fox began screaming in pain. "Minato-kun what's happening how come we are here?" Kushina asked her beautiful eyes looking at her beloved husband.

"I-I don't know this isn't supposed to happen," Minato stated as they both watched the nine-tails suddenly explode in nine different beams of light. The beams then crashed to the ground forming into nine distinct forms. The first looked like a man in a pointed black cowl, the second was a young blonde boy dressed in a red trench coat, the next was a man dressed in a crimson red body suit a lightning bold on his chest. After that appeared a green skinned man dressed in blue, another young boy with silver hair and dog ears holding a huge sword, next was a tall man dressed in a tight dark blue, red and yellow suit with a flowing red cape, a pentagonal S placed on his chest. Following up the tall man was a teen dressed in black robes holding what looked like a large butcher knife. However it was the last two that made Minato feel totally uneasy the power they held was coming off of them in a torrent so badly he couldn't breathe. The first was a tall man dressed in black with silver shoulder guards, the sword he was holding was at least two full body lengths in size, but was as thin as a kodachi, his long silver hair reached almost to the floor and his green animal like eyes held a mixture of malice and intelligence. The last one was probably the single most powerful, yet his expression and aura reminded the former Hokage of his beloved wife, there was no malice in his face, he was equally tall as the man in blue, wearing kill me orange and a darker blue, his hair reminded Minato of a palm tree, only it was black. "Who are you people?" Minato asked. "Where is the nine-tailed fox?"

The cowl man stepped forward, "It's very difficult to explain," he gestured to the one in blue, the green skinned man, and the crimson dressed man with the lightning bolt. "Needless to say one minute we were fighting an enemy of ours the next thing we know we're here." The other three nodded.

Minato watched and sweat dropped as his wife was hugging the blonde haired boy, who remarkably looked irritated, sad, and happy if that was possible, "Dear please don't smother the boy?"

"But Minato-kun, he reminds me so much of Naruto-kun," Kushina gushed hugging the boy again.

After a few moments and a few snickers mostly from the silver haired dog boy and the orange haired boy in black, Kushina let blonde go, "Believe it or not I didn't mind," the blonde said softly. "I just finished fighting a couple of people myself and used an alchemy technique to bring my brother's body back when I appeared here."

With that explanation the blonde hokage turned to the others, most gave the same answer they were in a major life or death battle when they were transported into the mindscape. The one in black holding the huge katana however was very different, he been about to destroy his home when someone had stopped him. The only reason this man hadn't attack them was one the man in orange could easily kill him and two there was a seal on his chest with the number eight imprinted. "I see so the fox split into nine representations of itself," Minato rubbed his chin while Kushina seem to almost bounce with energy. "They're maybe a way to use this, I've watched my home abuse and torture our son for something that is not his control," the blonde hokage replied clenching his fist, his wife doing the same. "If you are all willing I would like Naruto to have full access to all your powers and abilities, with it not only can he achieve his dream but can usher in a new peace to this world."

All nine looked at each other for a moment, the cowl man stepped forward, "I Batman, bestow all my knowledge, detective reasoning, martial arts skills, and sense of justice to Naruto Uzumaki."

"I Edward Elric, bestow all my Alchemy abilities to Naruto Uzumaki," the blonde haired boy replied.

"As the fastest man alive I give the speed of the Flash to Naruto Uzumaki," the man in crimson states.

"I give all my shape-shifting, telepathy, phasing, and strength, that comes with being a Man-hunter, to Naruto Uzumaki," the green skinned man replies.

"Tch, fine I Inuyasha give all my Hanyou abilities to the brat, may he attract whatever girl he's after," the dog eared boy snorts.

"I Superman give all my strength and abilities, to Naruto Uzumaki, let him speak for truth and justice," the man in the dark blue outfit replied.

"Names Ichigo Kurasaki, allow me to bestow my powers as a Shinigami to Naruto Uzumaki," this caused Minato and Kushina to widen their eyes. "May he kick a lot of ass!" the orange haired man in black smirks causing Edward and Inuyasha to snicker.

"I bestow the powers of the Lifestream and Jenova upon this vessel, so that it will allow him to crush his enemies and grant no mercy to his betrayers, this I Sephiroth will to Naruto Uzumaki," the silver haired man said grimly.

"Hi I'm Goku, allow me to give Naruto Uzumaki all my powers and abilities of a Super Saiyan," the man with the palm tree hair and orange gi."

As each one gave the go ahead Minato watched as numbers and names appeared above each individual, Kushina looked on in awe gushing at how pretty they were. Until finally the lights and figures all vanished, "Minato-kun what happened?"

"They fused with our son, dear," Minato's face broke into a dark malicious smirk, "I pity anyone he comes across now." The two looked around and frowned wondering why they hadn't vanished as well the seal was gone and the fox was no longer present, the sole purpose of them being in that space was no more. "Why haven't we vanished?"

"Maybe so we can be with our son?" Kushina suggested, "I hope so, maybe when he gets knocked out, we can finally tell him everything."

Minato agreed about that, pulling out a sealed scroll, "well if we're stuck here let's," with a poof the scroll unsealed to reveal two bowls of ramen. "Here."

Kushina got stars in her eyes taking her bowl, "Oh Minato-kun thank you I missed this food of the Gods," she whipped out her specially made chopsticks and began eating.

XXX

Haku looked on as a huge swirl of energy rose out all around the orange clad boy, it was there he felt one malicious form of chakra split into nine different forms the first few weren't that strong, however the last two were stifling. "What is this, how can a single person have nine different chakras?"

The orange clad boy stood his eyes still hidden underneath his headband, "Chakra Tail 8: The One-Winged Angel, activate," the boy whispered with that his hair turned silver and all the color in his clothing vanish save the two blue patches on his shoulder, which also turned to silver, "For what you've done to my friend I'll pay you back a million fold," the boy stated his head came revealing two cold slitted green eyes. He reached up and a huge thin bladed sword. " **Firaga!** " was the single cold phrase suddenly a huge fire ball hotter than the hottest fire Jutsu exploded in the air above Naruto and the prone Uchiha. The heat was so intense that Haku's mirrors actually shattered sending the masked shinobi flying and sliding back. Looking down Naruto activated another new ability, " **Scan!** " after a few seconds Naruto snorted. "I see so you put Sasuke in suspended animation, Chakra Tail 8, deactivate," with that Naruto's form shifts back to its original state as he casually walks toward the masked-shinobi.

"How did you know?" Haku asked weakly standing up.

"If he had been killed I would of used life on him, for some odd reason when I went ballistic after Sasuke took that hit for me, I felt something inside me change," the blonde stated. "Chakra Tail 2: The Alchemist, activate," he said calmly again his clothing changed color again this time to red, his clan symbol change to a cross, with a crown and snake, his right hand gave off a metallic sheen, clapping his hands together dropping to his knees slapping his hands to the ground Haku found himself up to his neck in cement his body frozen. Once that was done Naruto's appearance changed again back to the original.

"So, what now?" Haku asked faintly trying to move his fingers but they were frozen in place. The blonde didn't respond instead was looking off toward the water eyes narrowing. "What is it?"

"Seems you and your partner are about to be double crossed," Naruto glanced in a different direction sensing a chakra spike. "Kakashi-sensei," he whispered.

XXX

Now Haku wasn't the only one to witness Naruto's change in power, back in the hidden leaf the 3rd Hokage had felt it. On the road heading toward the Leaf village from the Land of Water, Jiraiya of the Sannin had felt it. In his hidden base near the Hidden Grass Village Orochimaru had felt it and felt something else, he felt fear. At another Hidden Village this time the Hidden Rain ten figures looked up as one and felt many things, three felt fear(Itachi, Nagato, Madara), one was indifferent(Sasori), two felt nervous(Kakuzu, Hidan), the rest were just scared stiff(everyone else).

XXX

One in particular looked up from the slot machines and felt something entirely different, both concern and outrage. "I can't believe I trusted there word, Shizune! Pack up were going home. I got three old farts to pounds into paste and another old fart to kick to the moon!"

Shizune nodded vigorously wondering what was going on. "L-Lady Tsunade, what's the matter?"

Tsunade turned to her long time apprentice a weak tearful smile on her face, "That surge of power we felt, t-that's from my little grandson."

"Naruto, I thought the council said he died in the attack," Shizune responded as the two made it to their hotel room. "And if he didn't why didn't the Hokage tell us."

Tsunade grabbed her clothing stuffing them in a pack, "We'll find out as soon as we get back to the village. Heaven help those old bastards because when I get there I'm going to unleash hell," the blonde woman growled clenching her fist Shizune's eyes flashed in full agreement.

XXX

Kakashi and Zabuza also felt the wave of power looking in the direction of the youngster's battle they saw a huge flash of fire. This was quickly followed by, seeing a body go flying through the air and the dome of mirrors shattering. "What was that Kakashi!?"

The silver haired jonin had no clue he had felt the Nine-tails chakra briefly before it seem to split into nine different forms of chakra each one more powerful than the first. _What happened to Naruto, I wonder._ He was about to launch his attack when a flash of red caught the corner of his eye. Suddenly Naruto was standing next to him in his usual outfit only it was crimson red his headband sported to yellow wings and his jacket was open revealing a yellow and white circle with a lightning bolt. The boy was currently stopping him from attacking. "Naruto what are you doing, where's Sasuke and that hunter-nin?"

"Sasuke's unconscious and Haku is tied up," the blonde boy stated. "I came to warn you Kakashi-sensei several men are heading in this direction."

Zabuza cursed, "Must be Gato, planning on betraying me," he clenched his fist. "Kakashi my quarrel with you is done."

The silver haired jonin nodded pushing his headband down to cover his Sharingan, Naruto nodded to himself. "Chakra Tail 2: The Alchemist, activate," with that his clothing shifted he turned clapping his hands and with a brief flash, followed by running Haku appeared out of the mist. Kakashi looked down at Naruto. "What sensei?" it was then that Kakashi notice something else had changed.

"Naruto, where's your whisker marks?" Kakashi asked looking a bit worried.

Blinking Haku held up one of his mirror's to show Naruto looked at his face and was amazed. "Wow, I don't know sensei, one minute I go nuts thinking Haku killed Sasuke the next thing I feel is a whole bunch a abilities get downloaded into a my head," Naruto states rubbing the back of his head as his clothing goes back to their normal orange. "Heh, sometimes I don't need to say anything to turn them off."

A few minutes later Gato and his goons appear, however he wasn't expecting them to be standing waiting for him. "How did you know?" Zabuza simply jerked his thumb at the orange clad blonde. The shipping magnate looked at the boy growling both in outrage and fear, something in the boy was giving off waves of malice. However before he could order his men to do anything they all dropped, each one had senbon sticking out of their neck. A second later Zabuza breezes in and kills the magnate a swift decapitating motion.

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer tyrant," Naruto snorts crossing his arms.

XXX

Naruto bent down and with Haku's instruction gently pulled out all of the senbon that Sasuke had in his body. He then used his One Winged Angel ability to use cure to heal all of Sasuke's injuries as soon as the last wound healed the Uchiha woke up. "Naruto, why do you look so different?"

"I think I activated a Kekki Genkai after you passed out," Naruto stated not really sure how to explain his new found abilities, figure a bloodline limit was the best explanation for it.

"You think?" Sasuke watched as Naruto's appearance went back to normal.

The blonde haired boy shrugged, "Hey I am orphan, I might have had some parents who might of had a really cool kekki genkai." Sakura sighed looking a bit worried something had happened to her blonde haired teammate, one he was given some really cool powers, two his whiskers were gone showing that they hid a really handsome face, not that she was shallow. She always thought Naruto was really cute but was just a bit annoying and loud.

The exchange between Zabuza and Kakashi had been brief the information the swordsman had given about the 4th Mizukage was a bit disturbing. With a silent nod the swordsman and his apprentice departed. With that Team seven stayed with the bridge builder until the bridge had been completed, they also looted Gate's warehouse of items to give to the villagers mostly money and supplies.

Once the bridge was finished Team seven left for home, deep inside the recesses of Naruto's mind his parents had watched the powers their son had displayed. "Makes me wonder what other powers Naruto will have," Minato stated aloud his wife nodding and smiling.


	5. Legacy of the Nine Tails - Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tsunade and Shizune arrived in the Hidden Leaf village a good day before Team 7 would arrive, many watched in awe. However many of the shinobi had spotted the slug Sannin notice the underlining rage in her features. Shizune simply looked around the village taking in the changes that had occurred during the last thirteen years. As the duo entered the Hokage tower Tsunade didn't hear the protests from the Hokage's secretary as she reared her foot back bringing it forward sending the door flying, as she kicked it off its hinges heading toward the hokage's desk. The old man had the good sense to duck as said door flew over his head. "Tsunade, this is an unexpected surprise," he said uncertainly watching as his former student was glaring coldly at his fellow guests the three heads of the Village council.

"Cut the bullshit, old man," Tsunade snapped fist clenching. "All I want to hear out of your mouth, did you agree with or know that these old farts told me my grandson was dead?"

For a moment the old hokage was uncertain at what he just heard for a second he froze in thought finally with a sigh he steepled his fingers in front of him leaning forward. "No, I had know idea that was what you were told. I had assumed you hated the boy for the nine-tails."

"Sensei how can you say that," Tsunade shouted tears forming then rolling down her face. "Knowing how devastated I was when my brother and Dan were killed. I cherish my family more than anything in the world, I was so happy that my little Minato and Kushina were going to have a child. Though becoming a grandmother was kind of annoying."

With a single nod Sarutobi hiding a smirk and a look of mirth, turned to his former teammates and the old warhawk. His teammates looked at anything but him or Tsunade, while Danzo didn't even look guilty. "Naruto is currently out on a mission he should be home by tomorrow. Please allow me to talk to him before meeting him, his life hasn't been easy and to find out that he had blood relative living who could have taken care of him," the old man sighed. "Let's just say things wouldn't have been pleasant..."

"Fine but what about these three lying sacks of trash," Tsunade jabs her finger at the three elders. "Naruto is the blood relative of two of three founding members of this village, what these three shits tried to do should be considered treason."

"How dare you, what we did was for the good of the village," Homura states scowling at the younger woman.

"By what denying my grandson his heritage, letting every single villager treat him like garbage," Tsunade's eyes still held tears in them a mixture of angry and grief. "Minato would be enraged at what's been going on since he gave his life for this village," she turned to the old hokage. "I'm going to open up the Namikaze grounds, once you've explained everything to him tell him to come find me. I have thirteen years to make up things with my grandson," she stated heading for the door.

XXX

Sarutobi watched as his former student walked out of the office giving a deep sigh again before looking at his former teammates. "We will talk about your liberal use of my authority at a later date, what I will discuss is what we felt a week ago."

"Yes, the amount of power we felt surely must have been sensed in all the four corners of the Elemental Nations," Danzo replied. "Not even the nine-tails thirteen years ago had such power, if we can somehow wield that power we'd unstoppable."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow; he already had an inkling of where the power originated from having spent a majority of time with his dead successor. "I propose a wait and see approach until such time we know what we're dealing with."

XXX

Jiraiya had been a bit worried since he felt that huge chakra signature, many wouldn't have notice it or recognize it at first glance. But being the most familiar with it after all he watched helplessly as the young man who had been like a son to him give his life for his village. The moment he felt that huge chakra he feared for his godson's life that was until it broke off into nine separate chakra fields. _What could it mean, one moment it feels as if the chakra from the fox was escaping the next it feels like the fox exploded into nine different powers with the last two being ungodly powerful._ Thinking of the last two signatures he felt Jiraiya prayed they hadn't changed Naruto. "I should reach the Hidden Leaf in time for the Chunin Exams, just hope Naruto is alright Minato would never forgive me if something happen to the kid."

XXX

Team seven were walking in silence Sasuke in front, Kakashi just behind him, Sakura was walking behind the jonin while Naruto brought up the rear. Naruto's thoughts were all over the place and he was amazed he even had thoughts outside of ramen and Sakura. The powers he could feel at his command made him both giddy and wary. On the one hand it would insure a fast rise to the Hokage seat yet on the other if something happened and he was corrupted he could level not just the Hidden Leaf but the entire planet. He needed something or someone to help him; he glanced up looking at Sakura's back smiling faintly. He had a crush on the pink haired girl since he was five for a brief time they had been friends that was before the day he was sent to the hospital by a group irate villagers. He frowned darkly at that memory he remembered getting out of the hospital looking for the pink haired girl. Finding her surrounded by new friends he feared ruining those friendships causing her to hate him so he left her alone. It wasn't until the second year of the academy when he approached her again, by then she made her transition into Sasuke-teme fangirlism. _I lost her to that harpy group, but it was either that or losing her completely_. He tried asking her out to lunch hoping to rekindle their old friendship but he was shot down almost as if she forgot all about him. _She probably did forget after all three years is a long time and we were only five at the time. But god I miss her smile, now all I get is hits and insults, I just want my Sakura-chan back the one who promised to be with me forever._ Drooping his head putting his hands in his pockets a dark aura slowly surrounding him.

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder feeling the melancholy taint in Naruto's chakra, it reminded him too much of Obito. Falling back casually he matched strides with the blonde reaching up and ruffling the boy's head good naturally. It wasn't until the boy's head came up revealing the tear streaks that Kakashi realized how close his thoughts had hit the mark.

"What do you want Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked his voice was thick with emotion so much so that both Sasuke and Sakura looked back at him. He avoided looking at Sakura as she was the cause of those tears.

"Nothing you just seemed to be rather quiet since we left Tazuna's," Kakashi stated.

With a shrug the blonde haired boy looked at the ground again, "I was thinking of changing my clothes, considering that my clothes change color when I activate those new powers. The outfit looks awesome in orange but not in red or black," this line of dialogue was to deflect the question while still being truthful. He decided to change his clothing style when he returned to the village to something a bit more useable.

"I see," Kakashi nodded knowing the blonde didn't want to talk about what was really bothering him in front of his teammates. Especially if what was bothering him was one of his teammates, his pink haired teammate to be exact. "Any particular style you want to try?"

"I don't know maybe when we get back to the village I'll figure it out," the blonde responded dropping back into silence lowering his head again. The jonin knew better than to force the real issue, which frustrated him. Naruto was his former sensei's son and he was hurting, yet there was nothing him to do except hope the issue will fix itself. _It'll take something major before the fangirl wakes up; it took Rin losing Obito to realize that. I just hope Sakura comes to realize how much happier she would be with the hero then she would be with an avenger._ Walking forward to retake his position between Sakura and Sasuke. The rosette haired girl had seen those tears and for some reason she felt a lump of guilt in her throat and in her chest.

XXX

Two hours later the group entered the village turning in their I.D.'s and made their way to the Hokage tower. Along the way Sasuke and Sakura notice the glances of uneasiness Naruto was getting, as they passed by people. Naruto barely noticed the absence of glares he was too busy with his own thoughts to care. They entered the staging area and Kakashi gave the Hokage his report on the land of Waves mission in detail however he avoided mentioning the issues involving Naruto's new powers.

"Very well Kakashi, we'll take out the funds for an A-Ranked mission out of the village coffers and split it amongst the four of you. We'll charge the Land of Waves the price for the A-Ranked mission when they get back on their feet," the Hokage jotted down the information and sealed it into a scroll handing the scroll to an ANBU guard. "Sakura and Sasuke you are dismissed, Kakashi, Naruto stay there are some things that need to be discussed."

The rosette haired girl and Uchiha both nodded one looking a bit worried while the other was indifferent. Soon as they left the room and closed the door the old Hokage interlocked his fingers looking at Naruto. "Naruto a week ago many in this village and no doubt throughout the Elemental Nations felt a huge power, this power I believe came from you." He looked over to Kakashi who nodded once. "Judging by the report your sensei gave, you got angry thinking that your teammate Sasuke was killed. I believe you unknowingly tried to tap into the Nine-tails instead it somehow split."

"It didn't split," Naruto said softly. "It was obliterated I can't explain how but that's what happened. In its place I got nine different powers each one stronger than the first."

"Yes, we felt them the last two are by far the worse," Sarutobi stated. "Do you know how to access them?"

Naruto nodded smiling faintly, "Partially, it's kind of like saying a jutsu then poof my clothes, hair, and I think even my skin will change color to match what I see in my mind. Once the change sets in the powers come."

Sarutobi nods bringing his interlocked fingers underneath his chin thinking, "We'll consider this a double SS-rank secret if Danzo or anyone outside this village ever found out, it could doom us all," the Hokage smirked, "At least until you take this hat Naruto," he gestures to the Hokage hat. His smirk however vanished a second later. "Now on to the second reason I asked you to stay Naruto, it has to do with your only living relative. Which until yesterday I believed wanted nothing to do with you."

Naruto blinked his stomach lurching, _I-I have family?_ "What do you mean what relative?"

The old Hokage sighed heavily, "It turns out the Village council heads in their ignorance and hatred of the Nine-tails, prevented you and your grandmother from ever meeting through some subterfuge. They told her that you were killed the night of the attack, and through my own failure to check to see why your grandmother left the village without a word that night. Apparently she left the village that night in grief believing you died. I had thought she left because of her hatred of the Nine-tails."

Kakashi listened his eyes widening at the implications, "She found out the truth when Naruto unleashed his new powers," he surmised.

Sarutobi nodded chuckling, "Yes, she marched into this very office yesterday damn near killing me with the front door kicking it off its hinges right at me."

"Where is she?" Naruto asked

"At your father's compound waiting for you," Sarutobi reached into his desk and pulled out a scroll handing it to Naruto. "I was going to wait until you either became a Chunin or sixteen to give you this. But I feel your grandmother would kill me if I didn't give this to you now," he sighed rubbing his face. "In there is your father's two signature jutsus, as well as his last will and testament."

Naruto nodded after few more lingering details the blonde was dismissed and escorted out of the office by his sensei.

XXX

A few minutes in companionable silence the blonde and his silver haired sensei were walking towards the outskirts of the village. "I always found it strange, knowing Lady Tsunade as I do that she would of left you on your own. Losing her brother and lover during the Second Shinobi War hurt her deeply."

"You heard the old man, it was blasted old farts on the council," Naruto snarled softly. "I wasn't even allowed to have my grandmother around," blonde simply slumped his shoulders the fight leaving him. They came upon a huge home surrounded on all sides by a concrete fence that about seven feet in height. The home itself was made of wood and paper looking much like the Hyuga compound only smaller. A koi pond was put in the middle of the big yard with a small bridge over the pond so you had to cross it to get to the front door. Banzai trees decorated the sides of the home in various places, the place screamed serenity. But it was the person standing in the doorway that Naruto had been eager to see.

Dressed in her grey wrap around gi, blue pants, sandals, and green coat, however Naruto wasn't expecting the woman to look so young. Instead of seeing someone in roughly forties or fifties, he saw a woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties. "Grandma?"

Tsunade nodded walking up her eyes taking in his form before kneeling down and wrapping her arms around him, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun for everything, I-I thought," she couldn't finish her words her throat choking with emotion.

"The old man told me," the blonde boy slid his arms around his grandmother for the first time and let his own emotions sweep him away. Shizune had come out to watch and was standing with the silver haired jonin trying not to tear up herself. But the moving moment was about to get ruined, Kakashi was watching the whole thing and noted where the blonde boy's face was planted and well he was blown back by a gigantic nose bleed.

Shizune blinked a few times turning to look at her jonin colleague, "Kakashi?"

"He's being a pervert," Naruto said with a sigh pinching his nose looking at his sensei in disgust. "He reads those perverted orange books, the old man reads."

Tsunade developed a tick above her eyes, "So he's one of that perverts fans is he," she clenches her fist stalking over to the prone jonin. "If I ever catch reading that smut in front of my grandson Hatake, from this moment on," she then proceeded to pound the man (I'll leave it up to your imagination to what's done.)

Naruto Pairings I hate:

Naruto/Sasuke – Naruto isn't gay, Sasuke that's still up in the air

Naruto/Sai – Again Naruto isn't gay

Naruto/Gaara – HE IS NOT GAY!

Naruto/Kushina- No, just no

Naruto Pairings that I don't mind:

Naruto/Ino- There are some good ones out there but considering in canon Naruto only knows her as Sakura's best friend.

Naruto/Temari- Naruto barely knows her but since she is Gaara's sister he probably wouldn't mind and there are decent fics with this pairing.

Naruto/TenTen- Another one that he barely knows yet she would keep him grounded after all she puts up with Rock Lee and Gai

Naruto/Yugito- He doesn't even know her but given the right circumstance it's actually a good pairing.

Naruto/Anko- Same personality and same kind of background, despite the age difference I like this pairing.

Naruto/Tayuya- The fowl mouth member of the sound four, all I can say is there are a lot of funny pairings with this one.

Naruto/Teen Titans (Terra, Raven, or Starfire) – This can create some really good crossover pairings

Naruto/Final Fantasy (Terra, Tifa, Aerith, Yuna, Rikku, Lightning, Quistis, Yuffie, Paine) – Final Fantasy pairings with Naruto are actually pretty epic though I've only found one successful FFX story.

Naruto Pairings I love:

Naruto/Sakura – The one girl that can keep Naruto in line and stop him from being an idiot 24/7, has known him the longest and is a better pairing than Hinata hands down, I don't give two shits about what happened in canon.


	6. Legacy of the Nine Tails - Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto woke suddenly gasping for air looking around wildly, after a few moments getting his bearings. The blonde boy slumped forward ever since he obtain his new abilities he would dream rather strange things. One night he'd dream of chasing some mad man dressed in a purple business suit wearing clown make-up. The next dream would show him battling and dying to defeat this hulking grey monstrosity. Each dream got stranger and more terrifying each time, while others still were rather wonderful. The dream he just had however frightened him the most as it depicted him fighting a man with blonde haired more wilder than his. In this dream he was trying to bring about the end of the world using a summoning called Meteor. He killed an innocent girl and unleashed four monsters ten times worse than the Kyuubi. _Are these dreams a result of unlocking those abilities, did I somehow absorb all those heroes and that monster, what did that blonde guy call me Sephiroth._ Just the name alone sent shivers down Naruto's spine; he looked at the clock and sighed lying back down. After few minutes he drifted back to sleep, hoping the new dream will be better than the last.

When the sun rose Naruto was awakened to some gentle hands shaking him. Cracking one eye open he looked up to see Shizune with a light smile on her face. "Rise and shine Naruto-kun, time to head back to the shinobi race."

Naruto nodded weakly sitting up pulling off his nightcap. "Morning," he yawned slowly climbing out of the bed. Shizune gave him a brief smile before leaving the room, Naruto stretched before taking off his night shirt. Opening his closet he scanned it, inside were various shinobi and civilian style outfits. He however pulled out a pair of grey pants and a black long sleeve shirt, turning to look at a mirror muttered activating his chakra tail 1. His clothing seemed to mold, tighten to his skin the shirt turned a dark grey with a black bat forming in the middle of his chest. His pants also tightened also turning a dark grey his black sandals enclosed turning into boots. Looking at the outfit under the bright bed room light it wasn't much to it, but he figured with a dark cloak and a cowl in the dark it would be very frightening. He pulled out a plain red-orange cloak with no sleeves similar to the Hokage robes, grabbing his headband tying it to his head. With a smirk Naruto saluted his own image before turning and leaving the room.

XXX

A few minutes later Naruto with Sasuke and Sakura waiting for their sensei his teammates staring at him. Sasuke however finished his staring with a grunt turning away, while Sakura had a light blush on her cheeks and not realizing it. Internally Naruto was jumping for joy; he piqued his Sakura-chan's interest. After about two hours Kakashi appeared on the railing across from them holding up a hand in greeting. "Yo," he states dryly.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura shout pointing at the silver haired.

"Sorry, I have a reason for being late this time," pulling out three sheets of paper and handing them to his students. "I have nominated you for the Chunin exams." The trio looked at the paper's Sasuke and Naruto wore matching smirks while Sakura looked a bit apprehensively. "Bring those to the third floor of the Academy on Thursday, room 301." With that the silver haired jonin shunshin away, shortly after he vanished Sasuke walked away.

"You okay Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

The rosette looked at him a moment then stared down at the chunin papers, "Yeah I'm fine." The two walked along not realizing they were walking together in silence, one was busy trying to make up her mind on what to do about the application. The other was trying to come to decision about his training and if he could get a date with the rosette or not. Both stopped when they heard a commotion ahead of them.

Naruto saw a tall boy roughly two or three years older than himself dressed in a one piece black jumpsuit with cat like ears. The boy also wore paint on his face which Naruto guess was intended to be war paint but came out looking like make-up. The taller boy however held in his arm someone that was precious to the blonde. "Hey you put Konohamaru down now!" he growl walking over to the group, he spotted Moegi and Udon off to the side looking relieved and frightened.

"This kid bumped into me," the painted boy stated.

Crossing arms looking annoyed, "Yeah and he apologized, didn't you Konohamaru?" Naruto asked and was greeted with a swift nod.

"So what apology not accepted," the boy stated.

"Kunkuro let the brat go," a blonde girl said hair done up in four ponytails and wearing a grey battle dress carrying a large fan.

Naruto glanced at both the headbands not noticing how surprised Sakura was looking behind him. "Not a good idea to harass the 3rd Hokage's grandson, in his home village is it, especially if it could get you kicked out of the Chunin exams." The one known as Kunkuro dropped Konohamaru to the ground growling at him.

"Are you threatening me?" Kunkuro asked.

"Chakra tail 4 – the Man-hunter activate," Naruto whispered his clothing rapidly changing to a dark blue and his skin pigment changing to green, and a red X appeared on his shirt, he phased slightly. He unused to this form he was caught off guard by the amount of information he was getting in the group assembled. One the blonde haired girl Temari was annoyed at her brother and afraid, Sakura was thinking he was cool for standing up to the black clad boy, Konohamaru and his gang were hoping he beat the snot out of the black clad boy. As for the black clad boy who actually saw Naruto's change was freaked out. "This you see before is the bi-product of mastering and destroying a tailed beast that was sealed inside me," he whispered.

"You what?!" Kunkuro stepped back in fear. "W-Which one?"

"Your brother has one, I had nine," Naruto sneered darkly. "Yes, thanks to you I know all about Gaara, but I didn't have to read your mind," he looked up into the trees seeing Sasuke. "Isn't that right Gaara?" He deactivated his power clothing and skin color changing back to normal. Sasuke jumped spinning around in time to see a red haired boy with dead green eyes glancing down at Naruto.

"What is your name?" Gaara asked solemnly.

"Naruto Uzumaki..," Naruto seemed to pause a second. "Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." The night after he had met his grandmother Naruto had been pulled into his mindscape and met his parents. What surprised him most and what had surprised them, apparently whatever power had been unleashed essentially allowed his parents to stay alive at least in his mind which was currently undergoing an overhaul to look much like his family home. "I'm the grandson of Tsunade Senju one of the Legendary Sannin," he shrugged scratching the back of his head. The blonde haired girl, Sasuke, and Sakura looked dumbfounded. While the Konohamaru Corps looked absolutely bewildered at exchange.

"Y-You're the son of the 4th Hokage, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded once then smiled as Kunkuro seemed to pale more, "Kind of hard not to know who my parents were now that I've met my grandmother. She pretty much told me everything," he turned his head to the black clad boy.

"I see," Gaara said in a monotone voice sand shunshin next to his older. "Kunkuro you're an embarrassment to our village," the black clad boy started to protest. "Enough embarrass us further and I'll kill you," the red haired sand user said coldly before walking away quietly followed by the blonde. Kunkuro gulped glancing at first at his departing siblings then at the blonde boy, before following his siblings.

XXX

Sasuke jumped down from his perch looking a bit amazed at Naruto's revelation, "It's hard to believe that you're the fourth's son."

"Tell me about it, I spent all last week with my grandmother and her apprentice," Naruto smiled. "It was kind of refreshing, to know I still have family left in the world."

The Uchiha's face darkened a bit at those words before turning shoving his hands in his pockets, "Whatever just be at the academy Friday not like I really need both of you losers, but at least you'll be of some use," he states.

"What about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked coolly.

Sasuke turned his head looking at the rosette haired girl looking indifferent, she wilts under the gaze. "Just don't slow me down," he grunts turning and walking away. Naruto watched them quietly unsure how to react in these moments. Before he would have jumped down the Uchiha's throat saying something that cruel to Sakura. However glancing at the pinked haired girl he wasn't sure it would be appreciated. He had tried several times to compliment her only to stumble over his words and get belted for them.

"You okay Sakura-chan?" he asked looking uncertain.

Looking a bit lost for a moment, Sakura turns to him and smiles faintly, "I'm fine Naruto, see you on Friday."

Watching her begin to walk away he suddenly came up with something brilliant and he hoped would earn him brownie points, "Sakura-chan, would you like to get stronger?"

The rosette turned looking at him her eyebrow raised in question, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm asking you, do you want to get stronger to prove to people that you're as strong Sasuke-teme and I. As strong as I've always believed you to be," the multi-powered blonde asked again.

Sakura completely turned to him looking confused for a moment her face holding a slight pink tint to her cheeks. "Okay how?"

"Talk to my grandmother, she's the best medic-nin in the world, Shizune has already finished her training. So grandma is looking for someone new to teach," Naruto said with a shrug. "I think she's waiting until after these exams before approaching the old man for a Medic-nin academy."

Sakura took a moment to think about what he said before she responded. "Alright, but I won't get much training done before Friday."

At this the blonde haired boy seemed to smile wryly before he stepped closer to her, "What would you say if I can show you a place where you can get three years' worth of training in just three days? It's a place I've found at the base of the Hokage Monument."

Sakura's eyes widen thinking of the implications, "How do you know that?"

"I found out about it, after I unlocked the power I used on the bridge. I used it a couple of days ago, to train in the use of my abilities. I still haven't mastered switching the powers interchangeably yet, I feel like I need another training session to do that. So if you agreed to train with my grandmother the three of us can go in and she can train you while I working on mastering my powers," the multi-powered blonde explained.

The rosette's mind was working overtime on the amount of information that he was giving her. The chance to catch up with Naruto and Sasuke, to be of use to her team, as well as uncover the mystery that her blonde teammate was becoming. It was in this mystery that she found she was starting to show a real interest in him. He was the fourth's son, the grandson to the Legendary Sannin Princess Tsunade Senju, and through her he was related to the first two Hokage, he was as much royalty to the Hidden Leaf as his grandmother. _And no one including myself knew about it until recently, I was cruel, I even said I hated him. Yet he treats me like the princess, always encouraging, always praising even my smallest accomplishment_. She remembered him praising her tree climbing efforts even asking her how she did it, while Sasuke had ignored her and even looked irritated that she done something easily that he could not. _Was I really that blind, so blind that I never realized what I had._ Naruto watched as his long time crush dropped to her knees burying her face in her hands, he heard muffled sobs.

"Sakura-chan?!" Naruto cried out in concern dropping to one knee beside her he follows the advice Shizune had given in regards in how to deal with such emotional distress.

XXX Flashback XXX

"Naruto what's the matter?" Shizune asked watching her sensei's grandson standing staring down at the koi pond.

"I've never been good at dealing with girls," Naruto sighed scratching the back of his head. "You're all just so confusing."

Shizune giggled, "Any particular girl causing you to get confused?"

"A couple there's that weird Hinata girl from the academy she always passes out around me, and her face is always flushed," Naruto explained.

Shizune shook her head smiling faintly, "That my dear nephew would be a crush, and severe one at that."

Looking wide eyed at the woman he calls aunt in shock, "Really I never knew," he frowned a moment thinking about his own feelings about a certain rosette haired girl. "Then why don't I do that around Sakura-chan? I mean spend all my time thinking about trying to make her smile even though I all seem to do is make her mad," he said sadly looking down at the water.

Shizune heard the sad sigh in his voice, "That's because what you have is not a simple crush, Naruto-kun. What you have is far more stronger than a simple crush," she looked down sadly at him.

Naruto just shrugged, "Can you help me understand girls a bit better maybe that way I can avoid making Sakura-chan mad at me all the time."

"I can try," Shizune smiled faintly. "The first thing you should know is the difference between tears of joy, sadness, and anger."

Naruto smiled giving a salute, "Understood Auntie Shizune-sensei."

XXX End Flashback XXX

Still wondering what his aunt meant by feelings stronger than a crush but he could care less at this point. He slowly pulled Sakura into his arms holding her gently and was surprised when she turned in his arms and buried her face in his shoulder. "I-I-I'm sorry for everything Naruto," she cried into his shoulder curling her arms around his waist.

"It's okay Sakura-chan," he paused lightly sniffing her hair and the scent was much like her namesake a hint of cherries with roses. "I forgive you. I'd forgive you for anything."

Sakura's heart tighten even more realizing just how much she had missed out the last four years during the academy and she damned the rest of Sasuke's fangirls for it. After a few minutes slowly gathering her emotions from the turmoil she hiccupped a few times before pulling her head away looking up at Naruto and this time really looking at him. His lightly tanned face no longer obscured by the whisker marks, blonde spikey hair, and bright deep blue eyes that held such hidden pain yet had so much kindness in them. She had to admit he was handsome, "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto's face broke into a large smile, "Welcome Sakura-chan, so want to do what I proposed?"

"Yes, I want to help pull my own weight," the rosette haired girl stated slowly standing her emotional rollercoaster making unsteady but with Naruto's help she was able to stand.

"Let's go, I pity those other teams when squad 7 enters that exam, believe it!" the multi powered blonde smiled.

XXX

It took some convincing but Tsunade agreed to both of Naruto's requests and the trio were now standing in front of a huge boulder, Naruto looked at it for a moment before moving his finger's along the side feeling for the lever he used once before. Finally finding what he had been looking for pulling the lever. The boulder slid quietly to the side revealing a large red ornate door with a design of a dragon embedded on said door. "Welcome to hyperbolic Time chamber, inside we can get three years' worth of training in three days."

His grandmother and Sakura looked on in awe, "My grandfather told me about this place once, but never said where it was, he used this chamber before his final battle with Madara."

Naruto nodded, "one of the chakra tales that I absorbed gave the knowledge and final location of this chamber. Used it to get some knowledge on how to use these powers I have, now I need to learn how to use them interchangeably," he glanced at Sakura. "This chamber will help Sakura train to get stronger and learn medical ninjutsu in time for the exam."

"Let's get started then," Tsunade replies as the three entered the room.

Author's Note: For those who flame me because of my writing and lack corrective grammar sorry I write most of these without a stable editor so if you can't fill in the blanks or correct them mentally bite me. This is a Naruto/Sakura fic so the fans of Hinata do not read, I'm writing Naruto Redux at the same time with my co-writer cmcwiki who's currently helping me re-write the first two chapter's before I post the third chapter. 


	7. Legacy of the Nine Tails - Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The trio had emerged from the time chamber three days later, Sakura's hair was nearly to the floor, she had grown three inches, looking far more mature than she went in. Her clothing was also filled with holes, looked dirty, and her eyes were hard. Naruto's own clothing was in tatters forcing Sakura to look in other directions avoiding looking at his expose rump. She failed several times, each time she glance at his ass she get a heavy blush on her face. Naruto had changed in the three days the baby fat that he had vanished, revealing a steel hard body. He has also grown taller; he was now three inches taller than Sakura. Tsunade however little had changed minus a few cuts and scratches; the older woman was relatively unscathed. The trio watched as the door to the chamber closed behind them, "Naruto did you know the chamber would age us?" Sakura asked.

Scratching the back of his head he nodded once. "It is the nature of the chamber, for three years' worth of training in three days," he paused. "We still aged normally as if we spent years outside the chamber."

Tsunade sighed sadly, "It's a small price to pay for what was done, Naruto-kun. Sakura is a trained medic-nin."

Naruto nodded smiling faintly reaching over taking the rosette haired girl's hand giving it a squeeze. The multi powered blonde and the rosette had come to an understanding in the chamber even began to show some romance toward each other. He glanced at his grandmother who was giving him a wry smile, the constant teasing asking for great-grandchildren caused the two teens to blush. "Better get changed and get ready for the exams, see you tomorrow Sakura-chan."

Sakura shot a look at Tsunade before leaning in and kissing the blonde boy lightly at the corner of his mouth, "See you there, Naruto-kun."

XXX

Naruto and Sakura greeted Sasuke Uchiha outside the academy rather coldly both had agreed in the chamber that once they became Chunin they'd ask to be given special assignments. The multi powered blonde and the rosette were currently using special henges that Tsunade developed to hide her true age. The two were using this henge to hide their age from their teammate until after the exams were over. Tsunade had already explained everything to Sarutobi before the two had come to the academy.

"Hn, let's get this started," Sasuke states while ignoring the fact that Sakura's look had changed. Gone was her long pink waterfall of hair, cut to shoulder length, her attire had also changed. She wore a black undershirt with a crimson red battle vest marked with her clan's insignia on the back. She wore her green tight bicycle shorts and tight red skirt over them, long shinobi sandals that reached just above her knees. She was also wearing a pair of crimson battle gloves with middle and index fingers cut to the second joint. Sasuke ignored the dress and Naruto's orange sleeveless cloak as he walked into the academy. The multi powered blonde and his rosette companion followed the brooding emo in.

Once inside Naruto quickly activated his fourth chakra tail, clothing turning blue and his skin taking on a green pigment. He found in this form he could also change his shape and look, he quickly used the shape changing ability to return his appearance back to the original. He had mastered the abilities of this tale along with all others minus the last two. The One-Winged Angel and Super Saiyan chakra tails had turned out to be the most difficult. Chakra tail eight's power used various abilities like magic fire, ice, water, lightning, and earth. But it also could summon various creatures that were just as strong if not stronger than itself. He remembered summoning Eden, Knights of the Round, and Anima at once nearly destroying half the chamber in one unbelievable blast. That wasn't all he found he could actually summon the planet destroyer Meteor. However Meteor was nothing compared to the Super Saiyan Chakra tail, the power at his command with this tail frightened him, he could destroy a star with this power and not even be winded, his speed was ten times faster than his third chakra tail and his strength was on par with his sixth tail. Just thinking about using these tails unnerved the blonde, one misstep, one slip and he could make the Kyuubi's rampage thirteen years ago look like a friendly romp through the flowers. _No telling what trouble this exam will cause._ Using the telepathic powers he located the some of the entrants' two flights up while the rest were one level above the first. _Strange I wonder what's going on?_ His question was answered a few seconds later as Team 7 came upon a group of Genin standing around what appeared two more genin guarding a door with the number 301 above. Raising a single eyebrow glancing at Sasuke, who snorts.

Naruto quickly muffled the Uchiha before motioning Sakura to follow him, he chuckled to himself hearing the play that Rock Lee was performing. As soon as the trio was one more flight up he let the dark haired emo go, "What were you doing you, dobe?"

"Keeping you from blowing the Genjutsu and letting all those asses pass," Naruto stated with a shrug. "That Genjutsu was obviously put there to weed out applicants too stupid to notice they're on the second floor."

The Uchiha blushed heavily realizing that he could have blown the Genjutsu hold on people if he said anything. "Whatever," the emo replied covering up his short judgment.

Sakura was finding it hard not to laugh at his plight, after three years chamber time she come to realize just how shallow she had been. She also found the love she so often professed was waiting for her with Sasuke. Naruto's caring arms, his gentle words, and his unbelievable heart as he slowly won her heart. It was toward the end of the second year in the chamber that she finally said she loved him. They agreed to keep the turn in their relationship a secret until after the Chunin exams pass or fail. They also agreed to ask the Hokage for an immediate transfer from team seven once they become Chunin.

Entering the official 301 room the trio found themselves being glared at by over hundred potential candidates. All three ignored the stares Sasuke because he was currently occupied by a rather energetic blonde wrapping her arms around his throat. "Sasuke-kun!" Ino Yamanaka squealed while Shikamaru and Choji walked up.

"So you guys are here too, troublesome," the lazy Nara states hands in his pockets Choji standing behind him with his ever present bag of potato chips chowing down.

"Yo, Shikamaru, Choji how are things," Naruto asked drawing their attention to him. What they saw floored them aside from the orange cloak Naruto no longer wore the kill me orange even the cloak was a more muted Red-Orange color. He wore black pants, and a long sleeve black shirt.

"What happened to the jumpsuit?" Shikamaru asked Ino looked at her fellow blonde and blushed a bit at his new look.

"Wow, Naruto that's very fashionable," Ino said.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru responded dryly.

"Grandma didn't really like it, so I changed," Naruto lied not telling them the real reason why he changed it.

"Grandma?" Choji eye rose, "you have a grandmother; I thought you were an orphan, Naruto."

"The civilian council and the old man's advisors told my grandmother that I died at birth, she left the village in grief. It was only recently we we're reunited."

"Really who's your grandmother?" Ino asked.

"Tsunade Senju," Naruto replied and heard a high pitched squeal behind him as Team Gai approached.

"You're the grandson of Princess Tsunade of the Sannin," a girl dressed in a Chinese shirt with her hair done up in buns.

Naruto raised an eyebrow for a second before chuckling at her starry eyed gaze, "Yeah, that's her."

Tenten began listing all of his grandmother's accomplishments while asking for confirmation for each one. Most of these accomplishments involved her level of strength and medical knowledge. This continued until an older genin with silver hair and glasses approached them, "Can't you guys be quiet your making yourselves stand out too much."

Naruto looks up from his conversation with the older girl glancing at the rest of the examinees. He poured his chakra into his killer intent and almost everyone he focuses it on in the room started growing pale, some even evacuated their bowels. He smirked watching several excusing themselves in embarrassment having to leave to put on clean clothing glancing at him nervously. "They should know straight off they haven't got a prayer," the multi-powered blonde snorts.

The silver haired young man introduces himself as Kabuto, explaining how difficult the exam can be including his seven tries for chunin. He also explained some of their opponents would be stronger than what they faced before. He even showed his Shinobi cards, specialized cards based on Intel that had been collected. Naruto and Sakura both looked at each other then at the silver haired young man with suspicion. However it was Sasuke who utilized Kabuto's cards, "Do you have information on Gaara of the sand, Rock Lee, and Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Well that's no fun you already know their names," Kabuto adjusted his glasses and summoned three cards he explained both of Gaara's and Lee's information. All were surprised at Gaara's mission history minus Naruto and Sakura who had already knew about the One Tailed Biju residing in the sleep deprived red head. "Let's see Naruto Uzumaki teammates yourself and Sakura Haruno, Jonin-sensei Kakashi Hatake. 10 D ranked missions, one C ranked turned to A Ranked, one B ranked mission solo," every member of the rookies and some genin in ear shot heard, even Kabuto looked up from his card. However it was the next bit of information that cause everyone to look at Naruto uneasily, "one S-ranked mission solo," Naruto smirked knowing what S-ranked mission he did. The mission was the death of the Kyuubi, when it split into the nine powers it had been destroyed so the 3rd Hokage marked it down as an S-Ranked mission completed and gave him the funds. He glanced at Sakura who with her eyes asked him about the mission with subtle hand signals he explained what it was she giggled.

Ino watched the subtle movements trying to understand it but didn't fail to miss the reaction from her rosette haired friend. _Since when did she get along with Naruto of all people. And how did the dead last complete a B and S ranked mission solo_. She vocalized her objection, "Wait a minute how the heck did Naruto complete both a B ranked and an S-ranked mission solo."

"Cards don't show the details just what was completed," Kabuto sounding a bit nervous he had been told by his master that Naruto was a dead last. But a B-ranked and an S-ranked both solo indicated this was far from the truth. His eyes scanned the card again what he saw further down didn't do anything to calm his growing fear. "Grandmother Tsunade Senju of the Legendary Sannin, Father Minato Namikaze our legendary 4th Hokage, Mother is Kushina Uzumaki the Red Hot Habanero of the Hidden Leaf, a woke an previous unknown Kekki Genkai." Kabuto finished his information the only jutsu listed was the Shadow Clone however the man suspected Naruto Uzumaki knew far more. _He's the son of the 4_ _th_ _Hokage and the previous Jinchuriki, has obtain two high ranked completed missions, the grandson of master's former teammate. It only stands to reason he knows the 4_ _th_ _'s two signature jutsu, making him by far the strongest genin here stronger then even Gaara_.

The other members of the rookie nine and team Gai stood there stunned, having gone to school with Naruto. "You're the son of the 4th?" Shikamaru asked in normal lazy tone.

"Please Shikamaru you probably knew that just looking at me," Naruto stated glancing at the rest of the gathered examinees most were from the hidden Rain, Grass, Sand, and Cloud villages, the leaf's known allies one group was from the Hidden Sound and the Hidden Mist. He glanced at these two groups warily, the hidden sound was a new village but judging by the group represented and what he felt from them using his Man-hunter mind powers they great animosity toward the Hidden Leaf. The mist group however seemed to be eager to talk to him, there was no malice behind them more like urgency. He would of probed further except the scarred master interrogator Ibiki Morino stepped ordering everyone to shut up. With minor groan Naruto listened to explanation of the first stage of the Chunin exams, gently probing Morino's mental defenses. He smirked at the strong barriers he encountered; the man was engineered to block even a Yamanaka's mental jutsu. But Naruto could see that exam was pretty straight forward, cheat but don't get caught, gather information then keep it a secret, the essence of espionage and surveillance. Using his passive Man-hunter abilities he probed each student in class as they were handed the exam. He found Sakura, reading the first question rolling her eyes at the simplicity of it, but she was also worried about him. " _Thanks for your concern, Sakura-chan,_ " he smiled watching her jump slightly.

She looked behind her she saw him tap his temple and she nodded subtly, " _That's sneaky Naruto-kun, you're using your Man-hunter chakra tail. You want to copy my paper?_ "

" _Thanks, Sakura-chan you're a big help, love you_ ," he thought to her sending a light psychic kiss causing her to blush at the faint electric tingle. Looking through her eyes Naruto copied her answers every now and then feeling something try to push into Sakura's mind. He glanced at Ino who was mildly panicked. " _Wait your turn Ino,_ " he chuckled seeing his fellow blonde jump at the voice in her head. " _Heh, sorry Ino-chan using one of my new abilities I obtained by awakening my Kekki Genkai._ "

Ino was a bit shocked was an understatement what she saw in a brief glance at Naruto's mind was two people. One was a drop dead gorgeous red haired woman with bright green mischievous eyes, and the late fourth Hokage sitting in a traditional home setting. _Um, Naruto the Fourth Hokage and some red are in your mindscape._ Naruto blinked focusing on his mindscape his eyes widening at what he saw.

" _Mom,Dad?_ " Naruto stated in a question looking stunned.

" _Hi sweety, looks like we have explaining to do,_ " Kushina Uzumaki said cheerfully waving her hand while Minato looked scratched the back of his head. Naruto a second later crashed to the desk in a dead faint.

Looking up from the manual Ibiki was reading he frowned a bit in confusion. He walked over to the unconscious blonde checking the boy's test. Finding it fully answered he shrugged, he could wake the boy in an hour if needed.

Author's Note: My Naruto Redux story is going slowly but apparently doing better than I even anticipated. Tenchagan is going even slower than that because I'm having trouble trying to figure out how Kushina and Tsunade are going to interact. I won't be making a Tenchagan: Shippuden which is irritating people like crazy, but I just can't do it, at least not without help. This story will probably not have an in depth Shippuden storyline, after all right now Naruto could probably one shot any Shippuden character and Deidara wouldn't have the air superiority as he did in the canon.

Author's Rant: Naruto: Akkipuden a rumored follow up to Shippuden that is essentially another three year time skip, going from age 16 to age 19, that shows Naruto as a Jonin. So far this is just a rumor mainly because there is no real concrete evidence it's going to exist. If it will exist who will be the Antagonist, Sasuke or someone new or both. Will relationships be resolved, will Naruto be in line to be Hokage, questions, questions, questions. Regardless if the Naruto pairing is not with Sakura or Hinata there will be a riot.


	8. Legacy of the Nine Tails - Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Naruto found himself in his mindscape looking at his parents, one was looking at him seriously and the other was smiling in a goofy expression rubbing the back of her head. "As happy as I'm to see you guys again mom, dad, um, why did you bring me in?"

The blonde haired former Hokage coughed once looking embarrassed, "Your mother missed you and I felt it was time to show you the first stage of the Hiraishin jutsu. Now like the Rasengan the Hiraishin comes in three stages, with a fourth stage I wasn't able to complete before my death."

The multi-powered blonde smiled as his mother walked up to him and enveloped him in a gentle hug. "So what is the first stage?"

"Believe it or not it's the easiest stage, to master making the seal for the kunai, if you combine this seal with the chakra tails of three, six, seven, eight, and nine the speed of the Hiraishin will increase to beyond godlike speed. After all these particular tails are your fastest and would benefit you greatly. Now every hour you spend here will only be a like a second in the real world so since the first exam has ten minutes left that will give a few years to prefect it here in this plain. Your mother will also teach you how to perform her signature jutsu the Chakra Chains. With these chains you can hold down any shinobi using demonic, corrupted, or evil chakra, hence it'll be really handy against people like Orochimaru and Madara Uchiha, and very effective against other Jinnchuriki," Minato explained.

Naruto smiled darkened a bit, "Okay, is their anyway to train me to remove certain seals, like the Bird Cage seal?"

"It's on the list my little Naruto-chan," Kushina said cheerfully.

XXX

The exam begins to draw to a close Ibiki looked a bit annoyed and worried, though his exam was designed to screw with a person's mind rarely did it cause someone to go catatonic. The only reason he hadn't disqualified the team the blonde brat was in, because he had already finished the first nine questions. Aside from having almost no evidence of cheating the boy did an outstanding job. _He's the grandchild of one of the Legendary Sanin, and son of our beloved 4_ _th_ _Hokage as much as I hate to admit it, in Naruto's case it's indeed in the bloodline._ A few minutes before he called for the end of the test Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju awoke from his catatonic state rubbing his temples and eyes.

(I'm not going to go over the crap to explain about the infamous tenth question nor the end results you want canon read the manga or watch the anime.)

XXX

Naruto dodged being swallowed by the largest snake he's ever seen before in his life. At the start of the second exam, Naruto had used his chakra tail three ability of extreme speed to move through the Forest of Death to scout. On the third trip through he began running into camps of fellow examinees and stealing their scrolls. He had left one set of scrolls with team 10 helping them negotiate out of any jam they might run into heading for the central tower. Returning to his team on his fifth trip however he hit a snag, someone apparently used a wind style jutsu and before he could plant his feet he was sent flying in the opposite direction. Which led him to his current problem with the giant snake, and how to handle it.

Quickly shifting for the first time in combat to his chakra tail six, his clothing tightened and turned blue, his orange cloak turned red, and a pentagonal yellow and red 'S' appeared at the center of his chest. He looked up at the giant snake and smirked. "Okay you oversized leather belt, bring it on."

XXX

Sakura and Sasuke sat in the camp waiting patiently for Naruto to return the rosette haired girl who once had been an avid fangirl, stared at the Uchiha with a mixture of disgust at herself and annoyance. After the three of them reach an agreement about thinning out the herd of examinees, Naruto left using his Speedster tail to gather what he could. He had just left for his fifth trip when something occurred that was the cause of her annoyance and disgust.

Both felt a massive wave of killing intent knocking the air out of her at its viciousness, and Sasuke looked like was about to pass out. She figured if she hadn't been exposed to Tsunade's killing intent when she trained she be even worse than the Uchiha was, unable to move and feeling like she was dying.

"KuKuKu, I'm surprised either of you can still move, I'm more surprised that it's the girl who's able to move and not you Sasuke," an oily snake like feminine voice stated from above them.

Looking up both Sasuke and Sakura watched at what appeared to be a woman step out onto a thick branch, she bore a Hidden Grass head protector, looked hideous, wearing a dull grey smock, purple tight shinobi pants, black sandals, and around her waist was a purple rope tied in a knot in the back. Her face was pale and she had a cold sneer on her lips. "You're no Genin, who are you," the rosette stated. "No Genin has that much killing intent."

"Aren't you a smart girl," the woman said again in her oily voice.

"What you want, the scrolls, our team mate has them," Sasuke replies his voice shaky.

"Oh no I simply came to see you Sasuke, to test you. But seeing you can barely handle a little killing intent, maybe I was wrong about the Uchiha," the woman replied. She was about to elaborate more when the body of a giant snake slam into her from above. She used the transport jutsu to move quickly out of the way and landing on a lower branch looking up in the direction of where the snake was thrown. A figure was currently standing where she had been arms across his chest looking down impassively.

"Naruto!" the rosette haired girl shouted in both relieve and joy.

Naruto however kept his eyes on the woman just below him narrowing his eyes slightly using the Kryptonian's x-ray vision to see underneath the skin of the woman revealing a pale faced man with yellow snake like eyes, a face his grandmother had told him to be wary of. "Grandma and Pervy Sage would be pissed at what I'm about to do without them. But I'm sure they'd understand just this once."

"Ah so your Tsunade's little grandson the jinchuuriki," the man stated.

"The Kyuubi is dead, I killed it three weeks ago, when I unlocked my new Kekki Genkai," Naruto replied.

 _Does that mean Tayuya will obtain it or Karin, maybe I should mark her as well_ , the greedy snake man thought. "Will you share this ability?"

"Sure all you needed to do was ask," Naruto smiled brightly, "Let me show you how it works, Chakra Tail 9: Super Saiyan Activate!" Naruto's outfit changed turning orange and black and with the shift in colors, came the torrent of power that followed. "Time to die, Orochimaru-teme," Naruto's voice turned menacing. Before the snake Sannin could react, use a replacement jutsu, or just move in general, his whole world exploded in pain.

Looking down he saw Naruto's hand had sunk into his stomach he felt the fingers expand slightly looking up into Naruto's eyes the last thing he saw before his world went white then black, was a pair of cold emerald eyes glaring at him with annoyance.

XXX

From their spot on the ground, Sakura and Sasuke watched as the now Orochimaru seemed to implode around Naruto's fist just before a massive energy blast incinerate the body in seconds.

XXX

In another part of the forest Anko was in a searching pattern looking for her former sensei, when suddenly the constant numbing pain reminding her of the Heaven's curse seal on her shoulder vanished. She stopped eyes widen in shock looking at her shoulder in awe as the curse seal slowly faded from view leaving creamy white skin. "This can only happen if that bastard was killed," her eyes teared up in joy. "I'll give whoever killed that asshole the best night of his or hers life."

XXX

Naruto shuddered involuntarily as he and his team were racing toward the central tower, using his chakra tail four to block the three of them from the other examinees. "Something wrong, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"For some reason I feel like someone want my body," the multi-powered blonde looked at the rosette haired with a sly smile. "Did my killing of an S-Class criminal turn you on, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura blushed deeply, she wouldn't it did exactly that, but she was keeping it to herself until they were alone. The way he described his feeling would mean someone vocalized it, "Maybe."

XXX

Outside the Hidden Leaf four people were waiting patiently for their leader to return, each possessing the Heaven's Curse Seal. Tayuya snorted glancing at the other three looking annoyed. _Bunch of fucking retards._ She looked over at the village frowning slightly wondering why the village looked so vaguely familiar even though she had never been there before. She turned back to the others only for her head to suddenly scream out in a butt load of pain. The others with her also began screaming as all four dropped to the ground clutching their heads.

After a few minutes the pain slowly stopped leaving each of them gasping for air, the young red head slowly stood up, looking at the village in a new light. She finally understood why the village looked so familiar she had been told by her father that if she ever needed sanctuary to come there and look for Kushina Uzumaki. "See you fuckers I got family to find." She states tossing some of her sound gear heading for the check in gate.

XXX

It was about midway to the central tower, when team 7 encountered a girl with red hair, pink hair, and wearing rather thin looking red glasses who was being chased by a giant bear. Sakura leapt down between the retreating bear and the girl leveled the huge animal with a single punch which caused the Uchiha to raise an eyebrow but said nothing. "Thank the kami," the girl stated gasping for air looking at the three Leaf Genin.

"You alright?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah thank you," the girl rolled her shoulders. "My idiot teammates opened the stupid scroll we had and got knocked."

"So you trying to get to the tower to the proctor know you failed this part of the exam?" Naruto asked.

"Yep," the girl chirped adjusting her glasses. "Name's Karin Uzumaki," she stated extending her hand raising her eyebrow at seeing the shocked faces on her new companions. "What?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, a-are you part of the same clan, maybe even the same family?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

Karin's eyes were wide in shock of her own, "My mom told me I had some family here in the Hidden Leaf I just never expect to meet them so soon." Her face became a bright smile before she wrapped her arms around her cousin in a hug.

Looking more annoyed than before Sasuke, and even scowled at Sakura's smiling face at the family reunion. "Let's get to the tower then you can spend time chatting about family, dobe."

XXX

Team 7 and Karin entered the central tower unrolled the heaven and earth scrolls to see Tsunade standing before them with a light smile on her face. "Looks like you passed your second exam, congratulations," she then notices the red-haired girl with them with a Hidden Grass headband.

"Her team failed, she was traveling with us to inform the proctor," Sakura answered the unasked question from her sensei.

"She's also an Uzumaki, Grandma," the blonde blurted out excitedly.

This brought Tsunade to look sharply at the red-head leaning forward to examine her closely through the glasses. "Your Kira's child aren't you I see a bit of her in your face."

Karin nodded looking down sadly shoulders slumped, "She died when I was six, but not before telling me where my living relatives were at encase I ever wanted to meet them, she told me about you Auntie Tsunade."

"How much did she tell you about Naruto?" Tsunade asked softly.

"Only that he's my cousin and was told that he was dead by some old guy with his face wrapped up on his left side," Karin explained. "She also told me of the other two family members; we have out in the world."

Tsunade smiled sadly, "Only your mother would have known where everyone had to be, who and where are they."

"K, the first one is Tayuya, she became one of Orochimaru's Sound Five, his personal bodyguards," Karin explained and noted Naruto smirk. "She was marked by Orochimaru's Heaven Cursed Seal and brainwashed."

"Orochimaru's guards are probably having trouble remembering him now and currently out of a job," the multi-powered blonde chuckled. "He's suffering from a bad case of dead."

"How quickly?" Tsunade asked dumbly.

"Two moves," Sakura said with stars in her eyes. "Punch to the gut followed by an energy blast."

"I see," trying hard not to smirked Tsunade watching her grandson blush at Sakura's gushing retelling.

"Who's the last?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head.

"Well the last one is rumored to be still alive in the Hidden Rain village, but his name is Nagato," Karin replied. "I heard he was killed in a rebellion a few years ago, he's supposed to be Naruto and I's Uncle."

Tsunade nodded head drooping, "I can't say the rumors are true or not that he is alive, I'll check with the pervert, anyway the four of you have three days to relax, so have fun and enjoy. When the second exam is over and if you want Karin, you can transfer over to the Hidden Leaf."

"Thank you Auntie Tsunade," Karin said cheerfully hugging the older woman.

"See you four in five days," with that Tsunade left in a swirl of leaves, the moment she left Sasuke snorts leaving himself putting his hands in his pockets.

"He's kind of duche isn't he," Karin stated looking at her cousin, causing both her cousin and his girlfriend started laughing.

"Karin, you have no idea how close you are on that," Sakura stated.

Author's note: Well a new chapter for this one is in the books. I'm putting out a different call for help, anyone who wants to see certain fics finished I'm for people help complete them. And if you to adopt one PM me to ask which one you would like and I give you info on how I wanted to end it.


	9. Legacy of the Nine Tails - Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Teams gathered within the central hall or at least those that passed the Second part of the Chunin Exams. Teams 7, 8, Gai, 10, Kabuto from the Hidden Leaf, the single Sound team, and Team Gaara from the Sand were those that passed. Karin stood up in the rafters watching her cousin's team proudly a faint smile on her face. For the majority of time they spent in the tower, Karin got acquainted with her cousin and his secret girlfriend, she never been so happy before. Naruto seemed just happy that he had more family with prospects of finding more.

XXX Flashback XXX

Sarutobi sat with Tsunade standing slightly behind him staring down at a teenaged young woman currently looking at them irritably. However deep down she was a bit frightened they wouldn't believe her. "Thank you Tayuya, the information you've provided for us," the old man smiled softly. "Had already been confirmed, we were about to send a rescue party to find you."

The red haired girl let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "I was brainwashed by that snake fucker, he was makin' me think that my father let me and mom alone, and that my mom whored herself out."

Tsunade shook her head sadly, "His body was discovered outside the village your family was staying in when you were five, judging by the state of the home, it was temporary," the blonde woman throat tighten. "You were likely moving here to this village to look after your cousin."

Tayuya's eyebrow rose, "No shit?"

"You have to my knowledge two cousins, one from your Elder Aunt and one from your youngest Aunt, both are currently are in the tower at the center of the Forest of Death," Sarutobi responded. He then gestured to woman behind him, "This is Tsunade Senju she is the granddaughter of Mito Uzumaki, and grandmother of your cousin Naruto on his father's side."

"Whoa so what did Naruto get born through some kind of fucking incest?" Tayuya asked looking weirded out.

Tsunade looked a bit miffed at this implication and sighed, "Minato was his own person and the blood relation is thin enough by a generation not to affect him too much."

Tayuya shrugged, "Don't really fucking care just wanted to point it out," she chuckled. "I'm just glad I'm not the only Uzumaki left."

Sarutobi shook his head trying hard not to smile at Tsunade's expression, "If she's like Tiero, expect more of this."

"Right the prankster twins," Tsunade said dryly looking at the red-head's questioning gaze. "Your father and your aunt Kushina loved to pull pranks in their home village, before Kushina came here to have the Nine-tails sealed inside of her."

"Oh," the red-head frowned looking at her lap, "don't suppose you know anything bout them my dad and my aunts?"

Tsunade smiled, "We have more than enough time to talk them, Tayuya but after the second exam is over."

"K," Tayuya smiled a faint pink hue on her cheeks.

XXX End Flashback XXX

The 3rd Hokage went through his spiel about the true reason behind the chunin exams. When he finished Hayate Gekko stepped forward and stated there will be a preliminary round to reduce the numbers down.

(Match 1: Sasuke defeated his opponent quickly using his Sharingan to perceive his opponent's movements quickly before dispatching him quickly using a mid-air combo.)

(Match 2: Shino defeated Zaku much like he did in canon.)

(Match 3: Tenten lost like she did in canon against Temari.)

(Match 4: Kankuro beat his opponent like he did in canon.)

(Match 5: Again Shikamaru beat Kin like he did in canon.)

Match6: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuga

 _(Que Anakin's Dark Deeds here)_

Naruto smirked slightly looking at the match plaque dropping to the ground walking up to stand in front of Hayate facing away from the rafters as Neji slowly walked down to stand across from Naruto. Everyone watched Naruto shift; his hair started straightening going down to the middle of his back, turning snow white. His clothing changed to a crimson battle yukata, and at his waist looked like a beaten up simple looking samurai sword. Only Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari had seen Naruto face when he made the shift. Turning to face Neji his face comes into view. His whisker marks returned along with cold golden eyes. He drew the sword and it change in a flash looking disturbingly similar to a giant fang, but it was his aura that made everyone in the room minus Sakura, Tsunade, and the old Hokage feel like they were under a tremendous weight. "What are you?" Neji gasped between breaths.

"Chakra tail 5: The Hanyou," Naruto stated hefting the large sword like it was nothing. "You should know your outmatched Neji, every chakra tail after four could wipe out most of the Jonin in this room, I seriously doubt even the five Kage combine can hold a candle to my last two tails," he stated coolly.

"Hmph, you are this year's dead last your fate was sealed the moment you came down here," Neji states arrogantly.

"Whatever fate is for wimps and losers who cry in front of their father's picture at night," Naruto snorts. "And please don't give some long winded speech about your life being harder than mine, because you don't jack shit about my life," he narrowed his eyes at the Hyuga. "I don't want or need you to have a pity party about your fucking bird cage seal. I had a seal on my stomach since the day I was born. My own mother and father sacrificed their lives so that mine could go on," he paused looking at those that gathered but notice Gaara taking special interest in his speech. "How did this fucking village repay their sacrifice, I was beat on, spit on, treated like a plague, assassination attempts on my life since I was a day old. Only four people in this village even gave a damn about me before I entered the academy, the old man Hokage, the Ichiraku ramen shop owner, his daughter, and Itachi Uchiha."

"WHAT!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto looked up and smiled sadly, "He was the one assigned to look after me after he joined ANBU, a request from his mom."

Sakura looked away tears falling down her cheeks he had told her all this when they were in the time chamber but it still hurt to be lumped into the same group that had caused her secret boyfriend such pain growing up. Even Neji looked ashamed as Naruto stepped back his eyes still holding that cold anger. "But my life has improved fairly recently, I found that I have more family then even I knew about, I have three cousins in the world, maybe even more. I was reunited with my grandmother after the village elders in their infinite wisdom told her I was dead, hoping to get me for their stupid village weapon." He glances up at Gaara again he saw the red headed boy's hand tighten on his bicep. "I'm no one's weapon but my own; I will become the next Hokage and bring peace to this world." Hayate dropped his hand to begin the match.

 _(End Anakin's Dark Deeds)_

" **Wind Scar!** " Naruto brought the huge sword down to impact the ground and five huge beams of light race towards the Hyuga prodigy. He barely had time to dodge them before they slammed into the slammed into the rafter behind him and it exploded. "Oops, heh, a little too strong," the multi-powered stated sheepishly. His clothing shifted changing to a black and silver shirt, black pants, and a long red trench coat. "Guess this will do," he claps his hands together then quickly drops to the ground slamming his hands down, a bright glow later and Neji was caught in a huge block of cement. "There."

Kakashi chuckled sadly, "just as bi-polar as his mother was."

XXX

(Match 7: Kiba forfeited his match against Gaara.)

(Match 8: Choji fight with Dozu went the same as in canon.)

(Match 9: Rock Lee surprised Kabuto with his speed and defeated him before the secret Jonin could get out of the blocks.)

Hayate looked up at the three remaining genin and sighed heavily coughing twice. "Will Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, and Sakura Haruno please come down," he watched as the three girls gathered around him. Sakura had her arms crossed, Hinata looking both determined glaring periodically at Sakura. Ino felt almost out of place between the two, she judged herself by her experiences and how she and her team barely passed. Sakura's team came in second behind Gaara's and Hinata's team had arrived third, "This will be a triple threat battle royal to determine the final spot."

"Whoa, um, proctor I think I'll pass on this," Ino said with a sigh, "Maybe a month ago I get involved in this but I'm not stupid. Let billboard brow and Hinata fight it out."

Hayate nodded watching Ino run back up and joined her team, "Man I wish I thought of that, troublesome," Shikamaru stated looking annoyed.

"You can't imagine what's going on down there, Shika," Ino shuddered. "If anything I think it has to do with Naruto."

"Both girls have a thing for him, and you just gave them a chance to fight it out," Shikamaru drawled. "Troublesome, this isn't going to be pretty."

(Final Match Sakura Haruno vs. Hinata Hyuga)

 _(Play Mighty Wings here)_

Hinata activated her Byakugan and Sakura started doing the strangest thing she stared zig sagging in place almost like in a dance. Hinata got into her gentle fist stance just as Hayate dropped his arm. Hinata lunged in with her right hand, the rosette haired girl rolled backwards into a handstand shoving her foot toward Hinata's face only to have it blocked instead of holding it she used her momentum to swing her legs in a pirouette coming into jumping backward before leaning forward practically leaping forward into the air to strike at the Hyuga heiress. Hinata dodged to her right trying to get into striking ranging only to have Sakura to either dance out of range or move in with impossible lunges both aerial and ground based. Since the pattern was so irregular Hinata couldn't put much chakra into what strikes she make.

Sakura leaped back six feet putting her hands into a very familiar cross shaped hand sign, " **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** "

"What!?" Hinata shouted in shock as three more Sakura's were joining and all of them began doing the zig zag motions cartwheeling around the Hyuga and all striking at various heights. Using every ounce of her Byakugan's ability she started to resort to kicks as well as gentle fist strikes to clear the area before the Sakura clones fell back.

XXX

"What kind of Taijutsu is that?" Kiba asked.

"It's simple name is Brazilian Kung Fu, it both a dance and a Taijutsu style," Naruto smirked. "It's unpredictable, created to use faints and powerful strikes, combine it with the Shadow Clone Jutsu and it cripples the Hyuga Gentle Fist."

"Where in the heck did you learn that and why didn't you use it against Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"My first chakra tail knows multiple forms of Taijutsu but the style just doesn't suit me that's why I didn't use it," Naruto explained.

Lee clenched his fist, "You show remarkable knowledge in the taijutsu arts, Naruto. I wish to be your sparring partner after the exams, so we may fan the flames of YOUTH!"

"You say something bushy-brows," Naruto stated nonchalantly.

"Yosh, so this is what it feels like to be exposed to a cool hip attitude," Lee stated proudly. "I am now truly Gai-sensei's student!"

XXX

"I won't give up," Hinata gasped breathing heavily watching the two remaining rosette haired girls in front of her, "I won't back down, I won't run away, and I'll never go back on my word," she said softly.

Sakura was trying hard not to falter in her movements but she was just as exhausted, "I have my own Nindo. I will spend the rest of my life begging for forgiveness, never giving up, returning every ounce of love and devotion I can, to make up for the life I helped ruin," Sakura replied lunging at the Hyuga heiress with a back hand kick, spinning around to try and land a reverse heel to Hinata's head her clone going in low trying trip Hinata up.

"You have no right, to be with him!" Hinata growled throwing out her gentle fist now simply trying to hurt the pink haired girl. "You along with everyone else treated him like nothing."

Sakura snarled, "You weren't any better, hiding in the shadows never approaching him. Don't judge me!" she slammed her fist into Hinata's cheek sending the Hyuga heiress flying into the wall. "I may have treated him like crap most of the time, but at least I can say he gave chance to know him! You hid watching him behind fucking telephone pole, with a little blush on your face and did you go to him when he got hurt or scream at us to stop picking on him. No you stayed in the background," Sakura clutched her hands to her sides tears falling down her cheeks as Hinata tried to stand injured both by the fist to her face and the verbal lecture she was receiving. "Who is more at fault here, the one who didn't know any better being led astray by rumors and false accusations or the one who knew he was hurting and did nothing prevent it," Sakura slumped to the ground in emotional agony. "He already forgave me weeks ago, but I'll never ever forgive myself for what I've done." After a few minutes she stood back up Hinata had slumped against the wall her own tears now flowing. "That's my Nindo, Begging to forgive myself and never giving up until I can, to devote my life to get a morally clean slate, and truly deserve his forgiveness." She shifted herself into a different stance one hand level with her waist while the other hovered just in front of her breasts, her legs in a horse stance spread apart. Hinata slowly stood getting back into her Gentle fist stance; both had tears in their eyes. The arena was absolutely quiet now. Naruto was holding a grimaced face knowing secretly this was bound to happen between them clutching the railing.

The two girls came together in a fury of fists Sakura using a style very close to Neji's version of Gentle fist only adding various powerful roundhouse and reverse kicks, several gut punches, right crosses, and upper cuts, using her medical ninjutsu's to periodically heal the Gentle fist strikes. Sakura leapt back spinning in the air just as Hinata lunged at her. Hinata earned a nice two kick combo, the first kick clipping the side of the Hyuga Heiress's face while the second one a reverse heel kick nailed the back of her head slamming her to the ground. Hinata tried to stand but the last kick to the back of her head had her ears ringing and feeling dazed.

Sakura slowly got to her feet watching Hinata trying to get up, "Stay down Hinata," she stated softly. "I admire you for making Naruto's Nindo your own, but in this case mine is stronger than yours."

The Hyuga heiress got to her knees gasping for air no longer glaring at the rosette instead she was smiling sadly, "That is something I simply cannot do."

Shaking her head Sakura chuckled then her hands went into a series of hand signs, " **Water Style: Water Dragon Blast!** " A huge dragon made of water shot out of the small pool at the base of the statue rising up and slamming into the Hyuga heiress sending flying into the far wall near the entrance to the hall. Hinata's smile faded as she fell to the ground in a heap unconscious to the world.

Sakura slumped to her knees gasping for air, not looking up afraid of what she would see.

(End Mighty Wings)

It took a few minutes for everyone to get back to themselves; it had been a long time since they saw a battle between two young women, not since the days of Kushina Uzumaki and Mitoko Uchiha. _And all for that boy,_ Hayate coughed glancing up at Naruto Uzumaki who had his arms crossed and his eyes closed. _A preliminary exam match turned into a glorified cat fight over one boy, but then again Kushina and Mitoko did the same thing over Minato, maybe it's hereditary_. He called the match, "Winner Sakura Haruno!"

XXX

Naruto jumped down and quietly watching as the medical-nin put Hinata on a stretcher and took her away to be evaluated. He then walks up to Sakura who no doubt saw his foot come into her vision. "Pretty nasty cat-fight you had with Hinata, Sakura-chan," the multi-powered blonde stated softly.

"Sorry Naruto-kun," the rosette apologized weekly.

She heard him chuckle gently bending down and picking her up bridal style, "No you're not," he smiled. "That's okay I still forgive you." He felt her snuggle into his arms as the cleaning crews moved to clean up the mess before the Hokage address the survivors.

"Always forgiving me," she smiled faintly. "That's why I love you so much, Naruto."

Author's Note: This was a fun chapter to write, playing several AMV's while writing this to get me in the mood. It kind of airs on the side of angst but it also helps me point out the glaring misconceptions of the Naruto/Hinata pairing, but it also points out that Sakura isn't perfect either, even in canon she knows she made some bad judgment calls about Naruto. Karin being an Uzumaki is canon which is both cool and confusing, I mean if she knows that and is still trying to help Sasuke she's basically trying to help kill one of her only two living family members. Still I hope people like this chapter.


	10. Legacy of the Nine Tails - Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sarutobi stood quietly watching the ten remaining individuals for the final round out all the rookies only team 7 had gone to final round with all three members. He was very impressed by that, as he regarded the only other full team to move on into the final exam, the team from the Sand. "Hayate let's begin the match up process for the final exam." Hayate called each of their names they stepped forward and drew a number from a box Anko was holding and this was match up draws.

Match 1: Sakura Haruno vs. Temari of the Sand

Match 2: Kankuro of the Sand vs. Shikamaru Nara

Match 3: Dozu vs. Shino Aburame

Match 4: Rock Lee vs. Gaara of the Sand

Match 5: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha

Everyone but Naruto and Sasuke looked on in shock at the last match up, "This year's dead last versus this year's Rookie of the Year," Kiba whispered smirking, "That's talking epic fight if I ever seen one."

Asuma lit a cigarette glancing at Kakashi, "What do you think Kakashi; you have one teammate against another?"

"It'll be interesting, and don't believe just because they're teammates they'll hold back," Kakashi shuddered, "they'll go at each other like anyone would go after a regular opponent. With everything they got I do hope the arena can with stand that battle."

"Will Naruto use those chakra tails?" Ino asked nervously.

"No he'll fight Sasuke on equal footing, natural chakra to natural chakra," the silver haired jonin replied.

XXX

A few hours later Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were standing in front of their sensei waiting to be addressed. "Sakura, Lady Tsunade has requested you to meet with her to start your month long training for the finals. Naruto the same for you and Lord Jiraiya," both mentioned individuals nodded and left.

"And what about me?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll be training you," Kakashi replied with a sigh, "Though it'll be probably the hardest road for you to travel. If you manage to get past Naruto you'll either be facing Rock Lee or Gaara."

"I can beat that dobe," Sasuke snorted.

"Three months ago maybe," the silver haired jonin replied. "Naruto's growth is astounding at this point he's already surpassed his father in all areas that count. I'm not sure I can beat him now." He smirked slightly, "But that's only if he uses his chakra tails, which I doubt he'll use in his fight against you."

"What if he does?" Sasuke growled he had seen all but three in action, tails 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 9. Sakura briefly described tail 8 to him, and that was enough to shudder, only 1 and 7 hasn't been seen by him yet.

"I'm confident he'll want to face you one on one without any sort of help or enhancement outside of his own natural chakra capacity," Kakashi explained.

The Uchiha nodded looking a little more at ease, "Alright let's get started."

XXX

Karin met with Sakura and Naruto after they left their team meeting, mainly to be escorted to the Namikaze estate. "So how did it go, guys?" she asked cheerfully.

"About the same we thought it would be, Sakura got more training with Grandma not doubt to get pass Temari's wind jutsu, most likely going to be learning fire jutsu. She'll more than likely have to fight Shikamaru in the second round, the guys lazy as a snail but he's smarter anyone in the village. My biggest issue will be Gaara, Lee's good but he's fighting a Jinchuuriki," Naruto sighed heavily.

"How bad?" Karin asked looking a bit nervous.

"Just imagine what I would be like if I gave into any kind of bloodlust because of all the fear and hatred I felt growing up," Naruto explained looking at Sakura who looked away sadly she felt his hand on her shoulder looking up at him. "It's alright Sakura-chan I forgive you, I'll always forgive you."

Nodding once she takes a few deep breaths to calm down, "I shouldn't cry so much I'm Tsunade Senju's apprentice after all," Sakura chuckles wiping away her tears.

"Yeah, and Grandma doesn't like crybabies," Naruto chuckles only to get hammer into the ground.

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura growled. "I'm not a crybaby!"

The rosette haired girl stomped away while Karin crouched down, looking at her cousin. "Did that on purpose didn't you?"

Naruto chuckled weakly rubbing the back of his head a goofy grin on his face. "I can't stand to see her looking sad. Being angry at me is better I'm use to that."

The red haired young girl adjusted her glasses with her finger shaking her head standing up, "Your one glutton for punishment aren't you cousin," she smiled slightly.

"I'll make it up to her later," the multi-powered blonde sighed jumping to his feet and was about to take his cousin to the compound when Sakura stomp back up Naruto tense as she stared into his eyes, before lunging forward and kissing him. She then spun back on her heel running off leaving the blond boy completely confused. He waited a few minutes trying to make sense of the whole incident, "ARGH! Girls are so confusing!" he shouts to the heavens only to have Karin make things worse by laughing.

XXX

Naruto and Karin entered the Namikaze compound heading into the large house, he was greeted by Shizune. "Hey, Shizune what's up?"

The older woman raised an eyebrow at the girl standing next to him, "Karin Uzumaki, meet Shizune she's Grandma's other apprentice."

"Wow, so that makes two lost relatives in five days." Shizune responded with a smile waving at them to follow her. The trio entered the dining area to see a pale looking red haired eating casually she was someone Karin recognized.

"Tayuya you're an Uzumaki?" Karin asked looking shocked.

"Yeah, fucking Orochimaru brainwashed me," Tayuya explained. "Snapped out of it four days ago."

Naruto nods and smirks, "Must have happened when I killed the snake bastard."

The red-haired older girl stood up and ran up to the multi-powered blonde looking at him her face unreadable. "You killed him?"

"Yep, and I do it again in a heartbeat, believe it!" Naruto chuckled at his catch phrase.

The red haired older girl then grabbed the blonde in a head lock, holding up a peace sign to Shizune and Karin. "My cousin fucking rocks!"

Karin smiled faintly nodding, "Not exactly how I'd put it but your right he's awesome."

"Praising him like this will give him a big head," voice stated from behind them.

"Hey, Pervy-sage!" Naruto stated getting out of Tayuya's headlock.

Jiraiya jumped down from the window ceil and bopped Naruto on the head. "Stop calling me that!"

"I'll stop calling you that when you stop peeping in the hot springs," Naruto growled. "I have family and friends that go to that place you pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert!" Jiraiya shouts back, "I'm a Super-Pervert!"

Naruto's eyes flashed putting one hand into the ram sign, "That's it, combination jutsu, Sexy Jutsu!" he transformed into a tall very big busted raven haired goddess, with blue eyed woman, athletic in appearance with streams covering her private areas this distracted Jiraiya enough that he missed the second part of the combination a low powered Rasengan, that struck him directly in the gut. "Rasengan!" The jutsu puffed out of existence as soon as Jiraiya slammed into the back wall.

"Um, Naruto-kun what was that jutsu?" Shizune asked a tick forming above her eye.

He sighed rubbing the back of his head, "My one and only attempt at making own jutsu, I think it's a high level Genjutsu, which targets the slightest perverted tendencies in a guy, knocks them loopy," he smiled sheepishly. "Course it has a slight downside anytime a girl sees it they want to kill me."

Jiraiya groaned standing up rubbing his stomach, "Damn brat that was low."

"You want low I could aimed for your manhood, Pervy-sage," Naruto stated dryly Tayuya started laughing.

"That would have been fucking hilarious," the red-haired girl cackled. Karin just shook her head mumbling how she got put into such a dysfunctional family, but the smile on her face kind of killed the venom behind her mumble.

"Whatever," the toad sage stated in a slightly higher voice. "Let's started with your training, going to take you to see the Toad Sages. Figure with their training you should be able to match Gaara without having to use your stronger Chakra tails."

"Sounds good to me," the multi-powered blonde replied. "Food first though, um, Auntie Shizune where's Grandma?"

"She's already started teaching Sakura," Shizune responded.

With a sigh the blonde walked into the kitchen to make himself some ramen. Jiraiya was rubbing his chin looking at the two red-heads he stepped up to Karin who frowned. "What?"

Jiraiya took the girl's glasses and smiled sadly, "You do look a lot like your aunt, put emerald green eyes in places of those red ones, and put a green beret in your hair," he pointed at a crease of hair on her temple. "Here and you be the spitting image of your Aunt Kushina."

"What was she like?" Tayuya asked as Jiraiya handed Karin her glasses back.

"Cheerful, bright, mixed in with a little dense, Naruto is indeed his mother's son. If she was alive right now the two would have caused havoc on this entire village. With amount of pranks those two could come up with," the old sage shuddered.

XXX

Naruto sat at the kitchen table to wait for the Ramen to finish, he entered his mindscape to talk to his parents and the moment he entered he heard laughter. Looking at the replica living area he saw his mother on the ground rolling in laughter. He raised an eyebrow looking at his father who simply just smiled. "We watched the impressive trick you played on sensei," Minato replied.

"Hehehehe…the pervert…hahahahaha…got…bwhahahaha…perfect punishment…hehehehehehe," Kushina stated through her giggling. "That was classic, sochi."

"Thanks mom," Naruto smiled. "So the reason I'm here is to talk about the training for the next month, what do you have planned?"

"That's an easy one son, I think it's time to for you to finally learn Hiraishin," Minato explained. "When the Toad Sage's are training you during the day your mother and I will be training in your mindscape on my greatest technique and your mother will be teaching you how to use her Chakra Chains."

"Sweet," came the reply Naruto rolled his neck. "Can't wait."

XXX

After he finished his lunch Naruto and Jiraiya were both reverse summoned away to the home of the Toads to begin his triple training. In the wasteland hills north of the Hidden Leaf Sasuke underwent training with Kakashi, mostly sparring using heavy weights. In a small clearing near the Namikaze compound Tsunade Senju began hurling the biggest medicine balls she could lift at her apprentice forcing the girl to dodge, weave, using her Brazilian kung fu style or to hit the balls back at the sender. Shikamaru and Asuma spent time training the lazy genin in both the mind and physical aspects in encase he fought Sakura.

Maito Gai bumped up Lee's training even more pushing him to his limits in preparation for combating both Gaara and Naruto. Shino was currently trying to gather as many new style of Kikai bugs to combat his opponents. As for Temari she knew she had a tough opening match having seen Sakura Haruno defeat Hinata using a combination of dance and Taijutsu and figured the girl would learn at least one or two fire jutsu to combat her wind jutsu. Kankuro was busy tweaking his Puppets for an invasion that might not even occur. "Any news from father, Baki-sensei?"

"No, there hasn't been word from him since before the exams began. I sent a messenger hawk, and the reply was from the council elders stating he isn't in the village," Baki looked worried. "The invasion may be called off."

"Then what should I do about Crow?" the black clad teen asked.

"Keep it in reserve, use Ant until we know for certain that there will be an Invasion," Baki replied.

"Tch, fine," Kankuro went back to tweaking his puppets. He glanced over his shoulder looking at the figure in the window looking both concerned and fearful. Temari walked up to her younger brother nervously.

"Gaara are you okay?" she asked.

"Mother is afraid, she fears the blonde boy in the black flames," he said softly.

Temari nodded shuddering, "Naruto Uzumaki, he said he had been a jinchuuriki."

"Had as in past tense," Kankuro stated. "How's he alive then?"

Shuddering Temari glared at Kankuro, "Idiot he told us, he killed his Biju." She paused trying to staying calm, "But how in the heck did he kill the strongest of the tailed beast."

At this Baki froze, "WHAT!"

"Yeah, it's the words he said to me," she stated. "Your bother has one, mine had Nine."

"T-T-That blonde haired kid killed the Nine-tailed fox," Kankuro looked pale. "Man I hope we don't go through this invasion I don't want to face the guy who killed the strongest tailed Biju."

Baki sighed heavily looking out past Gaara trying to hide his own worries. They were supposed to get an update from there contact with Orochimaru several days ago so far nothing. It's almost like the Snake Sannin had dropped off the face of the earth as well as the Kazekage.

The training went at fever pitch each individual minus Shino, Shikamaru, and the Sand siblings would go home exhausted. By the end of the month each person was as ready as they could be. Eight of the ten fighters gathered in the middle of big arena and looked up at Kage booth. The Kazekage had been found dead a week after he was declared missing, his body hidden out in the middle of the desert. As such Baki and been told that the invasion had been called off, the hunter-nin were now searching for Orochimaru in connection with the Kazekage's death. The sand jonin had been told to go on with the Chunin exams as schedule and return once the exams were over.

XXX

Kabuto stood in the now abandon hideout of the Hidden Sound the only one in other than him currently staying was Kimmimaro, "Kabuto-sensei?" the weakened teen coughed. Kabuto looked at the teen frowned noting while the boy was pale he wasn't as pale as before. He examined the Bone wielding teen closely and saw something that shouldn't happen unless, "When did your Curse mark vanish?"

"Month and a half ago," Kimmimaro stated softly. "Is there a problem."

Kabuto sighed heavily, "Orochimaru is dead, without his chakra surviving the curse mark destroyed itself that would explain why none of Sound Four were at the meeting are. The reprogramming on them lifted, Jirbo went back to the Hidden Stone, Yukon and Sakon went back hidden Mist, Tayuya," he paused thinking.

"She's a member of the Uzumaki clan, Orochimaru wanted her for her longevity and unique chakra," Kimmimaro stated.

"Uzumaki," Kabuto's eyes widen. "Naruto," he whispered pulling out the card. "He did complete an S-ranked mission. Could he have killed Orochimaru-sama?" the silver-haired medic-nin sighed if Naruto did indeed kill Orochimaru it would be best to steer clear of the blonde at all cost and with no remains he couldn't use them. "I'll stay with Kimmimaro until," he left the last part hanging.

"Thank you Kabuto-sensei," the pale teen replied looking up at the ceiling.

Author's Note: It's a little rushed but I added another chapter for this one expect some major fighting chapters coming up, and lots of musical references for certain fights. Including an epic fight I have planned between Naruto and Sasuke.


	11. Legacy of the Nine Tails - Chapter 8

Chapter 8

( _cue music Ladies & Gentleman by Saliva)_

The arena for the finals of the Chunin exams was filled to capacity with council members, daimyo, and merchants who would personally score this final. Those that made the most favorable impression would be given their new rank, those that did not would stay genin for at least another six months.

In another part of the village a small group gathered to escort Naruto and Sakura to the arena so they could partake in this final exam. Sakura's face was etched with nerves so much so that not even Naruto's gentle touch could ease these nerves. Karin adjusted her glasses watching the girl wring her hands nervously. The red haired former Grass genin had to smile weakly at the love her love was trying to convey to the rosette haired girl who looked ready to faint. As the duo finished gathering their tools Tayuya smirked. "They are so going to kick ass."

Naruto chuckled slightly, the pass month he had finished what would be considered lingering training, he mastered all his father's jutsu, all his mother's jutsu and chakra chains. He also finished training his chakra tails so that he could use them all without calling them out first. He also finished preliminary training as a toad sage. Jiraiya who was accompanying the group he figured Naruto was Jonin in overall strength on his own and Kage level with his chakra tails. So far Naruto has yet to reveal his first or seventh tail, he stated his first tail was highly proficient in stealth and scientific investigation, not to mention could give Anko and Ibiki a run for their money in interrogation, while the seventh tail was a powerhouse of a different sort mainly a sword user like his fifth tail only ten times more powerful.

After a brief nod from the multi-powered blonde the group moved out of the Namikaze complex and headed to the arena not far away.

(end music ) XXX

Mei Terumi smiled faintly as she and her entourage walked quietly through the Hidden Leaf to watch the finals. Having just concluded and winning the Hidden Mist's independence from the cruel 4th Mizukage during its long civil war, she had become the new 5th. She came to the Chunin exam finals even though there were no genin from her village in these finals, to broker a peace treaty and to begin open trade mostly on the word of her new fiancée and his adoptive son soon to be her adoptive step-son. It was the last name of the individual that helped the duo obtain the capitol to help her overthrow the 4th Mizukage. Uzumaki, a name she thought had long since died off, an offshoot of her own family two generations ago hence why she her distinctive auburn hair when many in the Hidden Mist had black or brown hair. She was intrigued by the story her beloved Zabuza and his son had told her, if this boy was indeed an Uzumaki then she had more reason to gain an alliance with the Hidden Leaf. Not to mention three members from two very prestigious clans had shown barely a week after the final confrontation with the 4th Mizukage had occurred looking for their families. These three had been abducted in the dead of night by the Legendary Sannin Orochimaru and brainwashed to be two members of his elite guard alongside Hidden Stone genin and a mystery girl with red-hair possibly another Uzumaki.

She watched Haku glance around the village possibly looking in vain for the boy he befriended before and after their battle. They reached the main entrance to the arena to be greeted by two ANBU, "State your business?" the one on the right said in a monotone voice.

"Yes, I'm Mei Terumi the 5th Mizukage I've come to watch the chunin exams and perhaps afterward undergo negotiations to begin an alliance between the Hidden Mist and the Hidden Leaf," Mei smiled overly sweetly.

The ANBU on the left mask actually blinked its eye mostly in surprise stepping away and motioning them to follow. Most of Mei's group stayed behind minus, Aoi, Zabuza, and Haku, after series of stairways they small group found themselves standing in the Kage box, four of the seats remained unoccupied while the middle one sat a lone figure dressed in white and red robes with the pointed hat that has the kanji for fire written on the brim. He was currently smoking a pipe watching impassively at the crowds slowly gathering. "Lord Hokage," the ANBU stated drawing the old man's attention to the gathered group.

"Yes, Boar," the old kage stated.

"I present the Lady 5th Mizukage and her entourage," the ANBU replied. Watching as the old kage stood first with a surprised look then a formal smile.

"It does me great honor, for this unexpected surprise Mizukage," Sarutobi stated giving a slight bow.

"Thank you, Hokage we have much to discuss after this exam," Mei replied. "Most involve a chance to finally make a formal alliance between our two villages."

The old kage was even more shocked at this declaration, the Hidden Leaf had been allies with the Hidden Sand since Minato had become Hokage, they had an uneasy truce with the Hidden Stone and Hidden Cloud villages but to obtain an alliance with another of the big five was too much to hope for. "May I ask what brought this upon us?"

"I will go into to detail while we await for more to arrive, Lord Hokage," Mei smiled. "You will find it highly enlightening. First I must ask you how much do you know of the Terumi bloodline and its relationship to that of the Uzumaki bloodline."

"And what relationship might that be?" Sarutobi asked highly intrigued, after all he didn't get to be called "The Professor" for no reason he loved to learn and he loved to teach, even at his current advanced age.

"It all started a generation ago," Mei began.

XXX

An hour later all the seats had been filled, the examinees were mostly present minus Sasuke. Naruto sighed heavily rubbing his forehead in abject disgust. "Kakashi-sensei is making the teme late," he grumbled.

"Just give him an ass whooping like he deserves cousin," Tayuya stated chomping down on a chip she procured from Choji's ever present bag of chips.

Naruto smirks at the comment as he enters the arena followed closely by Sakura as they both stand with the others that were present, Temari, Shikamaru, Dosu, Gaara, Rock Lee, Shino, and Kankuro. Naruto had to admit the finals showed exactly who had the more dominate players. Team 7 and Team Sand were the only two groups that had all three of their members make it to the finals. It was an amazing retrospective, now that the blonde thought about it. _To think Sasuke, Sakura-chan, and I were the only team out of the Rookie Nine to make it. Maybe I've been harsh in my judgment of the teme._ Pausing a second in thought he snorts mentally, _Nah! That teme is an asshole, just hope Sakura-chan and I make Chunin so we don't see his mug again unless on team missions_.

XXX

Hiruzen Sarutobi waited an extra ten minutes for Kakashi to show up in hopes the lazy Jonin wouldn't make his student late, but alas he was. _Thankfully his is the last match I just hope that idiot shows up._ Standing up he uses the voice enhancement jutsu so he could address the seated crowd. "Good Afternoon, Ladies and Gentleman, esteem guests, Daimyo lords, Merchants from every corner of the Elemental. I present to you this year's first Quarterly Chunin exam finals, before you are nine young promising Genin who wish to partake in promotion to the veteran ranks of Chunin. Use your own judgment as you write down your recommendations for these youngsters. Please judge on their skills, strategy, and decision making, and without further procrastination, Genma please start the first match."

XXX

Genma stepped in front of the current nine present genin and used his enhancement jutsu so those within the audience could hear him explain the rules (Not going to explain them same as in canon.) "Will Temari of the Sand and Sakura Haruno please stay the rest can go to waiting area."

Sakura quietly slid her gloves on staring impassively at the blonde sand genin who quietly unslung her giant fan. Genma had the decency to look a bit nervous taking three steps back as he gave the signal for the match to begin. At first no one moved Temari sizing up the rosette haired girl who was likewise doing the same for her each trying to gage what possible new skills the other had. Sakura opened up with bringing her hands into a familiar cross handsign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" instantly the blonde sand genin was on her guard as Sakura smirked watching two clones take form in a puff of smoke directly in front of her. The clones quickly dispelled creating two larger plumes of smoke effectively obscuring Temari's view until the blonde used her fan to blow the smoke away, but it had been enough for Sakura to vanish from the field.

Temari was looking mostly toward the tree area that Sakura had been standing in front of when the match began. However those trees provided little to no hiding places for cover, she looked to her right and left for a sudden charge. It was only a brief hint of sound of the ground below her breaking that clued the sand genin of Sakura's location as the rosette haired girl burst out trying to deliver a backwards somersault kick to Temari's face.

Sakura mentally cursed as she missed flipping to her feet and going through a series of handsigns before taking in a deep breath, "Fire Style: Fire Phoenix Blast!" through what looked like a blown two handed kiss a huge fireball rocketed toward the sand girl who had to dodge to the side to avoid the fireball knowing if she used a wind jutsu it would only make the bird larger. However what she didn't expect was the pink haired leaf genin to follow in behind it with a fist cocked back ready to deliver to her face. Instinctively bringing up her fan to protect herself only did something she wasn't ready for, as the reinforced steel fan imploded inward toward her at the impact of Sakura's punch.

"What the hell?" Temari states jumping away looking at her now deformed and useless fan.

Sakura rubbed the back of her head sheepishly mimicking her beloved boyfriend, "Sorry been training with Lady Tsunade she uses a lot of chakra control to compact it into really powerfully enhanced punches."

"Yeah, if I didn't block that punch with my fan," Temari looked at the bent piece of metal, "this could have been my jaw or nose." She tossed the fan to the ground grabbing a scroll flipping through her own handsigns before opening the scroll running a streak of blood acrossed it, "Summoning Jutsu! Weasel Wind Scythe!" Not expecting such a jutsu so quickly Sakura tried to dodge but the wind caught point blank knocking her flying crashing into but before she could be rendered unconscious Sakura summoned another shadow having it jump over the wind blast creating to chakra scalpels severing Temari's lower calf tendons, forcing the sand genin to the ground.

Temari was screaming at the sudden pain, dropping to her knees clutching at one of her severed calves, "Why did she do that, she was already beaten?"

"Same reason as in the field, if this had been an actual fight to the death and her teammates had been present you would be incapacitated enough for her team to either capture you, kill you, or worse," Genma leaving the last point hanging. He had to admit even though Sakura would be technically dead by now she just helped a mission in many ways after her death.

Temari however let the last point sink in, she knew what could be worse in the shinobi world many young kunoichi had two great fears that would be worse than death, slavery and rape. She glanced up as Sakura's blonde haired teammate walked up and gently picked the girl up making sure the rosette's head was gently resting on his shoulder. She knew from instinct if this had been a mission that guy would probably had captured her and brought her to the village to be interrogated however from what she seen other dark haired boy on their team she could expect slavery or rape. She shuddered at the thought and began maybe revaluating her brothers in a new light. Not only were they family but they offered her protection she never knew that she had especially with Gaara. A few seconds later Kankuro appeared shaking his head. Genma had declared the match a draw. Kankuro gently helped her up using his shoulders to support her as they quietly walked back to the infirmary. "Kankuro."

"Yeah sis?" the cat suit wearing sand genin asked.

"I need to thank you and Gaara, for every mission we've ever been on where those..," Temari shuddered remembering every bandit, rogue nin, or corrupt lord they had faced and had given her that look of dark lust.

"Hey we're family and a team sis, no need to thank me," the puppeteer responded, "but it would do Gaara a world of good if you said it to him." Temari nodded as the siblings left the arena.

XXX

Sakura woke a few minutes later feeling unbelievably warm and safe aside from the huge knot she felt on the back of her head. "I lost didn't I?"

"Nah, it was a draw so you didn't lose but you didn't win, but hey you still might be a Chunin, some of those strategies you used were awesome," Naruto replied. Sakura blushed slightly giving him a light kiss on the cheek. Shikamaru watched them and sighed looking bored to tears. "What's up Shika?"

"Troublesome, my match will end in a stalemate like Sakura's did only not as brutal," the shadow user stated looking bored. He had studied puppet users and all were susceptible to his Shadow Possession Jutsu. "I already see thirty ways to end it in a stalemate, it's such a pain."

Naruto just chuckled, "Then aim for the stalemate, look on the Brightside if you do it in such a way you'll get Chunin for sure."

"Not my thing, that means more work, and more work is too troublesome," Shikamaru replied. Sakura giggled from her spot in Naruto's arms, "But not as troublesome as girls."

For once the multi-powered blonde wisely kept his mouth in response to his friend as Genma address the crowd.

"Will Shikamaru Nara and Kankuro of the Sand please enter the stadium," the senbon chewing Jonin stated as Kankuro appeared from the medical tent and stood in the middle of the arena waiting as Shikamaru quietly walked down from the waiting area. As he stood before the puppet user he sighed looking absolutely bored.

"Hey what's your problem?" Kankuro asked.

"Too troublesome to explain, is your sister okay?" the pineapple haired genin asked not really sure why he asked that but figured it would be to troublesome to understand.

"She had her calf tendons surgically severed but they're repairable she's in a butt load of pain right now though," Kankuro stated dropping the wrapped bundle on his back looking at the Nara. "Why so concern, and you better not try an hit on her."

Shikamaru blinked once shrugging hands slowly leaving his pockets and his eyes slowly assessing his surroundings. Although it was partially cleaned up from the previous fight there were several glaring tells that the previous fight had been hectic on the landscape, as the tree Sakura had impacted into still bore its scars, as well as the tunnel that Sakura used to try and get the drop on Temari. As much as a victory could be made Shikamaru decided that Naruto's suggestion to end the battle in a draw would be less troublesome. So he simply put his hands into the hand sign of a rat just as Genma dropped his out stretched hand. Kankuro watched in morbid fashion as Shikamaru's shadow suddenly extended out and attach to his wrapped bundle.

"What the heck now neither can do anything?" the puppet user stated.

"What a drag," the pineapple haired genin stated looking as bored as ever. "That was the point, sometimes ending a battle in a draw ensures both sides back off and reassess their strategy. It's a fundamental of shogi as well if you can't win a battle you make sure you can't lose it either. Hence a draw," Shikamaru blinked looking up at Naruto then let out a long pained sigh. "All blondes are troublesome." He just realized that Naruto gave him the perfect Chunin promotion scenario for him without realizing it, the strategy was so sound and perfect. Force a draw without any real effort was an ideal lure and Naruto just caught him in it. _Must have been that first chakra tail that whispered to him or something, its called the Detective probably for a reason. Troublesome._

Genma had to chuckle at the simplistic way this particular battle ended, watching Kankuro's dumbfounded expression and Shikamaru's slowly blossoming annoyed glance as he looked up at Naruto. "This match has ended in a draw," he watched as Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu receeded and Shikamaru sighed heavily. "Will Dosu and Shino Aburame please enter the arena?"

"I forfeit proctor," Dosu stated having no real desire to enter the fight after he receive his orders from the current leader of the Hidden Sound Kabuto, who had halted invasion plans for a wait and see approach. His reason for being here had been negated, which was to wear down his opponent or outright kill him during the match. Though he felt even he did get pass his first opponent he to face the One-Tailed Jinnchuriki in the next round while the Uchiha or Nine-Tailed Jinnchuriki would face off then get a bye and rest for the final battle not an acceptable situation regardless he'd let the bug user face the One-Tail.

"I too forfeit Proctor, logic dictates that I would lose in the next round, I will wait until the next exams," Shino explained. Genma looked up as everyone in the stands booed the two would be fighters.

XXX

(The Gaara and Rock Lee fight is pretty much like was in canon only put in the Final Round rather than preliminary match.)

(cue A _Military Drum March_ any kind will do)

Naruto gently kissed Sakura on the cheek and handing her his orange and black cloak before walking down into the arena. No sooner did he reach the middle of the field Sasuke and Kakashi appeared he smirked slightly. "Your late Kakashi-sensei, again."

"What can I say I got lost on the road of life," the one-eyed jonin stated.

With a snort Sasuke stepped across to face Naruto smirking slightly, "Ready for this Naruto?"

"To kick your ass, Sasuke I've been waiting for six years, believe it!" Naruto smirked back. "Let's do this for everyone we've lost Sasuke, and for everyone we're here to protect." The duo both slipped into their individual battles stances, things around them seemed to freeze in place.

(end _drum march_ )

Author's Note: This a brand new update in hopes a sparking some creativity to myself and for more votes on my latest poll which will determine what direction I'll a new fic that I'll work on in the distant future which I set an outline too. This will feature Naruto in the Mass Effect universe, the pairings with Naruto are already listed, if FemShepard wins out there will be no Male Shepard to clarify or I'll add male Shepard as female Shepard's 'twin' brother. Depends on how the vote flows. I'm also trying to write a Naruto/Bleach fusion style fic featuring Ichigo and Rukia as Naruto's grandparents the challenge fic I wrote earlier was just a treatment I was using as an example for the challenge. The story will be changed once I understand more about the Bleach series I've only seen the series up until they Ichigo and company make their assault on the Soul Society to rescue Rukia. Ideas, editors, beta readers, co-writers, and such are appreciated.


	12. Legacy of the Nine Tails - Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Watching from the waiting area Sakura quietly clutched Naruto's cloak holding it to her breast tightly watching as her boyfriend and her former crush stare each other down, judging silently the improvements that had both had made in the last three months. She had found that Naruto had jumped from the dead last he was in the academy to possibly fighting the five current Kage on an even level more so when he used one of the nine tails, every one of those tails had a different and unique ability. She and Tsunade had been the only ones to experience all nine while they trained in the time chamber. She just prayed that Naruto never lost himself in those abilities which was partially why he wanted to face Sasuke using only the skills he picked up in the last month, he figured if he could beat the Uchiha using his own skills he would feel that those skills were progressing and would eventually match his tails to a point that they would feel seamless.

She glances up into the stands at the rapidly growing family Naruto was getting, first his Grandmother had reunited with him, then in rapid succession afterward he found himself with two cousins one in the dark forest of training area 44, and the other had come to them after the brainwashing she had suffered lifted with Orochimaru's death. It made the rosette haired girl wonder if Naruto's clan hadn't been destroyed as many were led to believe, just scattered to the five corners of the Elemental Nations and diluted into other families and clans. She glanced over her shoulder at Kankuro and Gaara, _they could be descended from the Uzumaki clan for all we know, especially if Gaara contains Shukaku the One-Tailed._ Shaking her head clearing her thoughts on her musings wondering just how deep they could go, and wondering just how much her own life changed the moment she accepted Naruto as the one for her. She never felt such peace in her heart as she did before, like everything was right and simple. However the lingering guilt she had would always be there, if she could go back into the past and sit her seven year old self down and explain what she knew now she gladly do so. The scars were there she had seen them more than a few times while they trained together, scars she was bound and determined to spend the rest of her life trying to heal.

All this inner reflection took a grand total of three seconds to contemplate and in that time Naruto and Sasuke finished their own initial assessment of the other's skill and began to move.

XXX

(cue _Battle of Heroes/Duel of the Fates mix from the Star Wars soundtracks_ )

Naruto led things off charging at the Uchiha laying out a single punch only for the Uchiha to duck and grab his arm, "It's finally time that I show you what my eyes can truly do, Naruto." Planting his back foot made a one handed tiger sign, "Sharingan!" Shifting his weight using his free arm spun in place and threw the multi-powered blonde clear across the field, however while in mid-air Naruto flipped and landed on his feet sliding back a small smirk on his face.

He took a deep breath and flipped through several handsigns before ending in the rat handsign, "Wind Style: Wind Blast Jutsu!" a huge blast of concussed air shot forward as if it was generated directly from Naruto's body. Sasuke jumped straight into the air his eyes showing great surprise.

"Your affinity is wind?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nods, "Yeah had myself tested during that one month of training, I'm also partially water affinity it comes from my mom and dad."

"Does that mean you have a kekki genkai outside those Chakra tails?" the Uchiha asked remembering his fight with Haku.

"Not really though I guess a longer lifespan and the ability to produce Chakra chains would be considered a kekki genkai considering no one else could aside from my mom and myself," Naruto explained before slipping back into a battle stance. "But enough talkin' teme we got a match to fight don't we."

Sasuke had to smile at this slowly sliding into his family taijutsu stance, "Ready when you are dobe." The fight continued Naruto using his clones to keep Sasuke from fully utilizing his Sharingan while said Sharingan kept Naruto from capitalizing on holes in Sasuke's defenses. Each combo was countered or blocked; each jutsu they used also was countered. One phoenix fireball jutsu would be sent back with a great Breakthrough wind gust at twice the size. While a wind scythe jutsu would be dodged and then countered with a great fireball jutsu, the battle was about the counter and the counterattack. All those gathered were excited and intrigue many of the civilians who originally despised Naruto coming into this fight were slowly cheering for him. However none were cheering louder than those that considered themselves his family picture the Super Bowl and those gathered around a television screaming as their favorite running back broke into the open running for that game winning touchdown as the clock reached zero and had three defenders chasing him down, this was the type of cheering Karin, Jiraiya, Sakura, Shizune, Tayuya, the Konohamaru Corps., Iruka, Tsunade, Ayame, Teuchi, and surprisingly Anko were doing.

As the fight raged on Sasuke was gradually getting more and more tired. His clan and many others of his type, Kakashi, Itachi, Madara Uchiha, Orochimaru, Minato Namikaze were not what you call shinobi of attrition, long fights do not favor them, short, fast, and decisive was their style. Long protracted battles favored individuals like, Naruto, Jiraiya, Might Guy, Rock Lee, Kisami, Sakura, Tsunade, and Kushina Uzumaki battles that can wear down an opponent. Sasuke slowly began to realize he was fighting a steep uphill battle; his teammate was much better suited to prolong a fight, which would lead an opponent into making mistakes as he started to exhaust himself. Quick fighters like himself stood no chance in a fight like this against a damage sponge. Naruto terms was a tanker, while Sasuke was considered a damager, and Sakura a healer/damager, he frowned leaping back from one of Naruto's kicks. Catching some much needed air looking at the multi-powered blonde seeing he was barely breathing hard. _I won't last another set of combo's my chakra is low; if I don't take him out soon I won't have enough to maintain my Sharingan. But man he has been using his chakra nonstop since the start, using Shadow clones to keep me from seeing all of his moves at once; I can't predict it like I would have if it had been Sakura or Shikmaru. I only have one chance at this._ "Naruto, let's put everything into one last move."

Naruto smirked, "Anything you have in mind?"

"Just one," Sasuke chuckled slightly; he leapt back until he was halfway up the side of the wall kneeling going through four particular handsigns. Naruto leapt back jumping up the wall directly opposite of the Uchiha watching the dark haired boy his right wrist seeing lighting begin to form in the palm of his hand, sounds of chirping could be heard all throughout the arena.

Naruto simply extended his right hand away from his body as chakra began to gather spinning into a perfectly formed ball sounding like a high pitched whine Warthog jet engine.

XXX

Kakashi watched in both shock, "what are they doing!" Gai glanced at him looking just as worried.

"Kakashi you taught the Uchiha your signature jutsu?" Gai asked. "And what jutsu is Naruto using though it seems very familiar."

"Yeah I taught Sasuke, the Chidori figured he use it responsibly maybe stave off his bloodlust if he had a technique like that. As for Naruto apparently, Lord Jiraiya managed to teach Naruto one of his father's two signature jutsu, the Rasengan. Both techniques are A ranked and both are considered assassination jutsu to pull them out here," the silver haired jonin looked at his long-time rival with worry. "We could very well see them both kill each other, right now."

Gai's eyes widen for a second before looking down as the chirping and high pitched whine sound reach their peak. "We will find out. Their youth is shining bright."

XXX

Sakura looked on her cheers momentarily forgotten as she looked at and felt the chakra reach its peak. For a second she thought she saw this very same battle only both Naruto and Sasuke standing at the base of two large statues one of the First Hokage and the other Madara Uchiha, however in the image she saw Naruto shrouded in a red chakra cloak while Sasuke had been transformed into a demonic looking bird like thing, both charging up these same attacks only looking like bastardized versions. She clutched her head staggering a bit. "Something wrong Sakura?" she looked over at Shikamaru.

"Just dizzy I'm still recovering," she gave the Nara a reassuring smile. "But for a moment I could of sworn I was seeing something both unreal and very tragic, what's worse I felt like it was my fault."

"Troublesome, I hate the would of, should of, or could of moments they're such a pain," Shikamaru sighed watching the fight reaching its climax.

XXX

At an unseen signal Naruto and Sasuke both begun running down the wall they were standing on charging at the other smirks plastered on both their faces. This would be there most defining moment, Naruto wanted to measure how far he had come and Sasuke wanting to see how strong he has become. The final lunge both reach back with their attacks and bringing them forward, the moment they touch, the entire area went white as a massive chakra explosion occurs.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

The blast from these jutsu was intense many in the front had to shield themselves from the dust and debris that was flying up. As the light slowly died and the dust slowly began to settle, everyone saw Naruto and Sasuke standing there clothing torn in various places however outside of the that nothing else seemed wrong. "Guess our jutsu cancelled each other out?" Naruto stated while Sasuke sighed as his Sharingan stopped. "Looks like you're out of Chakra, teme." The blonde chuckled watching Sasuke frowned slightly but said nothing and just nodded.

"Guess that means I'm done, won't push it," the Uchiha stated just before he collapse in a heap.

Genma just sighed shaking his head, "Naruto Uzumaki wins, Sasuke Uchiha has exhausted his chakra and passed out." He turned to the crowd. "We will grant an hour break before the final match, to clean the arena and get the dust out of our hair."

XXX

Author's Note: I wanted to drag this out to make more chapter's but my ADHD has caught up with me and I let this fic die out and no way to relight it so it is now up for adoption. This last chapter is for people's viewing pleasure, the ADHD is the primary reason why most of my fics don't get completed and often ask for co-writers to help me.


	13. Ranma - Negima - Part 1

Chapter 1

Many things have happened in Nermia unexplained events, huge tornadoes appearing randomly and without warning, when Japan is considered relatively safe from such natural disasters. Its home to some of the strongest, ki projecting and craziest martial artist in the world. One such person is Ranma Saotome arguably the best of the bunch in Nermia, though many would disagree. He emerged from his room walking to the front of the home with a light yawn he looked around. "Hey, mom ya here?" he asked.

"Where I always am," Nodoka Saotome replied. Recently widowed Nodoka Saotome sighed heavily her husband apparently unable to cope with the loss of his friend and their family he took his life. Nodoka had done her best to cope now raising her son alone. She also had a younger daughter currently attending a private all girl school, with Ranma's strange curse which he obtained in China during the ten years he was with his father studying martial arts, he could probably go to that school.

Ranma walked in wearing his rather traditional clothing he picked up from some tribe in China. He studied under their teachings after vowing never to reveal the secrets outside the tribe. "Ranma, we need to discuss your future and what school you'll be going to."

The boy frowned watching her a moment, "What do you mean?"

"Son, your father did fairly poor in raising you to be anything but a fighter, you need to have something to help obtain your goal or teaching said style, and maybe finding a nice girl to marry and give me grandchildren," Nodoka stated the last bit sounding a bit girlish.

Raising an eyebrow wondered if his mother wasn't borderline crazy, "Okay don't know bout the last part mom you got a point on the first part," the pig-tailed martial artist responded. "Any ideas on where I should go."

Nodoka hesitated a moment looking down at the Mahora Academy dossier and found that the high school did in fact take male students with written permission with a light sigh she nodded. "I'd like you to go to the same school your sister is going to."

"Um isn't Mahora an all girls school?" Ranma asked dreading that he'd have to go to school full time as a girl.

"Not really Mahora's high school and colleges are coed; I made sure to look at it. Only the grade and junior high classes are split, guess the faculty of the school want some interaction between boys and girls once they get into the upper grades," Nodoka smiled brightly.

Rolling his eyes the pig-tailed martial artist sighed, "Okay but I ain't wearing no stuffy uniform, one I don't like it, two when I change they get all baggy on me."

Nodoka wanted chastise her son for the first comment, but his curse did bring up some interesting issues. "Alright Ranma, then I better inform the faculty of your curse." With that settled and an internal wince from Ranma they ate breakfast in silence.

Author's Note: Not doing to well in the story department, most of my notes, rewrites, my next chapter's I was going to post for several of my fics were lost when I lost my original pen drive. So I need to re-read all my fics and try to remember which ones were finished and which ones I was in the process of finishing, it's one of the two factors I had for not posting in long time. The second factor was I had no computer that had available for some strange reason the library here had it blocked until about two weeks ago. Now onto the actual note, this is a Ranma/Negima fic takes place after Konoke story arc in Negima and features an alternate reality Ranma, this way I can write a crossover coupling fic with out my usual Ranma/Akane pairing, so with that said a vote on the four girls I picked for Ranma.

Yue

Setsuna

Kaede

or Asuna (Leaves Negi to pair up with Nodoka Miyazaki and gives me a Negi/Asuna a brother/sister thing since Asuna looks a lot like Nekane.)


	14. Ranma - Negima - Part 2

Chapter 1

I disclaim all that is Rumiko Takahashi and Ken Akamatsu

Ranma entered his classroom after spending what felt like days filling out paperwork doing entrance tests, his mother speaking with the dean of Mahora Academy about his curse. The only time he felt this annoyed was undergoing training from the old ghoul during his time in China. He was lucky then the only thing really annoying was the ghouls training methods. He sighed looking around, as Takahata gestured for him to enter the class. "Anything wrong Ranma," Takahata asked.

"Not really, just annoyed bout all the stuff mom had to go through just to get me enrolled," Ranma replied honestly. Ranma was introduced to his homeroom teacher and explanations on how he wasn't wearing a school uniform were made. As his homeroom teacher and Takahata spoke the pig-tailed martial artist wandered over to the window and looked out thinking about the huge turn in his life. Ten years on the road with his father, the rescuing of the Amazon girl from the Musk in China, obtaining the honorary Amazon rank, training with the old ghoul, returning to Japan was dropped a bomb by his father about the engagement only to have it crash to dust when his father found out his friend and his family all died in a fire that burned the family home to the ground. The fire itself was ruled an accident, but the weight of the whole incident didn't sit well with Genma and the fat slob drank himself into a stupor upon setting up camp after making sure Ranma was asleep committed seppuku. Ranma waking up in the morning covered in his father's blood and frantically tried to wake his father. Ranma went into a catatonic state until the authorities located Ranma's two only living relatives, his mother and his younger sister. They ushered Ranma back home and took nearly six months to return him to normal. It took the young man six more months to get over the death as well as get his martial arts skills back up to par.

Ranma frowned deeply, as soon as he was well the first fiancée began arriving. Apparently Genma had not been as forthcoming with certain things as Ranma thought. Most of these underhanded arranged marriages were for things like food, room and board, or just plain cash. Ranma went from being a grieving son to and irate son after one week. But was the essential tonic to bring Ranma completely out of his funk, "Ranma?"

The pig-tailed martial artist blinked turning to the two teachers who were looking at him rather strangely, until caught sight of the slight blue glow surrounding him. With a nervous chuckle he put his hand behind his head and began rubbing it slightly, "Heh, sorry about that."

After Takahata left the pig-tailed boy took a seat near the back and tried his hardest not to fall asleep as class droned on. When lunch time rolled around not wanting to wait, Ranma ran for the open window and jumped out. Much to the shock of twenty-nine students and one teacher Ranma landed softly on the ground three stories below, heading for a small area that was the main assembly area for the entire school, here he sat down and opened the food he packed up for the day.

About midway through his meal, a shadow fell along it, "You know bro, not everyone can jump down three stories and land like you do," a female voice stated calmly.

Ranma looked up at three girls standing in front of him the tallest was the one who spoke she had square rimmed glasses and long hair. Behind her were two others both shorter than her, one had short purple hair with the bangs hiding the majority of her face, while the other was shorter then the others had long blue hair and a blank expression on her face. He knew them all quite well, "Keep forgetting about it, Runie," he smirked slightly as the girl he addressed scowled.

"Well I would think you wouldn't want people to think you're weird," Haruna Saotome replied.

Ranma simply rolled his eyes at her, "This coming from someone who's got a ten year old teaching Junior High."

Haruna tried keep from giggling but it failed, unlike most siblings she had really good relationship with her brother, and had been the pillar of comfort for him while he was dealing with their father's suicide, so much so she almost missed her new semester of school. "Touché, bro, so how's your day at school been?" she asked taking a seat next him.

Ranma groaned slightly glad to talk to someone about it, "Boring, never been good at learning anything outside martial arts."

"Y-you'll get b-better, Ranma I-I'm sure of it," Nodoka Miyazaki stated in her rather soft voice.

Ranma smiled slightly, "Thank you, Nodoka. Still it's a royal pain," he paused looking at the book Haruna had underneath her arm. "What's that sis?"

Haruna held up the book which turned out to be one of her favorite manga. "Oh this, it's a manga, one of my fav Dragon Ball Z." Ranma snatched it and flipped through a couple of pages some showing Goku going through some rather intense training. The more he flipped through the more the pig-tailed martial artist interest was piqued.

Yue glanced at Ranma for a second before turning to Haruna, "Looks like you got one thing in common now."

"Apparently so," Haruna giggled a bit. "If you want bro, I can give you the entire set and some others like it."

Ranma looked up a moment, "What others?" he asked.

The pig-tailed martial artist though had an ulterior motive for reading the mangas he borrowed from his sister. He actually began using the rather bizarre training regime in the Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z manga, using the cash account his mother set up for him. Ranma started buying specially made weighted clothing, to put under his clothing, the first few times he barely made it to classes because of this. His morning training sessions became intense. As the month grew to a close he returned all the Dragon Ball mangas he borrowed. It was two months since he had been brought to Mahora, a lot of strange things had occurred on and off campus. Ranma could practically sense something serious was about to happen.

Haruna looked around the empty bathroom, a moment ago she was talking to Yue, Nodoka, Kazumi, and Konoka. The next instant they vanished, while she was use to strange things occurring after all she had a brother who turned into her sister with a simple application of cold water. However she had a sense of dread creep into her at this point, quickly getting out of the bath. She dressed as quickly as she could running out of the dorms hoping to find Negi or one of the other teachers. She started heading toward the administration building. "Haruna?" the girl spun about and saw her brother back toward his own dorms.

"Bro you got to help me, something weird just happen in the bath, I was talking to Nodoka, Yue, and a few others when they vanished," the manga artist stated looking a worried.

The pig-tailed martial artist frowned a moment closing his eyes, "Right I'll go find them, you find Takahata I saw him heading to the Teacher's lounge." With a quick nod Haruna left heading off though she did glance back and what she saw couldn't be placed into words.

Ranma was leapfrogging from roof top to roof top his senses having been fine tuned during his intense training. He could now sense anyone's power if he's met them, he focused on Yue and Nodoka since they have been the only classmates from Haruna's class he knew. He could also feel a strange magical aura where they are trying to muffle their life force. Finishing his approach the magical aura had strengthened as if waiting for a punch to be thrown. Crashing through the aura he came upon to Mahora academy stage that was being set up for the festival that would happen in a few days. He saw Nodoka, Yue, Konoka, Asuna, Setsuna, Fei-Ku, Chizuru, Kazumi, all placed in some bubble. Even though he didn't know them personally his sister was a gossip hound and they're last trip home she told him and their mother about the Kyoto trip and how weird it was.

Not far from them were three doll looking creatures that looked like they were made of water, but it was the fighting that was taking place in the stands that drew his main attention. He spotted Negi Springfield and some boy looking no older than Negi, in a vicious fight with a strange looking man. He watched as Negi made a critical mistake, he moved to far forward and the old man capitalized sending the young wizard crashing to the ground. "Too easy," the old man said in an almost regretful tone. He was about to strike when a huge blast of bluish white light forced him to jump out of the way. He looked up to see a young man dressed in a red Chinese style shirt, a black undershirt, black martial arts style pants, and strange looking black martial arts style boots. "How did you get pass the magic barrier."

"Shut up, you want to pick on little kids and be a pervert, then I got nothing to say to you," Ranma leaping high into the air and landing between Negi and the old man. "If ya want ta fight someone fight me. I'm Ranma Saotome, the sole practioner of the Anything Goes School of Martial arts and the honorary member of a Chinese Amazon tribe who has 4000 years of martial tradition that was given to me."

"That's some title however you are not the one I seek, I only wish to fight the son of the Thousand Master," the old man stated pointing to Negi.

"I already told ya, you want him got to go through me," Ranma stated getting into a loose fighting stance. The old man charge quietly in mumbling something, but before he could finish Ranma seemed to vanished from his spot beside Negi the next moment his elbow was buried deep into the old man's gut. But that wasn't all apparently Negi had recovered enough to begin chanting one of his biggest spells. Suddenly huge series of light arrows came raining down on the proned figure. Ranma quickly jumped out of the way as the arrows impacted. When it was over the old man was on the ground, the ladies were out of the bubble, and the water sprites had vanished.

"Saotome, you didn't need to get involved," Negi gasped walking over to the figure.

"When my sister comes running out of the dorms her face looking like someone died, her best friends caught inside some weird bubble, and her favorite teacher about to buy it," the pig-tailed martial artist looked at Negi with a snort turning his head, "I was already involved, anything involving Runie involves me, better remember that in the future teach."

Negi smiled weakly, "I will try."

Fei-Ku walked up looking at Ranma, "You is strong and say you Amazon, what tribe."

Ranma looked at the girl nervously, one reason was she was stark naked, the second was she had a strange look in her eye. Last time he was in that look's presence was just before he got a major group glomp from the Amazon's just before he and his father departed. "Don't know the tribes name really, it was near the Jusenkyo cursed valley. Um, does that help?"

Fei-Ku's eyes seem to light up even more then before, "Brother!" she then proceeded to glomp him.

"Help…can't…breathe," gasping for the pig-tailed martial artist was saved when Setsuna and Asuna pried the Chinese girl off of him while the other girls were trying there hardest to preserve their modesty in front Negi.

Author's Note: I finally got over the incredible reader's block though not enough for this chapter I'm afraid with only three and a half pages. However the story will pick up next chapter when the Martial Arts tourney starts. As for the girl votes the following tallies so far.

Asuna: 6

Setsuna: 6

Kaede: 8

Yue: 2

Others: 3

I think I'm going pull apart the group a bit a put three more girls in with these.

Mana

Lingshen Chao

Fei-Ku

I've been reading a fic where Sayo and Mana are starting to buy for Ranma's affections and it's pretty good. I will mix in some stuff from the Negima anime, including Ranma meeting Nagi at an early age. Also like to announce that I'm about ready to finally add a new chapter to my Dark Elf and Wild Horse fic, so get ready. I'm looking for co-writers for this project and a few others if interested let me know.


	15. Harry Potter - Armored Arcane - Premise

Chapter 1 - Through the Veil

It had been a full year since Voldemort's downfall; needless to say the Wizarding community in Britain was still moving to pick up the pieces of their shattered world. Harry Potter himself stood before the veil in the Department of Mysteries thinking back to the image he received before confronting Voldemort, he saw his mother, his father, Tonks, and Remus, but no Sirius at first he didn't think much of it, after all for intents and purposes during that moment he was marching quietly towards his death. As such he never really put much thought into at the time. A month afterward however things became even more confusing, Sirius's will had not been unsealed, the Fidelus Charm was still in place on Grimmauld Place, he even asked Kreacher if he could still feel Sirius the house elf confirmed he still could but it was muted, the elf was just as confused. In a joint effort godson and house elf went through the house with a fine toothed comb looking for information about the veil. They found a book in the Black Family library detailing the veil may not be a doorway to death as many first thought, but merely a doorway to some other reality. He broached this to Ron and Hermione, one thought he was loony the other wanted to do more research.

XXX

Harry agreed to the research which put off his red haired friend. "Listen Ron, the resurrection stone pulls spirits from the land of death to allow the individual who used it to see his or her loved ones if they died, I didn't see Sirius."

"Yeah, but you saw Tonks and you've only known her for what three years?" Ron stated Harry nodded.

"I only knew Sirius for four years, Ron. Tonks and I got along pretty well in those three years I knew her, enough to care about her and Remus when they died," Harry stated softly glancing over at the crib that held his own godson, little Teddy.

The Weasley sighed heavily rubbing his forehead, "Alright, but there can a lot of explanations why Sirius didn't show up."

"And each one draws the same conclusions, the veil isn't so much a doorway into the afterlife just a rather strange doorway, to where no one knows. The fact no one has come back from it means it's a doorway that goes one way," Hermione explained.

"Please tell me you aren't thinking of going through it 'Mione," Ron pleaded.

"Not brave enough for that, Ron," Hermione said softly. "Research is one thing but I don't know if I want to go through it in the practical."

Harry sighed putting his elbows on the table of his dinner table thinking hard wondering if the gamble was worth it in the long run. He had no real ties in this life anymore, just little Teddy, Ron, his family, and Hermione almost everyone he knew had either died or despised him. In a sense he had very little to lose, no one would really miss him. Andromeda Tonks could look after her grandson, as much as it pained him to think about it, to repeat history but at least this time he wouldn't be spoken of in harsh whispers like Sirius had been, believing him to be the Potter's traitorous friend, no he'll simply spoken as a tragic hero filled with triumphs and sorrows, rather cliché legacy really but one that would be appropriate. "He's thinking about going through it ain't he," Ron groaned.

"Wouldn't be his two best friends if we didn't know him so well, Ron," Hermione stated sadly. "Harry are you sure?"

"I don't have anything really to lose, a few close friends, Teddy, that's it. I plan to split my fortune up down the middle before attempting it though, half will go to Teddy so he'll have a comfortable life after he leaves Hogwarts, the rest will be liquidated into one of those bottomless bags to take with me. Pure gold and silver are worth a lot in any mundane market, more than enough to make a new life in whatever world is on the otherside of the veil," Harry explained.

"What about Ginny, Harry?" Ron pleaded.

"Maybe in another life Ron, but not in this one. I'm tired of my life being dictated to me, first it was that stupid prophecy, then it was Dumbledore using said prophecy shelter me from my responsibility no even bothering to find other avenues to get rid of that blooming Horcrux," Harry snorted looking bitter. "Bet he would have swept in after I died to kill Voldemort himself, to be the only wizard in recorded history to defeat two Dark Lords."

"You mean if he hadn't died?" Hermione asked getting a nod. "After the last two years seeing him for what kind of person he really was I can imagine it."

"Right piece of work that one," Ron grumbled before a sigh, "what world do you think it'll be on the otherside?"

"No telling, could be like ours or it could be something infinitely worse, or better, which would explain why no one has returned, especially if it was something better," Harry stated.

"If you do this we'll keep an eye on Teddy with Andy," Ron stated.

"I know," Harry smiled sadly. "Please take care of each other as well."

XXX

Harry opened his eyes preparing himself to step through the veil sliding a pack over his shoulder, taking a deep cleansing breath the raven haired wizard took six steps forward and vanished through the veil. Harry noted the veil wasn't much if anything all it was, was a bunch of smoke and mist swirling about with no reason outside the confusing factor. The raven haired wizard simply continued forward feeling heady mostly because of the veil. He head got so foggy he nearly smashed face first into a brick wall that suddenly appeared in front of him. Stopping short he turned expecting to find the veil swirling behind him and instead seeing another smoother wall not three feet away. Confused the raven haired wizard took in more of his surroundings and discovered he was standing in the middle of an alleyway, cars rushing two and frown at one end of the alley while the other end, simply ended with a pathway leading to the right. Walking down the alley toward the street he came to a sidewalk. Looking down one way and then the other seeing arguably the busiest street he had ever encountered, not even Diagon Alley was this crazy. _Where am I?_ he thought.

It took several moments to take in every specific detail of the street he was standing on, the neon lights above. The numerous advertisements and the blatant signs telling him where exactly he was. _Las Vegas, how in the heck did I get across the pond from the veil, plus if that was the case why didn't Sirius simply just comeback,_ Harry paused thinking. _Unless this isn't the same the version of Las Vegas that I know, a different realty. Is that even possible?_ Taking a few deep breaths fishing through his pocket to check for his wand only to find it was missing. Panicking for a second he stepped back into the alley tried a spell without his wand and found it was even stronger. _Okay I don't have a wand but I still have my magic and it's stronger than I had before with my wand._ Not able to come up with any rationalization for what happened to him he decided to go with it leaning against the wall crossing his arms in thought. _Okay I'm in a strange alternate version of Earth, so what's the first order of business._ Mentally creating a checklist started ticking them off, _First I need an identity, which means money, a place to stay, a job, then I need to begin searching for Sirius if he's even in this world._

Seeing this was Las Vegas he headed toward the closest casino, he figured the best way he could build enough capitol was to win a few of the cut throat slot machines and then head for an investment bank an buy up some shareholder's stock toward a company.

XXX

Kara Zor-El and Kori'Ander were lazily floating over the city of lights, city of sin, Las Vegas. The blonde teen brought her fellow alien friend to this place mostly to get herself outside of Smallville, stick it to her cousin for coping her up, and to help her friend get over her lost. "Dick wouldn't want you to continue to mourn and mope, Kori. It's been nearly three years, time to try and move on."

XXX (This is about as far as I got, anyone willing to take the reins please feel free) XXX


	16. Ranma - Mark of the Millenium - Part 1

Chapter 1: Ranma's Decision

Ranma Saotome was doing what he normally did late in the evening after finishing homework, dodging rivals, and fiancées, eating, then training he was laid out on the roof gazing up at the night sky. His reason for being up there this night was to think. Three days ago he and Akane, were center stage in a wedding disaster that paled in comparison to anything from the Bridezilla television series. The wedding 'Attempt' so to speak was horrible, first there was the battle for the cask that held water from the spring of drowned man, but he had to divide his attention between that and keeping Shampoo, Kodachi, and Ukyou from killing Akane at the same time, the resulting chaos destroyed the wedding, the cask of cursed water was drunk by Happosai, and all the security deposits in the world couldn't save his tux or Akane's wedding dress. This gave Ranma a serious wake up call, the search for the cure to his curse was actually worse than the curse itself. Several times Akane was nearly killed trying to help him find a cure; the whole event scared him more than he let on. So much so he denied about what he said at Jusendo to her. But the search for the cure to his being worse than the cure itself help him decide to no longer actively search for a cure, if the cure fell into his lap literally, then he be okay with it.

The second thing was on his mind, was the image of Akane's lifeless body at Jusendo, the image caused him nightmares for the past few days. However it also brought clarification to him, and he knew regardless of whether he denied out loud to her, he knew he was in love with her. He could only guess the why, when, and where it happened, but he knew it was there, his insults to her were down to a minimum. He also he started noticing things that he didn't before, the smell of her hair after it was washed, her eyes when it was concentrating during her homework, when he dared look. Then there was her smile which he was fortunate to see a few times during his two years he and his father had been living there. He sighed briefly, looking up at the sky, he wanted to ask his mother for some guidance but she'd received a message two weeks ago from his grandfather's doctor telling her that he had fallen ill, and she went to Domino City to look after him. Of course this was during the time that Ranma and the other members of the Nermia Wrecking crew were in China fighting Saffron. His mom told him a day before the wedding that his grandfather had his soul stolen from by the man who invented the Duel Monsters card game, Maximillion Pegasus and for some reason his cousin Yugi Moto and his friends had entered a tournament to get it back, a week later two days before the wedding disaster Yugi had beaten Pegasus and Grandfather Moto's soul had been returned. This worried Ranma a bit, fighting extreme martial artist like Herb and Taro, but people who can take a person's soul away was to close to what he and Akane had gone through, for his taste.

Sitting up the pig-tailed martial artist heard distant ring of bike bell signaling Shampoo was out on one of her deliveries, but judging by the distance it was staying clear of the dojo. Both Shampoo and Ukyou were right now on his least wanted to see list. Grumbling darkly he slowly stands up then begins going into a few of his warm-up katas to release some of the built up tension before going back inside. He wanted out of this chaos that was dominating his life, he just knew it was going to either get him or Akane killed maybe both. He growled his katas moving with more force then he intended, going over the situation in his mind. His idiot father engaged to Ukyou through a dowry knowing full well he wasn't going to hold himself to engagement he then stole the dowry, namely the cart. As for Shampoo her laws bound her to him by marriage, something he thought was completely stupid, and shouldn't be relevant outside her village. He did a snap turn into an elbow block as he tried to find ways out of his situation; he could only think of three ways, commit seppuku, which would make, Kuno, Mousse, and Ryoga happy. Denounce the engagements and vanish, which would make him a ronin and while he didn't make it publicly known and regardless of the mallets to the skull, he wanted to marry Akane. So it came down to choice three he'd have to come clean and tell Akane how he felt, and hoped she felt the same. Ask for her hand if she did feel the same then the two of them would find a place to disappear to and maybe elope or something.

He stopped with a smile, the third choice held the greatest appeal to him for some reason, of course this also meant he'd have to come clean and tell Akane that he loved her, and then hope she won't either bash him in the head for being a perverted jerk, laugh in his face, or sic Ryoga on him. Somehow deep down he felt this choice would be harder than fighting Saffron all over again. Taking a deep breath, he looked over at Akane's window noting the light was on. After the wedding she was getting a little withdrawn seldom coming out her room except to eat, and watch the latest Duel Monster rankings, which put his cousin Yugi surprisingly at the top of the list, with Seto Kaiba in second, and Joey Wheeler coming in a close third. Apparently the Duelist Kingdom tournament was a pretty big event. Akane also stopped pounding him with her mallet, though the pig-tailed martial artist gave her little reason to do so. She even made a bowl of curry that he thoroughly enjoyed, the only thing in a thousand dishes she's cooked that looked, tasted, and smelled normal. He shook his head coming out of his thoughts leaping over to the window, knocking on it lightly.

Akane was deep into her math equations when she heard the tapping, she knew only one person who could do that. She got and walked over to the window looking at Ranma almost blankly. "What do you want?" she asked hollowly. Since the wedding 'Attempt' she just accepted Ranma's words on the boat back to Japan as the truth, he didn't care about her since the wedding 'Attempt', and she felt a dull pain in her heart and could only do a few things before she would breakdown into tears. "Well, Ranma!" she snapped.

Ranma sighed; talking to her when she was in this mood could very well get him, his first scenario of appearance of good ole Mallet-sama. "Um, well just wanted to know how you were doing that's all. Been cooped up in here so much been wondering if you were still alive," he quipped.

Akane growled, "Why do you care you got your wish we didn't get married, I thought you be out celebrating with Ukyou or Shampoo."

Ranma winced a bit. "Guess I deserved that. Akane, look I'm sorry didn't mean to sound like a jerk, especially after what happened," he sighs, "About what happened, I know you can handle yourself, heck ya handled those jerks at school months before I showed up. It's just that Shampoo and Ukyou got a five year edge over ya, a lot more experience and training. Well, the reason I said all that because I wanted them to think they've won. I know I ain't brainy but when it comes to a fight I can read people, pretty good."

Akane looked up at him for a moment before turning away from him growling in frustration, "But they did win, they ruined the wedding, Happosai drunk the Jusenkyo water, and now were back to the same stuff we were in before Jusendo!" she screamed tears threatening to fall.

Ranma was surprised at her reaction, "Did ya want to get married?" he asked softly. He watched her while she give no outward response, he saw her hands move he couldn't tell whether she was reaching for trusty Mallet-sama, holding herself, or just fidgeting with her hands in worry. He took a step forward, putting his hand on her shoulder, "Akane, there something ya got to know. I've been thinking about it since we left China," he paused watching her she didn't move out from under his touch like she use to.

Akane blushed at his touch as for the question he asked, though she never admitted to it she loved Ranma. Yet she was afraid to lose him to the others, "What is it, Ranma?" she felt him urge her to turn around she felt reluctant to turn around, afraid that when she turned he tell her that he was in love with one of the other girls.

Looking down at her as she turned her face was extremely pale, and as he suspected she was fidgeting with her hands. She was scared that much he could feel and see, even without his martial arts. The pause he was giving more her fear started to grow. _What is she afraid of, me saying I love her or that I love someone else?_ He couldn't judge but bet it was for the latter, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "Iloveyou," he stated in a rush. "I have for a long time, and when I thought ya died at Jusendo I felt something just fall to pieces inside."

Akane blinked for a moment slowly comprehending what he just said. Tears began to fall the immense fear she felt building inside her fall away, the strain she felt from her chest loosened and grew. She wiped her tears away for a moment and looked up at him realizing his posture, knowing he waiting for her to do something. With a light smile on her face she did.

Ranma frowned cracking open one eye, he saw Akane standing there a pink hue on her cheeks, both her hands had dropped to her sides. But it was her eyes that drew him, they showed in them that he only seen in once before that he knew of. Before he could react Akane gently put both her arms around his neck and drew him down to closer to her until their noses were lightly touching. "I love you," he whispered to her again finding it a little easier to tell her second time than it was the first.

Akane smiled softly, "Love you too, Ranma." Reaching up parting her lips slightly, Ranma copied her closing his eyes. A moment later they shared their first real kiss, when they finally parted both gasping for breath.

Ranma smiles pulling her as close as they could get, "Say how about tomorrow we vanish somewhere and maybe elope or something."

Akane blushed, "But where could we vanish to?"

Ranma thought a moment, "I'll talk to mom about it, but I think maybe we can stay with my granddad and my cousin, he's got his owns card game shop."

She blinks, "Why with your grandfather?"

"He lives two cities away in Domino City, I don't know if it's far enough away to get us out the chaos but it's better than here," the pig-tailed martial artist replied. "But we'll only go if you want to."

Akane thought about it, leaving Nermia meant she'd be away from her sisters, her father, and her friends. But it also meant to be away from Kuno, Ukyou, Shampoo, and Happosai. Sure it had its down points, but the upside was she and Ranma would be together and away from the chaos with the added bonus was that they'll probably be married next time they came back, "Okay, so how do you want to do this?"

Ranma smiles, "Well, first we better talk to my mom, then we set a time to leave and make sure Nabiki doesn't find out."

Akane nodded and match his smile leaning closer, "Well with that settled and now that we caught our breath," she then reached up and started kissing him again.

Author's Note: I'm totally rewriting my Mark of the Millennium story to one it's no longer a self-insert; however a new character has been added based off of my old Yahoo group character. And further more Hiryu and Ranma will have very different decks from the original story two decks that will literally shock the hell out of Yugi and company. Those that don't know the monster's listed below will get acquainted with them soon.

Hiryu Satoshi's Deck:

2x Vorse Raider atk: 1900 def: 1200

2x BRRON, Mad King of Dark World atk: 1800 def: 400 Effect

Breaker the Magical Warrior atk: 1600 def: 1000 Effect

Dark Necrofear atk: 2200 def: 2800 Effect

2x Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World atk: 2300 def: 1400 Effect

2x Gren, Tactician of Dark World atk: 300 def: 500 Effect

2x Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World atk: 300 def: 500 Effect

Magician of Faith atk: 300 def: 400 Effect

Marshmellon atk: 300 def: 500 Effect

Night Assailant atk: 200 def: 500 Effect

Raviel, Lord of Phantasms atk: 4000 def: 4000 Effect

Sangan atk: 1000 def: 600 Effect

2x Scarr, Scout of Dark World atk: 500 def: 500 Effect

2x Sillva, Warlord of Dark World atk: 2300 def: 1400 Effect

Spirit Reaper atk: 300 def: 200 Effect

Spell Cards:

2x Dark World Dealings

Graceful Charity

Heavy Storm

Lightning Vortex

Mage Power

United We Stand

Mystical Space Typhoon

Premature Burial

Shield Crush

Smashing Ground

Twister

Wave Motion Cannon

Yami

Trap Cards:

Call of the Haunted

Magic Cylinder

Mirror Force

The Forces of Darkness

Wall of Revealing Light

Widespread Ruin

Ranma's Deck:

Great Shogun Shien atk: 2500 def: 2400 Effect

3x The Six Samurai – Irou atk: 1700 def: 1200 Effect

3x The Six Samurai – Kamon atk: 1500 def: 1000 Effect

3x The Six Samurai – Nisashi atk: 1400 def: 700 Effect

3x The Six Samurai – Yaichi atk: 1300 def: 800 Effect

3x The Six Samurai – Yariza atk: 1000 def: 500 Effect

3x The Six Samurai – Zanji atk: 1800 def: 1300 Effect

Spell Cards:

Card Destruction

Excavation of Mage Stones

Final Countdown

Graceful Charity

Heavy Storm

Mage Power

Mystical Space Typhoon

Premature Burial

Shield Crush

Smashing Ground

Sogen

Spell Absorption

United We Stand

Trap Cards:

Blast Held by a Tribute

Call of the Haunted

Embodiment of Apophis

Kunai with Chain

Magic Cylinder

Magical Arm Shield

Metal Reflect Slime

Mirror Force

Ring of Destruction

Sakuretsu Armor

Ultimate Offering


	17. Ranma - Mark of the Millenium - Part 2

Chapter 2: Hiryu's Arrival

Ranma and Akane were currently sitting in the Saotome living room, which was in a sad state of disarray thanks to the three, would be suitors of Ranma coming to visit him once he and his mother reunited a month ago. The new young couple were currently explaining what they plan to do with the two women that the couple care about most Nodoka and Kasumi, the reasons why they want to leave. Ranma sat uncomfortably with Akane holding her hand, while watching her mother talk on the phone with her father.

Nodoka nods mentally looking up at her son listening to her father on the other end, "Thank you father, yes it would be great that Yugi and Ranma get reunited. Sure I'll tell him, and you don't mind his fiancée is coming with him?" she asked after a few seconds she smiles saying goodbye to her father hanging up the phone. Turning to her son and gives him a bright yet strained smile, "Your grandfather, Yugi, and his friends will be waiting at the train station when you arrive tomorrow," she gave a pause thinking about all that Ranma finally confided in her at the behest of her son's fiancée her faced darkened. "I am terribly sorry dear," tears gently rolled down her cheeks, "A mother is suppose to protect her child from such abuse, but I foolishly let your father take you..."

Akane reached out and her future mother-in-law, "You had no idea what he was going to do, please don't blame yourself."


	18. FMA - Blade Edge - Prologue

Prologue

A pool of crimson scattered upon the ground soaking into the dirt, weak cries from four legged felines as they finished their meal. In the corner of a dark pit the felines look morosely at the poor human that had been tossed in along with the badly needed food. The young boy didn't hate them for their actions; it wasn't their fault for starving. The world was growing darker by the moment as his blood seeped from the wounds given to him by the cats. As he laid dying his only regret was that he'd never see his mom again.

XXX

In another reality and fifty years in the past two young boys had finished collecting the elements of alchemy that would help them attempt to bring their mother back. "Ready Al?"

The younger of the two nodded and both placed their hands upon the transmutation circle and invoked the Pandora's Box so to speak. Energy swirled as the alchemy began, however something went wrong mid-way through. Edward Elric looked up and saw a huge door had opened and was pulling his brother through, trying to reach out he watch as his brother disappeared. The door shut leaving Ed behind shocked, he looked over at center of transmutation circle and saw a mass of matter pulsating and groaning, not looking remotely human shape. Horrified at the sight Edward blacked out, when he came to the mass had vanished. Looking around he notice his brother was still missing. Realizing what had happened, Edward tried something that only a handful of Alchemist in the world knew of feeling light headed, he dragged himself over to a suit of armor knocked it over. Using his own blood to created a transmutation seal inside the armor put his hand to the armor. "Please work," he muttered.

XXX

The young boy's life signs continued to decline at a quick rate and the only thing he could hear was, "Have you've learned that technique yet boy!" a fat oaf shouted from above ground sitting on the only way out.

Not saying anything mainly because he was unable to, the young boy resigned himself to his fate just as a circle of light surrounded him. He felt himself sink into the ground and few moments later found himself in a shaft of light. Whatever was happening to him it didn't make his wounds heal or give him a measure of comfort he thought it would if this was what death was like.

When the shaft of light ended he felt himself stand upright again and his wounds reminded him of how close to death he was. Wherever he was smelled of metal and iron, it was tight and constrictive. "Um, hello?" he tested his voice, finding it weak and scratchy.

The constrictive space seemed to tense a bit, "Who said that?" the voice surrounded the young boy. But the young boy didn't answer slipping back into unconsciousness.

Al gently picked up his brother and prepared to run to the Rockbell residence, when the voice spoke. Not sure where it came from and at the moment not really caring, he ran as fast he could toward the Automail shop at the bottom of the hill. Opening the door to the house, he shocked Winry and her grandmother. "Granny help my brother, please," not sure what else he could say.

It had taken nearly thirty minutes to get Edward cleaned up and bandaged. The three sat down and spoke of the reasons. Pinako Rockbell looked over at the unconscious form in disapproval, "Stupid boy," she muttered softly. Al looked down in shame, as he did his eyes settled on a streak of blood that was leaking out from one of the joints.

The blood had been cleaned off the outer parts of his armored shell, "Granny I think I might of got some blood inside can you get it for me, just don't mess with the seal."

Pinako nodded, went to grab a sponge and cleaner as Al opened his chest to check inside. Neither expected what would occur next. As soon as Al opened his chest plate a body of a young boy no older than Ed and Al spilled out. The boy fell to the ground in a heap blood pooling underneath him, he had several open wounds. Winry did the only thing she could think of; she fainted while Pinako and Al looked on in shock.

Pinako quickly recovered picking up the young boy and put him on the work bench, "Al get the doctor, this is something I don't think I could heal."

Al nodded running out the door and down the hill as fast as he could. Pinako tried her best to put pressure on the larger wounds but there was just too many. The doctor arrived with Al a few minutes later and spotted the poor boy. The doctor was an alchemist healer so by quickly drawing a transmutation circle, he placed his hands upon the circle the boy was surrounded by a bright light, when the heavy life threatening wounds had been sealed to a point that made it easier for him to treat normally, quietly applying medicine and alcohol to the wounds he looked at the sad shape the left arm and legs were in. "The boy is going to lose his left arm, the entire right leg, and the left leg up to the knee."

"What caused this?" Al asked trying to figure out how a boy could possibly been inside his armor.

The doctor quietly examined the wounds, noting they were already healing at an accelerated rate. "Looks like he was mauled by several small animals, likely stray cats but the sheer amount disturbs me," he picked up something on the shredded clothing, "fish sausage," he frowned heavily.

The rest of the night the doctor with the aide Pinako had amputated the boy's arm and legs, bandaged them, and put him in the bed next to Edward.

It took two days for the two unconscious boys to regain consciousness. Edward was the first to regain consciousness, sitting up he looked at the other boy in the other bed. "Al?" he spoke asked.

"Right here Ed," Al walked up and sitting down beside his brother. Edward nodded looking down at his single arm.

"Screwed up big time didn't we Al," he whispered glancing over at the other boy.

Al nodded, "That we did, um brother did you see anyone in the armor before using your alchemy?" asked softly.

Ed gave his brother a confused look, "What are you talking about, of course not!" he stated irritated.

"I wonder how that boy got inside my armor then?" Al thought aloud. This brought Edward's growling to a grinding halt.

"What did you say?" Edward stated.

"He fell out of my armor when I brought you here, his wounds were bad brother. Whatever happened to him, happened before he appeared in my armor. The Doctor said he was mauled by kitties," Al said almost girlishly.

Ed raised an eyebrow for a moment, "I was being trained by my idiot pops in a martial arts technique," came a weak reply. Both Elric brothers turned to the young boy with them as he stared up at the ceiling weakly.

"What kind of technique lets you get mauled?" Edward asked.

The young boy looked down at his body seeing he was missing his left arm, his right leg, and most of his left. Considering the damaged he felt grateful he wasn't in a wooden box being put in the ground, "A stupid technique, one of my pops favorite kind," he paused using his right hand to sit up and take stock of his situation. "Name's Ranma," he said softly not bothering to add his last name. Willing to become Ronin if it meant he didn't have to do the Nekoken training again.

"Well I'm Edward and this is my brother Al," Ed smiled slightly.

Ranma nodded and rubbed the place his left once connected. "Guess we both didn't come out on the good end of Kami today, eh?" he stated looking at Edward's missing limbs.

Edward nodded slightly, "Yeah well I got him pissed at me for doing something that was forbidden," he shuddered softly. "The price was too high for my taste." Ranma didn't say anything until an old woman and a girl about their age walked in, the old woman was smoking her pipe gazing coolly at Edward before turning to Ranma with a more inquiring look.

"SO! How are we doing this morning," Pinako asked puffing on her pipe.

Edward cringed slightly, "Deserved everything I got."

"Glad you see it that way shrimp, trying to perform human alchemy just to bring your mother back, she would have smacked you good for it," Pinako glared at Edward. "Can only imagine what Izumi will think of this when she hears about it."

Ranma watched as both Elric brothers looked like someone ordered them to commit seppuku, "Um, old lady."

Pinako's gaze soften but not much at Ranma, "Call me Granny."

With a light shrug, "I'm Ranma," he introduced himself. "Who's Izumi?"

Pinako chuckled softly, "Well Ranma, Izumi is Ed and Al's alchemy and combat teacher. She warned them about human alchemy, and tried her hardest to teach them right, well Edward has always been a stubborn boy."

Edward snorted and would of crossed his arms if he had his right one, instead he jutted his chin and looked away.

Ranma looked excited when she mentioned combat training, but looking at three missing limbs he doubted he'll ever continue learning martial arts. With this cold realization his excitement dropped being replaced with depression.

"Why the long face kiddo?" Pinako asked.

Ranma explained the details of his life of the last five years. When he finished Winry looked green, Pinako, Ed, and Al looked steamed. "The Nekoken training went bad for me after the second time; I went down, into the pit. What was funny while I was laying there waiting to die, a bright light surrounded me and the next thing I know I'm lying here hearing about alchemy."

Edward was rubbing his chin, "Sounds like when I transmuted Al's soul into the armor I inadvertently opened up a doorway to another universe and pulled Ranma in," he thought about this for a few minutes before beginning to yank his hair out, "How in the hell did that happen, argh!" smashing his head into the wall behind the headboard of the bed.

Al sighs, "Oh brother," he states while Ranma looked on in amusement. "So Ranma you didn't use your last name, why?"

Ranma eyes became dark, "I don't want to ever be associated with my father ever again, I rather have no last name than his," he snorts softly."

Edward frowned, "How about this you take our last name, since somehow I manage to transmute you here. What you say Al?"

Al nodded, "Sure, um how old are you Ranma?"

"Ten," Ranma said simply

If Al could smile he would of, "Another older brother, that's great."

So it was Ranma became Ranma Elric honorary brother to Edward and Alphonse. A few days after that Ranma and Edward volunteered for the Automail surgery. Ranma having endured pain far worse than the connecting of artificial nerve connections and metal plates. Soon after Edward was given his new arm and leg while Ranma was given his new arm, leg, and calf. Shortly after this Edward began to teach his new brother about alchemy or at least tried. Barely an hour into reading Alchemy materials Ranma fell asleep, this kept up until Edward called it quits. However when Ranma would watch them perform alchemy he would perform the same thing without reading. So Edward taught Ranma not with books but by examples, in short order Ranma had caught up with his brothers in time for the three of them to leave Risenbool. During the months Edward and Alphonse had been training Ranma, a member of the military Roy Mustang offered Edward the position of State Alchemist in return for reading materials that would the lead Elrics to the Philospher's Stone. Edward agreed, putting the Elric home to the torch Ranma, Edward, and Alphonse departed for an uncertain future.


	19. FMA - Blade Edge - Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Elric brothers returned from the depths of the desert to East Central, Ranma quietly lagging behind his brothers as they departed the train. Major Hughes greeted them flashing his picture of his daughter as they walked up, Ranma simply rolled his eyes. "Jeez Major we don't get four steps off the train ya start flashing the picture around," the pig-tailed boy rolled his neck.

"Yes, but isn't she so cute," Hughes cooed at the picture hugging it like it was nothing.

Hughes guided them out of the of the train station, about mid way from the library Ranma seperated from the group and headed for headquarters. He planned to make the report that he knew Edward would lag in filing, mainly because his younger brother loved filing late and giving the Colonel a headache. Walking quietly down the street he took to wearing a red skin tight turtle neck sleeveless shirt, baggy loose fitting jeans something he move freely in a fight, like his brother wore a long red coat only his was made of leather. The gloves he wore were black leather gloves, his hair was done in a ponytail that blew lightly in the afternoon breeze. He wore the same style of slipper shoes as he always wore, his life on the road with his younger brothers had been one of much love and discovery, like Edward, he had became a State Alchemist more to lend whatever funds his brother needed to find the Philospher's Stone and the other was to buy martial arts techniques he and his brothers could train in. Surprisingly he found many including a copy of the Nekoken of all things, he proceded to read the instructions carefully flipping each page until coming to the last before exploding in a violent rage. "That bastard if I ever find a way back I'll kill him!" he remembered shouting. That had been two years ago, water splashed him along the way and he groaned heavily, one of the few places he went by himself in the six years since he had been with his brother had been to China. The boat ride had been excruciatingly long, felt it would of been better if he just would of ran across country. When he arrived he used the map to the locate a training ground he heard about, going deep into the inland found the said training ground, upon entering said grounds his danger sense kicked into overdrive. Talking to the guide was tough, but the guide had convince him it was a bad idea to train because of the curse pools, but not passing up an opportunity for study Ranma decided to take a sample of the water back for Edward to check it out, that's when it happened.

Loosing his footing Ranma fell face first into one of the springs, he was lucky he was close to the edge otherwise he would of never of been able to get up with the automail on. Upon emerging from the spring he found his automail had gone limp.

Flashback

"What happen to my automail?" Ranma stated in confusion then notice his voice was higher. "Wha..the?"

The Jusenkyo guide walked, "Mr. Customer fall in spring of young girl, now take body of girl," he held up a mirror showing Ranma, his new red-headed feminine appearence.

"AAAHHHH!" Ranma screamed. "Please tell me you can reverse it?"

The guide shakes his head, "No can be permnamently reverse hot water change you back though," he stated dumping a luke warm stream of hot water over Ranma's head. "See all better."

Ranma looks down and sighs heavily. "So cold changes me and hot water changes me back," the guide nods as Ranma refastens the nerve connections wincing each time. "Great looks like I'm going to need Winry to make an adjustable automail now," he muttered.

End Flashback

The curse wasn't something he could easily explain to his brothers, but they were very sympathetic of him after they stopped laughing. Ranma snorted at telling them, apparently he arrived at the Rockbell home at the same his brothers did, having had a run in with the Alchemist killer Scar. He of course yelled at them for it, the very idea of coming back from his training trip only to find out his only family in this world dead wasn't one he relished.

Flashback

"WHAT!" Ranma screamed which was considerable since he was a girl at the time having Winry measuring his girl half, to make the adjustments for his automail. "Did ya beat the snot out of this fool?"

"Um, the other way around," Al said tentatively holding up his good arm. "He was so fast, kind of hard to believe really."

Ranma glared at his two brothers, who looked away from him. "Guess were just going to have to work on that speed, then aren't we," crossing his arms as Armstrong looked between the brothers. Ranma held up a piece of paper, "After I obtained my problem I entered this village had a talk with one of the elders their, manipulative old bat too." Explaining the techniques he saw. "I think more than half those I spotted while I was there could help us out, in our search and that Amaguriken techinque, is the perfect speed move."

End Flashback

Though Ranma had mastered the moves he got from the Amazons, in truth it was easier to say he stole them by doing what he does when studying alchemy. His eyes had been so finely tuned with watching Edward and Alphonse perform alchemy he was able to copy it perfectly right down to Edwards ability to use alchemy without a transmutation circle. Now anything he's seen more than once he could copy, he's already managed to copy Mustang's fire projections, Armstrong's stone alchemy, without so much as three glances. It's what earned him the State Alchemist title BladeEdge not for his ability to make sharp blades, but his keen eyes that are so sharp they are the preverbial blade edge. This is what the Fuher and Mustang relayed to him after his test.

Flashback

Ranma stood across from the leader of the country and Colonel Mustang, quietly waiting eye forward relying on his martial arts training and discipline. Mustang cleared his throat, opening a folded peice of paper, then tossed Ranma, a watch that signified him a Dog of the Military as Edward and many others have explained. "Welcome aboard, State Alchemist Ranma Elric," Mustang replied coolly glaring at Ranma. During Ranma's trial he performed a transmutation turning a pile of unprocessed cement into a statue of Colonel Mustang, then slipped on gloved that looked remarkably like one of Mustang's spares, snapped his fingers setting the statue ablaze. After the statue burned a bit Ranma dugged into the ground using Major's Armstrong's unique alchemy sent a shower of heavy pointed rocks into the Mustang statue which collapsed.

"What's wrong sir, still upset about the demonstration?" Ranma asked lips pursed. The Fuher turned his head slightly looking up at Mustange who stiffened a bit.

"Nope not at all, I take it your brother put you up to it?" Roy asked.

Ranma smirked slightly before nodding, "Might of had a hand in swaying me just a bit."

The Fuher laughed, "Very good State Alchemist Ranma, now for the call name you will be given and who others will refer you as. Your full name will be, State Alchemist: Blade Edge, in tribute for your unique talent in alchemy."

Ranma bowed in salute, "Thank you sir, and I will do my best."

End Flashback

Ranma chuckled lightly adjusting her automail as she walked up the stairs into Roy Mustang's office, inside he only found Roy's personal secretary Riza Hawkeye with a mound of paperwork in front of her. She frowned watching Riza try her best to clear the paperwork in front of her, diligently as she could. Ranma went into the nearby restroom heated up the tap and splashed himself feeling the change. The special bolt system Winry had installed clicked out and locked back into place. Ed often praised Winry on her work and Ranma agreed, Winry was probably by far the single best automail mechanic Ranma knew. Walking back into the office he stepped up to Riza's desk. "Um, is the Colonel in?"

Riza jumped paper's flying everywhere, using the Amaguriken technique Ranma snatched most of the paper out of the air before it hit the ground. Riza watched in fascination for a moment before gathering up the work that managed to fall to the ground. "The Colonel is out," Hawkeye said in a strained voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry for startlin' ya, Lieutenant," Ranma smiled looking at all the reports he looked down at the report in his hand and skimmed it, "hey isn't this the Philospher's Catalyst incident in my hands, that took place nearly a two years ago, didn't it."

"It did, I haven't had a chance to file it yet," Riza said irritably.

The pigtailed boy scratched his head looking at all the paperwork. "Must be hard for ya to be the only one workin' ain't it?"

Riza blinked know one except the Elrics ever seemed to know how hard she worked. And were one of the few that didn't keep her at a distance. "Colonel Mustang does help when he can," she lied, in her second year as his aide he may of helped once, and that was only before he tried to hit on her. She narrowed her eyes at Ranma, wondering if the Elric's eldest brother would be that shallow.

Ranma snorted looking up at the ceiling, "If ya mean helpin' by trying to flirt with ya, then yeah I'd consider that a big help. I'm just want ta know if ya need any real help?"

Riza blinked again looking at the young State Alchemist. The boy outranked her yet like his brother's never gave orders, preferring to keep things friendly. "We're over worked as it is, I can't get anyone in to help me."

Ranma smiled, "I ain't got anything to do really how about me helpin' ya with your filing that stuff?"

"But sir, wouldn't it conflict with you and your brother's research?" Riza asked not sure why she wanted to talk the pig-tailed alchemist out of helping her.

Ranma simply waved off the argument, "Pft, Edward and Al, are in ta spending hours reading, personally readin' books makes my head hurt and I get sleepy. If I can't learn it by watchin' it, I don't learn it at all," the pig-tailed boy chest puffed up slightly. "So if ya needs any help I'm offerin'."

Riza looked at the pig-tailed boy in shocked for a moment, then nodded dumbly. "Thank you, BladeEdge."

"Call me, Ranma," Ranma raised an eyebrow. "I think the Blade Edge name is cool, but I rather people I knew called me Ranma."

Riza nodded watching as Ranma looked at the case number of the file he was holding then a slots in the corner behind Riza's desk and quietly put it inside for later. "V-veery well thank you Ranma," she smiled slightly. "I appreciate it."

"Ya welcome," Ranma chuckled.


	20. FMA - Blade Edge - Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ranma exited headquarters walking leisurely back toward the room he shared with his brothers. As he finished his descent from the front stairway he heard someone call out to him. Turning he saw Riza Hawkeye running down the steps slinging her work bag over her right shoulder. "What's the matter Riza?" Riza gasps a few times before falling into step beside him.

"Nothing, I," Riza looked flustered a moment. In the past few weeks Ranma had spent many of his days helping her organize the endless amount of paperwork. In the time she was growing closer to the younger man, more than she cared to admit. She found him far more intriguing than the Colonel, he cared little about advancement in terms of Military career but he made up for it in the passions of his unarmed combat training. He was also much like his brothers, that while they gave an outward appearance of maturity they had moments where their youth showed through. The Chimera incident involving the man they had been living with had rocked the three Elric's to their core. Ranma was the worst of the three and practically killed the man for what he did. "Just wondered if you wanted company tonight, Ranma?" she asked gently.

Ranma thought about it a moment, his brother's were rifling through Doctor Marko's notes at this point trying to discover the secret to creating a Philospher's Stone. He put crossed his arms putting them behind his head looking up at the sky. With a light shrug, "Sure," the two walked along in silence his senses on full alert, more so for his defense than Lt. Hawkeye's. Two days into his helping her with the endless amount of filing he made some sort of offhand comment about wearing her hair down, saying it probably make her look better. Roy caught the conversation and added his two cents, this caused Riza to draw her .45 colt and started firing at both of them. He swore that he never saw such a violent tomboy, the blonde lieutenant reloaded her pistol and began firing again. The tomboy comment actually earned him a burn mark from one of her bullets on top of that she didn't speak to him for rest of the week. It was only when he apologized that she began speaking to him again. "Just don't be shocked if Ed gives ya the evil eye, probably thinks your spyin' for Colonel Mustang."

If Riza reacted to this there was no outward indication of it. "I see," was all she said as they walked her eyes forward a few moments before glancing at Ranma who still had his arms behind his head looking up at the sky. "Blade Edge, why did you help me these past weeks, really?"

Ranma blinked looking confused. "I helped because I saw someone overworked and no one lifting a finger to help that someone. It was no big deal my brother and I haven't had a mission in almost a month, and with Edward closing in on his hunt, spending more time in the library."

"So you were bored?" the blonde haired lieutenant said evenly.

Ranma winced at the tone, he wasn't sure when it started happening but getting the Lieutenant upset pained him. "Hey, it wasn't that what I said first is closer to the truth. If I was bored I'd just bug out and look for some more training material."

"I see," Riza said her voice not as firm this time. "I'm still greatful for your help, Ranma."

The pig-tailed martial artist smiled, "I was glad to help, I found files in there that dated back nearly six years. Um, how old are ya Riza?" he asked tentatively not sure if this line of questioning would spark a visit from Colt-sama

"Nineteen," she said softly as they appeared in front of Elrics newest living quarters in the military barracks. "I thought you said your brother's would be in the Library?"

Ranma shrugged, "Must of brought everything they needed over here," he was about to walk in when he notice a long white sheet being stretched out the window of the Elric's room and saw Ed climbing down. Al popped out of the window jumping to the ground with a dull thump. Watching them for a few moments, "I wonder where they're going?" he asked himself aloud forgetting that Riza was standing next to him.

"Think we should follow them?" Riza asked causing Ranma to jump slightly.

The pgi-tailed alchemist turned to her, "Only if ya swear not to breathe a word of this ta, Flame-boy."

Hawkeye watched as Ed and Al vanished around the corner not sure how Ranma can track both of his brothers so well. Mustang would like to be informed, she thought of all the paperwork she would have to fill out afterward. Closing her eyes for the first time in six years she felt futility of her job, nothing but endless paperwork, when her talents could be used in the field. The only time she had ever worked in the field was the time involving the Philospher's Catalyst. It felt good doing that work, of course she nearly exposed herself to Edward and Al during that little event, but it still felt go doing something other than filling out paperwork. Looking up at Ranma for a moment, she wondered if she could get transferred in as the Elric's bodyguards alongside Ross, Armstrong, and Davis. Their job was far more hectic but she felt was more intuned to her talents. "I promise I won't say a word to Colonel Mustang," she stated.

Ranma smiled, "Well then hold on, we got some catching up to do," Riza was about to ask what he meant when she felt herself being scooped up into the pig-tailed alchemist's arms and felt her stomach drop out. Ranma leapt bouncing wall to wall until he landed on the rooftop across from barracks then began running across.

Riza screamed on the way up closing her eyes and holding onto Ranma's neck, burying her head into his shoulder. "Ranma, what are you doing!" her voice no longer the slow monotones she normally used.

"Roof hopping, I do it all the time," the pig-tailed boy said matter of factly. As he leapt from rooftop to rooftop until they came to a set of run down buildings. Next to run down buildings was a huge prison. "Where did we end up?"

"This is laboratory five, I'm not sure what went on here but it was very hush, hush. Not even Colonel Mustang knew about it," Riza said her voice still not changed back to it's normal pitch as Ranma gently stood her upright. She leaned against him on her hand trying to get her breathing back to normal. "Why would your brother's come here?"

"Must be trying to find stuff on the Philospher's Stone," Ranma reasoned scooping Riza up again and jumped down. It took all of Riza's military training to keep her from screaming on the way down. Ranma watched her and shook his head for a moment looking over at the two guards that were guarding a boarded up entrance. "Why guard something that's suppose to be empty?" Riza didn't respond but judging by the glance he got from her, she was suspicious of it as well. Running around into the alley that stood between Lab Five and an old factory. Looking up seeing the barb wire, Ranma smirked clapping his hands together and touching the wall. The wall opened up giving access to inside. Once inside the two heard sounds of fighting, Ranma looked up and saw Al fighting a another suit of armor, "Riza see if you can help out Al?"

Riza looked at the fierce fighting, then raised an eyebrow at the pig-tailed boy, "In what way?"

With a shrug Ranma headed toward the front door, "Distract it, spit in it's ear, tell it a story, just keep it off Al's ass." Running into laboratory, the pig tail alchemist followed the faint ki he felt from Ed, something he was fairly good at lately. Apparently whatever the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, Hiryu Shoten-Ha techniques were they increased his ki emmensely since he learned them. He had enough ki now that if he focused hard enough he could sense other's around him easily. Running down the corridor he came to a stop in a huge room, something suddenly felt wrong to him. Three faint echo's of ki were converging on Ed's ki, two of them were dragging Al and Riza with them. _What happened outside?_ Speeding along he found Edward on the ground gasping in pain his automail arm hanging limply to the side another suit of armor on the ground. He saw one figure in black standing over Ed, while another huge bald character was hunch over Al lips pressed against Al's armored side.

The last of the people in black was rather seductive looking woman with her arms crossed standing over Riza Hawkeye, who had had blood flowing out of gash on her right temple. "Can I eat him?" the fat blad man cackled.

"No, Gluttony, we need Edward Elric here to make us a Philospher's Stone," the seductive woman said coldly.

Ranma was already seeing red at finding his brother's and close friend on the ground injured. The cold statement was just the icing on the cake. Leaping from his place into the air, the cruel looking wild haired man in black looked up into to get a face full of metal foot. Ranma watched the man in black go sailing across the room to crash through the wall. The man in black slowly stood up rubbing the side of his face, "Who are you?"

"Ranma Elric," the pig-tailed boy said evenly, watching as the other man looked stunned.

"Not possible, the old man never had any other kids before meeting that slut," the man stated.

Glancing at Edward who looked just as confused, something of a puzzle had been revealed. Seeing the man in black charge he got into a ready stance, ducking dodging an weaving out of the man's attacks looking distinctly bored. "If this is the best ya got, ya fruit, yer in serious trouble," Ranma caught the man in the throat with a ridge hand then planeted his foot in the center of his opponents chest kicking out. The man in black went flying, the pig-tailed turned from his flying opponent rushing in toward Gluttony, struck the fat pig right under the jaw sending the pig flying through the ceiling. Gluttony crashed to the ground also unconscious, "Want to try some of this lady?"

The woman was about to speak when three gunshots rang out, Riza Hawkeye was in a kneeling position her gun smoking lightly. Edward had gone over to cover Al, staring defiantly at the woman in black as her companions were slowly regaining consciousness.

Lust hadn't expected their to be three Elric brother's and what was worst the last was an excellent fighter easily better than both of the others. Looking at Envy and Gluttony, who were still getting up groggily from there run in with the pig-tailed Elric. "Not today," she said stiffly tossing a smoke gernade. She and her fellow sins vanished into the smoke. Barely making it out of the building before Major Armstrong, Lt. Ross, and the rest of Elrics loyal friends stormed Lab 5.

Colonel Mustang quietly surveyed the smoking ruins as he and the others found all three Elrics off to one corner with Hawkeye of all people. His foundation was rocked seeing her present as the rest of the group went looking deeper into Lab finding a Chimera walking around below, as well as all the missing prisoners.

He walked up to Hawkeye just as Ranma finished dressing a head wound she had. She stood at attention and saluted him. "Care to explain what you're doing here, Lieutenant?"

Riza thought a moment, "I was being escorted home by Blade Edge, when he spotted his brother's making their way toward this facility. We followed," Riza broke off when Ranma stepped up to Mustang..

"Why don't ya explain why this facility is still running, Ed said this place was suppose to be abandoned, yet when he and Al get here, they're attacked by two armored watch dogs, and got three freaky looking characters in black trying to get them to create a Philospher's Stone. Who are these people, Colonel and don't tell ya don't know one of them had a beef with Ed's old man."

Mustang stared passively at him, "That information is on a need to know basis."

Ranma lips drew back in a scowl, "Better hope ya find them before I do, messin' with me is one thing, messin' with my friends and family," he shoved the colonel into a pillar. The pig-tailed boy walked back to his brothers.

Riza tentatively finished her report but the look she caught from Roy Mustang clearly stated he wasn't really following the report. "That's all sir," she then hesitated a moment. "I'm also going to request reassignment."

Roy did a double take looking up at his long time aide, "What?"

"I'm going to request reassignment sir," the blonde lieutenant said more assuredly this time than before.

Roy Mustang returned the salute watching Riza Hawkeye quietly walk toward the front exit. He turned to see Edward and Ranma quietly gather up the pieces of Al that were scattered around. Ranma quietly clapped his hands together and restored Alphonse back to his original shape.

Ranma looked up at his youngest brother, "All better Al, heard some of the things that metal blockhead was sayin' you do know he was only sayin' them things to get ya to drop yer guard don't ya?"

Alphonse looked up the pink eyes looked shocked before he slapped his metal hand to his forehead. "I should have known, but some of things he said really hit home Ranma, especially after what Edward tried to ask me."

"Oh and what did the shrimp try to ask ya?" Ranma asked raising an eyebrow getting the blonded haired alchemist's temper to blow.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Edward screamed throwing a punch with his real hand which Ranma caught.

"Ah there ya are, knew ya couldn't mope for long. So what were ya going ask Al anyway?" the pigtailed boy asked arms crossed looking annoyed.

Edward head drooped a bit his anger quickly defused, "I was wondering if Al would ever forgive me for putting him in that suit of armor?'

Alphonse gently put his armored hand on Ed's shoulder. "Ed, if you hadn't I wouldn't exist right now, and through that we wouldn't of met Ranma, I couldn't be more happier than to be here with you two."

Ranma nodded, "yeah and if ya hadn't pulled me out of the situation I was in be dead right now, no thanks to that idiot pops of mine," the pig-tailed boy smile. Ranma examined Edward's arm closely and frowned, "Uh Ed, did ya know your missin' a screw in your shoulder joint."

Ed pulled up his sleeve looking closely at it, "I think it sheered off in the fight against that armor."

Looking around Ranma didn't see any broken screws, "Nope don't see any screws, that ain't like Winry to miss something like that."

Edward frowned slightly leaning against the wall, "My fault, I pushed her and Granny to hard they went three straight days without sleep to build me a new one."

"Well, I think ya should send her a letter or something as an apology for over working her into this monsterous mistake," Ranma crosses his arms and Alphonse nodding in agreement. With a scowl Edward threw up his good hand in defeat.


	21. Halo - Aliens Crossover Untitled

Chapter 1

 _Aboard UNSC Frigate Against All Odds_

 _Year 2551_

Master Chief Spartan John-117 looked out at the vast emptiness he sighed heavily the recent incursions into the now glassed outer colonies looking for possible survivors had proved fruitless as usual. He had been the only Spartan on call at Reach do to recovering from a recent mission to rescue Dr. Halsey from a Covenant armada. Fred and Kelly his two squadmates that made the insertion with him on that mission were given leave for the next 72 hours. Barely a day after they had gone to ground John had been ordered by the brass at CASTLE to undertake a recon mission on the _Against All Odds_. The ship was slightly larger than the Halcyon class cruisers that use to run back in the early part of the war. It had one MAC gun but over two hundred missile pods, what it lacked in firepower it made up in volume. The ship had exited slip-space just under an hour ago Captain Jessie Hall was already at her station on the bridge conversing with one of the two ship board AI's this one called Diana she was the ship's natural AI, the more widely used dumb AI. He approached the Captain and saluted, "At ease Chief."

"What system have we jumped into, Ma'am?" John asked

Hall turned to the readout, "Arcadia not much out here but one of our light cruisers patrolling this sector a month ago picked up a faint distress signal. The ship was badly damaged from a fight in one of the outer colony battles and couldn't stop to check it out."

"Then why are we checking it out, Ma'am. The signal has probably died by now or it could have been a trap set by the Covenant," the Chief explained.

"Except were now picking up the signal and it's not a manufactured signal by the Covenant," another voice stated this one coming from the Master Chief's internal radio. This was the secondary AI that was brought specifically for this mission created by Dr. Halsey. Her name was Tana, she was a smart AI and very pushy, reminded John entirely too much of a civilian. One her holographic avatar and voice was that of a ten year old girl, second she was a new wetware intrusion and hacking being. Although the chief suspected she was simply a rough draft for some future AI the mother of the Spartans was developing.

"Why's that Tana?" Hall asked looking confused.

"Please I may look young El Capitan but I can tell the difference between a real or manufactured signal. Covie's aren't real good at creating legit UNSC distress signals," Tana's voiced vocalized through the speaker's in John's helmet. "This is a legit UNSC signal and it's a really old one, I'm talking like before the war old."

Hall eyes darted to the readouts, "Diana what's the ETA?"

"Two hours out captain," Diana stated her avatar was as different as Tana's as night was to day. She was statuesque tall woman dressed in an old twentieth century military uniform and eyeglasses, that sometimes changes into a woman dressed in single piece swim wear with stars and a golden breast plate looked like two W's. This usually depended on her mood which for a dumb AI was erratic.

"Anything on long range scans?" Hall asked.

"Ship's power is minimal, life support however is stable, the ship call number is one of our heavy cruiser's the Acheron's Call," Diana replied pursing her lips concluding that whoever programmed her programmed some minor smart AI inflections in her.

"Well it's not a complete derelict but there's no telling what kind of situation we're facing," Hall said cupping her chin thinking. "Chief I want you, a four man squad of ODST's and two Marine specialists to go in. We need to keep this operation small."

"Understood Captain," the Chief saluted and headed off to get ready no doubt he would meet his squad at a pelican when they got within transport range.

"Well isn't this fun?" Tana chirped. "The ship is listing to one side, underpowered, but not a mark on it. Might still be a Covenant trap, Chief."

"The thought had crossed my mind," John stated.

"So what if it is and there's a fleet out system waiting for a pelican to leave the ship to board that one," Tana asked sounding almost gleeful waiting for his response.

"Simple we take the ship we're boarding and shove it down the Covenant throats," John replied.

Tana giggled, "My sister's going to like you."

John blinked a couple of times frowning in confusion at that reply, after a few minutes thinking of the reply he could only come up with one thing. Sometime in the future he's going to meet either a younger or an older version of Tana. With a dry frown he entered his personal quarters and began assembling his gear for the mission wondering when Dr. Halsey will introduce him to Tana's sister. He also hoped this sister wasn't as bad as Tana was.

 _Reach_

 _SWORD Base_

Hearing a light sneeze Dr. Catherine Halsey turned to look at the tiny avatar floating in the pool coding she was typing into the consol. "You're not coming down with a virus are you Cortana?" Halsey asked.

"Nope I don't think so, maybe some hot Marine is thinking about me," Cortana joked.

Halsey sighed shaking her said, she might have recreated her brainwaves a bit too precisely if Cortana was cutting jokes this early. But that was the point she wanted to create a smart AI that could live beyond the seven year threshold, one that could protect her favorite Spartan in everyway possible. She doubted that Cortana even knew that she would be different from others and she prayed the AI would never realized it at least until she reached her seventh year. "Well please run an internal check , want to make sure your system is clean."

"Sure," Cortana stated closing her eyes, "Say when am I going to pick my Spartan by the way?"

"When your sister gets back from her mission," Halsey stated. "I want to make sure you get to see all of them before making a decision."

Cortana crossed her arms, "Sounds like you want me to meet the one Tana's teamed with." Halsey kept her eyes glued to the screen but her face pigment changed ever so slightly. "Wow, I'm barely a month old and you're already fixing me up with someone."

"Shush, besides you'll like him," Halsey stated a faint smile appeared. "After all I did the moment I laid eyes on him."

"He was what six at the time, you don't strike me as the pedophile type," Cortana stated.

"Not in that way," Halsey said sadly looking back at the screen. "He's the son I never had I tried to keep myself detached especially when the augmentation process started. But couldn't I tried time after time, each time he went onto the battlefield I sat behind the lines here or on Earth waiting for that dreaded phone call. While I want you to keep your mind open another part of me wants you to choose him, because I know deep down you'll keep him safe, and the rest of his team," Halsey turned back to the screen

 _UNSC Derelict Cruiser Acheron's Call_

Master Chief John-117 had met his team at the pelican, four ODST names, SGT. Robert Shaw, CPL. Chris Hudson, PFC. Lisa Reyes, and CPL. Mickey. Also two Marine specialists, namely Corpsman Jillian Roberts and First Lieutenant Miyuki Wall, the corpsman encase they found any possible survivors in cryostasis and the lieutenant to establish communications with the Against All Odds. The ship's vehicle pool was empty and had no power running to the hydraulic lowering gear. The Master Chief went EVA and entered the ship through a pressure hatch. Using the manual override to lower the entrance flap, so the pelican could fly in The Master Chief waited until the dropship landed before closing the doors. "Is the atmosphere useable chief?" Miyuki asked, she had a rather exotic look to her, dating back to the Twenty-first century when her ancestor married a Chinese woman. She had been the first woman born to the family in a long time. She joined the corps proudly like many of her family. "It's all good, Lieutenant," Tana replied. The pelican's landing plank settled to the ground a minute later.

Robert scanned the empty pool the only thing present were a couple of Warthogs, Scorpions, and a lot dimly lit empty space. "God reminds me of every space horror vids I've ever seen."

"Thanks, Sarge I needed that bit of imagery to add to the whistles in the air," Chris stated. The chief checked his weapons oblivious to the comments from the ODST's who were trying to ease their own tension at the situation. "So how do we play this LT?"

"We'll head to the Cryosleep chambers if there are any survivors they should be present there. If they're empty we head for the bridge and investigate what happened," Miyuki ordered. "Folehammer, make sure your pelican is airtight if there are hostiles on board I don't want them taking out our ride home."

"Roger that LT, buttoning it up now," Folehammer replied and the ship's landing platform moved up into place with an audible hiss.

If the motor pool had been a silent graveyard, the rest of the ship turned out to be the grave, silent cold hallways, not a single body in sight however there was signs that the ship had been infiltrated. Huge melted bulkheads, they assumed from plasma rifle fire. However Tana pointed out the melted metal in some areas were far too small for plasma pistol fire, while still others were way too big for possible fuel rod blasts. "If it's not Covenant plasma fire Tana, then what else could melt metal like this," Mickey asked. Master Chief noted that Mickey was this ODST squad resident explosives expert, no doubt brought in to cause the Acheron to go boom if it turned out to be a Covenant trap.

"Molecular acid, I'm like talking the highly concentrated kind," Tana replied. "But that's like crazy I know who'd risk bringing stuff like that onboard a ship where it could like hit a view port and melt it. But that's what I'm seeing from the sensor's I got on Chief's helmet."

"Not a good sign at any rate, if the Covenant have a new weapon that could spray Molecular acid then no ship in the UNSC would be safe," Lisa replied resting one hand on her hip while the other was lazily draped over her sniper rifle.

"Let's hope there are some people in those cryo pods," Miyuki led the group down at least three more corridors to the Cryo pod chamber, inside none of the Cryo pods had a single living soul inside, mainly because all of them had been completely destroyed. "Shit," was the lieutenant's solitary whispered word.

"The ship is compromise, Lieutenant," the chief stated.

"Kind of the understatement of the century chief," Jillian replied in her quiet southern twanged voice. She went the shipboard AI pedestal and checked to see if there had been anybody in the pods when they were wrecked.

An AI appeared for a second before the holographic pad shorted out. "Y…you shouldn't…, be here," the AI replied. "N..N…not safe."

"We responded to a distress signal, your ship has been drifting for some thirty years," Miyuki replied to the AI.

The Ai sounded mournful when it replied, "I…I thought…I sent out…the…quarantined…signal…maybe…the…bastards… figured out…the systems."

"Describe them, might be Covenant," Robert stated.

"Black…long…s…segmented…tails…molecular acid for blood…sensors…were cut…couldn't track…them…hideously grotesque…sleeping probably waiting… for ship to make planet fall…" the AI was in bad shape having gone long past its survival date.

"What's your name AI?" Miyuki asked.

"Tea," the AI responded. "I…tried…to save my crew…creatures are amazingly adaptable…also…death sentence…anything that isn't them…other aliens came some … thirteen years ago…firefight…the other aliens lost…though one…may still be alive…hiding…on…bridge," Tea explained.

"So the Covenant did come aboard," Chris stated. "Great an unknown Alien species mixed in with a lone Covie on the Bridge this mission is just getting better and better."

"Shut up corporal," Robert stated. "Any ideas Lt?"

"A few," Miyuki sighed glancing up at the Master Chief. "Chief take corporal loud mouth and Private Reyes to greet our guest up on the bridge. If he resists kill him, if he doesn't or is already dead take him to med lab, we'll meet you there I want to get our AI friend examined and check the medical logs. Retrieve the captain's logs if you can."

"Yes, Ma'am," the chief saluted and waved the two assigned to him to follow. The trio left the cryo room and headed for the bridge. Like most of the ship it was silent as a grave but as they neared the bridge the trio noticed for the first time several bodies lining the corridors. "Lieutenant, we have bodies near the crew quarters. Look like both human, Covenant, and," he paused looking down at the creature that Tea briefly described.

"Jesus H. Christ," Chris said in horror. "What the fuck is that?" he kneeled down to examine it, a huge plasma hole burned into its side prevented the acid blood from escaping. "Fuck me this thing is a nightmare."

"Killed no doubt by an Elite, judging by hole in its side that's plasma rifle round," Lisa said trying to hide her own horror at seeing the dead nightmare. "If this thing was killed by Covenant then it's not part of their group."

"Something new and ten times more dangerous," the Chief stated gripping his assault rifle tightly.

"Again with the understatements chief," Tana responded. "Well good news there's one life sign on the bridge, more good news it's not one of those things, bad news is it's an Elite, armed with a plasma rifle, energy sword, grenades, and surprisingly one of our shotguns. He no doubt spotted the Against All Odds, when we pulled in closer."

"So he knows we came on the ship," the chief finished the AI's assessment.

"Yeppers, Chief," the AI said cheerfully. "Course he could be glad to see us, after all thirteen years in this hell he probably be glad to see any reinforcements."

"We'll see," the chief replied and the trio made their way into the bridge they spotted the Elite quickly enough hunched over a console looking remarkably small.

"Demon," the Elite muttered but didn't raise his arm to aim the plasma rifle.

"Seems to know you Chief," Lisa responded coming around behind the Spartan to stare at the Elite casually. Chris meanwhile was guarding the entrance into the bridge .

"I know of him and his kind, the only ones among you humans we actually fear, at least until I saw what was on this ship," getting a better look at the Elite it was easy to see he had black armor which signified his rank as a black ops special unit for the Covenant. The chief also notice that part of the ships consoles were up rooted particularly the distress beacon and warning beacons.

"I see so Tea wasn't exactly crazy you rewired the Quarantine beacon to send out a distress signal, hoping a Covenant cruiser passing through the system would pick it up," Tana stated. "To do what me thinks."

"Hopefully to destroy this ship and the abominations that reside in it, they are worst if that is possible than the parasite," the Elite stated which confused the Chief and the two Marines.

" _Chief this is Lieutenant Wall, did you find the Covenant survivor_?" Miyuki asked over the comm.

"Yes Ma'am, aside from being weak from lack of food and rest he seems to be in good health," the chief responded. "He's an Elite, Black ops division judging by his armor."

"Is he willing to help us, if he does will give him passage off the Acheron 's Call to Arcadia once this mission is over, I've already cleared it with Captain Hall, considering the hell he's gone through it's the least we can give him," the Lieutenant stated.

"Any reason why you're being so generous with an enemy Lt?" Lisa asked.

"All of you better come to med lab, that way I can show you, what we found here quite frankly scares the crap out of me," Miyuki responded through some very tight teeth.

The chief glanced at the elite who nodded, apparently the old adage an enemy of my enemy is my friend was at the fore front in this case. The Master Chief also downloaded the captain's logs before the four of them left the bridge. They quietly moved down the hallway, the Chief noticed how the Elite was staring intently at each darkened shadow. "They use the shadows I take it?" the chief stated.

"Yes and they can see through our cloaking suits, these abominations are deadly. When we boarded this vessel thirteen cycles ago. It was three squads, more than enough to defeat any resistance. Except there was none, we did what you did. Went for your sleep pods, when we found them destroyed we searched the vessel. It was only when a squad entered the ship's engine room that we first encountered them and what remained of the ship's crew," the elite explained.

The chief opened up his suit communications to both the med lab and the Against All Odds. "What happened when one of the squads entered the engine room?" the chief asked.

"A brief description was that of a hive, black, littered with eggs both empty and full. It wasn't until my brother's found the live human that things went wrong," the Elite looked remorseful.

"And?" Chris asked.

The elite's eyes looked haunted, "The human woke when my brother disturbed him, he was described as glued to the wall by a secreted resin, the only words that came from the human's mouth was, 'kill me!' When I heard that over the communications array I ordered them to retreat. The next thing I hear was several auditable crunches, the human screaming in pain, then hissing, just before a Plasma rifle blast."

"Man, that didn't sound good," Chris stated scanning the corridor as they continue their trek.

"It was not," the elite sighed heavily. "Shortly that there were several deeper sounding hisses echoing through the array followed closely by the first of my brother's screaming in both fear and death. The first of several firefights, and with each our numbers dwindled, those that did not die in battle were dragged away screaming a day later new versions of those creatures appeared they looked different than the one near the bridge, bigger, faster, more vicious."

"How long did the last of your squad last before it was only you?" Lisa asked actually feeling some pity for the Elite.

"Barely a year, we grew hungry and they braved the ship looking for food," the elite replied. "Most of the time they lie dormant on occasions leaving the engine room to look for more hosts or bodies to use for material to extend their hive."

"So like we don't go into the engine room they won't know were here, until we leave or something like that?" Chris asked.

"Eventually they will over run the ship, until it crash lands on an inhabited world then they will spread like a plague," the elite stated.

"Can't have that happening, Covenant or Human," Hall stated. "Chief once you and your team finds out where this ship picked up these things, have Mickey set enough charges blow the ship to hell and gone. The elite will be given a ride to Arcadia three once your op is done, complete with communication equipment. He can phone home then."

The elite nodded, he would catch a ride home then retire let the rest of his brethren find the Great Journey without him.

Author's Note: This is a Halo/Alien crossover that was done in the spirit of other's like this and let's face it the Halo series has eerie similarities to the Alien series. Or at least to Aliens, James Cameron wrote the book that everyone since has followed, from Stargate SG-1 to Mass Effect to Halo, he made the mold that all sci-fi action movies, games, and TV follow


	22. Heaven's Gate Premise

Heaven's Gate

Chapter 1

Shiro Emiya found himself in a blank space, endless white in all directions, "Where am I?"

"Welcome to the world between Life and Death, Shiro?" a voice stated spinning around Shiro looked for the source not finding any. "You won't find me, right now."

"What am I doing here?" Shiro shouted.

"Something big is about to happen, a new far more deadlier Holy Grail War is about to start. I'll be sending you back to the world of the living in a few I just need your undivided attention," the disembodied voice stated.

Shiro frowned wondering what he was getting into, "First thing you need to modify that silly distorted view of life into something a little less selfless, while it is noble that life however will eventually lead you to an eternity of regret and misery as Alaya's little bitch and quite frankly that cycle needs to stop. So, I'll be stopping it with you, by making damn sure of it." Before Shiro could protest he was bombarded with endless images of battles, bloodshed, deaths too numerous to count, he recognized it as Archer aka the Counter Guardian EMIYA's afterlife only with ten times more clarity than the dream cycle he once witness. "You may recall this is who you'll end up being if you do not alter your path, if only slightly. While it is fine helping people and taking down evil, there is a fine line. Not every person wants to be helped, some evils cannot be purged, and you can't be everywhere at once."

Shiro gasped holding his head. "I know that, but why do this to me?"

"I just told you the reasons why, you idiot," the voiced grumbled. "I won't elaborate, you've seen your own future I'll let you draw your own conclusions."

"Alright, what about this new Holy Grail War, Saber already destroyed the grail twice, before?" Shiro asked looking around.

"Yes she did however this time the Matou's and Von Eizenbern's are pooling their resources to find a way to resurrect the Grail through a different medium. Ironically their using Arthurian legend to hunt down the true grail, the mythical cup of Christ. They'll find it where Arturia entrusted her knights to hide it," the voice stated.

"Not many would know where it is," Shiro stated.

"Very true, just five and all of them exist on the Throne of Heroes, all five would require summoning a servant, and four would require a Command Seal to force them to reveal where it is, the fifth however she would give it up simply to spite Arturia," the disembodied voice clarified.

Shiro dove into his knowledge of Arthurian legend something he had been delving into almost exclusively into after the fifth Grail War. He had been looking for the real Avalon in hopes of finding Arturia. "Morgana Le Fey," Shiro scowled softly.

"Yes, you have a week after you awaken to prepare for the Sixth Holy Grail war," the voice stated Shiro heard a snap of fingers suddenly he was in his Realty Marble _ **, Unlimited Bladeworks.**_ "While I'll also be taking part in this war I'm stuck being mediator and a purifier for the grail," the voice snickered slightly. "But the war isn't official yet so I'm going to stack the deck in the favor of the only one in this war that will fight it to protect the grail against the malicious."

"Wait what do you mean, your taking part in it?" Shiro watched in fascination as the previous unknown disembodied voice phased into existence. She was roughly six feet in height, with long black hair, tanned skin, bright blue eyes, wearing white, gold, and sapphire outfit right out of Ancient Egypt. She carried a staff with the head of Horus one of the Egyptian gods on one end and wicked looking blade on the other. "I can guess who you might be, Cleopatra?"

The woman smiled nodding, "Very good I guess being in a previous Grail war you would dive into legends, histories, and myths. If it wasn't so bloody I would endorse using the Grail Wars as an educational tool," the woman quipped.

The red-haired hero snorted, "I didn't know the Queen of the Nile had such a dry sense of humor."

Cleopatra walked up to him cupping his cheek giving him a sultry smile, "Sad shame your soul is bound to Arturia, you and I could have so fun together." She snapped her fingers again stepping back as several weapons dropped out of the sky crashing into ground surrounding them. "These are your edge in the upcoming war, a couple of sniper rifles, two handguns, three new swords, a rocket launcher, and something special," she casually pointed at a silver cylinder of metal glinting dully in the light of the Realty Marble, Shiro raised his eyebrow at that turning to Cleopatra who smirked.

XXX

Looking around the wrought iron hero hefted the closest sniper rifle using his structural analyses to examine it, the history of it amazed him, images of a lone man sitting on a hill surrounded by jungle as he periodically sniped day and night against superior Viet-Cong forces. Whistling slightly feeling the prana pouring out of it, "A sniper rifle Noble Phantasm that's interesting."

Cleopatra smirked, "all these new weapons present are noble phantasms, while some are fictional and very recent, they've reached such a cult following they have become a Noble Phantasm even though not a single person has touched it," she stated lifting the rocket launcher and tossing it to Shiro who instinctively dropping the sniper rifle, to grab the rocket launcher and held it. He was immediately bombarded with strange images, mostly of a video game of all things, what he did see was what the launcher did, it was utter devastation on a massive scale, not only from the initial impact but the unique tracking missiles afterward.

"That's not OP at all," the red haired young man stated sarcastically.

"Indeed but will be useful in the upcoming war for sure being an archer yourself you can appreciate the long distance aspects of these weapons," Cleopatra stated conjuring herself a throne walking to it and sitting down.

"Why give me such an edge?" Shiro asked.

The former Egyptian queen crossed her legs seductively giving a coy sultry look at the red-haired young man. "Can't I just help you out goodness of my heart, Shiro-kun?" she asked with a smoldering look.

With a sigh Shiro wondered if all Age of Gods royalty were like this, Medea and Medusa tried to use their sex appeal in the last war to take him off his game when he was a lot more naïve just before they tried to kill him. Now that he thought about it, Rin, Illya, and Sakura in their own ways tried flirting with him during that war as well, with only Illya being totally shameless about it. "Medea, Medusa, and Illyavael were twice as shameless as you are and all three tried to kill me at one point, so color me cautious."

Cleopatra sighed slightly, "I guess you have a point, the truth is in this coming war you'll most likely not have any real wish for the grail. As such you and your servant can be an extra set of eyes and ears for me."

The wrought iron hero cocked his head slightly thinking about it. "I guess I can do that, will I be getting info on the servant's likely to be summoned, then?"

"Six new ones aside from myself, Morgana I've already told you about the only other ancient hero will be Berserker, the rest will be closer to the Modern era," the Egyptian queen explained.

"How much closer?" Shiro asked.

"Roughly between the American Revolution up to World War II," Cleopatra stated conjuring a goblet filled with red wine taking a sip. "I'm tapping you to keep the more modern age heroes and anti-heroes from killing each other until I can ensure the Grail is purified and none of Angra Mainya's nonsense is tainting it, that is my true purpose because a couple of the wish makers in this war have legitimate wishes that can be granted, diseases to be cured, families to reunite all that wrought," the queen stated waving her free hand casually.

"I'll be reunited with Saber if I do this?" Shiro whispered softly.

"Before, during, and after if you like Shiro," Cleopatra smiled sadly. The red haired young man nodded giving his own smile faintly. "Alright, excellent," the goblet vanished as did the throne the moment Cleopatra sat up she extended her staff tapping Shiro's right hand a new set of Command Mantra's appeared, instead of a shield like the one Shiro had in the previous grail war these looked more like a sword, broken up into three sections, pommel, hilt, then the blade itself. "You have a week before the War is in full swing, as the other Servants aside from Caster have yet to be summoned, myself included."

"How are you going to be summoned?" the wrought iron hero asked.

"It's an earthly vessel that's predetermined, she's a young girl roughly seventeen years in age, born and raised in Egypt, with a strong belief in the Ancient Egyptian gods, the irony is not lost on me," the queen giggled.

XXX

Shiro woke sitting straight up in his bed looking around the room, flipping and dropping his feet to the worn wooden floor. The building itself was a wooden cabin roughly built and reinforced by the wrought iron hero's Magecraft. Shiro set the cabin up as a staging ground to search for Avalon or the Legendary lake that held the Lady of the Lake, Viviane. He figured if he could find one or the other he'd be satisfied, sadly he only had the legend and the ravings of various lunatics over the centuries to go by. The only place he managed to find was Arturia's childhood home where he promptly placed the insolated cabin to stay in. Scratching his head closing his eyes forming an image of Arturia in his mind and smiled faintly, "Morning Saber," he whispered to the air, as if in response the morning air picked up caressing his face gently. "Soon," he stated his eyes opening a determined glint in them now.

XXX

Deep underground the mansion of the Von Eisenbern mansion, Zouken Matou stood in front of Summoning circle holding out his right arm hovering over the edge speaking in Russian.

"… _Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut. Five perfections for each repetition. And now, let the filled sigils be annihilated in my stead!_ _– Set_

 _Let thy body rest under my dominion, let my fate rest in thy blade._

 _If thou submit-eth to the call of the Holy Grail, and if thou wilt obey this mind, this reason, then thou shalt respond. Ride into battle and destroy thine enemies, set the world a flame by your tracks of blood and steel. If thou art truly of thy binding upon this realm, come forth!"_

" _Come forth, Come Forth, COME FORTH!"_

The Summoning circle lit up and a figure began to emerge, dressed in a grey uniform, wearing a Field Marshalls hat with a flying Death's Head, black Khaki pants, knee length boots, a holstered Luger strapped to his left side. Zouken and the gathered Von Eisenbern's eyes though travelled to the crimson armband, white circle, and a black swastika. Both men knew that infamous insignia rather well and both hated it for various reasons, they also knew the man that was summoned.

The man in question turned glancing at them passively, "I am the Servant Rider, to whom may I call Master?"

"Rommel," Eisenbern growled softly. Jubestacheit von Eisenbern's son and heir had served with this man during World War II and died in the deserts of Northern Africa.

"Jubestacheit, you've not aged well mien friend," Rider stated his lips quirked slightly upward.

"We have nor will we ever be friends!" Eisenbern scowl deepened.

"Still blame me for your son's death I see," the former field marshal sighed heavily. "You should blame the one who ordered that foolish charge, I'm sure the majority of our people done that enough over the last six decades. Our glorious 'Fuhrer', against every General and Field Marshal's council ordered that Blitz to Cairo. I admit my wrong's in that blitz in both logistics and manpower."

Zouken frowned heavily before stepping forward, "This does nothing, Rider I'm your master and we will be coordinating our efforts with Eisenbern and his servant Caster."

Rider nodded turning his attention away from his 'countrymen', "I see," as Morgana Le Fey appeared from the shadow looking at her with scrutiny. He walked up to the woman and extended his hand. "Truly lovely creature such as yourself, it is an honor to team with you."

Morgana smirked underneath her veil, "you are an interesting one Marshal."

XXX

On a ranch deep in the Colorado Rockies, another summoning circle had just died down, a young girl roughly fourteen years of age watched in anticipation as the smoke cleared. The figure was dressed in a white dressed shirt, black double breasted vest, buck skinned pants, spurred dark brown cowboy boots, a buckskinned overcoat, and a brown bison leather cowboy hat. The person was a rough worn beauty, she had short black hair, piercing grey eyes, and carried engraved Winchester over her left shoulder. Glancing at the girl pursing her lips slightly, "Ya called, I'm the Servant Archer, please ta meet'cha, sugar. Wouldn't happened to be my Master?"

The girl coughed slightly and then jumped into the air pumping her fist, squealing in delight, "ALL RIGHT!" the teen giggled dancing in place. "Right, right, okay yeah I'm your master, nice to meet you too, Archer." Archer raised an eyebrow before smiling and shaking her head.

XXX

Shiro stood on a slightly raised platform he had setup to overlook the fields and forest that surrounded the area, he felt it was the perfect spot to return the woman he had come to love back into the world.

 _In the face of Darkness, Heed my words and allow my will to create your body_

 _My Sheath protects your body, your Sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grails call!_

 _Obey my will and reason, Let my love answer my summons!_

 _I hereby swear, that together we shall do all the good in this World!_

 _Together we shall defeat all the evil in the World!_

 _Let no eyes be clouded by fate, Let no hands be chained by destiny!_

 _Heaven clad in Steel and Cloth, come forth! Come Forth!_

 _COME FORTH!_

The iron wrought hero watched as the summoning circle had pulse periodically throughout the chant but as the last syllable was uttered it flashed brightly. A figure slowly stepped forward as a lit door opened. The red haired youth smiled softly watching as a woman he had not seen for a decade stepped through as the glowing doors shut. She stood clad in her steel armor and blue battle dress, however her blonde hair was waving freely instead of clad in a braid. Bringing forth Excalibur sheathed in wind stabbing it into the ground her brilliant green eyes still closed grasping the pommel of her sword, "I am the Servant Saber," the girl paused opening her eyes, "I ask of you are you…?" she blinked tilting her head to the side slightly in confusion for a second before her eyes widen in both surprise and delight. "Shiro?"

The soft smile blossomed into a brighter one extending his hand to her, "I missed you, Saber."

Arturia Pendragon stepped off the raised platform accepting Shiro's hand then promptly brought the pommel of her sword to the top of his head. "That was for your fight with Gilgamesh," she stated then felt Shiro wrap his arms around her, ignoring the armor poking him in the chest and stomach considering now he was a head taller than her. She slowly raised her arms and slid her own arms around him burying her face into shoulder taking in his scent a faint smiled appeared on her face. "I missed you too."

XXX

It took a few minutes before the reunited lovers could separate albeit reluctantly Shiro sat down on the platform looking at Saber noting how much she had both changed and stayed the same. "I like the new look," gesturing to the way her hair was currently flowing freely.

Saber blushed slightly while looking around she noted they were surrounded on all sides by forest and a grassy field, something in the back her mind noted how familiar it felt. "Where are we?"

Shiro shrugged slightly, "Don't recognize your own stomping grounds, it took me a good five years to find it, but this is where Eckard Fortress use to be, already did a structural analyses of the area, where we're standing right now is where the stables use to be."

Saber's eyes widen before darting around checking for any natural monuments she would recognize that could survive time and the elements. Instantly she found several trees that had been around her time, rocks scattered about. The more she spotted the more nostalgic she felt. She closed her eyes feeling the winds and spirits surrounding the area seem to welcome her home and approving Shiro's presence. "Why here?"

"It felt right, this was place was where you had been the happiest. Before pulling Caliburn from the Stone, before the kingship, the hardships, the betrayals, the wars, here is where you were just Arturia Pendragon." The wrought iron hero slid off the platform holding his hands and arms out. "I've lived here going on six years now."

Saber sighed opening her eyes her faint smile turning to him, "I see," her face turned serious. "I didn't expect another grail war so soon if at all."

The red haired young man sighed as the two moved toward the cabin, "The Eisenbern's and Zouken Matou have found a new medium or rather an ancient medium to restart a sixth grail war, and there will be eight heroes instead of seven, five of them will be more modern day heroes. I was also given the heads up on Caster and what the medium will be," he paused glancing over his shoulder at Saber his face grim. "The medium is the actual Holy Grail as the one from your very own legend," Saber started looking shocked and concerned.

"But no one should know where it was," Saber stated. "Aside from myself, Merlin, Lancelot, and Percival, unless."

"Morgana, knows where it is and she's Caster," the iron wrought hero stated turning to his lover looking at her sadly.

Scowling slightly clenching her right hand into a fist, "So this is spite, I knew the woman despised me because of my birth, but risk the entire world over some form of petty revenge."

"I can imagine her wish," Shiro stated.

"It's transparent without even asking her," Saber huffed sitting down on the porch. "She'll wish that I was never born, literally."

With a single nod Shiro entered his rather small kitchen and began fixing lunch. "I have a feeling the eighth servant is a Ruler class."

"Ruler?" Saber looked at him expectantly.

"Like what the Eisenbern's and Matou's did in the third war, there is a precedence for an Eighth servant usually when one or more masters are breaking the rules and the church hasn't sent a mediator. Zelretch, Rin's master at the Clock tower told me this when I was apprenticed under Rin for a year," the red haired young man sat back pursing his lips. "Makes me wonder if that troll brought that up for me to look into," glancing at Saber who simply raised an eyebrow. "Zelretch, is an Old Apostle, loves to pull pranks, and has given poor Rin more than a few headaches since becoming his apprentice."

Saber actually snorted picturing Rin's face post prank or headache inducing moment, "I can imagine how many times she pulled her hair out, she doesn't take kindly to idiotic moments."

The blonde haired former ruler looked around the small cabin as Shiro prepped his stove. The thing was easily a 1920's recreation that was log fed and heated. "It's quaint this cabin."

"Mostly a staging area and only during the spring, summer, and autumn months, gets too cold during winter at least until I can get some more insolation," not looking up from some deer meat he was trimming, Shiro pulled out his seasoning.

"Staging area for what?" Saber asked.

"Looking for Avalon or Viviane which ever was first," Shiro shrugged not catching Saber's eyes looking at him wide.

"Shiro those are both near impossible tasks to assign yourself, neither can be found unless they wish to be found," the blonde woman stated softly.

Another shrug was her only response, sighing slightly knowing when Shiro was doing something he was hardheadedly stubborn in achieving those goals. "You gave up being a hero of justice then?"

"No, just isn't my number one priority in life, I promised Archer I wouldn't be like him and I'm aiming to keep that promise. I'll help when I can help, fight evil and save people when I can, Cleopatra helped remind me of that before I summoned you," Shiro explained.

"Cleopatra, as in the Queen of Egypt or Queen of the Nile?" Saber asked.

"Yeah, the Ruler class I mention," placing the meat on to sear he glanced at Saber who was frowning slightly. "What?"

"So much is confusing this time around. It's been ten years for you yet for me it was a few minutes ago we defeated the grail and Gilgamesh," Saber sighed dispelling her armor and changing her battle dress into the white blouse and blue skirt like she had before.

"Well this time I'm not caught flatfooted needing everyone to explain to me every little detail about the war," Shiro finished searing the meat and spearing it with some tongs, placing it into a stew pot, beginning to shop some vegetables. Shiro froze when he felt Saber slowly slide in front of him grabbing the knife. She glanced over her shoulder keeping her face impassive but there was twinkle of mischief in her eyes, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You neglected your teaching session last time because of an argument, I wish to finish my lesson," Saber stated turning away her cheeks pink. Chuckling slightly Shiro leaned in kissing her jawline before using his hands to guide hers to cut the vegetables properly.


	23. Harry Potter and the Shameless 1

Chapter 1 – Bellatrix's Change

Many things in my original life would be considered dull, boring, normal, lonely, hollow. But that's what a normal life is, nothing like the movies, books, video games, plays, sure there can be breaks in the dull day to day life, like a war, natural disaster, or the various forms of criminal activity, but overall these could be dealt with in the normal ways. As such ninety-five percent of humanity deal with normal day to day things, waking up, going to work or school, eating, occasional bouts of sex with a willing partner, getting married, going to sleep, or simply dying this was the natural way of things. So when a person like myself, a man entering middle age, suffering from constant chronic pain of varying degrees is suddenly sucked into a purple vortex that appeared on the street in front of him as he was driving home from a doctor's appointment. You tend to be mildly put out when your normalcy is shot to hell, at least most people would. Me, I take it as divine intervention getting me out of something that would eventually kill me.

The vortex appeared so quickly I barely had time to register it before I drove into it, mentally cursing, slamming on the brakes. Climbing out my truck, looking back seeing no vortex scratching my head in confusion, I took in my surroundings. I realized I was in the middle of a street somewhere in England of all places. Climbing back into my truck and pulled over to the side of the street, parked, turned off the engine and climbing back out. I wandered down the street in the dead of night, coming to a corner I found myself staring at something was absolutely strange to me, _Star Wars_. Blinking a couple of times I walked over to an open news stand subtly glancing down at the paper's date. _What the actual fuck, May 30_ _th_ _1977._ I groaned rubbing my forehead. There was something else I notice all the aches and pains I have been suffering for the last six years were gone, moving subtly feeling nothing no twinge, spike, or jolt at my normal movements. With a frown and mental shrug I moved to a window to look at my features. Gone was a slumping, out of shape, forty year old man, replaced by his twenty year old slightly out of shape counterpart. _Huh, well that's strange, and lord if this was you're doing, couldn't you have just I don't know made me a bit less rotund._ With a mental shrug, I pulled out my wallet wondering if I was given anything besides a twenty year face lift, sure enough the wallet was loaded with money, not just with US Dollars, there was at least a couple hundred British pounds. In a small corner of the wallet, where the condom would go, was a folded piece of paper. Unfolding the paper, was several lists, with sports names from of various types of sports. It took a minute before I realize that it was the names of every sports team that won a major sporting event from 1977 to 1989, _well I guess its not really gambling if you know everything before hand, interesting loop hole. But didn't Biff Tannen try this in Back to the Future II,_ taking a few calming breaths trying to figure things out, that was before a massive explosion hit from behind me. Said blasted me flying into a nearby alley where I did a couple rolls before coming to my feet, grimacing at the pain in my ears and everywhere else. Running back to edge of the alley looking around, I heard the laughing, cruel laughter, the kind you'd hear from a Saturday morning cartoon villain. Ducking into the shadows watching as three figures wandered into the light of the fire.

XXX

"That should be it, a nice little message to the Bones family, Nott," a tall figure snickered.

"Shame they weren't here, I would have loved to show that Blood traitor something," the one known as Nott responded with a snort extending his hand, a green light exploded from the end of his wand. Before the two disappeared from the street.

XXX

I looked up at something that I could only describe as both awed and annoyed, the image was that of a floating green skull with a Snake periodically flying into and out of the skull's mouth, "Harry Potter, really." Leaning against the wall pursing my lips distantly hearing the sirens. I quickly moved back into the alley and going out the otherside maintaining a strict hold of the shadows until I got back into my truck. I hunkered down arms crossed over my chest wondering what the hell happened. "That vortex I drove through?" asking aloud.

"Indeed," jumping hearing a voice to my right, drawing my hands up into fists defensively. Turning I spotted an extremely pale looking young woman, eyes coal black, hair a pale almost snow white, a beautiful heart shaped face, cute nose, dressed in a long black robe. However it was the pendant that wore that clued me in on who she was. The pendant was a simple sycthe with a tiny skull attached to the end of it.

"You kill me or something and this is either my punishment or my reward?" I asked.

Raising a pale eyebrow Death shook her head, "No you did not die, your life would have went on for another ten years, before you died of a heart attack."

"Joy, dieing at 50," I stated sarcastically dropping my hands turning. "So what is this then, putting someone like me in the Harry Potter universe is all the staples of bad fan fiction."

Death smirked, "And who says its not, your life could very well be someone elses fanfiction in another universe."

"Now that's just creepy, mean to tell me everytime I jerked off some wierdo got off on writing that stuff down," thinking about it makes a shudder, quickly clearing my head. "Right, better unthink that before I throw up. Okay so I'm not dead, I got a couple of hundred dollars and pounds in my wallet, a list of every major sporting event winner from now until the early 90's, It's probably a little more than three years till Harry's born and four year's until his parents are killed, and snake ass marks him. Mind telling me why I'm here?"

Death's eyes glitter dangerously, "You remember reptilla28's challenge do you not?"

"The one where Harry meets his Grim Reaper, goes back in time to save the Wizarding world and marries his soul-mate, usually Hermione. Yeah, I've read several good fics involving that one," shrugging looking at the grim reaper.

"Yes that one, major plot hole in that one is the fact erasing Harry's memory and forcing to relive his life to a certain point then him dying. Rinse and repeat until the reaper gets fed up and simply gives the boy his memories to start instigating the changes in his life. Those 'counterparts' are made to be incredibly stupid." Death turning to look out the window her beautiful face becoming marred in a scowl. "I am Death, to even imply that I am stupid is affront to eveything I stand for. Rest assure those idiots will be paying for it in the future. One time reversal would have been enough, complete with all the tools I could provide for Harry, he is to be my master afterall."

Raising my eyebrow, "and you're okay with that?"

The beautiful creature turned to me and smirked slightly, "he does become rather handsome and whomever he chooses to be his soul-mate will be his perfect match, including being my master, I'll be willing serve them equally in every aspect."

Blushing slightly, "Wow who knew death is raging pervert?"

The grim reaper snorts, "I maybe a divine being but even I have needs."

With a shrug, "Whatever, again what am I in all this?"

"I brought you here to be Harry's non-magical guardian, and to deny Voldemort one of his chief lieutenants," Death responded. "Harry still has a soul-mate."

"One, that chief lieutenant better be Bellatrix cause I don't bat for the other team, regardless of how prissy Lucius Malfoy is," I snort shuddering.

Death chortled for a second before gesturing with her hand. "Head up three blocks and turn right you'll be on Grimmauld street, wait there I'll be going into the Black family house and providing young Bellatrix an opportunity to escape her horrible original fate."

"Something tells me it involved something nasty and pure-blood-ish," I muttered with a grimace.

"The Lestrange twins and Druella originally on this night cement an alliance between there families by having the twins pin young Bellatrix and well, destroy her in ways best left unsaid," Death stated.

"Cruciatus curse?" I asked a simple shake of Death's head and with that I knew exactly how they destroy the young woman. "The girl's own aunt allowed that!" growling in anger for a moment thinking if I only had a gun, but that wouldn't work those two bastards would probably transfigure the bullets before they got the their targets and only invite follow up shots with the Killing Curse. After a few seconds an inspirational idea hit me, "Don't suppose you could give me a Caster gun complete with schematics for gun improvments and Caster shells?"

Death's face broke into a truly evil grin, "I made the right choice," A second later felt my side get heavier and then my waist bulk up slightly. Glancing down I saw Gene Starwinds model of Caster gun in a detective's holster and at my waist were the Caster shells bandolier. I put my truck in drive eyes firmly set speeding off toward Number 12 Grimmauld place. "just remember drive them off but don't kill them, unfortunately they must be alive to attack the Longbottom family."

"Right, I don't like it but I understand, what about Bellatrix?" I asked.

Death smirked, "You've been given your nineteen year old body back, and Bellatrix is currently seventeen not only that you'll rescue her from her potential attackers. I'll let you do the math."

Raising an eyebrow, "Me and Bellatrix," I thought a moment, considering what happens in four years, and the fact Harry needed somene who knew the Magical community. Who better than Harry's godfather's cousin. "Damn, does that mean Dumbledore is going to be a manipulative dick then?"

"Not intentionally," Death stated. "Stop."

Pulling over just as Death vanished no doubt entering the Black estate, I stepped out of my truck pulling out the paper of sporting events looking like I was looking for something. Barely a second later a saw a girl roughly a couple of years younger than myself come running from out of no where with clothing barely covering her, she was looking around wildly. "Hey miss something wrong?" I asked. The girl turn to me and I have to admit, Bellatrix without the years of Azkaban and the draining effect of the Dementors on her she was drop dead gorgeous. Running up to me, I barely had time to react before spell fire went flying over my head. I grabbed Bella and ducked behind my truck looking up over the hood I spotted both Lestrange brothers and Druella Black. Pulling the caster gun from the holster with a sneer.

"Guns won't work," the girl whimpered.

Pulling out one of the shells and smirked at her, "Normal guns yeah I get that," loading the gun I took aim at Sirius's sweet mother. _I'm not suppose to kill those two asses, she said nothing about killing the old bitch._ I've never killed before, heck I despise the idea of killing for pleasure or sport. Pulling the trigger the gun fired what I guess you could consider a flame spell. It blew past the twins and struck Druella directly in the chest, then exploded in flames, the old woman screamed in agony. The scream caused the two Lestrange brother's to turn and seeing the result looked back in fear and anger.

"Mudblood," the bigger of the twins scowled.

Looking down I noted the caster gun was infact a six shooter, quickly putting six shells into the chambers, and smirked. "I don't know who you clowns are but the lady clearly wants nothing to do with you. You got two choices, we continue this stand off and wait for the aurors or the muggle police to show up or you take the husk and run."

Both men let out low growls glaring at me as I peaked over the hood occasionally glancing back at the girl who was watching me with undiguised awe. _Wow, I think I just achieve either Spike Speagle or Gene Starwind level of badassery._ A second later the two twins fell back and grabbed the husk of Druella Black, then apparated out. As soon as they vanished I slumped against the wheel of my truck and slid down gasping for breath. Bellatrix slumped quietly in relief as the adrenline wore off she started shivering in shock and breaking down into sobs. I took a deep breath before turning away from her and promptly threw up. _Well, throw being a badass out the window_.

Wiping my mouth and grimacing at the taste in my mouth, "T-Thank you," came a tearful whisper.

"I despise rapist," I muttered softly. "And judging by way your clothes are all torn up, I'd say those two clowns were not taking no for an answer."

Bellatrix nodded sadly rubbing her shoulders shivering again, "I was being betrothed to one of them, forced to consumate it tonight to seal the contract." She then looked panicked. "W-We need to leave, they'll be back and they'll bring _him_ with them."

I curse mentally, _Fuck me sideways, forgot about the snake asshole is alive right now._ Nodding helping her up I open the passenger door for her before running around to the otherside. Jumping in, I waved her in and shut the door. Starting the truck I quickly burned rubber out of there.

Death was guiding me along the streets while that was happening I needed to think up a credible backstory and only one made any real sense. "Well I guess introductions are in order, name's Brad Wall, Runes Master and American born squib."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, "I'm Bellatrix Black, how can you be a Runes Master and a squib."

I snort glancing at her, "You Brits and your social dogmas, we Yanks as you call us don't treat squibs like pariahs, each squib don't have a wide variety of magic like the rest of the Wizarding world but we do still have magic, but it's more focused or channeled. Squibs are sevants in a single disipline of magic, in my case Rune crafting," I pulled out one of my caster shells and handed it to her. Death from the rear view mirror smiled at me, indicating this is exactly what she wanted me to do and what I was alternatively here for.

Bellatrix turned the shell over in her hand looking at the bullet in awe. "I've never seen this design before and I was one of the top students in Ancient Runes at Hogwarts," she pouted slightly. "I could almost be offended by this."

I chuckle slightly, "I spent a few years perfecting those runes, each one has different effects and are numbered. The one your holding is a number 3, the one I fired at that old woman was a number 16, causes an intense burst of flames." Bellatrix handed me back the shell looking out at the street. "I have two that are considered Super Shells, one is a number 4 it creates a mini-black hole, but at the cost of my life force, and a number 9 I call Repulse, essentially it sends the person its fired at flying. I believe you have a spell similar called a banishing hex," he saw Bellatrix nod. "Anyway this one is way stronger and again drains my life force."

Bellatrix shuddered slightly, "Have you ever used them?"

"Only in testing and never back to back," I stated I lean back and sigh. "So have anyone one you can get in touch with that will help you?"

Bellatrix winced looking down at my glove box, "I've burned a lot of bridges with the remainder of my family. My cousin probably wants nothing to do with me, my eldest sister was disowned by my grandfather, and my second eldest sister, is married to a known Death Eater. I would probably end up right where I started if I went to her."

I tentatively reached over and gently laid my hand on her shoulder, when she didn't push my hand away I started rubbing her shoulder. "Probably the cousin that wants nothing to do with you and the disowned sister are not people that give any indication they'll hate you outright doubly so if you tell them what happened."

She shook her head, "right now I best just lay low, I'm going to be hunted by the Lestrange brother's until they get what they want. And with them, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is bound to follow."

"Then I suggest a little muggle roughing it for a while," I chuckle the girl turned to look at me raising her delicate eyebrow. Her eyes warmed looking at me, bringing me to remember how fanatical the original Bellatrix had been to Voldemort. Looking at her out the corner of my eye I notice her ripped robes had slipped off her shoulders revealing soft silky skin and generous amount of cleavage. "First order of business, some new clothes."

Re-focusing on the road a second later I heard Bellatrix 'eep', smiling slightly.

XXX

Bellatrix would become a permanent part of my life after that night, and it took less than a year afterward before I told her, about Death and her plans for us. "I wasn't originally meant to be saved?"

Death gave a slow shake of her head, "You originally were raped and crucio into insanity, becoming Tom Riddle's loyal left hand Lieutenant, helped torture the Longbottoms into their own insanity, and inadvertantly killed your cousin Sirius, before finally being killed two years later by Molly Weasely."

Bellatrix shuddered at what originally happened to her, before lunging at me wrapping her arms around my waist burying her face into my chest. "T-Thank you again, for saving me that night. I-I never want to become a monster," she looked up at me leaning down I kissed her forehead, she broke into the warmest smiles I'd ever seen.

"And you won't you're never becoming Bellatrix Lestrange," Death smirked. "Bellatrix Wall however, that is up for debate."

Blushing slightly glaring at the grim Reaper, "Are you sure you're not Botan?"

"As if, that flighty little floozy has nothing on me," Death harumphed crossing her arms over her chest and sticking her nose into the air pouting.

Bella giggled watching the by play her cheeks still a bit pink, "So what happens?"

"Brad needs to secure enough capitol so you can live comfortably, and when the unfortunate events begin to occur, you'll need to take steps. Once Voldemort is defeated the two of you need to be in Surrey before Dumbledore and snatch Harry from his aunt's porch after he leaves. As a member of the Noble and Ancient House of Black, Bellatrix can blood adopt Harry because his great grandmother was a Black."

Bellatrix eyes widen, "Great Aunt Dorea, I completely forgot about that."

I smiled then turned to the grim reaper, "then we wait a week and let the Lestranges get imprisoned for there crimes. Bella can finally come out of hiding and with her blood adoption of Harry, we can get Harry's parents will read which could have evidence that Sirius was innocent."

Death nods, "Exactly, then you begin hunting the Horcruxes."

Bellatrix growled softly, "I knew the Dark Lord was foul but to create six of those things."

"Five, the ring, locket, journal, cup, and diadem, are the only ones currently made, the snake doesn't get turned into one until Harry's fourth year," I stated. "Right now the locations are as followed, Journal's with Malfoy, the cup is still probably in the Lestrange vault, if not then it was placed in either Malfoy's vault or Notts. The diadem is in Hogwarts, the ring is in the Gaunt house under a shit load of protections, the last one is in your old house Bella."

Bella frowned sadly, "It's nice Regulus, turned on that snake wanker, just wish it hadn't gotten him killed."

If it wasn't for Bellatrix sad delivery of that line I would have laughed at first, I waited a minute before snorting in laughter anway which drew her eyes to me. "Snake wanker, really Bella," I leaned in kissing her on the cheek.

She blushed slightly before shrugging, "It's better than saying his name, or You-Know-Who."

"True, true, still funny as hell," looking over at Death, standing up and looking over at my caster gun, "Need to make a new one of these, I'm thinking Hawkmoon or maybe Thorn." The grim reaper rolled her eyes as the former six shooting Caster gun, morphed into Hawkmoon's distinctive silver and black design. Smirking, walking over and picking it up aiming down sights at the ground nodding at the feel. "Oh yeah, I'm lovin' it."

"Good luck the next time we'll meet will be after the Lestranges arrest." With that Death vanished.

XXX Three years later… October 31, 1981 2:00 am XXX

Brad sat quietly in the driver seat of his truck, feeling Bella head laying her head softly on his shoulder, some quiet gurgling going on in Bella's lap. Brad spotted the purple robes of Albus Dumbledore emerge at the mouth of Privet Drive, slowly moving up using his put-outer to snuff out the lamps on the street failing to notice the truck and its occupants. "Seriously, having a baby left out on a porch in a blanket at minimum for four hours, whelp its official the old man is senile."

Bella snorted watching as McGonagall morphed out of her animagus form. "What's that say about Minerva and Rubeus?"

"Sheep following the shepard," Looking down at his child kissing the girls forehead, "Hows my little Tammy doing?"

"Sleeping, like she always is," Bellatrix smiled fondly at her daughter. "I'm surprised I've heard horror stories about children never sleeping at night."

"Gets it from me, my mom said I rarely ever made a sound at night, well I did my grandmother groan at how cheerful I was so early in the morning," Brad smirked.

Bella raised a delicate eyebrow at him, "That changed, now you're grouchy."

With a shrug Brad watched as Hagrid on Sirius's bike make an appearance, rolling down the window to listen to the three. After they finally apparated out, Bellatrix gently handed Brad their daughter and quietly under an invisibility cloak moved to the front porch of number 4 privet drive, the former youngest Black sister, quietly plucked the boy note in all from the porch and moved back to the truck. Sliding the cloak off of her gently switched her hold using her wand to check Harry over, before putting her wand away and gesturing for Tamera Elizabeth Wall to be given back to her, cradling both children. "Just a bloody note, and not even the decency to knock on the door, your right that old man is senile."

Brad sighed shaking his head looking at the boy smiling slightly, "Well back home and wait for our little exile to get lifted. Can only imagine what people are going to think when Bellatrix Wall walks into the Wizengamot, in two weeks for Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestranges trial."

Bella smirked, "They'll have a heart attack, one Black sister married a muggleborn and another married a squib."

"And out of all of them I imagine poor little Cissa, is the only one totally unhappy with her limp dick husband," the rune master chuckled.

Bella's eye widen in mock fear, "My love are you implying that Draco, Scion of Noble House Malfoy is not Lucius's legitimate son."

Giving a mocking look of being pompous, puffing out his chest as he started his truck Brad stated in a very fake British accent, "My dear Bella, we both know that Lucius Malfoy is to full of self-love to ever get it up unless he looks at himself in a mirror, and I seriously doubt your dear sister would allow it."

The former Black sister giggled slightly, "You might be right, even in school Lucius was just too into himself, I believe you called him the prissy type."

With a nod the truck pulled out of the drive and headed back out, it took them an hour to get to their special parking garage across from Diagon Alley, enter the fireplace they had installed and entered their flat just over their rune shop. Bellatrix was waiting until the Death Eater trials, even though her muggle marriage to Brad had freed her of the marriage contract, her Aunt put her in she felt she needed more closure than a simple trip to Azkaban for the Lestrange brothers, namely burning their bits off. Conjuring a second crib for Harry she place both children in their separate cribs. Leaning back up watching them both a small smile graced her features. "I have children, I… my alternate self never knew the joy this brings." Tears streamed down her face. "I pity her now."

"Well, she'll never exist, Bella. That poor creature is long gone," Brad gently kissed her neck. "I see something way better and far more beautiful."

"You just want to get laid," Bella snorts.

"Guilty," came the reply.

XXX

Author's Note: My pseudo take of the Reptilla28 challenge, its more an inspiration rather than an out right acceptance of the challenge. Most will probably won't see this until I've actually finish the fic and download it all in one fell swoop.


	24. Harry Potter and the Shameless 2

Chapter 2 – Bellatrix's Pipebomb

The couple spent the majority of the week following removing Harry from his Aunt's doorstep, first calming the child down. He was old enough to understand his parents were gone, that much was sure but too young to understand the strange new environment he was in. It took Bellatrix's infinite patience and Tamera's cuteness to ease the one year old's fears. It made Brad wonder what Petunia and Vernon had done, the more he thought about it the less he liked. Once Harry settled down though, Brad found the boy's inherent nature to be inquisitive and warm.

On the 5th of November Roldophus and Rabastan with Crouch Jr. attacked the Longbottom's as schedule, who subsequently the two Lestranges had been caught. The Wall family emerged from the floo network in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic the day of the Lestrange trials, later Severus Snape, and Igor Karkaroff would be tried. Brad went to the observation deck and sat with Harry and Tamera under a Notice-Me-Not charm.

Bellatrix quietly dressed in a hooded robe marched forward just as Lucius Malfoy had finished his testimony, basically playing off his involvement in as if he didn't know them because of the Imperious Curse. The former Black sister snorted in contempt of the man. "Is there anyone willing to offer testimony for or against the accused?" Dumbledore asked.

It was at this point the attire gather tribunal noticed the slender hooded figure cross over the threshold. The figure quietly walked up into the middle of the tribunal area jumped up onto the central most podium then proceeded to sit down on the podium Indian-style pulling out her wand and holding up to her voice box while letting the hood fall back. Everyone in attendance gasped in shock. "I, Bellatrix Dorea Wall nee Black, 3rd Heiress Presumptive of the Noble and Ancient House of Black stand to offer testimony against the accused."

Everyone looked stunned, from the Minister of Magic, to Head DMLE Barty Crouch Sr., Chief Warlock Dumbledore, Undersecretary Cornelius Fudge. "Lady Black, we all thought you were dead?" Dumbledore stated.

"Good thing to otherwise I might have been you old coot," Bella snorted looking over her shoulder before whispering the Snorous charm. "Now for all those gather drop some much needed knowledge on the bunch of you daft morons that have gathered here. First is Roldophus Lestrange and his doofus brother, tried to subvert the last female scion of the House of Black, through rape and torture. They tried and failed with full collusion of the last matriarch of the House of Black to twist me into a loyal servant of that vile Snake Wanker. If it wasn't for my now husband, I no doubt believe would have taken part in the torture of the Head of house Longbottom and his family willingly."

"And you know this for certain?" the Minister asked.

"They all but bragged about it, while trying to rip off my robes and that was four years prior to the actual event. That indicates intent and pre-planning, only a senile old fart would believe such people capable of redemption. I rather see them kissed or thrown through the veil," the former Black sister glared coldly at Dumbledore before focusing. "As it is zero Aurors showed up the night I was nearly raped and tortured, after I managed to escape my family home. I was running down the middle of Saint Grimmauld Place in full view of a dozen muggles with my robes in ribbons and spell fire flying over my head. It took a squib of who was a Savant in runes using a muggle style weapon that shoots actual spells to save me, he killed my aunt that day driving off my attackers.

"Wait, you were saved by a squib?" Lucius stated with a sneer.

"An American born squib, who can use runes to supplement his inability to wand cast," Bellatrix chuckled. "And some of those spells are far more dangerous than the Killing Curse, Lucy."

Mutters went throughout the tribunal while Roldophus and Rabastan glared at the woman. "Lies and heresy, no Squib could fire magic from a muggle weapon."

Bella's smiled turned almost cruel for a second, "Would you like a repeat of that night Dophus, I'm sure my husband would welcome the chance and his gun is ten times better now. Both of them actually, his fleshy gun seems to fire on command and with far greater potency than what I saw from you. Utterly pathetic you are."

The women in the tribunal blushed heavily at the reference, and a few snickers from the men at the Lestrange brother's expense. "Where is the blighter I demand a duel with him," Rabastan growled pulling at his chains.

Bellatrix turned looking up at her husband pensively mostly because of who Brad was holding. "A minute, I would like to inform this August body of something uncomfortable that happened two weeks ago. My husband and I had been shopping for a house in Muggle Surrey the night the snake wanker got himself offed. We happened upon Privet Drive and found a baby on a porch in the dead of night. What daft idiot, placed the savior of our world on a porch wrapped in nothing but a blanket in dead of a November night?"

Albus Dumbledore winced but said nothing, "At any rate I rescued the baby and blood adopted him, since he is of Black blood on his great grandmother's side. He has been living happily for the past two weeks with me," she then turned to Rabastan her smirk returning. "With that out of the way, I think I can afford a few minutes to have you and your Dophus brother wiped from this mortal coil. My love these two morons call."

Brad shrugged standing up slowly walking down from the audience chambers, walking up to his wife and handing both Tamera and Harry to her, drawing Hawkmoon and heading to the now transfigured Dueling platform. Just as both Lestrange brothers were handed their wands through the anti-spell shield that surrounded the platform. Climbing up the stairs as soon as he stepped through the shielding he fired off two rounds, one even gave off a distinct ping sound, "Ooh, lucky bullet," he muttered as the two bullets impacted their targets. Roldophus slumped slightly eyes widely a second before the bullet's effect started, a huge lightning field exploded out from the shell cascading all over the Death Eater's body frying the man from the inside out also preventing the man from screaming. Just as his body dropped to the ground his brother's body began to take on a bright orange glow, it went from a dull red all the way to a bright white light before his entire body exploded into a million pieces.

Twirling the Hawkmoon in his hand before holstering the gun he turned to his wife and sighed, "Wow, that was anti-climatic hun," every individual on the tribunal floor looked on in horror at the blood stain and the burnt out husk.

Bellatrix snickered turning back to address the tribunal, "I am from this moment on claiming the House of Black and House of Potter Wizengamot, seats on this August body at least until my cousin's trial."

The Minister of Magic frowned as two Aurors re-transfigured the dueling arena back into witness stands and carted off Roldophus corpse. She looked at Bellatrix, "Sirius Black has already been sent to Azkaban."

Bella frowned slightly, "Can I see his trial transcript then, so I can file it with Gringotts." The entire body grew quiet shifting uncomfortably the former Black sister eyes narrowed. "Let me get this straight, you bunch of daft idiots, sent the Heir of one of the seven to prison without so much as a trial. You bunch of inbred FUCKS!" Bella growled the last word glaring. "We've had laws for centuries to prevent this very thing, but the moment some half-blood twit with daddy issues whines to his rich friends about being treated unfairly you cave on those traditions. As for his Death Munchers, you've already acquitted simply because they pleaded they were under the Imperious Curse or bribed their away out of Azkaban. If they were that weak minded as let themselves get Imperioused they don't belong on this August body, and even if that's not true you should be shoving enough Vertiserum down their gobs so their dead grandparents should be spilling their secrets, like my sister and her stupid inbred husband. Now what I want from this bunch is my cousin brought before this tribunal, have vertiserum administered so we can find the truth on what happened on that night." Bellatrix watched two aurors leave the floor no doubt heading toward the floo and eventually to Azkaban.

Amelia Bones cleared her throat, "It's good to see you again Bella."

Bella's eyes brighten slightly, "Amy, let's talk after this so much to catch up on," the raven haired woman acclaimed.

Brad had gathered both Tamera and Harry back into his arms, however Tamera had awoken during her mother's little speech and looking around. Her infant mind saw an opportunity to be cute to a wide audience, started clapping her hands and giggled. "Tammy you are so like your mother," Brad muttered to his daughter who simply patted his face gurgling and giggling. He sighed nuzzling her nose making her giggle more. "Eat it up, princess."

XXX

Sirius Black found himself in chains looking at Shacklebolt and Moody as they emerged from the floo. "So what's up Moody?"

Moody snorted harshly, "You have a very outspoken advocate for a trial, Black. She pretty much hijacked today's tribunal."

"She?" Sirius asked as he was lead into the tribunal, the most his eyes settled on the podium he looked both shock and confused. "Bellatrix, h-how everyone assumed you were dead?"

Bellatrix jumped off the podium and walked up to him, placing her hands on her hips. "There's a muggle saying, 'Assumption is the mother of all fuck ups' cousin." She turned back slightly looking over her shoulder at a man holding two infants, one was playing to the crowd as much as she could while the other slept. It was the sleeping baby that Sirius recognized.

"Harry?" he whispered. "Who's the guy holding him?"

"My husband, Siri," Sirius looked at his cousin eyes raised slightly looking at his cousin who smiled. "Now get your mangy arse over to that stand and let's get you acquitted."

The dog animagus barked a laugh and was led over to the witness stand, sitting down looking at the tribunal. He found almost every single member of the Wizengamot was present, frowning slightly at the number of former Death Eaters in the audience. _Bribery, pleading the Imperious, but what's with Bella she almost an entirely different person_. He glanced at the man sitting in the defense councils chair shaking his head at the little girls antics. The girl had a tuft of raven black hair, with bright expressive blue eyes. He recognized the distinct Black jaw line and Bellatrix's nose in the infant. _Well I'll be, little Bella a mother_. Sirius smiled faintly at this, turning to prosecutor who held a vial of vertiserum. "Bout time."

XXX

The trial in question was short and sweet, under vertiserum Sirius explained his and James's plan to change the secret keeper at the last second in a grand decoy operation slash prank against Voldemort. Only for that prank to backfire when Peter had failed to show up in the safe house James and Sirius had set aside for him, another place under the fidelus charm. "James figured what better way to hide the secret keeper than using a second secret keeper," Sirius stated then snorted. "I asked him if he came up with the plan himself, he stated rather sheepishly that, 'no Lily came up with the idea.'." Sirius eyes watered slightly. "Double layer of protection, something she and Alice came up with. Lily was going to be Augustus's secret keeper."

Barty Crouch glanced over at Augustus Longbottom who nodded a faint smile on the elderly woman's face. "When did you realize that You-Know-Who, knew the secret?"

"As I stated, Peter and I were suppose to meet at his mother's gravesite then I take him to Charlus and Dorea Potter's vacation home in Nottingham," Sirius explained.

Amelia administered the antidote watching Sirius blinking as his mind cleared. He smiled slightly at the monocole wearing red head. Barty Crouch glanced at Dumbledore. "In light of this evidence, we have re-examined the finger left behind at the death of the twelve muggles, it was indeed severed."

Murmurs went up throughout the tribunal before Augustus stood, "We as the Longbottom-Potter alliance," Augustus gestured to the group surrounding her, namely the Greengrass family, Davies Family, Abbot Family, and the four empty seats of Potter, Perevell, Bones though Amelia did nod her consent, and Black, "would like to put our vote to exonerate Sirius Black of his supposed crimes."

A man with broad shoulders, auburn hair, and handle bar mustache stood. "I second that motion as part of the McCormac-Jones Alliance."

From his spot within the more darker family blocks which he thought while influential had nothing compared to the lighter blocks, Lucius internally scowled watching his 'sister-in-law' smirk up at him from her spot. Narcissa glanced down at her looking confused for a second before glancing at her own husband. "Damn it," Lucius cursed under his breath.

"What is it, love?' Narcissa asked.

"Roldolphus and Rabastan failed spectacularly in their mission," Lucius stated not knowing what he was about to say would forever ruin his marriage. "Those fools were suppose to make that woman malliable and ready for the dark lord."

Narcissa eyes widen, "Do you mean what Bella said about those two was correct?"

"They were suppose to influence her to join our cause, Druella was to set up the contract and allow the Lestranges to convince her of our lord's noble work," Lucius stated pompously not seeing the horror slowly rise his wife's eyes.

"By raping and torturing my sister," Narcissa snarled.

Lucius eyes widen having actually forgotten who he was speaking to, the head of House Malfoy froze watching his wife slowly stand glaring down at him. "Cissa?"

"I have nothing to say to you," Narcissa took two breaths gathering her bag. The woman quietly moved up the isle briefly turning to see her youngest sister had followed her up using her eyes and head but had not moved from her spot. The two sister's locked eyes briefly before Narcissa left the floor.

XXX

Brad watched the silent exchange glancing at Malfoy, "Something tells me the blonde fruit loop just said something he shouldn't have."

Tamera giggled, "Da'da f'nny."

"You only just figured that out, princess I'm hurt," he pouted exaggeratedly causing his daughter squeal harder in laughter.

Harry finally managed to wake up looking around silently looking at his more energetic cousin, glancing up he saw the white haired girl who watched him a gentle smile on her face, he waved at her. He took in the sights before settling on the man on the witness stand. "P'dfoot?" he muttered eyes widen in happiness. "P'dfoot!" he giggled.

Brad chuckled, "Ringing endorsment if I ever heard one."

Those in the tribunal area watched as Sirius smiled warmly, tears in his eye. "This tribunal finds that Sirius Orion Black, not guilty of treason and not guilty of twelve murders. He is free to leave," Barty Cruch Sr. stated calmly watching as the chains fell away from the man as he stood racing over to his godson immediately afterward and scooping the boy into his arms.

"Hey there pup," Sirius whispered rubbing the boys head.

Harry smiled briefly before looking a bit sad, "Ma'ma, Da'da gone," he said sadly.

Sirius eyes watered nodding, "I know pup, I know."

Those close watch the tearful reunion of Godfather and godson, sadly while Bellatrix stood up on the podium then jumped down walking up to her cousins and her family. She smiled warmly looking at her husband and daughter, _this is my family, mine_. She narrowed her eyes clenching her hands into fists. _And I'll fight till my last breath to see them protected._ The woman glanced over her shoulder at Dumbledore before dragging Sirius and Brad over to the anti-chamber.

"Hey, Bella hun what's up?" Brad stated.

"Two more trials, should we stay or leave, it's just Snape and Karkaroff," Bella replied.

"Likely see Snivilious get off, cause of Dumbledore," Sirius stated sourly. "But I rather leave, get myself a new wand, check the vaults, see about releasing one of the manors to live in."

"St Grimmauld is still open," Brad jumped back at his wife's glare. "Not talkin' about stayin' hun, one of his Horcruxes is inside. That would bring the count down by one, and with Sirius here you don't need to go in."

"Not particularly happy about going in myself, Mister..." Sirius drawled dryly.

"Name's Brad Wall, Bella's awesome husband," the castor gun user gets slapped in the chest, earning a giggle from is daughter. "Tammy sweety not nice to laugh at your father's misfortune." This only made the girls laughter go longer and louder. Brad gave a long sigh shaking his head.

Harry snickered, "Ah don't you start half-pint," the castor gun user stated lightly poking the boy on the nose only to cause the boy laugh harder.

Sirius had to smile a bit, "Bad things happen for you cousin?" he asked turning his eyes to Bellatrix.

"Near rape and torture at the oh so tender mercies of the Lestrange brother's with your dear old mom as witness," Bellatrix stated haughtingly.

The sudden growl and look of loathing crossing Sirius face warmed Bellatrix's heart a bit. "I'm half tempted to curse the woman."

"Little late for that, Mr. Black. Last time I saw your dear old mother she was a burnt out husk," Brad stated firmly causing the dog Marauder to look at his cousin and her husband questionalby. "She came out of the house behind the Lestrange brother's chasing down Bellatrix no doubt trying to stun her and drag her back inside. I was looking for a particular house and got lost stopped on the street to look for a landmark. Saw Bella with her robes in tatters running toward me," pulling out his castor gun. "Seeing, her in trouble I fired my prototype Castor Gun at them, and caused your mother to explode in flames." he turned the gun in his hands letting Sirius memorize the design. "Not this one, an older model. See I was born in America and well I was born a squib. However I was really good with runes, easily Savant level. So I created this, it's called a Castor Gun, it uses specialized cartridges embossed with runes, each cartridge has a different effect."

Sirius whistles, "nice, sure know how to pick'em Bella."

"Why thank you, Siri," Bella snorted. "He's got his good points, mostly after dark under the covers."

The dogfather blanched jerking his head away from his cousin, "dear Bella, that is too much information."

Bella snorted, "No more than your wild tails during the summers Siri."

"Ah, but at least mine were tasteful," Sirius stated with false pompicity causing both Tammy and Harry to giggle.

The caster gun user rolled his eyes at his wife and her cousin. "Let's take care of your cousin, hun. Then you can compare sex lives."

Bella snorts gently taking Tammy into her arms, "No comparison," as the small group left the trial room.


	25. Harry Potter and the Shameless 3

Chapter 3

It had been ten years since the Trials, as predicted Severus Snape got off on the word of Dumbledore, Karakroff got off naming Barty Crouch junior as a Death Eater. As such not much changed in the Wizarding World minus the fact that the four Horcruxes that could be found and destroyed were. The cup snatched from the Lestrange vault by the Goblins and cleansed, the Gaunt ring found de-cursed and cleansed, the Diadem found when Bellatrix went to Hogwarts to apply for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts, she also found out that the course was indeed cursed. After finding and removing the curse Professor McGonagall gave Bella a grace period of two years to see if the former Black sister was indeed good enough to be a teacher. Finding the younger woman to be fair but quirky Minerva hired Bellatrix permanently to the DADA position and a year later when Professor Slughorn retired asked Bellatrix to be Head of House for Slytherin. As for the Slytherin locket Sirius found it with Kreacher who told Regulus's story.

The only Horcrux was now the Journal given to Lucius Malfoy, however this particular horcux would be given to them without a fight before Harry would even step foot in Hogwarts. In fact it would be presented to Bellatrix and her husband, by her sister while Harry was speeding toward Hogwarts. Needless to say Narcissa Malfoy nee Black showed why you didn't mess with the Black family back during the time of Grindlewald.

XXX

Brad rolled his neck sitting at his work desk meticulously etching the casing of a VHS VCR to not only protect the surrounding electronics from ambient magic but also use a magical plug-in to power it he already finish creating a working television. He then set about getting the televisions to be mass produced. He felt a hand touched his shoulder looked up, "Hey hun, ready to deal with the rugrats, for another year?"

Bellatrix smiled faintly stepping around and sliding into her husband's lap laying her head gently on his shoulder. "It's always fun to teach kids, and this year I get a bonus, I get to teach our kids," she closes her eyes feeling Brad running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm sure Tamera and Harry will enjoy it, so which houses do you think they'll be in?" Brad smiled faintly hearing Bella moan softly as he traced his fingers along the base of her skull messaging the nerve centers.

Leaning away from him, glaring half-heartedly at him, "I wish you'd stop that, last time you did that, Regalus was conceived," Bella snorted seeing him waggle his eyebrows. "You're an insufferable perverted git sometimes."

"Only for you, hun," Brad chuckled kissing her hand.

"Working on that tee-vee thing?" Bella looking at the runes on his desk.

"Trying to cept someone's daughter keeps taking my rune chisels," Brad raised his eyebrow. "Then tries to blame it on her cousin, but when she gets caught she tries to play the sweet and innocent princess with her daddy," he sighs hearing his wife giggle. "And I cave to her whims like a moron. Guh, I think every parent muggle to pureblood has just enough magic to curse their children by saying this one phrase, 'When you grow up I hope you'll have your own child that will be just like you.'" Bella started giggles started erupting into belly laughs the rune master shook his head mock pouting at his wife before gently scooping her into arms bridal style and spinning in place getting a squeal of more laughter before setting her on her feet. She slid her arms around his neck her smile becoming sultry. "Love you, Mrs. Wall." Leaning in and kissing her.

"And I you Mr. Wall," Bella said softly breaking the kiss. "As for which house our children will be in, Tamera is definitely Slytherin bound, while Harry will most likely follow in his parents steps and be in Gryffindor."

XXX

Harry looked up from his potions text book, as soon as he heard soft padding feet enter his room. "Tammy what are you doing?"

"Um, have you seen Morgana?" his cousin had grown from the attention seeking and getting infant into a mirror image of her mother minus the fact she had her father's cool ocean blue eyes. Long raven hair reach down to her lower back, those blue eyes constantly switching between friendly to mischievous at the drop of a hat, rarely ever flashing in anger. Harry rolled his eyes, Morgana was Tamera familiar a beautiful black and white cat who was just as much as a free spirit as her owner, he points to his bed that had a bulge shifting under his comforter. "Silly cat," Tamera muttered walking over and ducking under the comforter. "What are you doing here, disturbing Harry?" Harry heard a faint meow. "Oh, well maybe I should get you your own comforter." Another meow sounding more excited. "I knew I should have asked Santa for one last Christmas, you could of said something."

Harry started snickering glancing up at his own familiar a beautiful snowy owl, Hedwig. Before going back to his book reaching down and taking a few notes on some ingredients. "You know I don't mind her visiting, Tammy."

Tamera came out from under the comforter scooping up her cat into her arms, "I know just I need to get her into her carrier for the trip to King's Cross," a plaintive meow was the response. "I know you don't like it, but familiar's are not allowed outside the carriers or cages until we get to Hogwarts. Once there you'll get free reign until Christmas."

"You'll be fine Morgana, I'm sure you'll have plenty of other cats to keep you company during the trip, I heard Millicent has one," Harry explained the cat turned her head in a pout. "Also heard that Susan Bones has a perfectly handsome tabby that Sirius bought her for her birthday this year." The black and white cat looked back at him tilting her head slightly. "Seemed like a nice bloke when I visited them last week."

Tamera sighed, "Are you trying to set her up on a date?" raising an eyebrow at her cousin a smirk appearing on her face.

Harry shrugged scratching his cheek looking a bit sheepish, "Just trying to help."

"Are you two ready yet?!" came Tamera's mother question, Harry quickly marked his book and turning in his chair to open his trunk sliding it into his library compartment. Shutting it, he heard Tamera scamper off to her room to secure Morgana in her carrier. He walked over to his closet pulling out Hedwig's cage. "Time to go, Hedwig." He walked over to her perch and gently extended his arm, the owl hopped from her perch to Harry's arm, to her cage. Placing the cage on top of his trunk after he shut it, Harry quickly put his shoes on, then grabbed the cage and his trunk, turning off the light in his room, grabbing his wand, leaving the room dragging the cage down a long hallway into the main hall.

Bellatrix watched Harry come down the hallway a small smile gracing her features, "Okay squirt, let's get that trunk into the truck," Brad stated coming out of the living room grabbing his car key's off the hook. Finishing loading both trunks into the truck bed of his Ford 350 something he bought special order a year ago from the States. Bella had used her magic to expand the cab enough to support at least the driver and ten people. Both Harry and Tamera climbed into their more traditional seats, Harry sitting behind Bella and Tamera behind her father, little Regulas sat between them the nine year old looking excited.

"I'm really not looking forward to the Wizengamot session this afternoon," Brad stated starting up the truck and putting it into gear.

"Let me guess Dumbledore trying to grab custody for Harry again?" Bella scowled.

"No believe it or not, another one of Lucy stupid 'Muggleborn, Squib, and Half-Blood Protection Acts' more limitations for this and that, being a general dick as usual. What your sister sees in that blonde poofter I'll never know," Brad grumbled glancing at his wife hearing sniggering from her.

"Don't worry about him, without the Snake Wanker he's just an annoyance. And most of the anchor's are destroyed, Cissy promised to give me the last one at the station," Bellatrix waved off her husband's complaint.

"So she found it," getting a nod Brad smirked. "I take it, Sirius his getting the necessary papers together to make Lucius even more toothless then."

"I imagine Lucius will be more worried about losing half his fortune in a rather messy annulment of his marriage, than his little bill he's trying to put forward," it took the Wall family less than twenty minutes to get from their home in Manchester to King's Cross station simply because Brad had duplicated the wards and runes that were used on the Knight bus onto his truck, the speed, the ability to morph, and the notice-me-not wards. They arrived at the station with a good thirty minutes to spare. Getting two carts for his kids Brad walked them through the barrier.

XXX

There weren't many people milling about at this point, just a few over eager Muggleborn children. One such child ran up to them, "Hello," the girl had bushy brown hair, with her two front teeth slightly larger than the rest.

"And hello to you, Ms..." Brad smiled slightly.

"Oh, I'm Hermione Granger, this is ever so fascinating," the girl was practically shivering in excitement.

"I can quite imagine, dear," Bella chuckled as Tamera walked up to the bushy haired girl.

"Hi, I'm Tamera," the dark haired motion with her head at her cousin, "that's Harry nice to meet you Hermione."

"Where's your parent's Hermione?" Brad asked.

Hermione's smiled dimmed into a smaller sad smile, "They can't get through the barrier, I told them I wanted to see everything then I would meet them again before the train leaves."

Digging into his hip pouch produced two amulet's and Brad handed them to Hermione, "Give these to your parents, these will let them pass through the barrier," Hermione looked at the amulets cautiously taking them running through the barrier and a minute later the bushy haired girl re-emerged onto the station with her parents in tow.

Hermione walked up to him tears in her eyes, "Thank you, mister."

Brad waved it off with a smile, "it was nothing, kiddo. Let me formally introduce myself, the name is Bradford Fitzgerald Wall, this is my wife Bellatrix Dorea Wall nee Black, our eldest child Tamera Elizabeth Wall, our youngest Regulas Lee Wall, and our nephew Harry James Potter," he stated watching the girl's eyes widen at Harry's name.

Tamera giggled slightly at the other girl's dumbfounded expression this earned her annoyed glance from the girl. "I'm Hermione Jean Granger, this is my dad Dr. Franklin Theodore Granger and my mom Dr. Eleanor Lynn Granger nee McKinnson." Brad shook Frank's hand and kissed the back of Ellie's hand.

"What kind of Doctors may I ask," Bellatrix asked having her husband spend nearly ten years explaining her various muggle professions. She had a new respect for muggles in recent years.

"Dentistry," Ellie smiled. "We own our own practice."

Brad slowly side stepped behind his wife causing his children to laugh at him, "what regardless of how noble the profession is never liked going to the dentist myself."

Shaking her head Bella glanced at the clock, just as Narcissa and Draco Malfoy appeared along with various other students and their parents. "Looks like the respite has ended, going to collect the journal from Cissy then head off." Bella slid her arms around her husband's neck giving a long lingering kiss.

Tamera and Harry trying to look anywhere but where the two adults in their life were doing. Meanwhile young Regulas was looking around the platform out of boredom, having seen his parents do the kissing thing since before he could walk. He then spotted someone he hadn't seen since New Years. "Tori!" he shouted bolting toward the pale blonde haired girl who along with her parents and older sister who appeared on the platform.

Astoria Greengrass looked up and smiled seeing brown haired, brown eyed boy she met at the last New Years ball running toward her. The two met in a fierce hug having become fast friends during that ball mostly because they were the only two nine year olds at the ball. Tamera walked up behind her brother shaking her head leaning in, "You just know they'll end up together, Daph."

Daphne Greengrass sighed shaking her head watching the two younger children chat, also watching out the corner of her eyes as her father and mother moved to visit with Tamera's father. She also notice Tamera's mother move to talk to Narcissa Malfoy, taking some kind of book from her. Bellatrix then moved in closer to them, "Reggie gives your mommy a kiss," Bella crouched holding her arms out Regulas jumped into her arms kissing her cheek. "Now be good for your father, and if I found out you've turned his hair pink again you'll be in trouble."

"Aw but mom, dad said he found it funny actually wanted me to see if I could change his eyes green," Regulas complained.

Astoria, Daphne, and Tamera watched the woman move her lips as if mentally counting before she sighed. "Just be a good boy for mommy, I'm sure you dad is arranging some play dates for you and Astoria so he can work," she glanced at her husband who looked up and gave a nod almost like he knew what she was thinking. "Tammy be nice on the train and try not to hex your cousin."

"Only if the blonde ponce leaves me alone, our family has enough issues with inbreeding without that idiot trying to hit on me when I'm older," Tamera snorted folding her arms across her developing chest.

"Just be good I don't want to have issue detentions to my own daughter before she even gets sorted," Bella standing back up glancing at both her children a sad smile on her face before she apparated.

"What did she mean by that?" Daphne asked.

"Oh you didn't know, mum's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Head of Slytherin House," Tamera explained.

"And a right..."

"Good one she is," both girls spun around coming face to face with the infamous Weasely twins.

"You must be Fred and George, mum, always enjoys the headaches you give Professor Snape and Flich," Tamera snickered. "Wouldn't mind joining in on the pranks you guys are no doubt planning for this year." Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Tammy, better get going train has less than two minutes," her father shouted. Daphne and Tamera gave their siblings a hug before running to the train. Tamera ran to give her father a hug and ruffling her brother's hair good naturally one last time. Harry was given a manly hug from his uncle and a fist bump from his cousin before getting on the train.


	26. Naruto and the City of the Dead

Chapter 1

Standing quietly on a street corner in the middle of New York City, waiting patiently for his ride to show Naruto Uzumaki sighed flipping through a manga he bought. Not sure how he appeared in this strange new world of technology and no way to return home. He got lucky however shortly after appearing he was found by a police officer. The whisker marked blonde had been severely injured when he appeared. The police officer got him to the hospital and after some subtle questioning the two hit it off. After a few years of school Naruto decided to follow his new friend's lead and entered the police academy. The training was far easier than his training with Jiraiya, so basically basic training had been a breeze. _Iruka-sensei would have had a heart attack, me getting top of the year graduate honors._ He chuckled to himself flipping the page. _This Negi kid got as much trouble with this Asuna girl as I did with Sakura-chan,_ he winced slightly clutching his chest a bit, the wound to his heart had been fresh when he realized he might never see his favorite pink haired girl again or any of his other friends.

With his basic training over he was given his assignment in upstate New York in a growing town called Raccoon City, along with fellow graduate Leon S. Kennedy. As a gift for his graduation his sponsor handed him a long nose Magnum .44 revolver the very same six shooter Dirty Harry packed. Naruto even remembered the joke that came with the gift. "Just because you're packing Harry's signature piece don't act like him."

XXX

A few more minutes of waiting Naruto looks up to see a 1980's Jeep pull up, a young man roughly Naruto's age, dressed in a swat style police uniform with the R.P.D. stamped on the front and back of the outfit. The darker blonde young man blushed in embarrassment sitting in the driver's seat. "You're late," Naruto chuckled feeling nostalgic.

"Sorry slept in," Leon replied stated sounding annoyed, "damned alarm clock."

Naruto waved it off putting his duffle bag in the back seat, "It's no problem I'd only be ticked off if you make it a habit." Naruto slid into the passenger seat. "Oh and don't start reading porn in public either."

Leon raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything putting his Jeep in gear and sped off.

XXX

Two and a half hours later Naruto had closed his cell phone for the third time with a frown. "Still no answer that's kind of weird."

Leon nodded matching Naruto's frown with one of his own, "I know there should be at least a dispatcher on call."

The whisker marked blonde nodded, "Strangest thing is there was a prompt saying the line was disconnected. A major police force shouldn't have their phones disconnected." He crossed his arms in deep thought. He shivered at the implications he was coming up with so he decided to partially change the subject. "What's Raccoon City like?"

"Small city, has a major factory owned by Umbrella Incorporated outside the city where about seventy five percent of town work. There's also a lot farms on the eastern side of town. Arklay Mountain range in the north," Leon explained casually. "Lived there myself until the academy."

"So going back home, huh," Naruto smiled seeing his fellow blonde nod. "So is it true that our boss Chief Irons is a dick?"

Leon glanced at Naruto seeing a shit eating grin, "Don't know and I'm in no way willing to test that theory."

The whisker marked blonde snickered looking at the sign stating they were entering Raccoon City.

Author's Note: I'm testing the waters on this story; if it gets more than 50 reviews I'll keep updating this.


	27. Naruto and the City of the Dead 2

Chapter 2

Shortly after passing the now entering Raccoon City, city limits a half mile back Naruto was the first to notice how deserted the road was. Even before that upon entering the long stretch of highway between lower state New York and up state where Raccoon City resided in on highway 12 they hadn't passed any vehicles save a lone motorcyclist(take you three guesses who and the first two don't count) along the route. The former Leaf shinobi had often been told by both his academy instructor and Jonin sensei when something smells wrong or something feels wrong, nine times out of ten you're walking into a situation that is indeed wrong. Police Academy training enhanced these senses he used during his ninja days.

"Leon something about this whole situation screams fubar," the whisker-marked blonde states.

Glancing at his fellow rookie police officer noting the cool outward demeanor however his eyes were shifting constantly to the road where oncoming traffic should have been coming. It was 6 o'clock in the evening which meant rush hour; traffic should be heavy as all heck going into Raccoon City. After barely a moment's thought Leon was inclined to believe the other blonde's assessment. "Line still dead?"

Naruto dialed the station again on his cell phone and after getting the same message about lines being down or disconnected this prompted a small frown to appear on the former shinobi's face. "Still down, let's keep our guard up until we know this isn't some sort of really elaborate hazing prank for us rookies," he stated but didn't believe the words as he said them. Even in his best pranking days he couldn't cook up something this complex, stopping all flowing traffic and disconnecting the phone lines was way beyond even his limitations and as far as he knew he had none.

Leon was so unnerved by his fellow rookie's warnings he nearly ran over a body in the middle of the road. Out the corner of his eye he spotted it, slamming on the brakes the jeep came to a complete stop inches from the body. "My god," he whispered softly slowly getting out of the vehicle. Naruto followed but only after grabbing his vintage over powered side arm, and his weapon pack. "Seriously?"

"An old sensei once told me never go into an unknown unprepared otherwise you'll be improvising in an unfamiliar situation," the whisker marked blonde stated. Leon nods opening his glove compartment and pulled out a 50. Cal. Desert Eagle. "I said go in prepared not tote around a mini cannon," he chuckled.

"Coming from a guy using Dirty Harry's signature piece," Leon smirked loading a clip into the gun and chambering a round. The two finally walked around upon first inspection of the corpse Leon missed the fact the body had been lying there long enough for it to ferment. "What could have done this?"

The whisker marked blonde however was looking around the area, not a sole save a few people stumbling around down the street. An accident like this should have drawn a huge crowd and paramedics should be on the scene way before they had arrived all he saw was a whole lot of nothing. "Don't you think it's highly unusual for an accident victim to lying in the middle of a normally busy street like this one, for what appears like a couple of days?"

This got Leon to focus on the state of the body, he noted the smell a rot but he had been smelling that since they entered the city, everything reeked of rotting meat. That sour moldy smell was everywhere but at this point it was most pungent with the body in front of him. "What is going in this town?"

The answer to his question didn't come from Naruto but from a small group of people staggering towards them. They heard a chorus of moans coming from this group, as more inhuman wails of hunger seemed to echo throughout the area. The whisker marked blonde drew his gun pointed it at the group glancing at Leon who true to training was up with him both his standard police issue sidearm and hand cannon were pointed at the oncoming group. Naruto however experienced something similar to this in his previous life as a shinobi, undead warriors battling for the Akatsuki. But those monstrosities had their minds though unable to use them for anything more than fighting against people they once swore to fight alongside. What was approaching him now weren't summoned walking corpses using a forbidden jutsu no these were simply walking corpses with a different purpose. "Freeze," came Leon's reply and the whisker marked blonde had to suppress a sigh in annoyance, why do even in real life people naturally assume a something that these undead creatures even understood them.

"Leon, they aren't people anymore, or haven't you seen Night of the Living Dead before?" Naruto asked. This movie as well as all the corresponding sequels and remakes was something that the whisker marked blonde had watched one weekend during the holidays the year before he entered the academy. So he a wealth of for-knowledge as the group of ghouls walked toward him.

The blonde rookie cop glanced at Naruto for a second then quickly assessed everything before in rapid succession. One the group stumbling towards them was showing considerable rot from post mortem decay, hence showing that they shouldn't be moving. Two if these had been actual criminals he would get one of two responses, they'd either run or ask what the problem was, this group was doing neither. Finally he had seen Night of the Living Dead six times as a teenager as well as all the sequels and the remakes, so bringing up that reference alerted him to the impossibility of the situation turning real. "This just can't be, real zombies?" he was about to comment more when he felt something grab his leg. Looking down he saw the corpse that he had been looking at had grabbed him. Not wasting a second he shot the corpse in the head and took several steps back, Naruto quickly followed, "Suggestions?"

Naruto quickly did a scan of the surrounding area, in the distance he saw a small crowd of ghouls gathering and stumbling toward them he also saw several appearing out of the alleys to their left as well as some of the buildings. Looking over his shoulder at the only open spot. "Can't get to your Jeep; make for the open alley behind us. If we're lucky we can find another vehicle I can hot wire and we can go to the station." The two opened fire at the group getting closer to them before making a run for the alley. Leon was in the lead so he cleared the other side of the alley as Naruto just entered about midway down a door to his right suddenly open bringing his gun up he spotted a girl roughly a year younger than himself, long brown hair done in a ponytail and bright green eyes that with a pang of nostalgia reminded him of a certain rosette haired girl. She was done up in a bikers pink vest, black short sleeved turtle neck shirt underneath the vest , pink hot pants, biker shorts underneath the hot pants, and she had a knife attached to the vest. But what was following her got him focused, "Get Down!" he barked out and with surprising reflexes she dropped to the ground he fired blowing a golf ball sized hole into the zombie chef's brain that was stumbling toward her. He then grabbed her hand jerking her back to her feet and pulling her into the alley with him looking back to where he came seeing that the ghouls had just arrived. "You alright?"

XXX

Claire Redfield was having a pretty lousy day, after spending nearly two months trying to get a hold of her brother, hoping against hope that the news on her brother and his team were lies. _There's no way my brother can be implicated in this cover up_. The news reports depicted the S.T.A.R.S. unit that had been assigned to the Arklay Mountain murders as incompetent and a group of liars. Seeing as only five members had survived whatever horror that took place in those mountains, she had seen the first images of her brother and his female teammate Jill Valentine. _Judging by how much praise Chris had for Jill, I half expected to have a sister-in-law before all this crap went down._ She still held a small belief that wherever her brother was right now, the auburn haired ex-thief was with her brother. After trying in vain for nearly two weeks to get a hold of him at his shabby two room apartment, at Barry's home, or at the Police station and getting nothing but the same static voice stating the lines were disconnected she made the decision to ride out to find her brother.

Her only means of entertainment during the last twenty five miles was seeing a lone Jeep traveling along the same road. She couldn't make out who was in the vehicle aside from the fact that it was two young men roughly around her age both wearing what appeared to be police uniforms. Judging by the driver's arm propped up on the door while he casually drove. She figured she would see them at the station if she didn't see her brother at his usual haunts, Rosie's diner, the Movie theatre, or Barry's place. Of course if he was with Jill she probably need to find her place too. _Finally get him to actually start looking for a girl and he picks one of his co-workers_. She shakes her head ruefully at that thought but the two seem to like each other, as far as she knew.

Upon entering the city she notice three things that Naruto had notice before, one the city felt deserted, two those that she did see were staggering around looking drunk. The final thing she notice was the smell even with her helmet enclosed and the visor down she could smell something rotten in the air. That sour, musty smell of decay she personally smelt when she was a little girl and walked to close to a dead cat alongside the road where she and Chris had been walking home from school before her parents had died. This smell made that one weak in comparison. Looking at her watch and noting the time as she rode long one particular street she decided to head to Rosie's first if there was anyone in town that would know where her wayward brother was it would be the lovely elderly couple that ran that diner.

Once she entered the diner the internal alarm bells in that sensed danger had begun going off rapidly. No one was in the diner seating area, the place looked like it had been ransacked, and the same decaying smell of rot was inside. She wandered the isle looking for someone hoping the place was getting robbed though for the life of her couldn't imagine who would rob the diner as it got only the bare essential customers enough to keep the place running. As she neared the entrance to the kitchen she heard a faint moan. _Oh god, they did get robbed_. She quickly walked around to see the old chef hunch over a one of the waitresses it appeared. "Joe are you alright?" she asked the chef having known the elderly chef for years. It was then she heard a horrendous ripping sound followed by a moan that was both pitiful and haunting, she watched as a stream of blood poured out between the big man's legs. "Joe?"

The huge man shifted and began to turn, what faced her cause all the blood in her body to freeze. Before her wasn't the kind man who had given her an extra slab of cherry pie on her fifteenth birthday, this was a sick twisted version of that man. His face was lifeless, his eyes burning with an endless hunger, his mouth bloody filled with rotting flesh between the teeth. His shirt was so gore encrusted that you could tell what color it had been. His fingers dropped a slab of flesh he had been eating as he began to rise from his crouched position giving off an inhuman wail the likes of which she had only heard in old movies. She staggered away as he lunged for her. "Not possible," she stated stumbling back making her way toward the front entrance turning she saw more of them pounding at the reinforced windows. She looked around for another exit and saw one behind the counter at the back of the restaurant not looking back and praying the door was not padlocked on the outside. She reached the door and flung it open to come face to face with the barrel of a 44. Magnum. Looking up the barrel to a gloved hand and followed the hand to an arm, all the way to a face. The young man before her had to be no more than maybe a year older then she, having the most beautiful ocean blue eyes she ever seen in her life, even more so than her own brother. He had spikey golden blonde hair and strange whisker like birthmarks on his face if anything they made him look even more handsome. But it was his words that got her attention.

"Get Down!" the blonde stated and on instinct she dropped almost forgetting the ghoul that had been chasing her, she heard a single shot. Looking behind her she saw the zombie chef that had been a close friend drop to the ground a fist sized hole through his eye. "You alright?" came a soft question she turned and refocused on the blond young man before her.

Claire never really believed in love at first sight, she thought it was a myth told by those idiot cheerleaders she seen in high school. But seeing the young man who just saved her life and asked such a simply question with such earnest concern, she just became a believer.

Author's Note: here's my first post since finding my flash drive I hope y'all enjoy it as short as it is. I really do need help with my work load as combining writing with school, and life is overwhelming me a tad so anyone who gladly write a few chapters for one of my other fics please do it'll be a great burden off my shoulders. I'm also looking a for an editor so I can post fics that are good without the errors.


	28. No Need for a Ninja 1

Chapter 1

It is a beautiful pre-autumn night deep in the mountain ranges of Okinawa at the base of a large hill was a rather quaint and lovely house on the shore of a large lake. Naruto Uzumaki looked around in a daze wondering how he got to this peaceful setting, a moment ago he was walking home from a mission the next here he was. "Geeze, where the hell am I? I hope there's someone in that house." Heading for the house scratching his head in complete confusion, he reaches the door to the house slamming his fist into the side of the doorway three times. "HEY! Is there anyone in there?" Naruto heard some rustling from inside the house; then the sound of feet rushing down a staircase, a boy roughly Naruto's age opens the door he was dressed in light blue shirt and jeans. The clothing was nothing like what Naruto had seen before and the technology in the house behind the boy was something he never believed was possible.

"Uhh Hello, is there " the boy stated uncertainly

"Yes! I understand you!" Naruto said in exhaustion. "Can you tell me where I am? I'm awfully lost?"

Sounding even more confused the boy toyed with his ponytail behind his head. "Well, I'm not too good with directions, where are you headed?"

"Umm, I wasn't really heading anywhere. I was just walking home from a mission I had in the grass country. I know it sounds funny getting lost especially since I've travel that route like dozens of times "

The dark haired boy looks at Naruto like he's crazy. "What? I'm not an imbecile, I was walking and suddenly I got the feeling that I was not where I thought I was. And then I saw this house, I don't know I ended up in your front yard. Listen, just tell me if I'm still anywhere near the Hidden Leaf Village."

The boy looked confused starts and stops several times, then finally gets enough courage to continue. "Are I mean do you know that What I'm trying to say is that there isn't any Hidden Leaf Village near here or at all in this Country. At least I think.

Naruto facefaults a few times, and then looks at the boy like he's crazy. "What country are you living in than Water, Earth, Lightning?

"I'm living in Japan, actually I have no idea where the places are you're talking about. At least, last I checked," the boy replied.

"JAPAN? Ha!" Naruto laughed. "There's no such place." The other boy looks at him seriously and expectantly "You're not kidding are you? You're crazy! I was on the road to the Leaf Village, okay maybe I'm a bit lost I've wandered into the Land of waves, but no way I could have left the fire country to this Japan." Turning around and walking away grumbling to himself, "Thanks for your help, a lot of good it did me." With a sigh and a deep frown, "Japan, I must be in some really bad Genjutsu." He stopped a second interlocking his fingers. "KAI!" when nothing changed he sighed when nothing changed. "Just perfect." The boy watches for a second before closing the door. Naruto scratches the back of his head continues walking away.

XXX

"Now where do I go? Not like I have much choice perhaps if I can find a road and maybe a map," the blonde shinobi mutters to himself just before slamming into a giant blue metal man better known in the dark haired boy's world as a Mech that looks down at him. From inside the Mech a figure looks at the main screen down at Naruto with smaller displays showing information on Naruto's physiology. When Naruto grumbled, the words sound garbled but understandable. "Owww, my head. Who put this Uhh Giant Metal Man " slowly looking up not understanding what he's seeing in front of him, "AAAAHHHHHH!" Not use to encountering something this strange and runs from the Mech back towards the house. The Mech powers up its thrusters and jets off after the blonde shinobi. Naruto stops at the door of the house pounding on it again. "Oh shit big metal man. HEELLLPP!" The Mech races towards Naruto, it suddenly tries to slow down. Mech's interior scanners start showing impact warnings about hitting house. Naruto glances over his shoulder, "Oohhh, I shouldn't have gone out that mission but I just had to try to get that field promotion… should have stayed at ho " The Mech almost slowed down, but it wasn't slow enough crashing into Naruto, smashing him through the paper thin door way into the foyer of the house.

The boy from earlier has just reached the bottom of the stairs when this happens. "What now?" the boy looks through the door way to see the Mech standing there. Looking at the large machine nervously, "Ahhh ! Ryoko, It's for you!" Ryoko turned out to be a rather beautiful young woman with wild spiky cyan colored hair, a blue-green and orange dress who comes through a door on the second floor and leans on the railing that is over the foyer.

Standing up looking at the Mech, frozen with fear his training momentarily forgotten at the sight of the strange metal being. Ryoko looking annoyed, "Who could it be at this hour?

"It's the space pirate!" the boy screamed out.

"Oh, right, Space Pirate," Ryoko stated the words dawning her chuckling to herself.

The boy looked dumbfounded at the girl's response, "Yes the Space Pirate you mean you forgot?!" The Mech suddenly straightens itself and aim an arm cannon at Naruto who's eyes widen in fear unsure what was going to happen. The other boy lets out a worried whine; grabs Naruto and runs up the staircase. The Mech fires at the space where Naruto had just occupied. The Mech fires shots at the boy, Naruto, and Ryoko as they run up the stairs and down a hallway. The Mech ignites its thrusters again and flies after them.

Panting in panic as he runs the boy glances at Ryoko, "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"I can run if you put me down, other than that " the boy throws Naruto to the ground and they all continue running, shots from the Mech zing past them. _I can't believe it I froze I haven't froze since my first mission in the Land of Waves. Okay the giant metal man is something new but I shouldn't of froze_.

"Isn't this fun?" Naruto and the boy shoot Ryoko mean looks. They get to a window as the Mech closes in on them, they all look in terror as the large machine is quickly baring down on them. The boy quickly grabs Ryoko's hand and jumps through the window, the blonde shinobi follows them flipping to the ground to land quite gracefully. They look up at the window for a second, and continue running just as the Mech hits the ground where they had been standing. They head away from the house and along a path into the forest. Yosho Kashurito sat quietly in his shrine sipping hot tea in the temple atop a mountain, when the noise and rumbling of several shots being fired cause him to wonder.

"I wonder what is going on?" the old man asked casually stepping out to see flashes periodically appearing from the stairway leading up to toward his shrine.

XXX

Tenchi Masaki was not having a good day, first he freed a demon from her seven hundred year old prison, next said demon chased him to school then proceeded to chase him around the school, he gets home after thinking he managed to drive off the demon only to find her in his home. What was strange about it she was almost casual about their meeting in the school stating she was playing then proceeded to warn him about a space pirate. Now he, Ryoko, and some strange blonde haired guy were being chased. The group reached the top of a flight of stairs and stop for a moment to catch their breaths. A shot streams past Tenchi's head and they all scream running away from the stairs towards the Temple.

"Well isn't this fun?" Naruto joked, as a shot flies past and hits the ground in front of the them. They all stop and gape at the hole in the ground, then turn to see the Mech looking at them. Yosho appears at the entrance of the Temple having walked there from the shrine.

"What's all the racket?" the old man asked in annoyance.

"Grandpa!" Tenchi yells out.

"Well, well, well, who can even think with all this noise going on?" Yosho asks quietly adjusts his glasses and the lenses flash in the moonlight. Standing across from the Mech and they look at each other. Yosho draws his Bokken and charges the Mech. In the middle, they meet and the old man slashes with his Bokken then leaps out of the way. The Mech flashes, bulges, and finally explodes.

"Yeah! Grandpa!" Tenchi yells happily.

"Whoa kind of reminds me of Zabuza or Pervy-Sage with a sword?" Naruto said softly.

"Look!" Tenchi pointed out. The smoke around the Mech begins to clear and a rather shapely rear end of a very beautiful blonde woman with dark skin and bright blue eyes. She wiggles around a bit then turns her head to look at the gang.

"Who is that " Naruto looked even more confused wondering how a twelve foot tall metal man became a rather shapely good looking blonde that outstrips Sakura, Hinata, and Ino in the looks department.

"Hold it right there Space Pirate! I'm Detective First Class Mihoshi from Galaxy Police, and your under arrest!" the woman states slowly standing up.

"Space Pirate?" Tenchi looked equally confused but for a different reason turning to Ryoko, "I thought you said she was the space pirate?"

"What? Are you joking, she's obviously lying, she probably doesn't have any proof," Ryoko stated pouting glancing imploringly at Tenchi, "Don't you believe me?"

"Well " Tenchi stated hesitantly.

Naruto looked at Ryoko with a flat looking eyes, "No," he replied dryly.

"Oh I have proof all right, I have it right here," Mihoshi rummages through some unseen pocket that seems unending. "Hmm this is not it no not this where is it, I know I had it Oh, how did this get here and, oh I don't know what this is " Tenchi and Naruto glance each other nervously sweat. "Ahhh! Here it is!" the police detective jumps to her feet and held out a rod that extends to create a screen. "See? Here's my Galaxy Police ID. And here is the Warrant for your arrest Ryoko." The picture changes to Mihoshi's picture with her information, then switches to a warrant for the arrest of Ryoko, the picture looks just like the cyan haired woman only far more menacing with strange glowing green eyes.

"Well, you finally figured it out. I was drunk when we first met, but now I'll show you who the real boss is," Ryoko chuckles menacingly. Tenchi and Naruto scramble over to Mihoshi

"Don't you have anything to protect us or at least delay her long enough?" Naruto asked Mihoshi draws her gun and points it at Ryoko.

"Just hold it right there. If you move, I'm going to have to shoot you and it'll really hurt," Mihoshi stated aloud.

With a casual shrug Ryoko smirked "Go ahead." However even with the underlying threat, Mihoshi hesitates.

Naruto looked at her annoyed then at the blonde detective, "What are you waiting for? Shoot her!" Mihoshi fires repetitively, the shots hit an invisible barrier that Ryoko erected.

The demon girl chuckled evilly. "That's right, your hunting big game now, too big for the likes of you." Tenchi and Mihoshi nervously watch Ryoko. Mihoshi is still firing. While Naruto sighed in annoyance crossing his fingers in a tee formation. "Now it's time for retaliation, and plenty of it, too!" Ryoko flies at Tenchi, Naruto, and Mihoshi, they all run screaming as the demon girl begins firing energy beams at them.

Rushing down the stairs leaving Yosho alone by the temple. "Hmmm, a busy night."

Tenchi, Naruto, and Mihoshi barge back into the house though the broken door way and run up the stairs, Ryoko is close behind them.

"I've had it," Naruto spun around forming the tee formation again with his hands. As Tenchi and Mihoshi go through the window, they immediately jump out of it, this time they don't land well. Mihoshi lands on her side and Tenchi lands on her. Naruto gets up and Tenchi pulls on her arm. "Here she comes!" Ryoko flies through the window, energy sparkles between her hands, she slowly flies towards the three. "I'm ready for you this time, Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly the entire area was surrounded by Naruto clones.

Ryoko flies down to the ground looking dumbfounded at the mass of bodies, the energy disappears from her hands and she throws her arms around herself. "Ahh, that was fun wasn't it?" she said a bit nervously.

Tenchi and Naruto both facefault the facefault causes the clones to disperse, Mihoshi looks with around amazement at the puffs of smoke. "You know I wasn't really serious, I was just having a little fun you know," Ryoko stated with a smirk.

Mihoshi jumps to her feet. "You mean you're going to give up?"

With another casual shrug Ryoko smiled, "I might just do that for you."

"That'll make things so much more easier. Let me just find those rights," Mihoshi looks through that unseen pocket, finally pulling out a pair of rods that she separates to make a screen. "Okay, You have the right to remain silent about all facts regarding the cause of your arrest, you canno – HEY!" The screen burns in a brief moment of fire.

Ryoko is standing with a grin on her face. "Go on."

"I think I know these by heart, Section number 158 or is it 178? Section 153? Oh, OH! I don't remember!" Mihoshi breaks down crying.

Naruto raises an eyebrow watching the other blonde cry he walks over and gently pats her shoulder. Ryoko sighs, "I could get to like it here."

The next day and inside the Masaki household, Naruto, Ryoko, Mihoshi, Tenchi, Yosho, and Tenchi's father Noboyuki are sitting around a table drinking Tea and eating cakes along with various foods.

"Well, you are welcome to stay here with us, such lovely ladies will brighten our day," Yosho responds after a few moments of quiet explanation.

"Yes, If you don't mind staying here with us Bachelors, huh Tenchi?" Noboyuki elbows his smile dirty and perverse.

"Oh Thank you! Thank you so much!" Mihoshi stated bowing a couple of times.

"Oh great, more freeloaders," Ryoko stated sitting looking annoyed but clutching Tenchi's arm.

"You're the one who started all this you know," Tenchi stated even more annoyed trying to pry the woman off of him.

Everyone looks at Naruto now who was staring at a map that Tenchi gave him getting more and more confused. "How about you Naruto, what are you going to do?"

"You're welcome to stay as well," Yosho asked extending an offer of room and board.

Naruto sighed tossing the map on the table he sighed with a frown. _I'm on a completely different world I don't know how and since I don't know how, that means I don't know how to get home_. He looked up and smiled weakly. "Thank you, I'd appreciate it."

Yosho smiled, "I'm sure you can help Tenchi repair the roof after last night's firefight." Tenchi and Naruto look at each other and grimace. Shortly after Tenchi is sitting on the roof nailing boards trying to fill the holes Mihoshi's Mech made in the roof. Ryoko appears next to Tenchi. "What do you want?"

"This isn't any fun, why don't you come and have fun with me Tenchi?" Ryoko asked in a rather pleading seductive voice.

"You know, you are the one who should be doing this. If it weren't for you there wouldn't be any holes in this roof," Tenchi stated though that wasn't the whole truth half of the blame should also go to Mihoshi but at the moment he wasn't to forgiving of the ex-space pirate.

"But wasn't it fun?" Ryoko asked mischievously.

"Ry-!" Tenchi was about shout however Ryoko puts her finger across Tenchi's mouth.

"No need for arguments," she whispers leaning forward Tenchi sighs and leans across the roof trying to get away from the woman.

"No Tenchi! Don't lean on that board!" Naruto's voice echoed from underneath. The board under Tenchi's arm gives way and he falls through the roof.

Naruto sighs looking down climbing up a ladder holding a couple handfuls of support beams. "Well, that's one way to get out of this stupid D-class mission," Naruto smirked then turned facing Ryoko each had the matching smirk.

"I think I'm going to like you," Ryoko's smirk turned into a smile.

Naruto chuckled, "I like you too Ryoko-chan."

Author's Note: I've finally managed to convert this old story of mine into a crossover featuring Naruto and Tenchi, it was originally a self-insertion fic. But my ego has dropped a bit over the years so figured why not pull this ancient 90's fan fiction into the 2010's and give it a major facelift.


	29. No Need for a Ninja 2

Chapter 2

Entering Earth orbit was a rather strange looking spacecraft roughly the size of a space shuttle, only this particular craft was surrounded by planks of tree bark and the flight section was a red, black, and yellow pod. A young girl was looking out the viewport looking very bored. "Princess Sasami," a strange wooden log spoke this log had a split down the front and a lens embedded in the wood. Sasami turns her head, sitting up at the waist. She is in a white colored capsule with its transparent lid hanging a few feet above her head. "What is it Azaka?"

"We are nearing a planet that Princess Ayeka believes to be the one we are looking for. She is already out of Cryo-stasis and is on the bridge," the log replies

Sasami puts a hand to her head and shakes away the lingering nightmares. "Alright Azaka, I'll come to the bridge in a moment."

On the Bridge, Ayeka is standing in front of a large tree looking into a big screen. Another large log was standing to her right performing scans on the planet. "We are within full scanning range Princess Ayeka."

"Proceed with the scans; see if you can find that scurvy wretch Ryoko." Various screens appear within the big one up in front, several things are displayed on the smaller screens, such as Sine waves, spectral analysis, and infrared scans. Of course, these things are useless Ayeka was scanning through each bit of information frowning at each scan.

"The planet is called Earth; it's within the Juraian sector of space. There are high levels upper life energy, as well as various unknown sources." The log replies as one of the screens lights up red. "I have found the energy pattern you specified Princess. It's in a highly localized area of plant life; however, I am also reading a strong Jurai energy sequence.

Ayeka speaks quietly to herself, "Could it be Yosho? My fiancée?

"The energy sequence is being masked by some other more powerful signals, we cannot identify the individual causing the signals," the log responded.

"Ayeka " Sasami yells out as she walks onto the bridge with Azaka following close behind. Sasami walks up to Ayeka and looks at the screen showing Earth. "Big Sister? Did I hear you talking about Yosho?"

"Well I…I was just saying how I hope this is the place where that pirate Ryoko has gone after she trashed all of Jurai," Ayeka responded nervously trying to cover her obsession.

Looking at her sister in growing annoyance Sasami just sighed. "I wish you could think of something else, we've been chasing planets in this sector of space for the last few hundred years."

"I know Sasami, but I feel we are close to a conclusion. We will finally reap the rewards for our long hard work," Ayeka replied trying to give some rationalization for this.

"What reward is worth all this?" Sasami said to herself.

"I have pinpointed the source and laid in a course," the unidentified log replied. "Or I should say sources."

"Very good, take us in. We see the ship slowly heading towards Earth," Ayeka ordered.

XXX

Tenchi is sweeping up the area around the temple, while Naruto and about six of his clones were painting the sides of the temple. The real Naruto stops for a second and Tenchi looks over to him.

"You know, this isn't exactly how I imagined spending my days, I thought I could spend time training," Naruto said looking bored.

"That's because you don't have an active imagination," Ryoko appears with her arms draped around Tenchi, who looks obviously annoyed by this.

"Hey! I-" Tenchi sighs heavily glancing Ryoko. "Don't you feel bad not doing any work?"

"Oh, all you ever talk about is work, Tenchi. Why don't you come play around with me?" Ryoko replied. "And all Naruto whines about is training."

Naruto pouts, "I don't always want to train sometimes I want to eat too." A bolt of energy hits the ground in front of the blonde shinobi, the stone sizzles a bit with the enormous energy it was just hit with. He looks over to Ryoko who has her normal grin on. "Hey! I'm working with paint here; you could set the whole place on fire. And I doubt the old man would like having a charred temple."

Mihoshi walks up the temple stairs with Yosho, she is playing with some device that looks cubic in nature. "Oh, Hi! Mihoshi! Grandpa!" Tenchi stated in greeting a smile on his face.

"Good Afternoon!" Mihoshi smiled as well still fiddling the cube

"What cha' got there Mihoshi?" Ryoko asked as Naruto moved up to them in curiosity.

"This? Oh this is a utility tool given to all Galaxy Police personnel, in an emergency it's supposed to be able to do anything," Mihoshi explained flipping up than down getting more and more frustrated.

"So Mihoshi-chan, what can you make it do now?" Naruto asked.

Tears forming in her eyes, "I can't remember! Waahhhhhh!"

"There, there, Mihoshi. I'm sure you'll figure out how to make it do something." Yosho replied encouraging the young police detective. The cubic tool begins to glow a yellow light. "There you go; you got it to do something." The light starts to get blinding.

"Perhaps you can make it stop now Mihoshi," Tenchi asked shielding his eyes.

Mihoshi looked confused. "I didn't make it start. Oooh, I bet I know what this means."

"What?" Naruto asked. The temple and the area around it get dark, as they look into the sky a large, plant looking ship appears.

Mihoshi looked up her face in awe. "It's a proximity detector," she paused. "That's a Jurai royal family ship!" The group all looked up into the sky and see the ship settle over a nearby lake. They all rush off to the lake to get a closer look. Yosho however stays back for a second, then quietly follows as the ship settles above the lake.

Naruto looked lost as he followed the group. "I wonder if this is a good thing."

Ryoko gave sour glance at the blonde shinobi, "I don't think so."

Ayeka is still on the bridge looking to the big screen. Suddenly a smaller screen appears with a zoomed in picture of Ryoko's face. Ayeka suddenly turns red. "There's the pirate that took Yosho away from me! Kamidaki! Target that pirate!"

"Yes, Princess Ayeka," the now identified log replied. The ship suddenly lurches towards the shore, one of the cannons emerges from the side and points at Ryoko. Everyone starts to shake nervously.

Ayeka's voice comes on over an amplified speaker. "Ryoko, you will surrender yourself at once to be tried for your crimes against the Juraian Empire." Naruto smirked turning to Ryoko, who doesn't seem to be at all shocked by this.

"That would be you, Ryoko-chan," Naruto chuckled watching the ex-space pirate.

Ryoko throws her arms around Tenchi. "Tenchi! You must protect me from this vile creature!"

"Uhhhh Protect you? How can I protect you against that?!" Tenchi pointed at the huge wooden spaceship.

Naruto sighed. "Looks like a giant plant wish I knew the Great Fireball jutsu."

Turning to Kamidaki Ayeka looks up at the log, "Is this thing on? Why aren't they listening to me?"

"Princess Ayeka, regarding Ryoko's crimes against the Empire," Azaka's hesitant to reply further

"Later Azaka. I'm busy," Ayeka turns looking at the other log. "Kamidaki, fire a warning shot into the lake."

"Are you sure that's wise? They haven't fired at us," Kamidaki asked unsure feeling like they were threading the needle of the law themselves.

"Just do it!" Ayeka shouted.

Kamidaki seemed to stiffen more. "Yes, your highness."

Ayeka's ship fires off a shot into the lake, the wave that ensues thoroughly drenches the gang. "See, she is Evil, Tenchi! You must protect us!

Naruto in a panicked state runs over to Mihoshi, takes her cubic tool, and begins to mess with it. "This thing must be able to turn into some sort of weapon or a jutsu to blast that thing."

"Hey! Don't mess with that," the blonde detective shouts.

Naruto frantically begins moving parts of the cube around until it starts to shake. Shocked, he holds it up and looks at it. "Uh, Mihoshi-chan is this normal?"

"Oh, that's normal," Mihoshi smiled vacantly.

Naruto took a deep breath, "Well that's a relief."

"It's for the self-destruct sequence," Mihoshi stated matter-of-factly. Everyone facefaults and staring at the blonde.

"SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE?!" Naruto looks around, then at the cubic tool in his hand. "Uhh, here Ryoko-chan merry-Christmas."

"Oh thank you so," Ryoko said then paused and looks at the cube device and her eyes got huge. "AAAAHH! I don't want this!" Ryoko throws the cubic tool at Ayeka's ship. A screen on the Bridge of Ayeka's ship shows the small, cubic, tool landing on top of the ship.

"What's that?" Ayeka asked.

"It appears to be a Galaxy Police Hyperdimensional cube. It seems to be in the final stages of Self-Destruct," Kamidaki stated flatly.

"Oh," Ayeka replied nonchalantly. The cube explodes on the side of Ayeka's ship, a large plume of smoke that blocked the ship from view.

"Oh well, the witch got what she deserved," Ryoko said pursing her lips.

Tenchi looked on in awe. "Wow."

Naruto sighed looking up at the smoke, "I wonder if that person is okay."

"I'm sure she isn't," Ryoko sounded very cheerful turning to Tenchi wrapping her arms around his right arm. "Come on Tenchi! Let's play!" Ayeka's ship, the Ryo-ouh, moves out of the cloud of smoke to settle right above everyone. The ship has a black char mark, but is otherwise unaffected.

Ayeka's laughs over a loud speaker looking down at the group gather a sneer on her face. "Kamidaki! Azaka! Get them."

The two logs respond simultaneously. "Yes, Princess Ayeka." The guardians fly out of Ryo-ouh towards everyone. Floating logs appear around Ryoko, Tenchi, Naruto, and Mihoshi paralyzing them. Azaka and Kamidaki, one by one, engulf them. On the bridge of Ryo-ouh, watching all this Ayeka is laughing at her handy work.

Tenchi's eyes flutter open, he found himself lying in a grassy circle with thick vines surrounding down around it. "Huh? Where am…I bet I know where I am," Tenchi groans weakly "Oh, I just wanna go home. I wonder how I can get out of here." As Tenchi walks through a pair of vines, they quickly stiffen and close around the opening the boy was trying to get though. Tenchi tries to get through many times, and each time the vines close around the opening. Finally he pulls out a small knife and attacks one of the vines by whittling it slowly away. "Haha! Take this!"

"What are you doing?" someone asked.

"I'm trying to get out of here, Tenchi paused blinking a couple of times looking up in confusion. "Huh?"

Sasami stands just outside of the cage of vines, she giggles walking closer looking down at Tenchi.

"Who are you, little girl?" Tenchi asked.

"I'm Sasami," the blue haired princess replied.

"Sasami Are you a prisoner here too?" Tenchi blinked.

"No, Silly. This is our ship," Sasami giggled.

"Your ship, so that means," Tenchi nodded slapping his hand figuring that all aliens must be like characters from DBZ. "Are you an alien from the planet Sasami?"

"No, you are silly I'm from the planet Jurai. What's your name?" the princess smiled.

Tenchi scratched the back of his head nervously. "Oh, how silly of me. I'm Tenchi."

"Hello Tenchi!" the girl giggled again. "Will you play a game with me?" Sasami raises up a control for the cage, as she points it to the vines they move away like curtains. Tenchi wearily walks out of the grassy cage, then looks around quickly. "Thanks Sasami, hey, do you know how I might get out of here? I'm here by accident, I really have nothing to do with any of this."

"I'll do something for you, if you do something for me," Sasami asked her smile turned sly.

XXX

Naruto's eyes flutter open, he's lying in a grassy circle with thick vines hanging down around it much like the ones Tenchi found himself. "Eh? Ever since I was put here in this strange world I've been reacting. Kakashi-sensei would laugh and Pervy-sage, ugh he'd be rolling on the ground. This is getting way annoying." Naruto conducts the same experiments as Tenchi did earlier, with the same amount of success. "Now this really sucks. I wonder if someone will rescue me." Naruto pauses. "I'm gonna die."

XXX

Ryoko's eyes fly open, she's being held upside down by the two guardians, Kamidaki and Azaka. Ayeka is standing in front of her.

"Well hello, Princess, you'll excuse me if I don't bow before you I'm kind of frozen in place," Ryoko stated with a dry smile.

"O ho ho ho ho! Ryoko, I finally have you before me, now I can bring you back to Jurai to pay for your crimes! O Ho ho ho ho!" Ayeka cackles darkly.

Ryoko smirked sarcastically, "Oooh, I'm so scared." The guardians send jolts of electricity through Ryoko, she begins to scream in pain.

"You should be scared of the Jurai judicial system, you'll pay dearly for you actions against Jurai," the princess threaten watching the woman scream at first then cackle in glee. "Why are you laughing criminal?"

"It tickles," Ryoko laughs in between jolts Ayeka sighed waving the guardians off.

"Princess Ayeka, about those crimes," Azaka spoke up hesitantly.

"Oh, what is it now?" Ayeka asked annoyed.

"During your cryogenic sleep, an amount of 697 years occurred," Kamidaki continued.

Ayeka looking more annoyed turning to her guardian, "So?"

"So by the Stature of Limitations, no crime committed on Jurai shall be held against a person in an excess of 700 years," Azaka informed causing Ayeka to cringe.

Kamidaki brought up the galaxy wide wanted file on Ryoko and Ayeka watched it burn into dust. "And as of this morning, the 700 year mark passed and the Galaxy Police destroyed the file of crimes concerning Ryoko."

"Whaaat?!" Ayeka growled watching as the last particle vanishes from sight.

"Hahahah! Well, your highness, it looks like I have nothing to fear," Ryoko smirked however that smile weakened watching Ayeka stalked closer to her.

Ayeka growls slamming the hilt of Tenchi-ken into her the space pirate stomach adding to the guardians own jolt sending large amounts of electricity through Ryoko, the space pirate screams until the pain becomes unbearable and she faints. The electricity stops. Ayeka glares at Ryoko coldly, "Wrong pirate you still have much to fear." A small spherical droid comes up to Ayeka.

The droid clear it's throat, "Princess Ayeka, it's time for bed."

"Not now, I'm busy," Ayeka snorted glancing back Ryoko's unconscious form.

"I can't allow that, the Queen as given me strict orders that I keep you on a regular schedule. Now it's time for bed," the droid responded.

Sighing in frustration, Ayeka turned away. "Oh, alright. Put this thing, in a cell."

"Yes, Princess." The two guardians quietly vanished from sight taking the ex-space pirate with them

Ayeka follows the droid off, then she quickly turns around and yells out. "And find those other two power sources!" she shouts before leaving.

XXX

Tenchi and Sasami were walking down a path with cages similar to the one that held Tenchi on all sides. They come to a ridge and look out to see the closed structure that contained Ayeka's bedroom.

"There she is," Sasami pointed out.

Tenchi raised an eyebrow with an unsure voice, "And you want me to get the hilt to her sword?"

"Yes," Sasami stated matter of factly.

Tenchi was dumbfounded wondering if he was being suckered into something. "But isn't it hers?"

"Awww, just get it," Sasami replied annoyed.

Yep Tenchi now knew he was being played but he was honor bound to keep his word. "Okay okay," Tenchi walks off towards Ayeka's bedroom. When Tenchi leaves, the small girl walks back the way they had come. Ayeka is lying on a giant bed, asleep, and clutching, very tightly, to Yosho's sword the Tenchi-ken. Tenchi pauses for a moment at the foot of her bed. He was currently trying to figure out how best to go about this. _Wish I had Naruto's ninja skills he'd be able to get in and out_.

XXX

Naruto was sitting in his cage staring up at where the vines are controlled. "Okay, I need to get out of here. No one is gonna rescue me, I must find a way out myself. Wish I could do the Hiraishin Jutsu like the fourth Hokage," Naruto stands up and moves closer to the vines. Just as he reaches them, they tighten up and block his passage. As he walks backwards, they slowly loosen and relax their grip. "There must be a way to get out of here."

"There is a way," a female voice spoke out Naruto looks around in confusion looking for the source of the voice. "The Vines of Jurai are sensitive to movement, and do not all act of one mind."

"Who's there? Hello?" Naruto looked around again after a long. "Movement, huh?" Reaching into his pocket and pulls out one of his kunai. He walks closer to the vines but stops before they close up. He throws his kunai at the vines then quickly dashes out of the cage just as the vines tighten, narrowly missing him. "Ha! Now let's see if I can find the others," he smirked then froze looking into his kunai pouch. "Hmm, I wonder if the old man will help me make some new kunai."

XXX

Tenchi is still where we left him, standing at the foot of Ayeka's bed still trying to decide whether he should or not. He finally comes to a decision slowly walks to the side of the bed and tries to take the sword gently. Ayeka's grip is however was too tight for Tenchi to get the sword. Tenchi walked to the other side of the bed and tries again, still with no luck. He finally crawls on top of her and uses all his strength to pull the sword from her grasp. "Come on, Let go," he whispered in a panic.

Ayeka's eyes flutter open to see Tenchi right above her. Eyes widen in fear Tenchi quickly grabs her mouth when he sees she's about to scream.

"No, don't scream. This is not what it looks like!" the boy states and groans internally groans in every one of his favorite animes this happens. Ayeka gets on of her legs underneath the boy with a giant heave throws Tenchi off her bed and screams out. Tenchi lands with a thud and looks in his hand to see he's holding the Tenchi-ken.

"Azaka! Kamidaki! Get that Earthling! Kill him!" Tenchi jumps to his feet and runs out of the room and into the fields at a surprising supersonic speed. "My my, how quickly he runs." Tenchi runs through the field dodging in coming fire from the Guardians that were following him.

XXX

Naruto is walking down a field of cages. "Great, how on earth am I supposed to find my way out of here? This place looks more like a Zoo than a ship," after a few feet he could hear snoring from a nearby cell. Naruto moves closer to get a better look to find Mihoshi sleeping in the cell. Slapping himself on the forehead Naruto snorts looking down at Mihoshi, then froze. _I wonder if this is how Sakura-chan often saw me. Sakura-chan wherever you are please forgive me I now know the headaches you went through_. "Mihoshi! How can you sleep at a time like this?!" Mihoshi stays asleep, shaking his head the blonde shinobi sighs getting an annoyed look in his eyes. He looks around the cell until he finds a small device hanging near the cell. He picks it up and when he does the vines around the cage open up. Naruto quickly moves inside and shakes Mihoshi until she wakes up.

"What happened? Where are we?" Mihoshi looked around groggily.

"You don't remember?" Naruto looked at her in awe. _Wow even I wasn't that dense_.

"Nope. Not at all. Did we find that Space Pirate?" Naruto hits himself again in the forehead then proceeds to help Mihoshi to her feet.

Naruto sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. "We are on an alien spaceship. We were captured by these big logs and placed in cells. I have just rescued you, and now we need to find the others. Understand?"

Mihoshi looked like she was thinking, "Ummmm " suddenly Naruto could almost sense like her brain come to a complete stop, "Nope."

Naruto groaned shaking his head, he was lucky that he had gone down this road before. Actually had been on her end three years ago during the Chunin exams. "Never mind, just follow me." Walking out of the cage with Mihoshi following, he walks down a path for a while until they come to a tree with a hole near the roots of the tree. "I think I saw someone jump into this hole. I think it would be a good idea if we follow. What do you think Mihoshi?" He turns to see Mihoshi is standing by a nearby cage, laughing at one of the animals in it. "This is payback for all the grief I've given Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Granny, and Pervy-Sage." He mutters grabbing Mihoshi, who is still laughing, and jumps with her down the hole. As they fall, blue lights appear around them and they disappear, only to reappear on the bridge and land with a thump. "Ouch!"

"Oww that hurt." Mihoshi whines as she is dropped on her butt.

Sitting up feeling dizzy Naruto groaned, "Well that certainly is not a trip I'd like to repeat."

"Hey! Yoo-hoo! Naruto-kun! I'm over here!" Ryoko stated with a cheery voice.

Naruto turns to see Ryoko in another one of those cages vine like cages. Ryoko is by the one of the vines and waving at Naruto and Mihoshi. "Ryoko-chan! I've been looking for you!"

"Well," Ryoko stated continuing in her cheerful voice. "Now you've found me! Let me out of this cage will ya?"

"Now now, what's the magic word?" Naruto asked in a teasing tone.

"Grr. Don't mess with me, Naruto now get me out of here!" Ryoko snarled at the blonde shinobi. Naruto rushes over to the cage and uses the device on it the vines move apart and Ryoko hovers out of the grassy circle.

Naruto sighed turning to the group gather, "Come on, let's get Tenchi and get out of here."

XXX

Tenchi runs down a path in the field of cages with shots from the Guardians nearly missing his feet. "I just want to go hooome!" he runs up over a ridge to see Sasami standing beside the path looking at him she waves to him and the guardians as they approach.

"Hi Tenchi!" the boy runs past taking Sasami by the hand, as the shots from the Guardians shoot past him by mere inches.

"Those monsters are trying to kill me!" Tenchi cries out to the blue haired girl.

In a cheerful tone trying hard not to giggle at the inadvertent chaos she caused. "They're not monsters, they're my sister's guardians."

"Whatever they are, they're still trying to kill me!" Tenchi yells dodging three mores blasts approaching a pond of water where the path he's following forks.

Sasami points off to the left. "Go that way Tenchi." Tenchi obliges and quickly darts to the left. "Jump in there Tenchi, they can't get you in there."

"Are you sure?" Tenchi asks unsure however the blasts were getting closer decides it wasn't the best idea to be discreet, jumps down the hole and the sounds of the Guardians hitting the side of the tree are heard. Sasami is cheering and laughing the entire trip through the kaleidoscope of color, quickly they appear on the bridge. "Ouch!"

"YO, Tenchi!" Naruto shouts outs running up and helping the dark haired boy up.

"My Tenchi!" Ryoko flies over and wraps her arms around Tenchi. She then moves back a bit and looks down at Sasami. "Who's this, Tenchi?" she asked annoyed.

Tenchi trying to catch his breath after all the hectic running and screaming glances at Sasami then at Ryoko, "Uhh, This is Sasami."

"Pleased to meet you," Sasami smiled cheerfully having finally got some people to play with.

"Hi Sasami-chan! I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto smiled giving a quick salute

"Hiya Naruto-kun!" the cheerful girl replied in kind minus the salute simply waved.

Ryoko snorted in irritation at the cheerful exchange. "Enough with these introductions, let's just get out of here!"

"I'm afraid that won't happen, Pirate!" Ayeka appears onto the bridge flanked by Azaka and Kamidaki. "Sasami! Are you the cause of these prisoners escape? Azaka! Kamidaki! Get them!"

"Yes, Princess Ayeka," The two Guardians spoke in unison moving forward towards the group.

Naruto growls suddenly jumps in front of the group and with a single hand sign. "Stay right there! I don't know what's going on but I've had enough! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Two clones appeared he holds out both of his hands and the two clones began helping him charge up another one of his signature jutsu.

"O ho ho ho ho ho! What do you think you can do to me?" Ayeka states coolly.

With a snarl Naruto jumps at both of the Guardians, "RASENGAN!" The two balls of chakra slams into both logs knocking them into the tree behind them.

"Quickly, Tenchi! Do something!" Ryoko cries at the dark haired boy.

Tenchi looking at the cyan haired woman both in shock at the display Naruto just made and being woefully out of his element. "What can I do? I don't know how to fight these things!" The Tenchi-ken begins to glow in Tenchi's hand; vines from above swing down and entrap the Guardians before they can reorient themselves from Naruto's attack.

"How is he doing that?" Ayeka was shocked at both Naruto's attack and the sudden control Tenchi was exerting, "The master Key, its reacting to him. How is that possible, it's only supposed to react to people of royal blood." She frowned at the blonde boy's power. "And only those within the legendary Juraian Knights could produce such an attack."

Ryoko begins chanting now that the guardians were restrained. "Ryo-ohki! Come quickly!" A loud cat like cry is heard in the distance and suddenly a spike from a large ship spears into the bridge and is sticking out of the ground. "Quickly Tenchi, Naruto! Let's go!" Ryoko puts Tenchi in a head lock and drags him into the ship Naruto and Mihoshi quickly follow, the blonde shinobi glanced back at the purple haired princess a frown of his own on his face.

"Bye bye, Tenchi, Naruto-kun," Sasami waved softly her voice sounding very sad.

Inside Ryo-ohki, Ryoko walks to a pair of globes that are near a chair and puts her hands on them. "I'm going to bring her down to Earth. As long as she's up here she can still be a danger to us."

"Are you sure that's necessary?" Tenchi asked

"Hey! Whose side are you on anyway? If you care for Ayeka so much, you can go join her." Ryo-ohki turns around in space, and, since the strange crystalline ship was currently speared on the

Ryo-ouh, both ships enter Earth's outer atmosphere. As they get through the inner atmosphere, re-entry heat begins scalding both ships tendrils of red flame lick out from the bottom of the wooden ship.

"Ryoko! What are you doing?! You'll kill us both! Quickly, Azaka! Release the outer hull!" Ayeka desperately calls out shocked at the ex-space pirate's blatant disregard for her life and the lives of the others.

"Yes your highness," Azaka quickly initiates its princess's commands. Most of Ryo-ouh detaches from the ship and flies away from the ship, leaving only the center section pod. The parts slow down the decent of the ship as it crashes into the lake, skidding along the shoreline for miles.

XXX

Tenchi, Naruto, Ryoko, Sasami, Mihoshi, and Noboyuki are sitting at a table eating and watching Television. On the news is reports of people seeing the crash, though there was no actual footage of said crash simple aftermath footage of the wrecked bridge and water logged shoreline homes.

"Hmmm, last night was an interesting night," Noboyuki stated watching the news report.

"Don't remind me, Dad," Tenchi replied sourly taking some rice into his mouth.

"And what are you so upset about? Everyone got back safe and sound," Noboyuki pointed out annoyed at his son reaction to his comment.

Ryoko looked at Tenchi smugly. "It's thanks to my ship. You know, I risked my life to save us all."

"Yes that's but it was our ship that took all the damage, so it was Ryo-ouh that saved us," Sasami said sipping some tea.

"Oh, so that's why re-entry wasn't so bad," Ryoko looked on in wonder tapping her chop sticks on her lips.

"Hey, weren't there four of you girls?" Noboyuki asked.

Naruto snorts gesturing with his ramen cup, "Ayeka is outside trying to pull what's left of her ship out of the lake. She's more emo than a certain teme I know." The others all look on with dawning expressions.

Ayeka runs into the house and stares at Sasami. "Sasami! What are you doing in here, eating with that thing! You must help me get Ryo-ouh free from the lake!"

"But the ship is too big for the two of us to pull out," Sasami replied shaking her head at her sister.

"But we must try! We can take it out piece by piece!" Ayeka runs back out to the lake.

"Geeze I was wrong she's worse than Sasuke. All that time in space must have made her loopy," Naruto stated and sighed in dreamy pleasure sipping the broth from his ramen.

"It figures it would happen eventually to a person like her," Ryoko stated then cackled after half a second.

Ayeka is pulling on one of the pieces of the ship hanging over the coastline. She pulls on the piece until it breaks off. She falls backwards holding the piece. "Where is that Sasami? We can't get stuck here! We just CAN'T!" Ayeka trips and the piece of ship flies out of her hand and hits the ship; the ship begins sink even farther down into the lake bottom. Ayeka quietly begins to cry at the injustice of it all.

Author's Note: I purposely changed from the Tenchi Universe format to the Tenchi Muyo!: Ryo-Ohki format so I could skip the hot springs episode and still introduce Mihoshi. Plus I figured Naruto would be more sympathetic to Sakura, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Jiraiya if he could view it through their eyes by Mihoshi's scattered brained and ditzy characteristics. This is an old story


	30. No Need for a Ninja 3

Chapter 3

End of the Long Night

Sitting in the middle of a grassy field young Princess Ayeka crying on the shoulder of her older half-brother Yosho, who was petting her purplish hair trying to gently console her after rather intense session of the Juraian senatorial council. "Why do they have to be so mean?"

"They fear of what is to become of the Empire if it becomes impure. The public doesn't think very well of humans, they were very upset when they found out my mother was one," Yosho quietly explained.

"But why does it have to be this way? What do we have to fear from humans?" Ayeka asked.

"We have a lot to fear, or the consul does. Azusa is a powerful Emperor, but it is likely that I will be more powerful. The Imperial Science Academy discovered a while back that human blood, mixed with that of a Juraian, was stronger than that of a purebred Juraian," Yosho replied.

"But isn't that good?" Ayeka looked up in confusion.

Yosho smiled faintly looking running his fingers lightly through her hair. "It is in many ways, and in many ways it is not. The people are very biased; they were in outrage when Azusa told them that Funaho was a human, and that their only crowned heir was of mixed blood." Putting his hands on Ayeka's shoulders gently setting her down on the ground, she looks up into his eyes, he is staring far off into the distance. "But they are wrong," he pauses looking up into the sky. "A strong Emperor can only make the Empire stronger, but that is out of sight for them. They only see my mother; they look at me and see only a human, not a Prince or a Juraian, but a human," Yosho scowled in pity at the council members.

"I know what we can do," looking down at Ayeka; Yosho raised an eyebrow. "You can marry me. That way they'd have to make you Emperor."

Yosho smiles a bit at his half-sisters offer. "Azusa would find a way around that, he fears what the public would do if he didn't do what they thought was right," Yosho frowns. "And what would you be? Just one of the Imperial Wives? Wouldn't you like to rule someday?" Ayeka frown trying to think of a reply. Yosho digs in his pocket and pulls out the Tenchi-Ken, holding it loosely in his hand and looks to the sky with hate.

"I don't know what I can do anymore. Either I'll be forced to be Emperor for a public that hates me, or I'll be forced to leave by a father who loves me," Yosho grits his teeth. "There must be some other choice."

The sight of Yosho is quickly drowned out by flames that soon part to show now a much older Ayeka running through series of burning husks of buildings bodies littering the ground. "Yosho! Yosho! Ooh, my love where are you?!" A large, flaming beam falls in front of Ayeka, the flames flare temporarily blinding Ayeka when the flames die back she looks up to see Yosho with the Tenchi-Ken in hand fighting very wild green eyed Ryoko. They fight with the fury and skill of the greatest swordsmen. In the end ducking underneath and overextended strike, Yosho stabs Ryoko through the neck and starts extracting three small gems that slowly embed themselves into the hilt of the sword. Ryoko's eyes return to normal and looks around in confusion she looks down seeing Yosho smirk and speak something to her with a slightly smirk she suddenly kicks the sword away and flies away off heading to Ryo-Ohki. Ayeka watched the scene as it slowly unfold trying to navigate through the broken and flaming wreckage as well as not tripping over the bodies. She suddenly looks up to see Ryo-Ohki flying into space with Yosho following close behind in his ship Funaho. "Yosho! Don't leave me! Yosho how could you," Ayeka pulls through the wreckage, tearing a few of her robes, and dashes over to where the ships just took off from. A single tear falls from her eye and lands on the Tenchi-Ken, which is lying on the ground in front of her she looks down she sees the Tenchi-Ken. "Your sword," she looks up horrified, "you're, not coming back, are you?" Ayeka clutches the sword tight against herself. "YOSHOOOO!"

XXX

Morning arrives at the Masaki household. Ryoko is lying on the 'Newly Repaired' roof enjoying the early sun. "Ahhh," Ryoko said stretching out uncoiling like a cat. "This is the life. The warm sun, a cool breeze," Ryoko stiffens and sitting up. A faint meow is heard in the distance. "And a child to start the day," Ryoko lightly chuckles jumping off the roof, slowly floating down, then starts casually walking towards the lake.

Ayeka is looking out the window groggily, she sees Ryoko with the light scowl she quickly shuts the blinds. Sasami slides open the door and walks in. Ayeka has a death grip on the Tenchi-ken holding it tightly against her chest. "Ayeka, you have to come out. It's a beautiful day."

"I I don't want to," Ayeka stated softly.

"You can't stay here. For the last three days all you've done is either sleep or eat, Tenchi is going to get a bad impression about us Juraians if we don't ever leave one room," Sasami explained.

"Tenchi Well, I suppose I could come down for a while," with a sigh Ayeka stood up.

XXX

Ryoko walking on top of the lake casually as if it was as solid was earth she vaguely remembered seeing Naruto do the same thing a couple of days ago for something he called chakra control exercise. "Well, let's see. This looks like the spot," Ryoko sinks down into the water. Beneath the tides she scans the wreckage of the two ships lying in twisted formations. She paws through the wreck until she comes across a small purple glassy egg, which she picks up and nuzzles against her cheek. She rises back up to the surface and carries the egg into the house.

XXX

Naruto yawns scratching the top of his head he takes off his strange night cap and tosses it casually in his room walking toward the stairs. A few minutes later he enters the kitchen to find Mihoshi standing by the stove with an apron on. "Morning Mihoshi," he raises an eyebrow. "What 'cha cooking?"

"Oh, hello Naruto-kun. I'm cooking up a nice breakfast for everyone!" Mihoshi states with a bright smile.

"Cool. Wait," Naruto felt alarm bells ringing in his mind, "What ARE you cooking?"

Mihoshi looks around at the mess of cooking ingredients she has gathered her face was mask of confusion. "Umm, well, I don't know," Mihoshi gives a shrug, looking up. "Well, I saw this recipe once on a show and I figured I could do it, but I don't quite remember what was in it so " She said sounding spaced.

"Sooo, you're just putting things in a pot and hoping they come out like you saw on TV, right?" Naruto asked looking a bit pale.

Mihoshi nods her smile returning, "Yup, that's it exactly!" she chirped.

Naruto quickly looks into the bubbling pot and takes a smell, which he instantly regrets as the fumes can only be described as harmful. "What on Earth did you put in this? Reminds me of a swamp Sakura-chan and I once went through."

"Oh, you know, a bit of this, a dash of that. Just like they say in the show!" Mihoshi stated.

Places a hand to his forehead and sighs Naruto groaned again mentally apologizing to Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Granny-Tsunade, and Pervy Sage for all the grief he ever gave them. "Okay, let's see if we can save this before Tenchi and company wakes up," he states rolling up his sleeve, "Hand me that spoon."

XXX

Ayeka and Sasami walk down the staircase into the living room of the Masaki house. Sasami hops down to the floor from the second step and immediately looks around. "Where is everyone?" Ryoko raises her head up from the sofa that was facing away from the staircase looking at them giving the purple haired princess a dry look. Ayeka turns her head away from the ex-space pirate after seeing her giving a derisive snort.

Ryoko shrugged turning to Sasami, "I dunno, Tenchi's dad left for work bout an hour ago, and I don't know where Tenchi is."

"Ooh, and after everything I went through to get Ayeka to come down," Sasami slumps her shoulders a second before noticing the egg in Ryoko's hands. "What's that Ryoko?"

"No! Sasami, don't touch that thing," Ayeka squeals

"Isn't it wonderful, it was just born today," Ryoko stated sounding giddy.

"Wow! Did you lay that egg Ryoko?" Sasami asked.

"Yup," Ryoko smiled coyly egging the smaller girl on.

"Wow! So, you married Ryoko? Who's the father?" Sasami asked as the glassed door slides open, Tenchi appears standing in the doorway.

Tenchi yawns scratching the top of his head rolling his shoulders. "Oh, Ayeka. Good Morning," Tenchi smiled faintly.

"Tenchi," Ayeka blushed slightly in embarrassment. "I just wanted to say to thank you for letting us stay, I I thank you for caring for uh the Imperial family. So Umm.. Thankyouverymuch."

"Ohh, you didn't have to thank me, it's the least I could do," Tenchi raised his hands waving off the gratitude.

Sasami's gasp catches both Tenchi and Ayeka's attention. "Huh?! Tenchi is the father?!" Sasami burst out in shock Ayeka froze in confusion then scowls at Tenchi.

Tenchi on the other hand was completely confused. "Huh? Ayeka, you look mad, is something wrong?"

"Oooh! Nothing! You just go and have fun with your Monster woman!" Ayeka snarls turning on her heel.

"Wha-?" Tenchi asked looking even more confused as Ryoko appears next to the boy with her arms draped around him.

"Oh, Tenchi! I'm so happy to have given birth to the child of the man I love," Ryoko stated faking a swoon.

"Huh!?" Tenchi gets this far off look that's cross between sheer terror and utter confusion wondering if they did something.

Ryoko puts the egg in Tenchi's hands. "Here Tenchi! Why don't you hold it, it won't be long now." The egg begins to shake in Tenchi's hands. It rattles back And forth before spontaneously cracking open and revealing the hind leg of an animal that looked a cross between a rabbit and a cat. Tenchi drops the egg and animal in fear as the rest of the egg splits open to show all of Ryo-Ohki's animal form. Ryo-Ohki let out weak cry of "Myaaa!"

"Wow! Ha ha!" Sasami lets out a happy gasp.

Ryoko picks up Ryo-Ohki and holds it against her face. "There, there, that's a good little Ryo-Ohki."

"Ryo-Ohki, your space ship? Does that mean ?" Tenchi drawls out as the realization dawns on him.

"Ahahahah, of course, this is the child of my spaceship," the ex-space pirates chuckles at Tenchi's expression.

"Can a spaceship have a child?" Sasami asked

"My spaceship was completely destroyed, so it reproduced itself," Ryoko explained.

"Oh that's a relief, isn't it Ayeka?" Tenchi asks taking a deep breath relieved.

"Oooh, I I mean I " Beside herself with both anger and embarrassment Ayeka runs out of the living room into the hallway. It's there she runs into Yosho who is on his way into the house for breakfast.

With a light grunt from the aging man, "Whoa. What's all the hurry?" he asked kindly.

"I'm I'm sorry," the purple haired princess apologizes. Yosho looks down into Ayeka's eyes, and she looks back at him, she gasps a moment looking at the magenta color.

"Is there something wrong?" the old man asks.

With a brief shake of her head she bows her head slightly, "I no, I'm sorry." She runs out the door. Yosho looks back at her with a strange look in his eye. A plume of smoke bursts out of the kitchen and into the Living room, followed by many coughs. Ryo-Ohki jumps out of Ryoko's hands and onto Sasami's head.

Naruto stumbles into the living room coughing and gasping, "That's what happens when you dump a jar of pepper into an open flame. Even I know that," Mihoshi comes through the smoke out of the kitchen trying to catch her breath.

Tenchi runs over to them. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing major, just having a little cooking lesson with Mihoshi. Safe to say that I've learned not to let Mihoshi cook anything she's actually worse in the kitchen than Pervy-Sage if that's even possible," Naruto coughs a bit before looking at the group. "You better let the fumes clear before going in there."

"Are you alright?" Sasami asked very concerned Ryo-Ohki with her quick meow asks the same.

"What's that little thing?" Naruto asks a light smile on his face pets the cabbit. "It's pretty cute."

"Its name is Ryo-Ohki," Sasami stated in a gush.

"Ryo-Ohki, like the spaceship right?" Naruto asks and get a quick nod from the blue-haired princess. "Cool, so she uses a transformation jutsu to change sizes," this response is met with a couple of blank stares.

"Wow, you must really like the name Ryo-ohki, Ryoko," Mihoshi said a distance smile on her face.

"You idiot, that IS Ryo-ohki. It's the child of my spaceship," Ryoko growls at the spacey detective.

"Oh," Mihoshi blinks clearly showing her mind went blank, while Naruto smacks his forehead with the palm of his right hand.

"Granny Tsunade, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei I beg your forgiveness, for being the idiot that I was," the blonde ninja mutters to himself.

Ryoko giggled at Naruto's words then turns to the ponytailed boy. "Come on, Tenchi. I'm bored, let's go play! Come on, come on, come on!" Ryoko urges Tenchi pulling on his arm as they back up into Yosho who is coming through the hallway.

Yosho wraps his arms around the ex-space pirate and cops a feel on her breasts. "My my, the second time today a beautiful girl has run into me. I guess I'm just lucky."

"Grandpa! I'm shocked!" Tenchi groans not looking really shocked.

"Why are all old men pervs," Naruto groans.

"Grrrr, how dare you!" Ryoko screams out in anger swinging around to punch the old man, who simply brings up his hand and blocking her punch.

"My, my, such spirit," Yosho smirked and chuckled. Ryoko looks at Yosho in utter bewilderment and confusion, then at her fist, then at the old man again. The old man walks over to Sasami and Ryo-Ohki gently scratching the head of the gentle creature. "So, this is your child Tenchi?"

"No grandpa, this is Ryo-ohki the child of Ryoko's ship," Sasami explained.

Yosho didn't seem to notice Sasami's explanation, "Uh-huh, that's nice," Yosho looks at his grandson, "Tenchi, now that you have a child..,"

"Grandpa! That isn't my child!" Tenchi shouts heading for the glass door.

Undeterred Yosho extends a finger, "I think it's time you have some responsibility. You have to be a good role model for your child, Tenchi."

With a growl Tenchi looks over his shoulder at his grandfather, "For the last time! That's not my child!" Tenchi storms out of the room down the hallway and out the door.

"Don't forget about your training!" the old man shouts out. "Don't mind him, he's the serious type, like his mother," after a pause the old man smiled sadly.

Naruto growled slightly, "Well I got something for ya for that stunt you pulled earlier Pervy-Priest," Yosho glances at the blonde ninja.

Ryo-Ohki jumps off Sasami's head towards the glass sliding door that looks out onto the lake.

"What is it?" Sasami asks the little cabbit.

"Myaa. Myaaaa!" Ryo-Ohki jumps towards the door until she hits it head on and bounces back. Sasami moves next to the cabbit looking at her in confusion.

"Whats wrong?" Sasami looks up and sees her sister standing in front of the lake. "Oh, Ayeka," she said sadly.

Ryo-Ohki moves through the glass door and jumps off towards Ayeka.

"Hey, where you-" Sasami hits her head against door. "Owww. That hurt. Ryo-ohki!" An explosion causes everyone to turn their attention to the staircase that Ryoko has just punched into pieces with her fist. She is staring at her fist and the wreckage with confusion. She looks up at everyone with a shrug. "What?"

Naruto snorts turning to the old man, "This is for being a pervert old man," he puts his hands into very familiar hand sign. "Sexy Jutsu!" a puff of smoke later Naruto had turned himself into a very beautiful and very naked girl with only a stream of smoke covering her breasts and other private area she gives a Yosho a cute pout. "Hey there grandpa want to hug me?" she said in a high girlish voice. Yosho and surprisingly Tenchi both explode backward being launched from gout of blood coming out of their noses.

"W-What the heck was that?' Ryoko asked looking dumbfounded while both Mihoshi and Sasami were supporting deep red faces.

"That's my Sexy Jutsu, it's my Anti-Pervert jutsu," he raised an eyebrow at Tenchi. "Who knew Tenchi, was a closest perv." With a shrug he turns to the blonde detective. "Come on, Mihoshi. Let's see if you can handle cleaning up," he said with a sigh.

"Oh, I can do that," Mihoshi said cheerfully forgetting the sexy jutsu incident.

"Yeah that's what you said about cooking," Naruto grumbled.

XXX

Ayeka is looking out at the lake lost in her thought, some of the wreckage of her ship can still be seen visible just below the water's surface. Tears are rolling down her cheeks. "Ohh, I wish I could go home," She cries looking down at the remains. "But with my ship destroyed, I don't have a way to get home or communicate with my people. Ryo-Ohki jumps up beside her and nuzzles herself against the purple haired princess's leg. "Wha-?" the princess gasps out startled, "What are you doing? Shoo shoo! Go away." Instead the cabbit gets closer. "Go away," Ayeka states in annoyance, "Alright you just stay here and I'll move away. Now don't you think about following me!" the princess walks off and the little cabbit follows her. Ayeka is quietly walking along the lake heading toward the base of the stairway leading the Masaki shrine. Glancing over her shoulder looking in annoyance as the cabbit continues to follow her, she sighs moving up the stairway to the Shrine itself. "I told you not to follow me!" she snaps at the little cabbit. Startled Ryo-Ohki jumps in fright and runs off the stairs into the nearby brush. Ayeka moves closer to Ryo-Ohki then stops as she sees a flower that has a purplish color, very much like the color of her eyes. "Royal Tear Drop, but how is it - could it be?" she whispers a bit in both grief and remembrance.

 _Flashback…_

A young Ayeka sits in a field of flowers making a wreath out of the various plants happily content with her surroundings. A young Yosho walks up to her and kneels down on one need a slight smile on his face.

"What are you doing out here, Ayeka?" he asks.

"You left me behind," she says giving him a cute pout then raises the wreath she made. "For you," she smiles.

"Thank you," bowing his head and the young princess puts it on his head. He quietly picks her up and rests her on his left knee. She picks up another flower and shows it to him.

"It's the color of your eyes," Ayeka pointing out and she puts it in his wreath, he abruptly puts Ayeka down and takes off the wreath. "What's wrong?"

Yosho pulls out the flower and holds it up to the girl a grim look in his eyes. "This is the Royal Tear Drop. It should not be used for happy occasions."

 _Flashback ends…_

Ayeka is holding the flower in her hand and crying over it as she finishes remembering that moment and the corresponding moments afterward that led to Yosho's departure chasing after Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki. Ryo-Ohki appears with a beautiful flower in his mouth and holds it up to Ayeka as a peace offering. "For me?" Ayeka asks.

"Myaa!" Ryo-Ohki states happily.

Slowly taking the flower and holds it closes eyes closed to fight off another bout of tears. Ryo-Ohki clumsily climbs up onto Ayeka's lap the purpled haired princess gently pets the cabbit. "You silly thing, don't you know that I hate you?" Ayeka giggles softly. Ryo-Ohki raises an ear up high, then jumps to the ground and towards the forest. The little creature stops half way and turns to Ayeka. "Where are you going? You'll get lost!"

"Myaaa! Myaaaaaa!" Ryo-Ohki continues off into the forest, Ayeka follows her from a good distance behind trying to catch up. She finally catches up with the cabbit who was currently enthralled about something in a nearby clearing.

Tenchi holding tightly to a Bokken balancing lightly on a series of pegs, repetitively hitting a log attached to a rope; jumping from one to another while hitting the log. Yosho is behind him looking on with a bored expression on his face. "Watch your footing, Tenchi," Tenchi hits the log a few more times, letting out a short shout each time, until his foot slips awkwardly on one of the small pedestals and he falls down. "You must concentrate more, Tenchi" Yosho states with a sigh standing up taking up his own Bokken, "Now, let's start with the basic patterns," the pony tailed teen simply nods and they place their Bokken's on each other's shoulder. Ayeka was watching the whole seen even giggled a bit at Tenchi losing his footing. But it wasn't until the duo set up with the current starting stance and realizing the style she gasps. Tenchi and Yosho begin a set of complex fighting maneuvers leaping, ducking, dodging, and parrying.

"I know that swordplay. It's the fighting style of the Royal House of Jurai. Could it be, could they know something about my brother Yosho?" Ayeka moves to get closer when she loses her footing and falls backwards into the brush.

Hearing the crash Tenchi stops to look and Yosho hits him on the top of his head with an under the leg attack. "Tenchi, what's wrong, you're a sitting duck."

"Geeze! Is that part of the routine grandpa?" Tenchi asked his grandfather rubbing the top of his head looking confused.

"No," Yosho stated flatly. Rolling his eyes Tenchi moves to the bush and looks down to see Ayeka lying almost upside down legs partially spread open and her kimono riding up, as well as a healthy blush on her face. He turns red and quickly looks away.

"Oh, why? WHY!? Why must I suffer this humiliation?" the first crowned princess cries out looks up to see Tenchi. "Gaak!" Ayeka quickly straightens her robe down as respectable as it can be.

Tenchi climbs down to Ayeka. "Miss Ayeka, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Ayeka tries to get up, but her leg gives way beneath her. She lets out a cry in pain she looks down sees that she's bleeding heavily.

Yosho walks down a path leading up to them, he is holding a bandage in his hand. "Well, let me see what we have here," the old man wraps up the leg, "Looks like you have a nasty cut here."

"Thank you. Umm, Grandpa, that fighting style you were jus..," Ayeka begins only to have Yosho to turn away from her ignoring her turning to Tenchi.

"Tenchi, you make sure she doesn't walk on this. You better carry her to the house," the old man said quietly he walks as quick as he can away from the purple haired princess heading back to his shrine.

Ayeka looks at the man questionably before turning to Tenchi in confusion. "Did I say something wrong?" she asks only for Tenchi to simply shrugged.

XXX

Ryoko was currently searching through Ayeka and Sasami's room. She is opening up all of the storage units that are in the room she could find her face turning more and more annoyed each time she comes up empty handed. "Where can it be? Where is that damned sword that she has?" she sighs putting her finger to her bottom lip. "Okay, if I was the master key, where would I be?" Ryoko turns to the door and hears the sound of Sasami coming up the stairs calling out for her sister and Tenchi. "Oh, boy. This isn't gonna to look good," Ryoko jumps backward and disappears into the wall just as Sasami enters the room.

"Ayeka! Ayeka, are you here?" Sasami calls out again and jumps as she hears the sound of thunder outside.

XXX

Tenchi walks into the storage shed with Ayeka on his back. Rain coming down outside in sheets, both Tenchi and Ayeka are soaking wet. Tenchi sits Ayeka down on a log, she's shivering from the cold and the wet. "We'll have to wait here until the rain stops," the pony-tailed boy walks over to a pile of boxes and tools. He picks up a box full of wood and sets it down between himself and Ayeka. He picks up a ball of newsprint, lights it with a match, and puts it into the box which burns brightly. "There we go," he stands up and takes off his shirt then begins wringing out a towel he had around his neck. He holds the towel out to the purpled haired princess, who is still shivering quietly. "Here, you can dry yourself off with this," he pauses smiling looking unsure, "Oh, I guess I'll, go outside for a while," Tenchi walks out the door and closes it behind himself.

Ayeka begins to take off her wet clothes, after each robe she takes off, she hangs it over the edge of the log she is sitting on. She leaves on her undermost robe, and uses the towel to dry herself. In the shadows of the room, a furry figure is leaping around between baskets of vegetables. It leaps behind basket to basket before jumping over and landing on Ayeka's chest she promptly screams out.

Hearing her scream Tenchi opens the door and runs in. Ayeka rushes over and hold onto him, placing her head against his chest. "Oh Tenchi! There's something in here!" she cries out looking back and forth until he spots Ryo-Ohki poking her head out from behind a basket of carrots shyly.

"Oh, its only Ryo-Ohki," Tenchi chuckles weakly.

Ayeka sighs glancing at Ryo-Ohki only mildly annoyed. "Silly thing, scared me half to death," Ayeka slowly raises her head and finds herself staring up at Tenchi is looking down at her awkwardly. They both stare into each other for an uncomfortable moment.

Tenchi rubs the back of head turning head, "Well," after a short pause gesturing, "I guess I should go back outside," he heads for the door.

"Wait," Ayeka states Tenchi turns back to her, "Outside, outside it must be cold." Tenchi pauses and rubs his head.

A few hours later Ayeka is staring off into nowhere. "I guess I must have misunderstood when I saw you with Ryoko I thought that you were her friend."

"Well, I'm not really. But I get the feeling she wants something from me, or from grandpa. She never did tell me anything about herself, can you, perhaps, tell me what you know? You two seem to go back a long way," Tenchi explained albeit partially.

"Yes, I suppose we do. You see, about 700 years ago, she attacked my home planet of Jurai," Ayeka's eyes closes as she begins Yosho's and Ryoko's battle in the ruins of the Palace. "I wasn't much younger than I am now. She went on a rampage across our planet. From the patrolling ships orbiting our planet to the Palace itself, she started her attack. Every ship that crossed her path was destroyed, and every soldier was killed. To our surprise, she had broken through the defense field put up by our originating tree, Tsunami. She caused massive damage to all of the Royal Family Trees, before someone was able to stop her. That someone was my brother Yosho. He used the Master Key, or Tenchi-Ken, he fought her with all his might, finally driving her off the planet. But he wasn't finished. He took his ship, the Funaho, and chased after her, never to return again. The only thing I have of his, is this sword, which he left behind for some reason, and these unusual gems that have been embedded into the sword," she finished her exposition looking down at the Tenchi-ken.

"My grandpa used to tell me a story about my ancestors. How they came to this land and the fights they used to have. He was always proud of one story about a fight with a Demon from another world. He said that one of my Ancestors fought a powerful Demon that came to Earth one day. He said that he beat the Demon and sealed it into the Masaki cave, and by doing so, he gained the Demon's power, which was sealed in the Demon's gems that it wore, giving him long life," Tenchi explained.

"The Demon's gems?" Ayeka whispered looking down at the gems embedded in the sword hilt.

"He said that the Demon would be sealed as long as the gem he took continued to power a magic seal placed upon the cave. Grandpa said the man's name was Yosho," Tenchi replied

Ayeka jerks her head towards Tenchi and gasps. She looks at the Tenchi-Ken and begins to wonder. There is another uncomfortable pause stretches out each one thinking on something.

"Can I ask you a question? What are you going to do now?" Tenchi asked.

Ayeka sighs looking up at the ceiling. "I'll search. You see, I have no way to return to my planet now, so I'll continue the search for my brother. But it'll be difficult, because I have no relatives on this alien planet."

Tenchi yells out, "It's all my fault! I caused all this. You can stay here as long as you like," Tenchi scratches his cheek. "Besides, I guess we're related too."

"Yosho was my half-brother. Here you might find it strange to marry your brother, but on Jurai it is not. Even though my parents arranged it, I was happy with the decision. But the thought of not being able to share these feelings with him, it's…it…" Ayeka starts crying.

"His ship must have crashed here just like yours did. And he was forced to..," Tenchi stops, afraid to say something more that would make Ayeka even more upset. "So, please cheer up." He stands up clenching a fist, "Cheer Up, Ayeka," Ayeka slowing stops crying and nods. Ryo-Ohki comes over to Tenchi pulling a basket of carrots. "What is it?" Tenchi looks in the basket, "What, you want a Carrot?" Tenchi pulls out a carrot and holds it up for the cabbit. She jumps up trying to get at the carrot. He shakes the carrot above Ryo-Ohki a slight smile on his face, then tosses the carrot over her head. Ryo-Ohki jumps over to the carrot and picks it up in her mouth her eyes glisten with joy. Ayeka giggles Tenchi's slight smile blossoms into a beam. "Carrots, huh? Eat a lot of those and you'll grow up to be a Space Ship," Tenchi laughs.

XXX

Naruto is standing by the sliding glass door looking out over the lake grumbling looking at

the ground. Sasami and Ryoko are sitting in the living room behind him. "Bout time, looks like the rain has stopped. Maybe we should go out and see where Ayeka and Tenchi are," Naruto states aloud and then says under his breath, "And maybe I can actually train today before it gets to damn dark."

"Good Idea!" Sasami chirped.

"Maybe Ayeka has that sword with her. Yeah, that's it!" Ryoko says to herself. They all hear a loud crash coming out of the kitchen.

"Ooops," Mihoshi is heard from the kitchen sounding chagrined.

Naruto groaned to himself before plugging his ears, "I didn't hear that lalalala," Naruto opens the glass door walking out, Sasami and Ryoko quickly follow close behind.

XXX

Tenchi walking down a path with Ayeka on his back, Ryo-Ohki is also close behind with a bundle of carrots strapped to her back and one in her mouth her eyes still glistening. "Would you like to see the Masaki cave? Maybe we can find some clues about Yosho," Tenchi suggested.

Ayeka looks off to the side of the path she spots a large grove of trees with one giant tree in the center surrounded by a small pond. "What's that?"

Looking up at what she spotted he smiled and inclined his head, "Oh, that's the holy tree of the Masaki shrine. Wonder stories hang from it. One of the stories say if you make a wish under a full moon it'll come true. Another story says that if you pray to it you can make rain come. Would you like to see it?" he asks.

"Yes," Ayeka nods. With that Tenchi carrying Ayeka they soon are standing by the giant tree, "There is no doubt. This is Funaho."

"Funaho?" Tenchi asks.

"My brother's space ship. Remember there was a tree like this inside of my space ship. It is the heart of the space ship," Ayeka explains looking at the tree a distant look on her face.

Looking up in awe Tenchi shields his eyes from the filtering sunlight from the branches of the tree. "Wow, this turns into one of those giant space ships?"

"No, this one has taken root, it can't become a space ship anymore," the purple haired princess pulls the Tenchi-Ken out from under her robe and hits it against the tree a few times. The end of the Tenchi-Ken sparks for a second and the leaves of the tree begin to emit rays of multicolored light into the pond.

"Wha…What's happening?" Tenchi asks in a panic.

Ayeka watches as images begin to take shape, "This is the memory of the tree."

"The memory?" Tenchi looked around in confusion to him everything was becoming inverted for a second, then it fades away and they see Yosho's ship flying into orbit of Earth chasing down Ryo-Ohki. Funaho fires off a bunch of shots at Ryo-Ohki that hit the hull and cause big explosions the ship crashes into an empty heavily forested countryside. Funaho follows the ship down.

"That's my brother ship!" Ayeka states watching the space battle conclude with a humungous explosion burning the entire countryside.

"And that's Ryo-Ohki!" Tenchi states as the smoldering wreckage vanishes and is now switched to several scenes of Young Yosho and Ryoko fighting her eyes glowing green. "That must be Yosho. And look at Ryoko, she looks really scary." Yosho slices off Ryoko's wrist grabbing the gem, he's currently fighting with a normal sword. Ryoko's eyes have changed back to normal she looks around in confusion before spotting the gem she begins making a grab for the gem that Yosho has in his hand. "This must be how the lake was made," Ryoko makes one last sweeping grab for the gem, Yosho dodges the effort raises his sword up high. The scene now switches to Yosho standing next to a large stone within the Masaki cave, he holds out the gem, then sticks it into the stone where it becomes slightly embedded. "This must be the imprisonment that Grandpa talks about." Scene then changes to Seven centuries later outside of the cave, a young Tenchi walks up to the entrance of the cave. "Hey that's me, I couldn't have been more than five years old," Young Tenchi walks deep into the cave and comes up to the stone that Yosho was at before. He looks at the gem and touches it. The gem flares up and glows, separating itself from the stone, and landing in Tenchi's hand. The stone then breaks apart, several pieces of the rock landing on Tenchi, burying him. Ryoko appears in place of the stone looks around for a moment showing both confusion and worry before she fly's away. "Oh, my. I released Ryoko from her imprisonment. I am responsible," Tenchi moaned slightly. The scene changes one last time to show an older Yosho and Tenchi's father Nobuyuki pulling Tenchi from the wreckage. Yosho takes the gem from Tenchi's hand and secretly puts it in his robes a ghost of a smile on his face missed by both Tenchi and Ayeka. The images fade away into nothing, the lights coming from the tree completely stop.

Ayeka and Tenchi are standing by the tree each reflecting. "He is alive. I'm sure of it. If Funaho is alive, then Yosho must be alive as well," Ayeka turns to him and bows slightly. "I've been mean to you, I've been harsh and I apologize." Ayeka holds out the Tenchi-Ken to Tenchi. "This is yours."

"I don't understand," holding the sword in confusion looking at the princess.

"You are related to my brother Yosho, the crown prince of Jurai by blood and I am asking you if you would protect us until he can be found," Ayeka explained.

Tenchi looks down at the sword solemnly. "Ayeka!" Sasami walks across the pond using the stepping stones, Ryo-Ohki is on her shoulder.

"Sasami," Ayeka blinked turning to see her younger sister approach.

"I was so worried about you," Sasami said.

Ayeka smiled softly and gently rubbed the younger princess's hair. "I'm sorry to have troubled you, did you come all this way by yourself?"

Sasami shook her head smiling brightly, "Oh, no. Ryoko and Naruto-kun was with me, and Ryo-Ohki led us half the way."

Ayeka laughs, "Oh you are such a silly thing aren't you?"

"Now, isn't this friendly," Ryoko appears with Naruto holding onto her legs. He slips off and flips to the ground landing in a crouch. He stands erect, only to have Ryoko stand on his head.

Naruto sighs glancing up and quickly averts his eyes, "You know Ryoko-chan I know you like me an all and I really appreciate the free show but I thought you were in lo..," Naruto stops and looks up at Ryoko again who is currently growling in anger summoning her energy sword she swings downward the sword however only impacts with a discarded log. "Hey Ryoko-chan why you killing that defenseless log for?" he asks whistling. Ryoko gives him an evil grin mixed with a snort disappearing, then reappears next to Tenchi draping her arms around his shoulders.

"So, tell me Tenchi, why were you with this unworthy girl this whole time, huh?" Ryoko asked Tenchi glanced at Naruto wondering how he pulled that switching technique and wondered how he could learn it.

"Because I had to, Okay? Lady Ayeka hurt herself," with a sigh Tenchi explained.

"Hey, Tenchi! Looks like you have yourself an interesting sword there, mind letting me see it?" Ryoko asked trying to ask casually and failing miserably.

"I don't think so Ryoko. I know what you're up to," Tenchi stated looking at her dryly.

"Up to? I'm not up to anything," Ryoko trying to sound offended.

"Yeah, right." Tenchi glaring at her slightly as Naruto walks up to them.

The blonde haired ninja arms are behind his head looking absolutely bored. "You're about as subtle as Pervy-Sage is around Granny," he glances at Tenchi and let loose his foxy grin. "So what we miss Tenchi-bozu?"

"Lord Tenchi is related to me by blood," Ayeka explained.

Ryoko looked bored floating up moving into a Indian style sitting position in midair. "Uh-huh. Isn't that fascinating. Well, if you won't even let me see your sword, I'm outta here. Sheesh, this is what you get for trying to help someone," the ex-space pirate disappears.

Naruto chuckles, "She was so boned."

"I think it's time we headed home now, come Lord Tenchi," Ayeka takes Tenchi by the hand and drags the boy across the stepping stones.

Naruto stretches and yawns, "It never gets boring here. Well at least not in funny situation sense though I'd love for some action."

Sasami blinks looking up at Naruto. "No, not at all, I guess. But what kind of action do you mean?" when Naruto just shrugged Sasami follows after Ayeka and Tenchi.

Naruto turns around and takes another look at the tree sensing something now. "She is a very interesting one."

Naruto spins around searching for the source of the voice. "You again," he whispered.

"Her power will one day be great," the disembodied voice resounded.

Naruto continues to look around for the voice. "What power? Sasami has power?"

"Yes. Her power is that of all Jurai, it is merely being masked by her youth," the voice explains.

"What power?" Naruto asks.

"You will see her power soon. But you won't recognize her. But her power won't be enough, that is why I've sent you here," the voice explains.

"Sent me?! Who is this? Who are you? How are you responsible for me being here?" Naruto shouts angrily. "I was taken in the middle of my three year training trip, sure Pervy-Sage hasn't really taught me much but..," Naruto stated.

"Your father and mother made a deal with me on the day the nine-tailed fox was sealed inside you. They granted that I could call on you when needed," the voice explained again. "WHAT my parents do you know who they are? Who are you!?" Naruto fists clenched looking around wildly.

"I now must ask you to promise me that you will help me by getting into places I can't get to myself. It is very important that you be here, now. I can't tell you what to do, but you will know," the female voice replied.

Naruto snarled, "Why me? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Do you promise, Naruto Uzumaki?" the voice asks.

Naruto's shoulders slump his own Nindo was about to be used against him. "Alright, I don't like this but I promise, I'll protect Sasami-chan."

The voice let a deep breath go. "Thank you. When you have completed everything that needs to be done, I'll return you home at the very moment you left. I can give you a warning even with your abilities they may not be enough, you are amidst beings of enormous power."

Naruto snorts crossing his arms, "I never go back on my word that is my ninja way."

"Listen to this bit of advice Naruto, someday in the future you will have to choose between protecting the one you love or keeping a hastily made promise. Make the right choice." Naruto frowned deeply.

"Sorry spooky voice girl, but I'm keeping my promise to Sakura-chan, making her happy is goal number one behind being Hokage," Naruto whispered walking back to the Masaki home. Just past Jupiter in deep space, a large ship is slowly moving toward Earth.

Author's Note: The re-writing is taking longer with each chapter because mainly each chapter has been getting longer as well. The Naruto timeline takes place between Naruto and Naruto: Shippuuden while Naruto is training with Jiraiya. This story has no real pairing so to speak so for those that wanted a Naruto/Sasami pairing, Naruto/Ayeka pairing it's not really going to happen. Also there will be no real reveal to Naruto about his parentage all he knows is some disembodied voice wants him to fight along Tenchi and keep Sasami safe. Kagato is in the next chapter given Naruto's encounters with his own rogue's gallery Kagato will be highly familiar to him.


	31. The Son I Lost

Prologue – The Son I lost

Jane Shepard pushed some of her red hair behind her ear accidently brushing up against one of the numerous scars from her resurrection at the hands of Cerberus. She mentally scowled at that line of thought, she was beholden to a group of extremist human terrorist. Thankfully once the Collector threat was dealt with she could go her separate ways with the group. She already began creating her new team, having met Kasumi once arriving here in the Zakera wards, after a brief meeting with Anderson, _Joker was right, sweeping everything under the rug and going LALALALA with their fingers in their ears._ She grumbled descending into level 28 of the ward heading toward the medical supply and tech upgrade stores, Kasumi and Jacob following closely behind.

"So how many more discounts can ya give us Shep?" Kasumi teased.

The red haired woman snorted, "I guess most civies care more about what I did two years ago than the politicians." The trio moved into the ward proper passing a ship dealer, she spotted a Quarian looking longingly at the various ships. _Must be on pilgrimage, figuring if it worked for Tali it could work for her._ She silently wished the Quarian luck, they came to a stop in front of an Avina who appeared and asked them if they needed help. Politely declining the request, "Jacob you got the tech, Kasumi and I'll head for the Medical supplies."

"Got it Shepard," the man walked off to the left while the two women moved to right to go around the wall. As they moved the duo came into a sphere of an unique salty smell, having been on a ship for most of her recent memories, when she wasn't the only foods she ever smelled were for alien based pallets. The smell hit her and a second later flashes of memory hit her, she grimaced stumbling forward Kasumi caught her. More images came sharper, cleaner, fighting battles with far more primitive weaponary, kunai knives, shuriken, swords, using hand signs shooting out water and wind. A blonde haired man smiling at her, three teens calling her Auntie, a friend named Mikoto holding her little boy, labor pains. A beautiful baby boy, a masked man, a monstrous fox with nine tails; stumbling forward a few steps, Shepard grimaced as more images flooded over her. A moment later she stood erect looking around, before her eyes narrowed. "Kasumi can you get the medical supplies, I need to go back to the Presidium."

"Sure Shep, you alright?" Kasumi asked cautiously.

"Let's just say after you and Jacob are finished I want you both back on the Normandy, we'll be leaving immediately afterward." Shepard at a fast gate headed for the nearest cab back to the Presidium and hopping in. It was nearly ten frenzied minutes before she was back in Anderson's office standing across from. "I need the planet coordinates from where you and mom found me," she whispered softly.

"You finally remember something Shepard?" David Anderson asked summoning his multi-tool and sending her the coordinates to hers who immediately sent them to Joker.

Shepard shakily ran a hand over her face as the images of that perfect infant boy ran through her memories, blonde hair so much like Minato's, her nose and chin, his bright blue eyes, the whisker marks on his cheeks. Fighting tears knowing instinctively that infant was hers, she had a son. "I'm getting flashes of them, but nothing definite. Only it's a human settlement that is not part of the alliance in fact I don't think it's a part of any known human colony."

"How is that possible?" Anderson asked looking confused.

"When I find it, you'll be the first I'll let know," Jane turned leaving the office and headed back to the cab.

XXX

Barely a few days later, Shepard, Miranda, and Kasumi entered a floating Cerberus platform not unlike the one Shepard had been resurrected on. "Hmm, seems the Illusive Man likes to keep his cells totally insular," Kasumi quipped.

"Indeed, I had no idea this one existed," Miranda looked around as the trio moved through the dark facility. "Why are we here, Shepard?"

"I need your security clearance, to access the mainframe, if I'm right it'll have coordinates to my home planet," Jane Shepard stated getting raised eyebrows from both women. "This is strictly confidential and I will kill you if you blab to anyone about it. I was not born Jane Shepard, I simply inherited her name. Hanna Shepard's daughter died on Akuze around a week before I was found," she paused as Kasumi stepped forward to hack into the door in front of them. "Anderson and Hanna Shepard at the same time pulled off a black ops division raid on this facility found and on going experimentation of one subject attempting to utilize her strange biotic like abilities. To make her more malleable her memories were either suppressed or outright blocked," the trio found on the other side of the locked door a sterile lab with cryo stasis pod in the center of the room. Both Shepard and Kasumi went around the lab turning on all the machines. Before Miranda went the terminal next to the pod. After a few minutes Miranda sat back looking stunned. "Any planetary coordinates?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, near the Hadeus Cluster," Miranda brow knitted together. "But there's no colony out that far, a few ancient Prothean listening posts maybe…," her eyes widen. "Entirely independent human world, possibly placed there by the Protheans?"

"Complete with a dense atmosphere," Shepard stated reading the information provided for her home planet, "Joker sending you coordinates once the three of us are back on board the Normandy, I want this facility scuttled before we FTL to those coordinates."

"Roger that Commander," Joker responded. Miranda was about to protest before Shepard glared down at her.

"I was taken from my planet, from a husband and a son," Shepard stated solemnly. "Granted I might have died from some of the injuries I sustained, but that would have been my choice, as it is my son probably thinks I've abandoned him.

Naruto/Mass Effect Premise


	32. A Saiyan Avatar - Prologue

Prologue

Forrest Gump said that life was a box of chocolates you never know what you'll get. Well in terms of candy I like to think my life is like sours balls, sucks big time. Little did I know I was in for a change of major fortune. I also notice how cliché life changing things can happen, especially when involves being transported into a different reality and time frame. It's either a dark pitch black portal appearing out of thin air, an electrical storm and electronic equipment, or something appearing in a dream causing death in the mind. As cliché as all that, I fell into category number two, the old electrical rain storm and electronic device shtick. The electronic device in question was my Television and I was watching Dragon Ball's last episode. It was raining outside and I wasn't feeling well, frankly I felt like someone could kill me in the most painful way possible and I would thought it was a release. Anyway, the lightning got worse and of all things that I've seen in my life I've never been up close and personal with them before, nor do ever want to again.

The lightning lanced down from the sky, a divine instrument of god lashing out striking our direct TV dish, the bolt fried out our receptors apparently mind had a faulty wire somewhere inside the casing. Because the next thing I know I'm struck by a lightning bolt, sending 1.21 gigawatts of electricity into my body which was beyond words of pain, and instead flying back or something I fell forward slowly feeling my mind begin to shut down, then before I think my life ended I felt a pull forward then nothing.

When I first came too I realize two things, one I wasn't dead, the pain surging all over my body told me I wasn't and the second thing was, I was outside because I felt a breeze and smelled outside air. I also heard voices both vaguely familiar yet not my sister, her boyfriend, or my dad. "You think he's alright?" a woman's voice asked .

"Don't know he smoking, but he's breathing," another voice this time male. I groaned and tried to open my eyes. After reorienting my head I was finally able to do just that, and regretted it. I gasped in pain at the sudden amount of light hitting my face I closed my eyes and put my hands in my face. "hey you're okay," the male voice stated gently. I felt myself being lifted and actually cradled by someone, the fact that I felt breasts meant I had been picked up by the woman.

"He's so cute," the woman gushed and since my eyes were extremely sensitive I decided to let my other senses fill my brain in on the major wrongness of being picked up by a woman. I'm twenty-eight years of age in order for a woman to pick me up in a cradled position, I'd either have to sitting in the woman's lap or the woman was extremely strong. The fact that I could feel from my shoulders and knees that she lacked the right muscle tone to be super strong. Though I could tell she was athletic, she was muscled but they were defined or trained, and judging by the fact my left thumb was lightly poking her on the underside of her breast meant she was well endowed. Next I decided to do something else, take mental measurements of myself, the first thing a realized was I fit rather snugly in the woman's arms and could hear that I wasn't giving her any problems carrying me. After all these things came together it all added to one thing, somehow the lightning strike made me shrink.

"Goku, how did he just appear out of thin air like that?" the woman asked, causing me to frown a bit. Goku was very much a borderline Chinese and Japanese name, and happens to be the name of one of my favorite anime characters.

"I don't know Chichi, um, how old do you think he is?" Goku asked sounding utterly confused.

The answer was what I was waiting for, and I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it. "I'd say he's about four Goku," Chi stated and the pit in my stomach seemed to cave in on itself. Somehow the lightning storm not only caused me to apparently appear out of thin air but also beyond reasonable doubt sent me into the body of a four year old child. I risked opening my eyes again this time there was no pain just a slight wince as I adjusted to the light. Finally I looked at my surroundings, which I had a hard time doing considering I was in the arms of Son Chichi cradled against her impressive bust. The surrounding area was a mass of rolling grassy hills, huge mountain plateau's, lush green forests, and a small house on top of the hill. "Oh look Goku he finally opened his eyes, he's adorable," the woman cooed tightening her hug on me. Many things in my life before this moment could be considered milestones, passing my driver's test, graduating from high school, going to the 2005 Royal Rumble, all the times I went to Disneyland, this was another huge milestone to me, being hugged by one of my favorite anime mothers easily tops right along side Kushina Uzumaki. That was until I looked at my body, I was dressed in what was left of my clothing, which was beginning to stop smoking, my shoes were gone, my jeans were ripped in several places, and my shirt might as well be ash. I looked up at the man and kept the surprised from my face that Goku was was indeed the same Goku I knew from Dragon Ball by doing the one thing that most four year old's did when they're in pain, scared, and lost, I cried. Chichi apparently thought Goku was scaring me because she held me closer and scolded Goku. "You're scaring him Goku."

"I'm sorry Chichi," Goku stated. I looked out from the crook Chichi's dress to see how Goku reacted and felt a bit guilty at the chagrined expression on his face.

"hey what's your name, little one?" Chichi asked her face was extremely gentle and something I had missed since my own mother passed away. I couldn't really think of a name at present most were names I used in fan fiction or RPG's I've been in over the years and none I wanted to use.

"I don't know," I stated softly the distress was real.

"Um, did you get knocked in the head real hard?" Goku asked.

I shaking my head, "lightning got hit by it," I stated trying not to use complex words. I also made a body movement showing I had been electrocuted. Chichi immediately took pity on me, holding me close.

"He's staying with us, besides Gohan would love an older brother," Chichi stated and Goku nodded with a bright smile.

The days went by Chichi introduced me to one year old Gohan, she even gave me a name, Son Shiro. As such I began to take my role as older brother of Gohan as seriously as older male siblng could, I pestered him, teased him, or played with him. This caused Chichi no amount of irritation but she was unbelievably patient with me, as well as extremely loving towards me. As for Goku I would sit and watch him train, and after a week I started to mimic him, causing him to laugh, and decided to train me. This got him into trouble with Chichi until I said I was having fun, after that she reluctantly agreed to it. So my martial arts training began in earnest, with surprising results. About a month after my training began, I could spar with Goku almost the entire day before getting tired. It was after one of these training sessions that I found the four star dragon ball. Goku saw me looking at it, "I see you found the dragon ball."

I looked at for a moment, "What is a dragon ball, dad?" I stated.

"Well there are seven balls in all, if you collect all seven then summon a Dragon, the Dragon grants you any wish you want provided it's within the power to grant," Goku explained having memorized Bulma's mantra for the dragon balls.

I had the good sense to let my eyes bulge at the prospect because I had a keen idea at the same time. "Say daddy can I make a wish?"

Goku brows furrowed, "But Shiro I only have two of them, we'd have to look for them."

I looked down and pouted, I was getting good act acting like four again, "Oh."

Goku was scratching his head and looked to be grinding his gears like crazy trying to figure out what to do. Until it came to a grinding halt, "I got it, just hope your mother don't get mad," he stated then walked into the house a few seconds later I hear my new mother.

"WHAT! GOKU ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" she screamed I winced. I never ever understood why Goku and Vegeta had been afraid of their wives. I mean at the end of the series they were the strongest beings in the universe, yet the one thing they could beat them were the women they were in love with. So I figured the sex must be good.

A few minutes later Goku emerged with a bright smile though he looked a little battered, "Let's go son, your mom said we can go hunting for the dragon balls, and along the way we can train."

After making a trip to West City to meet with Bulma to get the dragon radar and introduce me to his first childhood friend. Meeting Bulma was interesting, he of coursed explained everything to her, and Bulma gave me her utmost sympathy as well as a kiss on the forehead. Needless to say I didn't wash my forehead for awhile. After that Goku and I made good time looking around for the dragon balls as for the training it went along great, I still couldn't land so much as a kick on Goku but I was getting better. As we collected the last dragon ball, we made our way back home. Chichi ran out hugged me and kissed me then brought both of us into the house. After dinner was done, Goku set the dragon balls out and called the dragon. To say I was impressed can be considered an understatement, the dragon in real life was huge, and menacing. "Okay Shiro make your wish."

"Um, dad can I have second alone, with the dragon," I asked sweetly. Looking confused but nodded and left me alone with the huge serpent. I looked up at the monster with determination not sure what would happen. "I wish to become a Saiyan," I stated the dragon's eyes glowed red then I felt my body turn into a thousand knives. I dropped to my gritting my teeth as the transformation finished. I stood up weakly and saw my tail out the corner of my eye.

" **You're Wish Has Been Granted!** " the dragon bellowed and in flash the dragon balls scattered well, most of them. Goku leapt into the air and caught the stone four star ball. I quickly grabbed my tail, and yanked hard, and to say it was painful pulling it out is like saying pulling out teeth without novacain. So I held the limp brown fur in my hand, then tossed it into the forest, just before Goku reappeared.

He walked up with a smile, "So did you get your wish?"

I nodded a bright smile on my features, "Yeah, wanna spar dad?" I asked he quickly got into a stance and I launched into an attack.

Days turned into months, months became years, and five months before Gohan's fifth birthday the Z arc in the Dragon Ball universe began. Gohan and I were taken to meet Krillin, Master Roshi, and Bulma I knew what was going to happen and really dreaded it. Goku was my father now and the thought of what was going to happen to him before the day was over was depressing. There was also another thing that kind of depressed me, was the fact I couldn't ride on the Nimbus cloud unless I rode on Goku's lap. I always dreamed of riding it you see, but I also knew that the thing couldn't stand the weight of negative, perverted, or dishonest thought. Being a grown man in a nine year old body, I had a history of lies, perverted thoughts, and wanted one person dead for one reason or another, so the first time I tried to hop on to the nimbus I fell straight through. Goku and Chichi wondered why though, I held out a toy that took from Gohan's toy chest to cover it up, I got scolded and nearly grounded by Chichi, but Goku quickly quelled her anger.

Anyway the reunion went off without a hitch and actually was longer than what the anime showed, after all it cut to the fight between Raditz and Piccolo during the reunion. It was fun, Goku and Bulma explained I had been adopted, then they met Gohan. In the mean time I was standing looking up at the sky, when I sense him. "Um, dad, something's coming."

This was beginning of the biggest hell of my new life, things that happened between Goku, Piccolo, and Raditz happened. I could fly now but I wasn't very fast, so I went with Bulma and the others. Things that happened afterward though changed slightly, apparently Piccolo sensed the potential in me and brought me along with Gohan, unfortunately for me, I didn't stay with Gohan. Since I was older and had more training, I didn't need to go through the survival training Gohan went through instead, Piccolo put me through his version of training. Every night I went to bed sore, every morning I found myself kicked into the sky. It went like this for six months then, Gohan joined me in misery. After three months the triple threat fights were off between me and Gohan as we united against the common threat, the two of us together were able to put Piccolo into traction more than once.

This went on until Nappa and Vegeta appeared, things started out pretty much same except I wanted to buy Goku enough time to get here. So I challenged one of the saibamen, then drug the fight on as long as possible, needless to say I must of impressed some of them, when I sensed Goku arrive I made sure the fight stayed focused on me and when I saw Gohan feel it, and about to shout I let the Saibaman kick me in his direction, forcing my step brother to duck. I did a neat flip and launch back at the thing this time using a Ki blast point blank, in the green goons, killing it. I felt a bit of remorse killing it, but in a fight of life and death I didn't hesitate. The fight overall changed because of my being there Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, and Chaozu were never killed by the Saibamen nor Nappa, because the moment I killed the Saibaman Goku appeared.

Because of this though the battle with Vegeta had taken on a new meaning, Goku wasn't as badly hurt and therefore recovered faster. However Piccolo still was killed, Gohan unable to move when a stray ki blast was directed at him, Piccolo jumped in front of it and saved Gohan's life.

I wasn't able to go to Namek, Chichi refused to let both me and Gohan go at the same time, she cried at the thought of losing both her sons. This gave me pause, Chichi had become my adoptive mother and did so with her entire heart and soul, she may not have given birth to me but to her I was her son. I stayed because of that, still didn't get me to stop training though, instead I asked Doctor Briefs to make another ship with a gravity generator after Goku left so I could train in it. He did so gladly and I started as Goku did with 10 times Earth normal gravity and put myself through the paces like he did until I reached nearly 200 times Earth's normal gravity, I stepped out a month later clothing stinking, face drench in sweat, but I was good to go. Next I went into the deepest forest and tried to become a Super Saiyan. It wasn't easy but unlike Vegeta I had examples to follow, namely him and Goku's transformations. It took a while but one night it happened, and it happened during a nightmare, one whopper of one too. I woke screaming in a blinding rage and then everything around me went yellow. When the Androids came and then later Cell, I fought the Android to a stand still before Goku called me off and had Gohan finish the fight. I reluctantly agreed, more because I was hoping to go Super Saiyan 2 before Gohan, but that didn't happen then. Gohan transformed, Cell blew himself rematerialized killed Trunks, Gohan killed Cell, we wished Trunks and those killed by Cell back to life, Goku remained dead. Now it's time for the real story to begin.


	33. A Saiyan Avatar - Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Saiyan Exchange

Four years have gone by since the battle with Cell had taken place, eight if you count the time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Gohan had turned thirteen four days before the Cell Games well technically he turned nine and I turned thirteen. At any case the Hyperbolic time chamber through our ages completely out of whack, so mother in a fit of brilliance put Gohan at age 16 while, she dropped my age to 17. Personally I think she was just as confused as we were and wanted to simplify it. I had no argument in the logic; that was until she forced us to take High School exams. Then I started objecting it, until she brought out her frying pan I don't know how she can still get that thing to hurt, but she does. The entrance exams went by quickly and we got our lists in the mail, needless to say they were all pretty far away for normal teens, but for the two of us, it was no problem. Gohan was going to choose Orange Star High School, in Satan City and I told him he was a damn fool for going anywhere near that wind bag, Hercule Satan. "We need to be as far from that wuss as possible," I stated to him looking at the list until I came to a very familiar name near the bottom, and I knew why it was near the bottom, "Let's go here, Furinkan High," I stated pointing to it.

Gohan looked at the school, and what was listed on the side, "This school, Shiro the place is the second worse school in the country, only one worse than that is Juuban high and that's only because it's always under construction." I blinked looking at the school on the bottom and sure enough it was Juuban. I started getting images in my head of every Sailor Senshi attack that involved the school and started laughing.

Gohan looked at me raising an eyebrow, "What are you laughing about?"

In a blind panic I quickly thought of a comeback, "A joke Yamcha told me a while back, only now just got it," I stated and Gohan didn't look convinced but didn't say anything. I sighed, "look according to this the place is a whirlwind of martial arts activity, heck there we can use our skills and not be considered freaks," I paused. "Cept maybe the flying part but meh."

Gohan pursed his lips and nodded, "Okay I agree with you, Orange Star we would need to hide our powers, and I don't think I could."

I smacked Gohan on the back causing him to crash into the table, mom entered with a sigh seeing us act like we usually do, following her was a mini Goku wearing a towel. "Had fun in your bath squirt?"

Goten smiled brightly and nodded. "Yeah, but mom's got different parts than us, she's got a butt on her chest."

I couldn't help but laugh at this while my mother, mother tried in vain to cover her blush, "Ya know mom, you're going to have to explain things eventually, so he don't learn things the hard way like dad did," I stated then winced slightly. None of us were completely over losing Goku. I heard them both many nights crying and Chichi was really effected after she found out she was pregnant. Anyway Goten brought us all out of the funk which was good.

He is a regular bundle of energy, and during his teething months I spent time with him helping him get over it, which was easy, Saiyan's have unbelievable lung capacity, and he used it a lot during those months. After those months things settled down and went back to the way things before the Cell games. I when I wasn't doing my homeschool homework I trained, Gohan was forced to train with me since I didn't have anyone to spar so his Super Saiyan powers didn't lax as they did originally if anything they got stronger, as for me. I was trying to push through the envelope he did so far nothing happening.

Goten ran over and looked at the school we picked since he couldn't read yet, he just looked at the picture, "um, is that where you're going?" he asked.

"Yep, place where two fighters can learn and kick butt at the same time," I smiled in turn Goten's own smiled erupted into childish giggles. It took a few days to get everything done with the school, buy the necessary equipment, namely books, pencils, pens, paper, uniforms and other supplies. When we gathered them all, Gohan and I were standing out front. Mom gave us each a warm hug and told us not to get into trouble. Then the two of us proceeded to fly off.

On the way there I took time to ponder what time frame we were entering as we got closer to Nerima, the more I wondered. The two of us landed in a vacant lot and walked from there, the school was easy to find, and we entered the front gates. The fact that I didn't see a group of boys nearby keyed me in on two things either this was before Kuno made his stupid declaration or after the horde declared Ranma's claim legit.

"You there," turning along with my brother spotted a guy about my supposed age walking up, dressed in dark blue samurai style robes. Tatewaki Kuno had made his presence known just as someone walked by, "Ah, Nabiki Tendo, I would have words about my beloved pig-tailed girl," I looked passively at Nabiki Tendo for the first time in living flesh and I must say she was something to behold. Gohan elbowed me giving me a knowing smirk.

"See anything you like bro?" He asked me. I glanced at him before my senses picked up a whirlwind of Chaos energy coming up. I looked at Gohan who nodded, he felt it too. "What was that?"

I smirked, "Probably this Pig-tailed girl the poetry spoutin' dingbat was talking about," this got three desired effects, one it Kuno and Nabiki stopped bartering over whatever pictures Nabiki was trying to sell him, two it got Kuno royally steamed at me, and three caused Nabiki to give me her rather traditional calculating glance. I would have said something else but Kuno's power level rose and he drew his sword, charging at me, I could see Gohan just shaking his head.

"You dare to mock the great Blue Thunder of Furinkan High Tatewaki Kuno, I shall smite thee!" he roars lunging at me, as his sword came down I simply grabbed the sword between my middle and forefinger stopping it cold. "Let go on my sword this instant you knave," he shouts. By this time Ranma and Akane had arrived, to see Kuno struggling to pull his sword free from my fingers.

My face no doubt hadn't changed much except I looked bored, I turned to Nabiki, "Um, which classroom is he in?"

Nabiki pointed to the fifth window on the right of the main building, with a nod I grabbed the sword this time spinning around in place tossing the sword, Kuno, and all like you would toss a baseball, directly at the window. The only thing bad for Kuno about this was, the window was shut, so Kuno went crashing through a glass window and then slammed into the chalkboard.

"Come on Gohan, time to get registered," Gohan nodded dumbly following me; I got about four step before turning to Nabiki and giving her a smile. "Thanks for the assist," with that I gave her a two finger salute over my left brow and followed my brother in.

I'm a firm believer of making a good first impression, though most of the time in my life that only happened once. After getting my schedule I walked into my home room, when I saw the broken window and a smudged up chalk board I knew I was in the same home room as Luno. Groaning slightly I stepped in time to see the teacher stand up and walked over I gave him to the note the councilor gave me. He nodded. "Class we have a new student joining us today, please introduce yourself."

With a nod, I walked up next to the teacher's desk and bowed to the class, when I came up from my bow I saw Nabiki giving me a good once over, which sent a shiver down my spine, she was actually checking me out. Kuno was also there and glaring at me but I made it a point to ignore him. "My name is Son Shiro, my father was the 23rd World Martial Arts Champion, Son Goku and two years ago I took part in the Cell Games," this gave everyone the round eyed look. One student raised her hand. "Yeah?"

"Um, I don't remember seeing you in the Cell games, we just saw Hercule, a blonde guy, two blonde kids, a green man, a guy with purple hair," she went on to list the rest of the Z fighters, Android 16, and Vegeta.

I nodded, "Maybe this will clarify things," with that spoken I went Super Saiyan, causing everyone even Nabiki to gasp in shock. "Happy?"

"How did Hercule beat Cell?" Nabiki asked causing everyone to wait on baited breath for my answer.

I snorted crossing my arms looking very Vegeta-ish, "No, though thankfully he only took credit for it, allow me to explain you see after the television feed went out..," I then proceeded to tell the class what happened, how my brother ascended to a new platform of power, making sure to keep the words Super and Saiyan out of my tale, I also told them about my father dying to save us, and finally my brother injured an all turning Cell into dust. After I finished explaining everything many of my fellow students looked skeptical, but to my surprise both Nabiki and Kuno didn't fall under that skepticism. Which brought me to believe that Ryoga and Ranma had already learned their ki blasts. I took my seat which was next to a rather pale looking kid with blood shot eyes. "What's up with you?"

The kid blinked nervously, "Um not sleeping much," he stated meekly.

Checking his aura I notice that a lot of negative emotions were swirling around him, but chose to ignore it for now. As the day went along before lunch I realize to things about High School I had forgotten, one how boring it could be, unlike my high school though this one didn't take breaks before and after lunch instead to make up for it, lunch was an hour long. Pulling out a Dyno cap given to me by Bulma on my tenth birthday, I pushed the top and a huge fridge appear, Gohan simply shook his head. "What I'm hungry," glaring at Gohan made him chuckle as he wolfed down his own lunch. I rummaged around for a moment before finding what I wanted and was about to chow down a familiar pig-tailed boy had appeared.

"Yo," he stated with a friendly smile. I love many anime characters in my former life, and I always put Ranma at the top of many of those lists next to Goku and Vegeta. The reason was the sympathy I had for him, he is engaged to two fiancées and has one Amazonian wife, a curse that turns him into a girl, no social skills to speak of because of his father, force to hide from his mother because of his curse. Regardless of all this he has one of the most noble and purest hearts there is. Yet because of those lack of social skills he is often putting his foot in his mouth.

"Hey, want some?" I asked.

Ranma nodded vigorously and I tossed him a few things. Gohan looked at Ranma and shook his head, "Hey Ranma," Gohan stated.

"Hey Gohan," he states sitting down next to us, as I collapse my capsule and stuck it back in my pocket, I sat down to eat. "So you guys martial artist?"

Apparently the rumor mill hadn't reached Ranma's ears yet, or Nabiki was keeping surprisingly everything about what I said quiet and made sure no one outside of homeroom talk. Which meant she was going to try to get more information out of me at a later date. "Yeah, if ya want we can show you our stuff after school?"

Ranma nodded again, "Sure, can follow me to where I'm living."

I nodded though Gohan looked a little apprehensive, "What's wrong Gohan?"

Gohan shrugged, "Nothing much just that girl who was with Ranma this morning is giving off a lot of dark power, it's almost like she bathed in anger."

Ranma looked at Gohan and then seemed to become a bit downcast, "That girl is Akane, my fiancée well one of them anyway."

I raised an eyebrow, "One as you got more than that?"

He nodded slumping his shoulders somewhat, "Yeah got three I know about, good lord knows how many I don't know."

In Juuban a girl with brown hair done in a ponytail sneezed, a girl with red hair fighting a girl in a skimpy looking outfit with blue-grey hair paused a moment, both sneezing. A girl with long black hair walking through feudal times standing next to someone with white hair dressed in red, sneezed.

I notice Ranma shudder at something, it made me wonder if some of the engagements that Genma made won't still come back to haunt the pig-tailed martial artist. I looked at Gohan for a moment who seemed to nod, "hey maybe we can help her out, any reason why she's got this angry aura around her?" Gohan asked.

It wasn't the most tact question he could ask but I needed some info on where in Ranma's timeline Gohan and I showed up in. If it was too soon, I couldn't help much since after Shampoo using her little shiatsu memory eraser technique on Akane I'm basically clueless.

Ranma sighed heavily, "Kind of started with this Herb guy, I get locked in my curse," he expected to know about by now. I knew but Gohan hadn't, so I explained it to him , then told Ranma I heard about it from some students while walking through the halls. He nodded and went on to explain everything involving Herb, Shinnosuke, and the things involving his mom and Mrs. Tendo's cooking journal, he also talked about the two girls that claimed to be Soun Tendo's daughters. After finishing his tale I came to the conclusion that Ranma only had four major events left, Prince Toma, reuniting with his mother, Saffron, and the failed wedding. I was bound and determined to get Gohan and myself involved those events. Of course that would mean that Gohan and I entered school near the end of the school year, but was okay, we both had credits enough it wouldn't affect us too much. We then exchanged our own info with him, telling him about the fight against Nappa and Vegeta, Gohan told him about the things that happened on Namek. Then both explained things during the four year lull battle with Garlic Junior, the training with our father and Piccolo, then the things involving Android 16, 17, 18, and Cell.

"So you guys beat Cell, figured that, you guys had ki blasts, and Hercule didn't," Ranma puffed up proudly. Another thing I like about Ranma is while he isn't exactly book smart, he made up for it by being very battle smart.

I rub my chin thinking about the things I could do to help Ranma in his upcoming trials, "Say how would ya like to take part in the training Gohan and I underwent?"

Ranma's eyes got big and he nodded looking ready for the training already. After a long lunch talking between the three of us, we went back to class. After school though was something I should of anticipated but didn't, Kuno came running at me seeing he was going to give me an over hand strike, I ducked it planted my foot in the middle of his stomach and with one firm shove sent flying backward, he continued flying until he crashed into the swimming pool. "Nice distance," Ranma stated with a whistle.

"Look on the bright side Ranma, the dope is now trying to kill me instead of you," I smiled my foot still in the air before I dropped it and the three of us walked off of the school grounds. A few minutes later we were joined by the Tendo girls, Akane looking upset leading to wonder what was causing it, because she came to school with a reasonably neutral attitude. Now however I could feel the anger rolling off of her, and what was more frightening it wasn't directed at Ranma, but at me and Gohan. We walked in relative silence with Nabiki talking animatedly to Gohan asking hundred questions, which in turn he gave me a withering glare.

As we entered the Tendo training hall, changed our shoes, Ranma notice that Gohan and I's shoes made a loud dull thump when we dropped them, "Their weighted Ranma," Gohan explained, as Ranma tried to lift one. We were introduced to the rest of the household, each person had their own reaction, Kasumi's reminded me of my father, kind and friendly, Soun jovial and welcoming, something I could never understand of the man is why he was friends with Genma, but I figure he's easy to manipulate. The last Genma, was looking like he was about to wet himself, which is easy explain both Gohan and I were glaring at him and our massive battle aura's were being shown. If anything Genma Saotome wouldn't be having regular bowels for a long time, which is the least he deserved and if I had anything to say about it, he'll be having a nice long chat with his wife in a few weeks.

After the introductions were done, Ranma quickly asked for a demonstration of the Kamisennin style, which I was only too happy to oblige, though it took some prodding to get Gohan to get his butt up since Kasumi brought in some after school snacks which were unbelievably delicious. Now mind you I've read fan fictions, manga's, and watched the anime series, everyone one in the series had high praise for Kasumi's cooking. Now I could see why, the stuff she makes seemed to melt in your mouth and left a beautiful after taste. But being a Saiyan through artificial means I already filled half of my criteria, eating now I wanted to fill the other half, fighting. Picking Gohan up by his collar I dragged him into the backyard and tossed him about fifteen away. He stood up glaring at me, which gave me a enough since to wince a bit. He wasn't happy I interrupted him and I'll probably pay for it during our demonstration.

We stood for a moment gauging our opening responses before Gohan flew at me, I met his incoming fist with a wrist tackle and then to the eyes of our spectators we vanished. Or I should say most of them, Ranma was tracking us pretty well. Gohan was coming at me hard, throwing punches and kicks as we flew around the yard, until finally he nailed me in the back sending me flying into the koi pond, and with a huge splash I was submerged. Coming up gagging, I threw a glare at him, "This was for pulling you away from your food, right."

Gohan simply smirked and didn't say anything as he walked back to the dining area. He was also walking to a five very shocked faces. Akane, Kasumi, Nabiki, Soun, and Genma had never really witness that kind of level of martial arts, neither did Ranma but he wasn't shocked if anything he looked excited. It wasn't the first time that I think Ranma had been created for the wrong series. After I climb out of the koi pond and rejoin my brother wringing out my school uniform. "You know Gohan, mom's going to kill me for getting my uniform wet, and I'm going to tell her you're the one that kicked me into the water."

It was funny to watch Gohan grow all pale then start apologizing which I quickly accepted. "You're going to teach me how to do that stuff?" Ranma asked.

I nod, "Sure, heck it's not all that hard," I state, and it's not really I was taught simple basic martial arts by Goku and Piccolo then we went into the gravity training, which increased our density and mass without changing our body shape. It also raised our power levels to extreme heights because we were getting years were of intense back breaking conditioning by the added weights and gravity. Ranma had gotten that at an early age and as much I loath to admit it, Genma trained Ranma's body pretty well, by adding weights to his back pack during hikes, was already given the fundamentals, it was now time to go on to the next level. But I wasn't planning on training Ranma alone. I turned to Akane, "Want to try your hand in this as well?" this caused Soun, Genma, and Gohan to spit out whatever they were eating or drinking. I don't know why Gohan did it, but I could tell why Soun and Genma did. Soun spit out his tea because the thought of his baby girl getting hurt during training, as for Genma well he's a sexist, lying, egoistical sack of crap, and the very idea of a girl becoming stronger than him made him sick. I mentally added in the fact that I could train Akane to be better than Shampoo was as an excellent motivational tool.

I glanced at Ranma to judge his reaction, and he looked relieved. This is what would be considered proof that Ranma cares for Akane, if not loved her. Sure he would openly protest it whenever someone asks or he jumps clear of Akane when someone catches them about to kiss or have a moment. Heck I've seen the best moments, I know they love each other it's just that those around them either want to break thme apart or crash and burn all together. "So when are we getting started?"

I look at Gohan who shrugged, "I'd say we do this on weekends, until summer break then go all out during the summer," I suggested and Gohan agreed. "Think Vegeta will let us borrow his Gravity trainer during the weekend?"

"I don't know, depends on his mood," Gohan stated finishing his meal, "thank you Kasumi that was delicious."

Kasumi smiled, "Your quite welcome Gohan," she turned to me and gave me the same smile. My heart melted a bit was a huge understatement, I've seen that smile on the anime several times even the episode involving the phoenix egg, and it never amazed me as it did now.

"Your better than any cook that I know, even my mom," Gohan nodded in agreement. I sighed looking at the time and feeling a cold shiver down my spine. "We better get home Gohan before mom, gets too worried. See ya guys tomorrow," with that we bid a fond farewell and flew home. Mom wasn't very happy that we came home later than we should, but was glad we made some friends. I called Bulma and asked her if Vegeta would lend us his gravity trainer on weekends. He agreed but only if he can sit in on the training, I agreed to that but I had mixed feelings about it.


	34. A Saiyan Avatar - Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Island of Illusion

I don't know why I should have expected it but somehow I knew Gohan and Videl would meet, sure it's two years earlier than planned but I think that's a good thing. Videl arrived at our school shortly before the year was over, a week before matter of fact. This is the way Gohan said things went down.

Gohan and Ranma were sitting chatting before the bell, see Ranma was actually getting into class on time now that Kuno was distracted by trying to beat the crap out of me every morning only to end up in our homeroom if I was in a bad mood or the pool if I was in a good mood. About mid conversation Ukyou paid a visit to Ranma and actually was given the cold shoulder treatment. Now out of all the fiancées Ranma has I like Ukyou and Akane, for various reasons, sure Ukyou's tries to break up Ranma and Akane from time to time but never did I see her use potions and stuff on Ranma. She usually tries to bribe Ranma with her cooking. Plus she genuinely cares for him just I'm not sure she actually wants to marry hi, rather it was something her father forced her to do to restore her womanhood and family is why I can't understand why most fan fiction writers try to put Ukyou totally in a bad light.

Well the reason why Ranma even gave Ukyou a cold shoulder was one simple reason, he was trying to get Gohan to tell him how to go Super Saiyan. See during one of our weekends training him and Akane, I took the opportunity to get my ass kicked by Vegeta. Sure he called it sparring but considering I only landed maybe ten or twelve real blows on him, you get the idea. Anyway, about mid-point during our sparring match I got desperate and went Super Saiyan, I explained to everybody a while ago how that happened, sure I changed my age when I did it, but everyone seemed to accept it. Vegeta didn't think it was such a hot idea, at first but I explained to him the reasons, he seemed to agree with me though he never said it. Getting off topic again, Gohan explained to Ranma that it was kind of inheritance, which is true. That was when their homeroom teacher who is now Miss Hinako, got admit one thing seeing Miss Hinako in her adult form I could understand why the majority of the male student body was lusting for her, to accurately describe her, she was HOT! Hinako asked for her students attention and for everyone to take their seats.

"I like to present a new student who just transferred in today from Orange Star High School, um," Hinako looked down at her notes. In her child form Hinako, was very bubbly and scattered brain, and I think it took everything in her being to focus on a very difficult task like teaching. "Oh yes, Videl Satan," she stated.

Gohan paled as Hercule's flesh and blood walked into the room, Orange Star did have one thing going for it, it was a little more loose in terms of what you wear to school, long as you wear the Orange Star button you could dress casually. Furinkan you had to wear uniforms, well cept Ranma and me. Ranma didn't wear uniforms mostly for the same reason I didn't, he didn't like them but he also has an excuse his curse. I didn't wear one because I just didn't like it and when the teachers sic Hinako on me to try in conform to school policy she got a rude awakening. She couldn't drain my massive energy, couldn't even get a full percent before her ki was full and overloaded collapsing. After she did that though she was an adult for a good three weeks before reverting. Since then though she started making up excuses so she could drain me, at around the same time she started showing up at the Tendo Dojo looking for Soun. I could easily avoid her but I don't, it doesn't take hardly any of my power reserves and seeing her happy was nice.

At any rate Videl walked into class with a healthy blush on her cheeks because of her uniform and thought that every student would be rushing over for her autograph. Needless to say she was a bit surprised when all she got were glares from everyone in class, excluding, Ranma, Gohan, and Akane. You see by now Nabiki had finally gotten around to retelling my story to the entire student body, and well two things came out of it. They all went to Ranma asking him if the story can be believed or not. Ranma pretty much confirmed everything I said, after all he and Ryoga could fire off ki blasts, so if anyone could tell you about the fight between Cell and Gohan was true it be him. But the school was still divided on the issue, seeing to no surprise Kuno is a major fan of Hercule's, it's not a surprise for me, after all it's one idiot praising another.

Videl was asked to take a seat next to Akane; she looked around at her fellow classmates and only getting friendly stares from my brother, Ranma, and Akane. Class went on like normal meaning about mid-way through third period Shampoo decided to make an appearance asking Ranma for a date. I never could figure out how Shampoo could get her bike to make jumps like that, still it's impressive. Ranma turned her down flat, but the Amazon wasn't deterred instead she tried glomped him. While trying to pry Shampoo off without hurting her, Ranma inadvertently groped Shampoo, this of course set off Akane's pervert detector, and out came Mallet-sama. I saw Ranma fly out the window and crash into a tree, I also saw Gohan fly down to see if he was alright.

"Wonder what Ranma did this time?" Nabiki asked arm lazy draped on the window seal watching Gohan help Ranma up.

I walked up next to her and shook my head. "What ever happened, I'm sure your sister misunderstood it," giving the scene a sour glance.

Nabiki pursed her lips, "Hey, he probably deserved it."

Glaring at her for a second, before turning back to the scene, apparently Ranma had come out of his pain induced nap rubbing his head looking dejected. I could understand why, "For someone who prides herself on collecting information your awfully blind to what goes on around here, Nabiki," I stated giving her a glare. I've grown close to both Kasumi and Nabiki because often times, we join Ranma and the Tendo girls at the Training Hall for afternoon snacks, training, or studying. We were often joined by Miss Hinako, like I said she been trying to woo Soun, this of course was causing a lot of tension in the household. Nabiki raised an eyebrow, "What was that crack suppose to mean?"

Leaning against the wall crossing my arms Vegeta like fixing her with a stare that would do my role model proud. Yes, Vegeta is my role model, when he returned from Namek with the others I knew he start falling in love with Bulma, of course it was a lot more gradual progression than I first thought after all, during the two years before the androids I saw he and Bulma get into more than a few arguments, yet for all his anger and bolstering he never once laid a finger on Bulma, clashing of tempers I call it. I think he fell in love with her, because regardless of the power difference she always got right in his face. It made deep impression on him. At any rate after that I was often found shadowing him, and after the Cell Games took me under his wing. "Try to be objective, he's glomped by Shampoo and Kodachi, he tries to pry them off gently so he doesn't hurt them, especially now after undergoing our form of training," I give pause as both Ranma and Gohan fly back to their classroom, yep, Ranma has learned to fly and he loves it. "Then there are all the other things, he walks along minding his own business when Ryoga or Mousse jumps him, Akane then pounds him for defending himself especially if it's Ryoga. Most of the problems in their relationship are caused by both your fathers, but it's mostly caused by the panda," I snorted. "He's also alienated from his mother because of that cowardly father. His life is full of misery yet like everyone else around him you immediately blame him," I state dripping a little venom into my voice, I was a little shocked to see Nabiki actually show signs of guilt, shock which in no small way I'm glad to see. That guilty expression meant she was actually thinking about all the times she added to his misery by blackmailing him. But seeing her look guilty did make me feel uncomfortable, "Look, think about it like this if he didn't care he wouldn't let ya take pics of him in his girl form to feed Kuno's lust."

Nabiki looked surprised, "What do you mean, let's me?"

I laughed, "Come on, Nabs, he's been trained in martials arts since he was able to walk, got to think about his senses if he can pick up someone coming up from behind him in a fight, don't think you, he hasn't sensed you standing in his room taking photos," I hold up a picture I got that fell out of Kuno's robes that morning after sending him for his morning swim. "Take a good look at this," Nabiki snatched the picture out of my hand looking a bit more annoyed than usual. I wondered if it was because I had picture of Ranma's girl form, at any rate she took a good look at it.

"I don't believe it, he's posing," Nabiki's eyes twitched slightly, she pulled out a folder with more Ranma-chan pics and looked at each one carefully. The twitch became really apparent then; "he's posing in all of them!" she let out a strangled growl. I could feel waves of shame emanating from her aura, each time she flipped a picture. With a heavy sigh she put the pictures away.

"He does know your family is struggling to maintain things, so in this way he's doing his part. Have you once seen him go shopping for clothes?" I asked her and the shame kept mounting inside her.

"No often times I see Kasumi mending one of his Red shirts," she stated sullenly. This was my theory that seemed to pan out, not once in all the animes or manga's have I seen Ranma with anything new to wear it's usually the same four Chinese outfits, the long sleeve red shirt, the short sleeved red shirt, the orange shirt with the bow, the green Chinese military uniform like Oolong wears, and the blue Chinese long sleeved. My theory was confirmed on afternoon when Ranma, Gohan, and I were studying in Ranma's room, he had five pairs of the black pants he wears, and the various shirts, that's it. At closer inspection you can see the number of re-stitching Kasumi and Ranma done to those clothes because of Ranma's fights. In the series you don't see them, but now it was painful to see. The boy had next to nothing clothing wise, and even less elsewhere, his room was damn near bare except for the things the Tendo's, Ukyou, and the Amazon's bought for him.

"Like I said, Nabs you need to be a bit more objective with Ranma sure he's got a rough exterior who wouldn't with a father like his. But underneath it all boy's got a heart of gold," Nabiki sighed heavily as the bell rung to allow lunch to begin.

Videl was cornered by the majority of the Gohan fan club at lunch. The group that started this club we're ironically Ranma and Akane's closest non-martial arts friends, Hiroshi, Daisuke, Yuka, and Sayuri. Since they were close friends with Ranma and Akane, they took what was said to heart more than anyone else in the school and formed the fan club devoted to the true hero of the Cell Games. Kuno though took exception to this and turned the Kendo club into his Hercule fan club, Hercule would be proud of the moron.

"What?" Videl asked looking both irritated and a little nervous.

Daisuke frowned, "Must think it's great to live in wealth, huh?"

Videl started looking angry, "What are you talking about?"

"Well with your father living like he does, I mean he took credit for something someone else did," Hiroshi stated.

Gohan, Ranma, Akane, and I were sitting not too far away, when we saw what was going on, "Say Gohan, looks like your fan club just cornered the new girl," Ranma stated with his mouth full.

Akane smacked him in the back of the head, "Swallow before talking, idiot."

Ranma gulped down his food giving his fiancée a glare, but he didn't say anything. One of the benefits training Ranma during those weekends was when sparring he focused enough to actually talk serious about things. So I explained things to him in terms he could understand about his relationship problems, and it was difficult. Trying to get Ranma to admit he actually cares about Akane. Fortunately it was only the two of us in the gravity trainer at the time; Ranma was getting use to 50 times Earth's gravity by this point, which was highly unusual. You see Krillin admitted to me after the Cell Games he tried to do the gravity training but after 20 times Earth's gravity his body couldn't take the strain. This brought up questions on whether or not Ranma was actually human, so one night last week while Ranma was sleeping I took a blood sample and gave it to Bulma to test, I haven't got the results yet but I got my suspicions. Which also makes me want to speak to Nodoka even more. But I have been training Ranma not only in Kamisennin but also was giving him pointers on things to keep his foot in the mouth disease under wraps. Which has been working to a point, though I don't believe the Tomboy comment is taken to be an insult because regardless of what I do Ranma still calls Akane a tomboy. So it must be a really weird pet name, he calls her, and it's the only name he has been calling her, the other insults he usually lays on her about her looks or the toxic waste she calls cooking aren't present usually it's only when he's genuinely upset with her.

Gohan looked the situation developing with his fan club and Videl. Hiroshi and Daisuke were giving her a real bad time, as much as I dislike Hercule, I like Videl. "Hey my father saved everyone," Videl stated defending her father.

"No he didn't he was given the credit so the real hero wouldn't get mobbed by people," Yuka stated rather heatedly.

Gohan blushed slightly; he didn't take praise well and was embarrassed that he had a fan club. I simply grabbed him in a headlock and gave him a noogie, "See bro ya got such devoted fans," I smiled as he pushed me away. He stood up after the badgering seemed to get really vocal, as well as when Videl looked like she was ready to start throwing punches.

Gohan quickly went over and provided damage control before, quickly asking his fan club to leave. After that I watched him talk to the girl at length. I don't know what Gohan was saying to her, reason being he didn't tell what they were talking about. Regardless it was heated at first before some time during the conversation Videl actually smiled and laughed.

The last three days of school was nothing but exam days so I can't remember much that went on, Nodoka stopped by for a visit, though. I couldn't really believe Nodoka would actually have her son kill himself, I mean when I talked to her once Ranma and Genma were out of ear shot, I asked her if she missed him. She got this empty look in her eyes, then all her open cheer-fullness left her.

"Mrs. Saotome, knowing your husband so well, do you really think he can hold himself to his side of things," I give a pause.

Nodoka looked at me outwardly puzzled, "Has my husband done bad things?" she asked.

With a light sigh, "This all the info I got from Akane, Nabiki, and Ranma himself, so please bare-with me," I took a deep breath explaining Ranma's life after he left her comforting embrace, told her about the numerous fiancée's, insane training techniques, with the worse of them all being the Nekoken. I left out the Jusenkyo stuff for later. As it was when I finished telling the story Nodoka was clutching her bundled sword. Something happened I didn't except to happen, Nodoka's battle aura was slowly flickering into sight, and I felt her actually start powering up. If I'm any judge of power levels Nodoka's didn't feel remotely human, as her anger and sadness grew. "Mrs. Saotome?"

Nodoka's energy vanished in a flash, "Oh dear, you must think I'm a terrible mother," she stated softly.

"Quite the contrary, how long have you been looking for your son?" I asked.

Nodoka let tears slowly run down her face. "I asked Genma to bring Ranma back after six months so I could see him," she wiped some of her tears away. "Went looking for them after a week," she smiled sadly.

With a nod, "You got any idea why Genma didn't come back?" I asked.

Shaking her head Nodoka folded her hands in her lap, "I should of never made that contract, it has brought me nothing but grief," she said softly. This is what I wanted to hear, but before I could start spinning my wheels on how to reunite them, Kuno showed up and started spouting his idiotic poetry, while explaining about his new boat. The Nihao My Concubine events are about to occur, with some major differences, one Gohan, myself, and Videl were invited along, well Videl was in invited we just tagged along with her and Ranma's company to piss Kuno off. I guess the difference in company also sparked a difference in the events themselves. See while on the trip we somehow managed though I don't know how, to come up to Master Roshi's island I suspected Ryoga somehow had a turn at the wheel at one point. At any rate we came ashore to greet Roshi and Krillin making sure the girls were significantly covered up one thing Gohan and I knew, that in terms of perverts Roshi was on equal footing with Happosai, which probably why many fan fiction writers making crossovers between Ranma and DBZ made them buddies. I also found myself being highly protective of Nabiki without realizing it. The girls which consisted of Ranma's fiancée brigade, Ranma in his curse form, Kasumi, Nabiki, Videl, and Cologne all came off the after Gohan and I, they were followed by Ranma's rivals, Mousse and Ryoga, then Kuno came up last spouting his idiot poetry. "Where has the ship of the Great Tatewaki Kuno brought us, but to a speck of an island," he then spotted Eighteen sunning herself in a lawn chair, "To my eyes behold veritable Mermaid upon the shore, truly I Tatewaki Kuno am blessed."

Now I don't know when Eighteen and Krillin fell in love after the Cell Sage it's never stated in the manga, anime, or the movies, just when Gohan arrives on the island to Krillin about the World tournament she was there with a their three year old daughter. Since Gohan and I hadn't seen Eighteen since the Cell Games I put on a shocked mask while Gohan looked really shocked and instinctively going into a defense posture stepping in front of everyone. I do the same standing in front of Nabiki and Kasumi, while Soun and Genma who tagged along I had forgotten to mention looked at us in curiosity. That was when Roshi and Krillin appeared from inside the house.

"Hey, Gohan, Shiro what are you guys doing here?" Roshi stated in surprised.

Not taking his eyes off of Eighteen who was brought out of her sun induced nap by Roshi's voice sat up. Now I've never seen Eighteen in anything except jeans, shirt, or dresses, seeing her in a very revealing swimsuit in full three 3D, I would count Krillin as one of the most luckiest short guys in the world. Eighteen made a pornstar look ugly in comparison. "Um, Krillin you do know that Android 18 is sunning herself on Master Roshi's island?" Gohan stated.

Krillin looked over casually at Eighteen and smiled with love at her. "Yeah, see a year and a half ago I was off doing some errands for Master Roshi, met her about mid-flight coming from some log cabin near Korin Tower. Turns out that's where she and her brother were living since Cell," he put his hands in his pockets his face highly red. He went on to explain some of the more uneasy moments at the start of their relationship. We all gather around a table that Krillin and I brought out from Roshi's shed, set the table and chairs. During this time Roshi tried to grope the girls at least twice, earning two slaps from Akane, Ukyou, and Videl. He got sent into LEO when tried to grope Ranma, Shampoo, Kasumi, and Nabiki, I was the who sent him into LEO for trying to grope Nabiki.

Eighteen simply shook her head, "Fool," she muttered watching as Roshi crashed to the ground for the third time. A few seconds later we all heard a baby crying, and watched as Eighteen quickly get up and fly into the upstairs window.

"Was that a baby I heard?" Ranma asked looking utterly confused.

Everyone nodded looking just as confused as he did, Krillin blushed heavily, "Um, yeah that would be Maron, she's going through her teething phase right now."

"You mean that's your and Eighteen's daughter?" Gohan asked looking genuinely surprised.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on Gohan, it's obvious even to me that Dr. Gero used bio organics in Seventeen, Eighteen, and Cell to make them stronger than the other Androids, that's why they don't have those little red lenses on the palms of their hands." I watched as what I said dawn on Gohan.

"Oh wow, never thought of that," Krillin stated and then blushed heavily. "Course I stopped caring about the fact she's an Android long time ago."

With a collected nod as Roshi, Turtle, and Eighteen who was wearing a denim vest along with her skimpy swimsuit, had brought out food for their guests. Course having two Saiyans in the group Roshi made sure there was at least two extra courses for us to go through, however he didn't take into account Ranma, who was shoveling food into her mouth just as fast Gohan and I. Since meeting Ranma and watching him, I again question whether or not Ranma is actually human. After that we were invited to stay for the day, and we did gladly. Even stayed the night, however in the morning we received a rather strange sight, Toma's island was right out the front door, and we were missing almost every girl, Ranma had slept as a male, on the roof of Roshi's house and Cologne hadn't touched, no doubt she lacked physical appeal. Even Eighteen had been kidnapped, the group gathered in front of the house. "What happened to the girls?" Ryoga asked.

"They went home and forgot to tell you, here's your sign," I stated sarcastically holding out an imaginary sign. "They were kidnapped you moron!" I growled crossing my arms Vegeta like.

A few minutes later those that could fly carried those that couldn't while Cologne and Roshi stayed on his island. This was another major divergence from what originally took place from what I remembered. You see when Ranma found out about the abilities of the well here on the island he didn't jump at the chance to go after the cure. Instead he was more concerned with saving Akane. When we entered the main hall of the palace on the island where I expected the girls to be held it was empty save for a few guards. That meant that Toma had made his choice of brides and divided the other girls amongst his people, which was another major difference in the story, "Let's split up and search," Gohan quickly took off down a left side corridor, he already knew where Videl was and went to go find her. Soun and Genma went off in one direction, Krillin took off to look for his wife. I had already found Nabiki, and flew off as I flew I realized something, I was angry, no that wasn't it I was royally pissed off. Someone had taken Nabiki, and until then I didn't think much of how close I was to her, but now as I was rocketing down a corridor toward Nabiki aura, I felt rage and anger towards those that took her, and abject concern for her even though I knew she would be alright. Apparently I wasn't the only one feeling that way, later Gohan told me about his encounter with a snake man.

Gohan crashed through the doors, he saw Videl in a very revealing dress the only things not shown even just barely were her private areas, Later when I saw the outfit, I wondered how it stayed on. Gohan apparently had that same thought because he blushed the moment he saw it. She was holding a chair trying to keep a man that looked almost reptilian. You see the waters on the island transformed the animal inhabitants into human men, so the fact a snake like man wasn't too farfetched. "Hey leave her alone!" Gohan shouted.

"I don't tthhiinnkk sssooo," the man hissed stepping away from his quarry. He turned on Gohan charging at him. Not a smart thing to do when considering if the people of the island had television and knew what Gohan was able to do. He launched his fist at Gohan only to have it caught. Gohan lifted the man into the air and sent him flying out the window, I knew that part because I saw it out the corner of my eye just before I found Nabiki.

"Um, you okay, Videl," Gohan asked trying to keep from blushing, Videl had put the chair she was using to protect herself. Apparently the dress was to flimsy for her to fight in, otherwise she probably would decked the snake guy herself.

"Yeah, thanks Gohan, um, what?" she asked in confusion.

Gohan shook his head and took off his button down shirt handing it to her. "No much to that thing is there?" he asked and was nailed in the head for the comment.

My own run in with Nabiki's rather large captor was just as swift as Gohan's. Nabiki put on this mock performance of a lady in distress. With a shake of my head I walked in, "Please, I'm not Kuno," I stated dripping with sarcasm.

She laughed softly, "I had to try," she picked up a bone and hurled it out the window, the dog man went for it, and fell what looked to be fifty stories to the ground squashing the snake guy Gohan had punted.

I crossed my arms and took a good look at the dress she was wearing. "Going to keep that?"

She did a nice twirl to show it off, needless to say in 3D the dress was more conservative than the one Videl wore, yet was just as sexy. "Yeah you like it?" she asked which put me off guard a moment, I've been in her company for nearly a month now often friendly bantering her with things, and on a side note she never once asked for money from me or Gohan, it made me wonder.

"Um, I like it, very flattering," I stated then she did something that floored me, she ran up hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Um, ready to go?" I asked dumbly.

She giggled at me something I've never heard her really do, sure I heard her laugh usually a fake business laugh or a joking laugh at Ranma's expense but I've never heard her giggle before. "Now that my knight in shiny gold armor came to my rescue, yeah." that reply made me take stock of my appearance, somehow during my flight I went Super Saiyan, but something was different about my appearance, I've seen my Super Saiyan look before, usually it spiked out in the front and spiked to the side in back. My new appearance had my entire Super Saiyan hair was standing up. "What's wrong?" Nabiki asked noticing my shocked face.

Apparently during my flight to find her my anger, concern, determination built up that not only did I go Super Saiyan, but I went beyond that. My intense feelings must of surged during the flight to a point that I broke down the barrier and became a Super Saiyan 2. I powered down, turning to Nabiki and gave her a small smile. "Nothing, come on let's go," she yelped in surprise as I picked her up and cradled her in my arms, she maintained a surprised look for a brief few minutes before she smiled warmly snuggled into my arms.


	35. A Saiyan Avatar - Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Of Mother's and Son's

After getting all the girls back and listening to the individual stories that went along with it, was kind of fascinating really. Apparently the only reason why Eighteen was kidnapped was because she allowed herself to be. I guess even an android woman can feel insecure about themselves. Her reasoning was to see to what lengths Krillin would go to protect her even though she's ten times more powerful than he is. The fact that he tore through most of the palace looking for her though, made the statement he face down Cell himself by himself to protect her which he did once already. He repeatedly said that to her after we got Roshi's island, and it was rather inspiring really. It brought Eighteen to tears, she bent downed hugging and kissing him fiercely.

After a few hours of story retold, Ranma's being by far the most to stand out, he saved Akane almost killing himself in the process, turns out instead plummeting toward the well at bottom of a canyon like in the movie, Toma used his sword like bat hitting Ranma in head sending flying toward a furnace that heated the palace. Ranma had stopped himself using his ability to fly, but had been scorch badly. Still Ranma was able to beat Toma, and rescue Akane. Ryoga be the selfish coward that he really is, tried to use the well, and heh, his curse and his human form were partially fused. This of course clued Akane in on what Ryoga was originally, needless to say she was pissed, and sent the pig boy home ahead of the rest of us. The trip home was reasonably quiet though Akane didn't speak to Ranma or anyone else the entire way, she sat quietly no doubt going over the events of the entire time P-chan and Ryoga had been present. What I could sense from her was a mixture of anger, regret, and shame.

Myself, ever since we departed I found myself sitting on the port side lounge seat with Nabiki on my lap snuggled up as close as she can get to me. If I didn't know better I'd swear Kuno was looking at me with even more animosity then before. But at the moment I could care less I was having easily happiest moment of my life. I looked over at Gohan who brought a towel for Videl to cover herself, which she did giving a polite thank you to him and her cheeks were showing a light pink tint to them. Mousse seemed to be fairing pretty well considering he had his ass nearly handed to him by a bird guy, Cologne was looking after him showing some surprising care toward him. I never liked the Amazon's in the series they have given Ranma no small amount of trouble. But in some ways they make up for it by helping him in alot of ways I've really comprehended, guess somewhere inside that ancient heart of the old woman beats some compassion.

I turned my eyes next to Kasumi and the two stooges, who were probably the least exhausted of us all. I say this because Kasumi had defused her captors before her father and Genma arrived to rescue her. Kasumi aura matches only one other person in the world and he's hanging out in other world right now with King Kai, my adoptive father Son Goku. Much like him, she gives off the aura of peace and tranquility to those who aren't truly evil. I move my eyes to Ukyou who looked just as peeved as Akane did after she found out Ryoga had tried to cure himself. I'm not sure why but it probably had to do with Ryoga not coming immediately to her rescue. My eyes finally settled on Ranma who was standing quietly watching as land was slowly coming into view. He had his arms cross and looked like he was brooding, but from his aura I could tell he was simply puzzled about something.

I felt Nabiki shift her weight and slide of my lap but didn't immediately let go, "um, I have to ask why...?" I asked then added, "not that I mind."

She smiled slightly, "If you have to ask then your not ready to find out," she stated gently standing up using just little bit of pressure from her index and middle finger to lift my head up so our eyes met. She then leaned forward and my Saiyan sensitive nose caught a mingled fragrance of orange and mint, that made my head all foggy. A second later I felt the sensation of pressure that felt soft as velvet and sweet as sugar, for a moment my entire mind was blank reaching up my hands encircled her waist bringing her closer, until she pushed and our lips broke apart. When I looked up into her eyes I saw a fire in them that hadn't been there before. "We'll talk later," she whispered then a few moments later walked down into the cabin below, probably to see how Akane was doing. Looking around I saw several eyes glaring at me, most coming from three sets of female eyes. Ukyou, Shampoo, and Videl were giving me looks, that thankfully made me glad I go Super Saiyan 2, because if I couldn't I probably be dead before Nabiki came back up.

"What?" I snapped at them getting up and walking over to Ranma, "Geez, so what's up Ranma?"

Ranma looked at me for a moment, "been thinking about the things I did today, not once did I care about gettin' cured. I was more worried bout Akane then I was some stupid pool."

"And you think that's a bad thing?" I asked wondering.

Ranma shook his head, "No, it's just I normally would have gone for the water first then saved Akane afterward, or if possible done both at once," he stopped frowning deeply. "Does that make me unmanly?"

"What for showing that you actually care about your fiancee's well being? No Ranma that's the very essence of being a man," I stopped glaring at Genma. "Don't think for an instant that your any less of a man for showing that. Your father is the very example of what not to do in regards to being a man," I smiled.

Ranma nodded, "Think Akane, will ever forgive me for keeping Ryoga's curse a secret?"

I think about it a moment, this was a tough one, "I can't say anything on that Ranma, one thing I haven't been able to figure out is girls," I stated scratching my head. "If I could, I be able to figure out Nabiki, try to find out if she going to be my girlfriend or not, all she does is deflect the question and kiss me," looking confused I start watching the ocean with him. "My only answer is apologize, tell the truth, and after that apologize again," I explain.

Once the boat landed the group disburst, Ukyou, Shampoo, Cologne, and Mousse going back to prospective restuarants, Kuno tried to glomp Ranma who managed to get splashed by someone, so the kendoist was sent home by a swift kick in the groin that launched him. Kasumi and the fathers left for home, with Akane, Nabiki, and Ranma trailing behind them silently. Gohan and Videl took off for the nearest department store to buy Videl some new clothes, though I have feeling she'll probably keep the skimpy little outfit for later use. I planned to return home and tell mom about what went on, but the very idea made me shudder. Two days without so much as a phone call was going to be hell to explain, and could lead to me and Gohan grounded until school went back in, so I left it up to Gohan to explain though he didn't know it yet. In meantime I decided to get to things done that I hadn't been able to get done because of the little side trip. I focused on Nodoka Saotome, and went to find her. See last time I was in her presence I felt something about her that begs the question, is she human.

Flying toward her aura was rather easy, I found myself hovering over a small estate roughly the size of Furinkan High, large stone walls, and at the center a modern four story house and a huge dojo located on the west side next to Dojo was large koi pond that could fit three of Tendo's ponds inside it. Landing on the front porch I knocked. Few minutes later Mrs. Saotome answered it, she looked surprised for a moment before giving me a small friendly smile. "Shiro Son, it's good to see you again, how was your trip?"

I gave shake of my head, "Take a long time to explain, saw Ranma there by the way," I stated casually this got her normal demeanor to perk up a bit.

"Really how is he?" she asked her hands wringing a towel nervously, "Wait come in, and tell me everything," we walked into the living room, which was easily the size of the Tendo home, and could fit in an out house or two. Sitting down on some lush looking couches I retold everything to her about meeting Krillin, Master Roshi, and Eighteen, the kidnapping, as well as the rescue afterward. Nodoka was held on the edge of her seat during the story when I finished I told her about the doubts Ranma had after everything. "Yes he did the right thing," she stated softly a small smile appeared on her face no doubt replaying the story in her mind trying to imagine what her son was going through.

"Mrs. Saotome I can tell you where your son is at, just need some quick questions answered before I do?" I asked.

She nods, "Anything, I miss my son so much," she stated tears welling up.

I look around the room, "Um, is this your house?"

She nodded, "My foster mother and father passed it on to me, when they passed away, since they had no real heirs," she said sadly.

I pursed my lips when I heard the word foster, "So you were adopted too," I stated with a light smile.

She nods, "Yes my parents found me in a ditch unconcious when I was an infant, they never told me much about it. Only there was another ditch like it not far from mine, where an old man found another baby."

This made my heart froze, what she was describing was in a sense the thing that happened to my father around the same time. "Go on," I urged Nodoka seemed to take a breath and blew it out in frustration.

"That's all I remember, well outside of the surgery I remember having when I was two, something brown furry being removed," she states.

I nod things were beginning to make sense, but I wondered about something, "Um Mrs. Saotome, did you ever had blood tests taken?"

She nodded, "Of course when I was pregnant with Ranma I took all sorts of tests, why?"

"No reason really just wondering," I put the information aside for later, so now I had a side trip to West City before heading home. "Okay now on to my real second question, do you know anything about the Valley of Jusenkyo?"

Nodoka shook her head, "Why?"

"Well it's legendary cursed training ground with over 1000 springs each one holding a terrible curse. Your husband in a fit of brillance decided that he and your son should train there," I give pause letting the information and my sarcasm sink in. "It was there Ranma kicked your husband off one of the poles imbedded in the center of one spring, and was sent flying into another. When your husband emerged he was a panda, apparently each spring you fall into will give you the body of the thing that last drowned in that spring, see cold water activates the curse and hot water negates it," I pause again and in morbid fascination as things began to don on her. "Your son was knocked into another spring by your cursed husband and it's this spring that makes your husband cower in his hiding place."

"My son has become my daughter as well," Nodoka answered mechanically clutching at the bundle in her hands.

I nod, "Ranma has tried numerous times to come out and tell you about his curse but your husband fearing for his life hides him pretty much in plain sight as Akane's cousin," Nodoka eyes watering slumps her shoulders tears slowly running down her face. "He gets really depressed after each meeting, I've seen it myself the three times you've stopped by. He doesn't want to hide from you if anything he'd be relieved that you've found out."

Nodoka nods standing up, "I'm going to see them," with that stated we walk out and up to the front gate. "Aren't you coming?" she asks.

I shake my head, though I would love to see Genma's face when he's found out, I had other questions needing answering, being a major CSI buff in my previous life and just as keen at solving puzzles. I felt that filling in the gaps I have at the moment would help emmensely. "Nope I have a friend to meet, about a test," I stated then without a second glance backward launched into the air and took off for West City.

Now why I was going to check on Genetics to see if my theory about Ranma and his mom pans out, I later found out through Kasumi and Nabiki what happened when Nodoka revealed that she had been told about her son's curse it was quite interesting shame I had to miss it but oh well.

XXX

Ranma was sitting on back porch meditating something Piccolo taught me and something I was passing on to Ranma. I was trying to break him of his habit of using Confidence as medium to use his ki attack, the Moko Takabishya. Piccolo explained to me one weekend when I brought Ranma up to Dende's Look Out, about the dangers of using emotions in ki attacks.

Flashback

 _"So Ranma could be in serious trouble if he keeps using his confidence to power his ki attack?" I asked sitting in the same meditative state Piccolo was in._

 _With a simple nod Piccolo opened one eye, "We don't use emotions to power our energy, Shiro. By using his confidence Ranma taints his body with each blast, adding more and more confidence into it each because it takes more each time," I love it when he lectures by the way because it don't sound like a lecture, more like a passing conversation. "He's twice as brash and bullheaded he is today than he was three months ago, but that's only because he's getting attacked almost every other day."_

 _I shrug with a frown, "Only reason Kuno ain't attacking him anymore because he's attacking me," I snort in disgust, I could swear the Namek smirked at me for a second._

 _"I'm not sure how I know this, but you sent Kuno flying your first day at school on purpose," he said softly. I tried to look as if I was interested in my shoes for a moment. "I'm going to teach you some more meditation techniques and in return you teach them to Ranma, hopefully that combined with the training he's receiving will take care of his Ki medium problem before it gets to serious," he paused hearing a crash near the back followed by a female scream. "Have you ever considered letting Vegeta train the Tendo girl?"_

 _I shake my head, letting the Saiyan prince near a human is cause for concern letting him train one well I think Soun would like to see his daughter in one piece, "I'm not sure that's such a hot idea, Vegeta not very good in showing restraint."_

 _Piccolo chuckled, "Yes but if you asked him, I'm sure we'll see the girl again, bruised, battered, and sore head to toe. But he's the only one who can train her to her full potential I would but I'm getting soft."_

 _"I'll think about it, and we better get started with the meditation training," with that the two of us started, and after I finished, I passed it on to Ranma._

End Flashback

Anyway Ranma was meditating, Kasumi was doing what she did best guarding her kitchen and cooking. Now Nabiki didn't tell me what she was doing at the time, and for some odd reason she had a huge blush on her face when I asked her. But she did hear the front door open and close assuming it was Gohan, Videl, and I coming in for dinner before going home, she finished up what she was doing. I never seen Nabiki blush before so whatever she was doing it was both private and very embarrassing or it was something more frisky. She went down the stairs and saw Nodoka Saotome standing exchanging her sandals for house slippers. Nabiki was about to yell out, when Nodoka brought her finger to her lips.

"Where are they, Nabiki and don't lie to me, Shiro already explained about the curses." This probably the point I was glad I wasn't there, judging by Nabiki's reaction when she told me this, I probably be sporting a new bruise on my head. Nabiki quietly led Mrs. Saotome to the back but apparently Genma's ki senses were well attuned to Nodoka because when she appeared in the back dining area she was greeted by a wet panda and an equally wet angry looking red haired pigtailed girl. Nodoka apparently didn't want to let the secret out at that moment. Ranma quietly walked back to his spot sat and began his meditation excerises again. A thing to admire in a friend and a student is his or her devotion to what you tell him or her. Nodoka quietly sat down next to her only facing the table arms folded in front of her not saying a word, which was giving Genma and Soun the willies. She also left her family sword next to her sandals, instead holding a small tanto which she quietly placed in front of her. Kasumi being the dear she always is brought in tea and snacks for them to munch on until she finished cooking. If it was possible to marry both Nabiki and Kasumi you bet I be the first in line to try, like I said I like both of them, just I'm starting to like Nabiki just a bit more. After all not everyday your kissed out of the blue like she did me.

Apparently the tension was thick enough that Akane felt it from her room and came down to find out what was happening seeing Nodoka present. She now understood why it was tense she just didn't understand why the atmosphere felt like it was about to combust, that was until Nabiki leaned in and told Akane what she found out. When Akane heard, she had to stifle both her concern and a gasp to keep Genma from finding out that he had been found out.

This went on for a few moments, until Ranma finished her meditation coming out of it she smiled and spun around ready to greet her mother as Ranko. She leaned forward to grab a snack, not realizing that Kasumi had left the teapot tittering on the edge of the table close to Genma. Now to me this proves that Kasumi isn't as airheaded as many make her out to believe or be, if anything she's sneakier than Nabiki. When Ranma leaned back her elbow hit the teapot causing the hot liquid to spill right in the middle of Genma's lap. Genma looked pale, so did Soun, Akane was borderline panicked, showing how far she and Ranma have come in their relationship in the past months, Nabiki told me she was only mildly interested, though I called her on that lie, so she stated that she was concerned. As for Ranma she seemed to ready to meet her fate whatever it was.

Nodoka simply sipped her tea before placing the cup down then leveled a glare at her husband that could melt Adamantium if such stuff was real. "I've already been told of your misdeeds to our son, Genma Saotome," she growled softly her aura according to Nabiki seemed to pulsate with each word. "You know what I've been told, that no more than six months away from me you start making these false engagements, then when he was ten you through him in to that pit time after time, against his own protests, still you through him in with those poor starving animals where they mauled our son, each time driving his poor little mind to the point it broke," she had tears streaming in her eyes by this time. "What's worse he endured hard ship after hard ship with you, starving, lonely, all for this idea of training, and all while you were sleeping in relative comfort do to your binge drinking, and were able to feed your fat stomach," Man how I wished I could of been there for this. "Then top off all the cruelity he has already undergone you instill him this sexist egotistical idea idea that men are better than women," by this time something strange had happened according to Nabiki Nodoka's hair was flickering, changing for reddish brown to golden blonde, and probably would have if Nodoka had the physical training, but I'll get to my discovery in a second. Nodoka then stood up walked around the table standing behind Genma for a second before moving to stand between him and the front door, but it also put him in perfect aim for something else. "But to top everything off, you go to a place where you can't speak the language and ignore warning that were being spoken to you, and end up getting a water based cursed. That's just a small list of your crimes, against my son. But your crime against me, was this. You hid like a coward from me, sure I would of been upset with the curse but I would not kill my son for something that was clearly caused on my his incompetent father," she reared back and kicked the fat fool right into the koi pond. While all this was happening Ranma looked utterly stunned alongside Akane.

Soun on the other hand was surprisingly calm through all this. See I always believed before his wife died Soun was really a stand up kind of guy, losing the woman he loved had turned him all the wishy-washy and spineless person he was when he first met Ranma. But with Miss Hinako now spending more time as an adult, she was slowly curing him of his insecurities. Yeah, nothing like a beautiful woman who's head over heels for you to cure insecurity.

Nodoka walked up to her sputtering panda of a husband and glared down at him still glowing. "For hurting, endangering, and plaguing my son, I should make you commit seppuku right here and now, if anything to cleanse the enormity of dishonor you brought upon my family," she sighed heavily tears coming down in sheets. "But I won't, it would be too quick and too painless in my eyes," Genma looked up his panda eyes still reeling from the verbal and physical force Nodoka was laying upon him. "You have two options Genma," she placed the tanto she carried and then piece of paper that looked like contract. "One you use this tanto to end your life here and now. Or sign this contract that states that you will work off your debts that you've accumulated on your training trip or that are left, I understand my son saved you from more than one of your collector's, well that ends today. You will go work off your debt and apologize to each one of them, anything they might want from you will be paid for them, by me," she stated coolly, notice she stopped referring to Ranma as their son. "Once that is done you will be removed from the Saotome register and be declared a ronin," She stood up and waited stepping back as the panda slowly crawled out of the water. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, at first Nabiki told me this I thought he was actually going to the more honorable of the two. But like all things Genma, the coward grabbed the paper. Nodoka frowned a moment then picked up the tanto and with a quick swipe lopped off Genma's ear. Genma's panda form growled in pain grasping at it's ear. After few seconds Nodoka took Genma's paw and slapped it onto the paper, leaving a bloodstained print. Nodoka crossed her arms in front of her, "Pack your things and get started, I want this all finished in three months, and just because I'm not watching you personally, doesn't mean you're not being watched," she stated firmly as the panda picked himself up and walked into the house. No one moved until Genma was out the front door, well that's not true Kasumi was still in the kitchen cooking.

As I understand it, it took Nodoka a few minutes to calm down, she just stood there looking at the bloodstained ear fighting her emotions. She lost that fight, dropping to her knees she cried heavily into her hands, and would of continued if not for her son, managed to pour some hot water on himself. He walked over and tentatively put his hand on her shoulder. Nodoka looked up and for the first time in ten years, saw her son as the boy she saw leave all those years ago. She stood up and threw her arms around her only child, holding him as tight as she could. Ranma looked unsure at first what to do, but like all children it came instinctively, he put his arms around his mother and for a time nothing in the world mattered.

XXX

As for me and my reason more missing such a powerful moment, had to do with something on a smaller scale. I landed on Capsule Corp. grounds and was let in by Trunks, the little guy looked a bit bruised no doubt from a training session, but he was overall okay. Bulma was in her lab working on god knows how many projects not including the one she was doing for me. She was apparently taking a break sitting down and relaxing, Vegeta was no doubt in his gravity chamber training and scheming on training materials he'll be using next time Akane comes over. I did ask him to train Akane, and he seemed all to eager to train her.

"Taking a breather Auntie Bulma?" I asked looking around.

Bulma yawned looking bored, "More or less kiddo, so you want to cross check this Nodoka Saotome with your father's DNA, may I ask why?"

I smiled waving my finger, "That is a secret," I laughed as she mock growled at me. Some of the funniest moments in Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z was when there was angry Bulma around.

"Better watch it, could sick Vegeta on you," she smirked

I simply shrugged tapping a plastic cage with a lab guinea pig inside, "Didn't Krillin tell you what happened on Gohan and I's vacation?"

"Yeah, the girls in your group got kidnapped by some pint sized prince, but he seemed a little sketchy on details," Bulma looked annoyed.

"That's because he didn't want to tell you that he's married," I nonchalantly said watching the guinea pig run.

"WHAT?" Bulma was utterly shocked. "When did that happen?"

I pretend to think a moment, "I'd say roughly three and a half years ago, since their daughter is three years old."

I could tell Bulma's mind had shut down for a moment to adjust to this new bit of information, when it reengaged, the printout I wanted came up. "So who is she, do I know her, it's not the floosy he dated before is it?"

I was laughing hard clutching my sides, as she pulled out the paper but wasn't reading it, "You know her, no it's not Maron, and as for who she is, well Mirai Trunks told you about how she and her brother were suppose to destroy our future Earth," replying after calming.

Bulma's eye twitch, not a good sign. "He married Android Eighteen?"

I nod, "yep and have daughter named Maron," her eye twitched again this time twice, "um, what's the paper say," changing the subject.

Bulma leveled a glare at me, but started reading what the paper said. Whatever words she had for me about Krillin and Eighteen died the moment she read the comparison. She then ran to her intercom system, "Vegeta, come to my lab," Bulma said urgently.

"I'm busy woman, what can be so blasted important?" Vegeta growled over the comm.

"If you don't come down here this minute you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month," she replied harshly. "I found something you'll be very interested in."

I could hear Vegeta growling trying to make up his mind, and no doubt how far he could push his wife before she confined him to the living room for a month. Now if it was me personally choosing between training and sleeping with my beautiful wife if I had one, training can go to hell. "Fine, but this better be important." Apparently great minds do think a like.

"So what does it say, Bulma?" I asked.

Bulma looked up at me, "Nodoka Saotome 57 genetic markers in common with your foster father, Shiro."

I nodded some new excitement running through me than before, "Meaning since my dad and Nodoka are roughly the same age, they're brother and sister?"

She nods looking both proud at her science and even more excited than I was, "That's right, Nodoka Saotome is Goku's twin sister and she's a Saiyan."


	36. A Saiyan Avatar - Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Phoenix Trouble

Vegeta had just walked in when that little tidbit was dropped, to say Vegeta was floored was like saying the Pacific Ocean was a lake. He stood there stunned for a few moments. "What are you saying woman, that Kakkarot has another sibling?"

Bulma gave him a dry look, "Nothing gets past you does it," she stated holding up the paper, "That's what it says here, Vegeta," Bulma explained waving the paper in front of him.

After a few moments of uneasy silence Vegeta grumbled, "What does this have to do with me?"

Bulma shrugged, "Thought you'd like to know that's all, since you're so proud of your race," she stated. Vegeta turned on his heel and left, I could distinctly here him growl under his breath walking away.

I quietly looked at the paper not really making heads or tails of it, but acted like I did. "Man, to think all this time Ranma and Gohan are cousins, heh it's going to knock them for a loop." I quietly put the paper in my pocket kiss Bulma on the cheek. "Thanks, Auntie Bulma you're the best."

Bulma blushed heavily at this, and gently swatted my arm. "Get going before I start drilling you about Krillin and his wife," she stated, not needing to be told twice and secretly apologizing Krillin in advance for the phone call he'll be receiving I headed back home first to tell my mom what I found out.

Once I arrived home I got my ass chewed out for worrying her, I quickly apologized for not calling and anything I missed. Then spent the next hour telling her about the events on the boat trip, the kidnapping, but left out the part about Nabiki kissing me, I rather her not know that at this point. Then I just as I was about to talk about the fact she had a sister-in-law, the phone rang. Mom went over to the phone, she answered it and a few minutes into the conversation she started to glare at me for some reason. "Shiro there is a girl on the phone for you," she stated in a cool voice. Going to the phone I watched as my mother grumbled heading back to the dining room table, a part of me hoped it was Akane or Videl on the phone. Akane would be easy to explain while Videl would get Gohan in hot water, a win/win situation there. However this proved to be not the case, Nabiki was on the other line.

"Oh hey Nabs what's up?" She goes on to tell me about the things I already brought to light earlier. As we progressed she seemed rather pleased with what I did, "Thanks, I got some serious tidbits to bring to you tomorrow."

"Really, will I able to sell them this time?" Nabiki asked I could almost feel her smile.

With a mental shrug, "Not really sure, I guess you could but, only if you're a good girl," I replied with a smile. This friendly bantering back and forth had been going on for nearly a month now. It was a refreshing turn of events; I leaned against the wall listening to her as she mock pouted over the phone.

"Must be good if your teasing me," she said, I could hear her change ears apparently ready settle in for a long conversation. "Well anyway care to explain how you broke the news to Mrs. Saotome; because when she suddenly popped up here she tore into the panda, I've never seen anyone in my life that scary."

I knew what it's like to be on the wrong end of the Riot Act which is usually wordy and poorly thought out, "Whatever happened the panda got what was coming to him," I said with a spat.

I could hear Nabiki chuckle just a bit, "Well, he was given two options, either commit seppuku or atone for every dishonorable act and then be cast out of the Saotome Clan. The fat slob chose number two," Nabiki said I could hear her shudder a bit, "But did you have to tell her everything?"

I could sense she was uneasy, "Better to let her know at a point where she could have thought things out clearly than on the spot, the panda should thank me, if I waited until we reached the house to tell everything, he be missing his head right now."

"Well the only thing he missing now is his pride and his ear," she said rather calmly, "Strange though is my dad was really calm throughout everything."

I smiled gently, "Really, you should know by how amazing a little affection from a girl can do to give confidence to a man." I could feel Nabiki smile through the phone and could almost feel the warmth in it.

"Talking from personal experience?" she asked.

I chuckled softly, "Yeah, you could say that," It's through this bit of conversation and no doubt from the kind smiles I was giving, that sparked a strange sensation in my stomach. I looked up to see my mother giving me a glare that could drop Cell dead without much fighting. "Uh, listen Nabs I better go, forgot to tell my mom about you and I."

I could hear my beloved Nabiki give a tsking sound, "Now, Shi-chan you should know better than that, your mom has a right know you're dating."

Pausing slightly feeling my heart beating faster, "Well, don't worry, I'll just tell her about Gohan and Videl, that should get me off the hook for a little while."

"That's cruel even for you my Shi-chan," made my heart flutter a bit her saying that. "Well if you're still alive later, call me back," she said softly.

For a brief moment I wanted to more than to just call her back, I wanted to hang up the phone. Run outside and fly to the Tendo training Hall at that point. But it would have to wait until after I told my immediate family about the info I have. "Like I said I got that little secret to give my family then I need to talk to Ranma, afterward how about we talk then."

I could hear her giggle slightly, "Okay it's a date then, see you soon," she said softly, hearing a click I hung up the phone went to face my executioner.

"Who was that?" mom asked.

I shrugged taking a sip of my milk, never did like tea. "Simple mom, that was my girlfriend."

Mom looked ready to burst, "What do you mean? Is her family rich? What is she like?"

I had to bite my down hard to keep from laughing, few things could get me to do so and seeing Chichi go ballistic because one of her son's had basically told her he was dating. I knew she wasn't going to like the next thing I had to say, "Well I'm not the only one, Gohan's got a girlfriend too," I state looking mildly offended.

"WHAT?" Chichi exploded stretching her wash towel twice its normal length, "Why are you doing this to your poor mother?"

I sensed Gohan entered the house, and quickly sat out of the line of fire as he rounded the corner, with Goten on his shoulder. "Hi mom, sorry I'm late."

Chichi growled standing up fist clenched at her sides glaring down her middle child, "Why because you were smooching your girlfriend, leaving your mother to stay home to worry about you?"

Gohan gently set Goten down then tried to fend off his mother verbal tirade, "But mom were only friends, and I never kissed her, yet," this brought mom to tears.

"YET!" mom cried dropping to her knees. I wondered why it would matter at all, because her sons were getting interested in girls. This kind of thing happened in the original DBZ series when Videl stayed with Gohan to learn how to fly. Now with two older sons it seemed Chichi even more outrageous.

Gohan looked at me for a second then leaned toward, "You told her about Videl?"

I shrugged looking a bit worried, "Had to tell her something, Nabiki called telling me about Ranma's mom finding out his curse, and well after that Nabiki and I got to talking."

"So are you guys official, I mean that..." Gohan's words were muffled for a few moments namely because I had my hands over his mouth to keep him from finishing his sentence.

"Icksnay on the Ickss ay, bro," I smiled nervously speaking in pig Latin. "And yes we made it official," I smiled which only brought more tears to our mother's eyes. The entire time Goten looked utterly confused, for good reason being too young to understand the meaning of girls yet. Though in most DBGT fan fics Goten is usually put together with Bra, but that's another story and not one I'm willing to elaborate on. "Oh before I forget got some really awesome news for you all," I state getting excited.

Goten seemed to pick up on it, "What!" he asked jumping up and down.

I slowly sat waiting for mom and Gohan to take seats which wasn't easy considering mom was still in her 'I have two ungrateful sons' mode. But she gradually calmed waiting to hear what I had to say. "Well a few months ago while we were training Ranma I noticed how he seemed to get stronger after every sparring match, regardless of whether he won or loss. Nabiki also," I heard mom growl at the name, "told me how Ranma would comeback against an opponent he lost to and beat them soundly the next time around, what would say that reminded you of?"

Gohan frowned for a moment thinking, "Reminds me of what Vegeta said about Saiyan zenkai boosts," he replied looking intrigued, "But Shiro, Ranma can't be a Saiyan if he was he either be dad's or Vegeta's son."

I smiled shaking my head, "That's normally true but what I told you there was another Saiyan, you see before I told her about Ranma's curse I asked her about herself and she told me that she was adopted by a rather influential family. Now even before that I asked Bulma to run a search on Mrs. Saotome medical records most of which were sealed except for Ranma's birth records and a record of an operation done on her when she was three, about a TAIL bone reconstruction," picking up the less than subtle hint I gave Gohan connected the dots.

"You mean Mrs. Saotome came to earth the same time dad did?" Gohan asked looking utterly shocked.

I smiled, "Now here's the kicker," I pulled out the sheet of paper that Bulma gave me and handed it to Gohan who apparently could read the genetics, he had a natural gift for it.

"No way, is this right?" Gohan asked I simply nodded. While all this was happening mom and Goten were lost. Gohan turned to them looking like someone hit him with a shock stick. "Mom, this paper says that dad came to Earth with his twin sister."

Chichi eyes widen, "Does this mean?"

"That Nodoka Saotome, is your sister-in-law, and Ranma is my and Goten's cousin," Gohan said softly. "We've been hanging around with him all this time and we never knew it."

Taking everything in, Gohan, Goten, and Chichi looked lost in thought, so the four of us took the night to reflect on this bit of information. By morning we subtly came to terms on what was revealed and mom was ready to meet her sister-in-law with an enthusiasm I have not seen in her since the time she tried to fly the Capsule Corp replacement ship to Namek only to have it crash and burn. Gohan and I took the lead, flying on ahead while Goten flying on Nimbus and mom flying in her car. Little did we know that events that took place originally in volume 38 of Ranma manga had taken place the previous night and Ranma was now in China about to battle with Saffron for Akane's very life.

Gohan and I landed in the Tendo backyard, Nabiki ran up to me looking almost in a panic, "Shiro please, some weirdo's with wings took my sister with them, Ranma, Ryoga, Mousse, and Shampoo went after them, but?"

I gently put my hands on her shoulders I could feel her relax a bit, "How long ago was this?"

Tears were forming in her eyes, "Last night, I don't know if they got to China or not," this whole situation should been in the back of my mind, but the excitement of finding out about Nodoka and my father had drove this completely from my mind. I quickly probed for Ranma's ki and found it, I also didn't like what I was sensing from Akane, her ki was slowly fading, that meant she had been turned into the dehydrated doll.

"Gohan, Ranma needs us badly," Gohan no doubt sensing what I was, quickly nodded, just as Goten landed on the Nimbus.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I patted his little shoulder before lifting into the air, "Goten tell mom, Ranma and Akane are in trouble and we went to help." With a nod Gohan and I ignited our ki, propelling us toward China at high speeds, I don't know how fast we could go all I know is that I could get to Japan from the United States in about five minutes, at half speed. So we arrived in China focusing in on Ranma just as our cousin entered the Phoenix king's palace, dropping down we came up behind him.

He didn't outwardly acknowledge us as we walked alongside him. "Where's pig boy?" I asked looking down at Akane, whose eyes were half opened.

"Got ambushed by Shampoo, Mousse is taking care of her," Ranma stated as we came into a huge room, in the center of it were two familiar looking beings, at least to me and Gohan. It also showed that the world was beginning to change.

"Ranma, what's the deal with Akane?" I asked he knew Gohan and I could sense ki so he didn't need to ask how we knew Akane was the doll in his shirt.

Ranma looked worried, "If I don't get her to this dragon water faucet she'll die," he stated softly as the figures came into view. One was short pale and fat, looking like some girl's sick doll, the other looked more like refined old gentleman, both were wearing baggy red and black pants, yellow shirts, with black vest, and those vest was a red ribbon, with the RR insignia on them.

I frowned, "Vegeta blew Android 19 to pieces, and Android 17 ripped you apart, Gero," I heard Ranma gasp slightly.

Gero smirked slightly, "That may have been but you should know that my computer network is on every corner of the globe along with several laboratories, unfortunately these bodies are the last known android vessels left, your bald headed friend made sure of that." Saffron was sitting on a throne behind them looking rather malevolent at the scene before him.

"So what's your deal with bird boy?" I asked watching Saffron bristle at the comment.

Gero didn't seem to be forthcoming with an explanation and sense neither Gohan nor I could sense Ki from androids mostly because they didn't give any we were at huge disadvantage. Then I froze for a second and smiled, then again Gero's computers may work fast, but I doubt it knew about my transformation a couple of days ago. "Ranma go for the fountain!" I powered up to Super Saiyan and without further pondering attacked Android 19 with everything I had. I threw punches and kicks, blocking dodging, and countering each of his moves. making each time I did I stayed well clear of his little palm lenses and there rather draining effect on me. But unlike me, 19 wasn't getting tired. I zipped in behind him and slammed my foot into the back of his skull sending the doll boy into the side of wall, he crashed to the ground getting up looking dirty but otherwise unscathed. I took a few measured breaths quickly running each scenario I could in my mind while I waited to see what the android would do, of course without ki blasts, I was limited in what I could and could not do, after all, wouldn't be a good idea to give the damn machine more power. While I was doing all this I also checked on Ranma, he was also in his own desperate battle with Saffron, if Gohan and I hadn't been distracted by our rather annoying opponents, Ranma would of had an easy shot at the fountain, judging by Saffron maximum power, he was nowhere near even Frieza if I had a rating system, I'd say Ranma could probably take Nappa and three members of the Ginyu Force with his eyes closed right now.

19 came at me I flew back blocking each of his strikes, sometimes getting nicked in one form or another, until finally he overextended one attack I quickly upon around behind him and nailed at the base of the neck. His eyes bulged out for a second and with quick flip I brought both my feet under his chin and slammed into it hard, sending him flying into the ceiling crashing through it, he crashed back down further up in the building. He slow to get up so, I pressed my advantage and went Super Saiyan 2 mid-flight, adding considerable force to my next move, I grabbed both of his arms and ripped them completely out of his sockets, tossing them clear. I cupped my hands, "Say bye bye, birdie, KA," drawing my hands back a blue-white ball ki began to form. "MEHA," the light got brighter as I poured more energy into the ball. "ME-HHHAAA!" bringing my hands forward I nailed the Android point blank ranged with my father's favorite Ki blast, when the dust had settled the only thing left of 19 was his shoe.

After I powered down I took stock of everything Gohan was leaning against the wall, at his feet, a broken Android 20 namely Dr. Gero. It was here that both Gohan and I sense it, it's also the one time in my life I wished I had been faster at dealing with an opponent. The tortured scream was almost too difficult to bare, I was just hoping that Akane would wake up in a few moments. We ran up, saw the entire mountain had been leveled Saffron was now an infant, and Ranma was cradling a limp Akane in his arms. His face was buried in her shoulder and he was rocking her softly begging for her to wake up. At first almost thought she wasn't going to but, that was put on the back burner for a moment. Apparently the increase in gravity training, the fights with Toma and Saffron had brought Ranma to the brink, and sitting there with Akane in his arms, the damn gave way.

The skies overhead darkened golden lightning was streaking over the sky, and Ranma seemed to curl up around his fiancée. A moment later Ranma screamed to the heaven's tears streaming down his face as his body ignited in a monstrous golden aura, his hair shot straight up transforming into gold like the way all true Super Saiyan's do, the ground around Ranma exploded and shot in every direction. After this the light flickered and danced to what the pigtailed martial artist was feeling internally, moved not to an angry pitch, but a slow mournful wave. It was then I sense it.

After a few moments of unbearable silence and feminine hand reached up and caressed Ranma's cheek. "Baka," I heard Akane muttered. In the manga it was never clarified what Ranma said when Akane woke up in his arms, well I'm sure it wasn't what I saw. Instead of what happened originally, probably Ranma helping Akane up both being real awkward, Ranma getting planted with the mallet for looking at Akane's partially nude body. Instead Ranma did something that was more than a little out of character, he wrapped his arms around her and held her as tightly as he dared. If I didn't know any better I'd swear I heard sniffles coming from him.

It took some doing to get them to even stand up, but Ranma reluctantly did so, still holding Akane in his arms, like she was going disappear if he let go. The trip back to Nermia was a rather somber period for everyone involved, Ryoga got lost shortly after waking up, Mousse and Shampoo had witnessed Ranma's battle with Saffron, while Gohan and I were distracted by the two androids. And they watched Ranma's transformation with us, Mousse looked pale after witnessing it. "Okay, Mousse?" I asked.

"You and your brother do that golden transformation too?" he asked staring out at the ocean.

I nod once, "yes, it's part of heritage of our race. My father was the first to rediscover its secrets after three thousand years of evolution," I stated softly. "the transformation is not merely a change of hair and eye color," I smirked.

Mousse nodded, "I know, I could feel Saotome explode in power at that point, but since you said your race then Saotome must be part of that race, correct?"

"Yeah, found out about it yesterday, he's my cousin on my father's side. Something we going to explain to them a little more easily than this," I sighed slightly, "But it clearly shows who he truly loves Mousse, it wasn't Shampoo he was crying out in anguish for, matter of fact he left Shampoo to you to deal with."

Mousse nodded and seemed to go into a meditative state, I knew at one point during his fight with Shampoo, he had a chance to get what he dreamed of, Shampoo hopelessly in love with him, devoted to him, yet he did the truly noble, honorable, and right thing. It's this act among others that endears me to Mousse and why I believe he's actually too good for the purple haired bimbo. I walked over and sat down looking up at the sky. Things for Ranma were nearing its competition. That could only mean one thing, "Gohan, what were you and Videl doing yesterday after you guys left?"

Gohan blushed slightly, "Well she sort of wanted private flying lessons and well she kind of force me into the World Martial Arts tournament that's starting in two years, she wanted to be ready for it."

I groan mentally, that meant the Majin Buu crap would start soon, a part me was a little apprehensive of it too. The only people to survive against Buu was Satan and Dende, sure Goku was brought back but initially he was as dead as everyone else. "Great, glad you and she are getting along," I lied confidently hiding my feelings toward this. At any rate I was also wondering if the failed wedding that marked the end of the Ranma series would be a success this time. Looking at Ranma and Akane right now, I'd say that was a sure fire bet. Akane seated comfortably in Ranma's arms sleeping while Ranma holding her close sleeping. After all, the encounter with Saffron had happened differently I hope the wedding will happen differently as well, because if anyone need peace and love it's those two.


	37. A Saiyan Avatar - Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Heritage, Dragons, and Wedding Plan's Succeed, huh!

Ranma and I were in mid-air sparring, though basically it was Ranma trying to bash me into next week. The news of Ranma's transformation shocked Soun, Nabiki, and Nodoka though for some reason I can't begin to explain how Kasumi accepted it. Okay I'm getting ahead of myself here; let me take you back to a few hours ago.

Flashback

Arriving at the Tendo training hall the group split, Mousse and Shampoo going to their home; Gohan, Ranma, with Akane still being carried, and myself bringing up the rear. Once we entered Ranma gently set Akane on couch. The others quickly came to see how everyone was doing, mom checking Gohan and I over for injuries, finding none she then started yelling at us for doing something dangerous. After everything settled down Kasumi helped Akane up the stairs to get her some new clothes, since the only thing between her and the world was Ranma's shirt. All the guys quickly averted our eyes the moment Akane got high enough that we could see her bare ass. This was mainly for safety reasons on our part nothing more brutal than an angry Akane; even I can a test to that.

After Akane and Kasumi came down, Akane in the outfit from the first movie, blue long sleeved button down shirt, yellow skirt, with suspenders, yellow socks. She looked exhausted though, but anyone would with a near death experience like she went through. When things quieted down I looked to Gohan who looked to Chichi who looked back to me. This was picked up by Ranma.

"Um, you guys care to explain why I did that gold trick you and Gohan do?" Ranma asked me.

With a deep breath I nodded, "Simple Ranma the reason why you could do it is because your part of the same race Gohan, Goten, and I are a part of."

"What does that mean exactly?" Nabiki asked looking a bit disturbed by such talks and it made me a bit wary about talking about it.

"It's simple, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, myself, our father, and Vegeta's son Trunks aren't human or at least in Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are half-human, I'm not human which was a choice I made but was done by certain means," I stated and watched as she started looking confused and I prayed she wouldn't become xenophobic when I revealed our origins, then same with the others. "It may be difficult to believe but, we're the last of an alien race known as Saiyans," with that I watched the faces carefully. Each were showing different emotions, Ranma, Kasumi, and Akane were acting like we confirmed other suspicions, Soun seemed to look even more confused, while Nabiki and Nodoka were giving off disbelief.

"I know you may not believe me, but it's true," what came next was telling Nodoka her origins and the fact that she had blood relatives standing before her. This I tried to bring out as easy as possible, after explaining about the DNA I had on hand from my father after his battle with Vegeta and Nodoka's last regular check-up, which Bulma hacked. "Um, you see Nodoka you over 75 genetic markers of DNA in common with my father Son Goku."

Nodoka eyes seemed to take an unfocused look for a second, "So you're saying my mom and your dad are what family?" Ranma asked.

I gave Ranma something of a smile, "What I'm saying Ranma, is your mom and Gohan and I's dad are brother and sister."

"I-I have a brother?" Nodoka asked in a whisper looking lost in thought for a moment. That was until mom decided she couldn't hold herself back any longer, hopped over the table and wrapped her arms around her sister-in-law hugging and crying.

I sighed looking at my mom then at Gohan and Goten, who had the good sense to look embarrassed. After this revelation it took a good part of an hour before Nodoka spoke again, no doubt trying to come to terms that she wasn't human, that she had a brother and that her brother had married, had children all of which were sitting before her. If this had been me it would have taken me a lot longer than an hour to come to grips with the whole situation, probably taken me a month. After that Nodoka quietly began to ask about what her brother was like. Gohan, Goten, and Chi Chi began to tell her and Ranma asked me to spar.

End Flashback

Basically the transformation was the least of concerns really, dodging a few quick strikes from Ranma. I ducked under a punch and countered with one of my own only to have his knee block it. But everything turned out pretty well, as I look out the corner of my eye I could see Nodoka listening to the tales of her brother with animated joy now. Vegeta and Bulma had arrived shortly after Ranma and I began sparring, this helped mom and my brothers tell my new aunt what my dad's life was like. If anyone knew Goku the longest it was Bulma, she told the group about her first Dragon Ball search and how she met Goku.

"I accidently ran him over with my bike, and only thing it did was give him a lump on his head," she laughed going into detail the majority of the Dragon Ball series. If there was any anime that I have watched every episode of it was Dragon Ball and DBZ, I didn't watch too much of DBGT but not without trying though, and I prayed that it's changed from the original, "Oh Shiro speaking of Dragon Balls I brought them for you," I smiled ducking under one Ranma's kicks I vanished increasing my speed to near super-sonic, getting behind Ranma and delivered a double kick in the back of his head sending him directly into the koi pond with a huge splash..

I dropped to the ground and extended my hand as Ranma came up female and sputtering, "I win, cuz." Ranma just gave me a dirty look but let me help her out. I walked up to Bulma and she handed me the bag containing the balls. See this is my reason for worrying about what happens in the DBGT series. The dragon balls build up negative energy over time and it takes long periods of time for the negative energy to disperse according to the lore. Well with the wish I made when I was four and the wishes I'm about to make could be far more dangerous than anyone beside me realize. I set the balls down everyone that hadn't seen them before gazed in awe. I raised my hands prayed, "Come forth Shen Long and grant me, two wishes!" I shout the balls began to pulse there yellow light, the sky began to grow abnormally dark, lightning started flashing, suddenly one lightning bolt struck the balls then careened upwards into the clouds, beginning to take shape of a very large dragon. As this went on Miss Hinako had come onto the veranda and began to stare in shock. Now meeting the dragon for the fifth time in memory seeing in him on a television diminishes the serious aura of power the dragon had. When his presence is brought forth, trust me even the strongest warrior in the galaxy, my dad hesitated speaking to this being.

The dragon's huge head sunk to begun eye level with me, "WHO HAS SUMMONED ME TO THIS PLAIN, TELL ME SO THAT I MAY GRANT TWO WISHES, AND LEAVE!"

I take a deep cleansing breath, "Shen Long do you know of the Valley of Jusenkyo?"

"I DO!" the dragon stated.

"I have two people that want to be cured from their curses is it possible?" I asked.

"NO, ALL THOSE CURSED IN THOSE WATERS HAVE WAITED TOO LONG?" the dragon said. I look over at Ranma and noticed his defeated look.

"Is it possible for them to be given a separate form, like curse form and normal form or just split it away from the individual?" I asked.

"IT CAN BE DONE!"

I nodded, "Then that is what I wish for Ranma Saotome and Mousse split from their cursed forms and these new individuals given new identities."

The great eyes glowed red and a second later Ranma glowed bright white, when the light vanished a red haired girl was laying on the ground naked. Ranma then proceeded to push his damp clothing to him and nothing happened. It was cure in its own way. I then looked at Miss Hinako. Turning back to the dragon raised my arms again, "For my second wish, a young woman has been plagued by with an unstable Ki field first brought on by sickness then by a perverted little gnome who through misguided means made her into Ki vampire. Can you cure her of this Ki vampirism and allow her to remain an adult?"

"IT CAN BE DONE!" The dragon's eyes glowed again Miss Hinako body seemed to take on an internal glow for a second, her features remained the same but the smile on her face was awe inspiring. "IT IS DONE, FAREWELL!" with that the dragon condensed and about fifty feet in the air the balls split into seven different directions vanishing from sight.

Everyone was staring at the female Ranma now; Kasumi had gone and put a blanket on her. They looked at her questionably as she began to stir, her eyes opened and she sat up rubbing her head. She looked at everyone looking vaguely annoyed, "What?"

"So what do you remember?' I asked since no one else could vocalize at this time.

Female Ranma put her hand to her chin thinking, "Um, just bits and pieces really, getting kissed by that pervert Mikado, all the times Kuno groped me. The stuff on Toma's Island my fight with Herb, Saffron. It's like everything that happened to Ranma as a girl is what was being used for my memories. Before Jusenkyo I remember being a girl all the time, so the things that haunt Ranma being trapped as a girl, are not there."

I nod, "So the Dragon made you like a twin sister to Ranma?"

She nodded looking rather cheerful until she felt a draft going up and down her spine. She looked down and then under the blanket, "AH! I don't have any clothes!" she shouted covering herself up with the blanket more. This caused everyone to laugh a bit, well Vegeta snorted. Kasumi helped her up the stairs, to find some clothing until she could be taken out to buy her own things.

"So what's next?" I asked and everyone seemed to glare at me, well Vegeta was already glaring. I looked at the ground sheepishly rubbing the back of my head; Nabiki had used this moment to slide closer to me and pulled me down to sit. "I hope you aren't to put off that your boyfriend is an alien?" I whispered to her.

Nabiki didn't say anything instead she just leaned her head on my shoulder and let an out sigh of contentment. Soun was happy and I could almost tell he was scheming something; he basically had three months before his daughter's engagement to Ranma went up in smoke. If anything could spur the man to make a quickie wedding it was this. Course he no longer had the leverage he had before with the Jusenkyo water. But he wasn't going to past up the opportunity to find out.

"Ranma my boy, how would you and Akane, like a wedding?" He asked blatantly.

Akane started sputtering in protest, as female Ranma and Kasumi reappeared, female Ranma was wearing one of Akane's outfits. Ranma on the other hand was being rather quiet during this exchange. Female Ranma had noticed it, "So what ya say bro?" she asked.

Ranma looked up, "Um, sure I don't mind," he said more timidly than anyone really expected.

Akane stopped protesting the moment she heard him, she turned to him looking shocked. "Y-You mean that Ranma?"

Ranma stood up walked over to her and they looked into each other's eyes, for a long pause no one moved. "Akane, I nearly lost ya yesterday and in that moment I thought you was dead I felt empty inside, it was then I realized how much ya mean to mean Akane," he took a few practice breaths wondering no doubt if Akane would clobber him for what he's about to say. The fact his mother, newly created sister, newly found aunt and cousins were there to lend him support gave him strength he didn't know he had. "W-What I-I'm try to say Akane, is that," he seemed to lose some of that strength the closer to the words he got. "I-I-I l-love y-you and I-I w-want t-to m-mar-ry y-you," he stuttered out the last words.

With these words you could have knocked over Akane with a feather, she was stark still for a moment, before tears started forming around her eyes. She then lunged forward wrapping her arms around Ranma's neck burying her face in his chest, I could barely hear her. "I love you too, you baka," she muttered into his shoulder.

I turned to female Ranma, "So what name have you picked out for yourself, going by Ranko?"

Female Ranma gave me a sour look for a moment, "No, name's going to be Kayumi, Yumi for short. Ranko was a name that Genma used to Ranma hide from mom I ain't going to be associated with that dark chapter," she stated Nodoka putting her arm around her new daughter.

Had to admit the name was pretty and close to Kasumi name as you could get. Many things can be said for Soun Tendo and this one is a compliment, he is one of the few people in the world who can get a wedding ceremony up and running in less than two hours. Most people it would take months of planning for him, ten minutes top the rest is just set up time. Heck the only reason it took two hours was because it took Gohan and I that long to get the rest of the Z-fighters together, Videl also came. Not for anything major just guard duty personally I like to see Shampoo, Ukyou, the Kuno's, Ryoga, or Happosai try crash this wedding with people who have power levels in the millions guarding the roof and every exit. Not to mention Vegeta guarding the entrance to the dojo where the wedding would take place. As an extra precaution I ask Nabiki not to send invitations.

The wedding went off without a hitch, the ceremony was short and sweet. Ranma and Akane shared their vows, lighted candles, and kissed. It was only after the kiss as well as signing Akane over to the Saotome registry that the first party crasher appeared. The Kunos found out through some means, and decided they would try to prevent the wedding sneaking in with catering, which unfortunately was another set of party crashers, Ukyou and Shampoo, the four of them were stopped at the door by Vegeta who simply extended his arms fired off a ki blasts that stopped said party crashers in their tracks. The wedding went off without a hitch but the reception well it was one big mess, the fiancées and the rivals appeared sneaking in through various means, cept Ryoga who just appeared from out of nowhere. Since there was no cask of Jusenkyo water at stake the fight ended when the Z-fighters cornered the party crashers and beat them to a pulp. Android 18 took particular delight in hammering Happosai who had shown up mid fight, and he copped a feel. When it was over Ranma and Akane were still married, which infuriated Shampoo, Kodachi, and Ukyou to know end. But seeing as though they were staring up at four very angry women, namely Nodoka, Yumi, Akane, and mom they weren't in best position to protest.

As for Mousse I dragged him aside and told him about why he had a new pet duck that was super intelligent. He looked down right happy about it and I'm glad, he also congratulated Ranma and Akane, explaining the reason he was there was that he had been invited to the wedding but got tied up by Shampoo. "If she did that to you, don't you think she's a lost cause?" I asked him.

Mousse looked at me for a moment, then pushed his glasses up on his nose more, "Yes, I had hoped that saving her on Toma's island and again from herself at Jusendo would make her more open minded, but I see that has not," he said with a resigned sigh.

I clapped him on the shoulder gently, "Hey not to sound gay or nothing but, you're a handsome guy, little obsessive maybe but I'm sure girls will flock to you given enough time."

He smiled at my encouragement, like I said out of all the Amazon's I liked Mousse the best, with Cologne next, and I animatedly despise Shampoo. Seeing her quiver in fear right now is like a dream come true. "Say why are there two Saotome's" Mousse asked.

"Remember what I told you about the duck," he nods, "The same thing happened to Ranma, his curse form split to the female Ranma who is going by Kayumi now," I stated this seemed to peek my Amazonian friend's interest a bit.

I stepped away musing to myself, things in the next two years are to be considered uncharted territory for me. In away it's also a true transition, no one knows what happened to Akane and Ranma after the failed wedding, I have read half a dozen or more fan fics to prove it. True most stick to Ranma and Akane route, while others got toward Ukyou or Shampoo, and some take the crossover route putting him together with girls from other animes. Right now though I begin to wonder what will the upcoming Majin Buu fight will be like adding Ranma, Kayumi, Akane, and I to the mix. I guess the only way to know is to wait and see.


	38. A Saiyan Avatar - Chapter 6

World Tournament Saga Part 1

Gathering for the Tournament

Shiro sat back in his chair going over a final page in his journal marking the last of his musings. Tapping his chin in thought eyes closed. "Let's see what have I left out, guess the only thing left would be the two year gap," he muttered to himself and with a shrug set to writing.

 _Many things can happen when you're in obscurity for two years, not much can be said after Ranma and Akane were married successfully I might add. First, no more than six months after they got married Soun Tendo and Miss Hinako got in engaged. Not truly a major shock but still could be considered a high one, they married roughly a month later in a quiet ceremony, with the Saotome, Son, and the Z-fighter groups all present. After that things got really quiet cept for the day Gohan decided to take up being the Great Saiyaman, god I had hoped I be able to deter him away from being a Sailor Senshi or Ginyu force wannabe, but apparently it had been Videl's idea, the superhero stuff that involved the two them after the Buu Saga happened now before it. They both sported almost identical costumes, luckily I gave Gohan three simple suggestion for being superheroes, "Okay Gohan, if you and Videl just got to play super hero, got some words of encouragement for you."_

 _Gohan nodded eagerly, "Sure bro anything."_

 _I held up one finger, "First don't start pulling a Sailor Senshi and start doing ridiculous poses like the Ginyu force, sure it drop the criminals guard but future criminals won't take you seriously," this seemed to make Gohan think. "Second, don't just help fight crime, sometimes police can actually catch criminals on there own, instead help out by helping kids with whatever help they need from rescuing kitty cats, to getting bullies to back off. Last thing when you take on criminals put the fear of god into them, show them your battle aura, give them a chance to run."_

 _Gohan actually took notes, writing down everything I said. But it worked wonders every corner of the planet have now heard the Great Saiyaman and his female sidekick Saiya._

 _As for Ranma and Akane, as far as I can tell the two seemed to enjoy being married to each other. Though there is no set way to master a marriage, but judging by the dark circles under the older occupant's eyes in the Tendo household, I think Ranma and Akane mastered the late night part at least. I said this to Nabiki and she didn't talk to me for three weeks, well she did just I had to pay a thousand zeni each conversation and even that was frigid._

 _Speaking of Nabiki she has changed a lot from the anime series, a lot more outgoing and less prone to taking money from people. I could say it was because of me, but that be too much like boasting and I don't want to do that. I'm just glad the two of us are together._

 _As for Kayumi, Ranma's new sister born from the Eternal Dragon, I thought she was as much a Saiyan as Ranma was, but that turned out to be false. Seems when Ranma changed into his curse form his body became completely human. It's blatantly obvious why; the girl that fell into the spring and drowned had been human. Therefore when Ranma came along was knocked into the spring, his body became that of the drowned human girl when hit with cold water, after all not many Japanese have red hair unless they dye it. But Kayumi's happy she has a doting mother, a fiercely protective brother and sister-in-law, she also has Ranma's gifts and the speed. Kuno tried to cop a feel one time and was sent to the school infirmary, she wears a lot of Chinese pant suits only unlike Shampoo they were more tasteful and less revealing. Still I must say they look good on her_

 _As the time to the World Martial Arts tournament rapidly approached a lot of things have been remarkably settled by Ranma and Akane being married. The Kuno's though have taken to leaving Ranma and Akane alone, to go after me and Nabiki, I have no reason for it and frankly I'm sickened by Kodachi's actions on my person. She has to know that Nabiki has done things a lot more perverted to me; heck I remember on the night of the prom she gave me a lap dance. Took every ounce of control I had that night not to leave the party and show Ranma and Akane how it's really done. Shampoo hadn't stopped her assaults until Ranma and I showed up at Cologne's doorstep holding a hog tied Shampoo in our arms. After that Shampoo hadn't been seen since, Cologne later stated that she had been sent back home in disgrace. Mousse had remained actually started taking classes with us. I also think as gross as it may sound be taking a liking to Kayumi. Pretty much sums things up, except for Genma who failed spectacularly in his endeavor to clear up his dishonor if anything he added to it, no more than a month after he left the Tendo training hall got three more would be female suitors for Ranma. What was even more funny was I knew each one, one was Rei Hino, the second was Tina Armstrong, and the third had been Chun-Li. A sailor senshi and two fighters from two different video games. Tina didn't even bat an eyelash when Nodoka stated Ranma was already married. Rei and Chun-Li were fuming though. Tina, I could understand not being put off by it, being a former American myself, the idea of arranged marriages left the states shortly before the 1900's. As for Chun Li, seeing her in person I seriously thought about maybe swinging a three-way relationship if Nabiki would let me. Unfortunately before I could complete this thought both Chun-Li and Rei walk off, Tina said a cheerful goodbye._

 _Lucky Genma had somehow managed to vanish not sure if it was his Umi-ken technique or what but I'm certain that if Nodoka could find him. She'd finish what she started with his ear; Ranma though didn't seem to be surprised. Ryoga had returned the blended curse form looking even more wild looking than before. He still looked relatively human except for the skin pigmentation was darker, his teeth were more pig like, nails harder, and his nose a bit more flat. He told Ranma he considered it a lesson learned apologized to both him and Akane. Since then he would appear periodically, usually to spar with Ranma or ask for directions to Akari's farm. Ranma in response to this taught Ryoga how to meditate and use his ki without having to use his depression as a medium, and then taught the pig boy how to fly. Which I consider a major mistake, now the boy gets lost in mid-air if that's even possible._

 _All in all two years without knowing what's going to happen actually was kind of fun to see, but as the time draws near. Gohan had already been pressured by Videl to participate, well I shouldn't say pressured. More like she gave him the look and he caved. I'll never understand how girls do that, I asked Ranma how he did it when he had been a girl. "I don't know just happens, some instinct thing," he said. With that said I think I hear Gohan coming._

Shiro quickly closes his Journal and locks it with an electronic lock something he got from Nabiki for his birthday. Getting up from his desk that he shared with Gohan walks into the living room, where Gohan in his Great Saiyaman outfit minus the helmet and visor. In the place of the visor and helmet, was a pair of ridiculous looking sunglasses and a white sheet head covering. He looked excited and was talking to his mother animatedly, who looked like she was one the verge of tears. "hey bro what's up?"

"Well, I just came from Bulma's telling them about how Videl suckered me into participating two years ago and well dad started talking out of the blue," Gohan stated fist clenched.

Shiro crossed his arms raised an eyebrow, "Sure you don't have that thing on your head too tight?"

"Nah, I'm being serious he spoke to us, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, and I, he said that he can take part in the tournament, and spend the day with us," Gohan explained.

Shiro looked down at Goten who looked confused, he then looked back up at his brother, "Okay, how many have you told about this?" he asked softly.

"Um, just Krillin and Eighteen, why?" Gohan looked just as confused.

Shiro groaned softly smacking himself in the face and running his hand down his face, "I think it be a good idea to tell Aunt Nodoka, Kayumi, and Ranma, don't you. I know Ranma; will want to take part in the tourney." Gohan blushed slightly. "Ah, I'll tell them, besides wanted to see Nabiki anyway."

At this Shiro's younger brother both smiled, "Use any excuse huh, why don't you two just get married?" Gohan asked.

Starting to walk to the front door, Shiro glanced back at his brothers and notice his mother was trying not to snicker. Her phase of over protectiveness had pass joining Nodoka's pack in wanting grandchildren, "Nabiki said she ain't ready yet, besides I was wondering the same thing bout you and Videl myself, I mean you're already playing super hero together," he smirked leaving his brother to stew in those juices as he stepped outside and launched into the air heading for Nermia.

Arriving less a few minutes later, Shiro lands in the backyard of the Saotome/Tendo training hall, he sees Hinako Tendo hanging the laundry; dress conservatively in a pink blouse, and long bluish skirt. Shiro could feel the joy and love radiating off of her. It took a while but the Tendo girls have accepted her not as a replacement for their mother, but as a mother figure they could turn to. She turned feeling the light breeze from Shiro's landing looking confused at first; she then broke into a genuine smile, "Shiro here to see Nabiki?"

Shiro smiled slightly, "If she's here yeah, but I also want to talk to Ranma if possible?"

Hinako nodded, "They're both here, most likely in the dojo behind you," her voice still gave off the sultry sounds it did before but seemed to be a bit more reserved.

Shiro did an about face dropping from the stone he landed on and walk toward the dojo, inside he saw Nabiki doing some Tai Chi exercises he taught her, Ranma was watching Kayumi and Akane spar. Shiro walked over to Nabiki and waited for her to perform a kata that brought her forward a bit. Timing it perfectly he lunge forward and gave her a light kiss. Nabiki froze a moment opened her eyes, "Hello to you too," she said coolly.

"Sorry," Shiro stated wondering what he did wrong. "um, did I do something wrong?"

Nabiki finished her kata and gave him a look that could freeze fire. "You do know what today is?" Shiro panicked for a moment quickly running things over in his mind and grew even more panicked when he couldn't figure it out. Nabiki watched him for a moment her icy cold stare slowly began to evaporate putting her hand in front of her mouth.

Ranma who was watching this shook his head, "Nabiki, I know you can be cruel but to make your own boyfriend sweat, that's terrible."

Shiro listened to this wondering what he was missing, until Nabiki through her arms around him and kissed him deeply, "You forgot your own birthday again I see," she stated Shiro blinked then scratched his head looking goofy. Nabiki giggled and kissed his chin this time, "Can't believe you forget your birthday, how can your family forget as well?"

Shiro just shrugged, "Never really knew when my real birthday was Nabs, parents just picked the day they found me as my birthday."

"Man that's rough, can't say much, didn't know what celebratin' birthday's was about till I was here," Ranma stated as Kayumi got behind Akane and knocked her to the ground winning the sparring match. "Still dropping your left Akane," Ranma stated

Akane stands up rubbing her neck, "I know and I'll get better," she said then jumps onto his lap. "With a little help of course," she giggled as Ranma simply rolls his eyes.

Shiro just clears his throat, "um, the reason I'm here outside of seeing Nabs, is that Gohan, myself, and several of the gang are going to take part in the next World Martial Arts tournament, just wondering if you're interested let me know," Shiro saw a gleam appear in Ranma's eye.

"You bet I'm going, think it'll be fun," Ranma jumping up with Akane in his arms spinning around in excitement.

Shiro left the dojo as Ranma began to plan his training regime for the next three months before the tournament. Nabiki quietly followed him out and watch him sit on the large rock that over looked the koi pond. She walked over and leaned up against him putting her hands on his shoulders. "Something wrong?" she asked softly.

He slid his hand around her waist bringing her around so they were face to face. He shook his head once watching her silently. She leaned in and laid her head on his shoulder, sighing softly at the closeness. "Think we're going to slow, Nabs?" Shiro asked after a few minutes of silence.

"No, we just got out of high school; don't tell me your mom started asking for grandchildren again?" Nabiki stated exasperated.

Shiro shook his head and seemed to get a haunted look on his face for a second. "What's wrong?" she asked concerned. She often wondered how he could predict certain things with utmost accuracy, like the things involving Saffron. She wondered if he had another of these premonitions, something that apparently was scaring him so much he was willing throw out the carefully laid plans they had set up.

Shiro quickly smiled, "It's nothing really, just guess just missed you been what a couple of days," he stated showing his bravado hiding what was scaring him. Nabiki wasn't dumb far from it, Shiro knew but he had a bad inkingly of what laid ahead. Majin Buu was on the horizon and he wasn't sure if he was prepared.


	39. A Saiyan Avatar - Chapter 7

World Tournament Saga: Part 2

Meeting at the Tournament

Training began in earnest, Ranma sparred with Akane and Kayumi, usually in handicap conditions him vs his wife and his sister. Shiro trained by himself using the techniques Piccolo taught him, using the split form to create sparring partners. While Gohan and Goten sparred with each other, both looking worriedly at their older brother who seemed to push himself to the point of exhaustion every day. Shiro spent the entire day sparring with his clones and one or two hours after the sun went down charging up his Super Saiyan 2 form until it winked out and he collapsed. They didn't know why he was taking such an exhausting training session, but if they were able to look into their brother's Journal they'd understand why.

 _It's getting closer, each day passes and I try to go Super Saiyan 3, I don't know how dad did it. So far I've tried everything, imagined losing Nabiki and mom, just the thought brings tears to my eyes. I anger at my inability to transcend to the next level. I know Dad and Vegeta will eventually beat Majin Buu and restore everyone with the dragon balls. I just don't want it coming to that if I can help it, so far I've made my Super Saiyan 2 form about as strong as I can get it without sacrificing the speed. It's getting beyond frustrating, I'm a full blooded Saiyan sure it's because I wished for it. But I guess I shouldn't be feeling so bad, Vegeta couldn't do it either. When he goes Super Saiyan 4 in the GT series he needed help from Bulma and her Brutes wave machine to do it. I'm constantly brought into my room by my brother's each night after my failed attempts I'm determined to keep trying even though it maybe hopeless._

Gohan pulls the covers over his older brother, watching him sleep looking basically tormented, "um, Gohan why is he training so hard it's almost like he's going to fighting Cell again," Chichi asked watching her eldest son sleep looking a worried.

"Don't know mom, this isn't the first time he's been like this. I remember how hard he trained before Vegeta and Nappa came to earth, some nights he never slept," Gohan frowned. "He trains and fights like he knows people are going to die, which makes me worry even more."

Chichi looked at her middle son, "What could possibly happen at the Tournament to make him worry so much?"

Gohan let a wry smile show on his features, "Remember the Tournament you and dad fought in, I think that some's up how much trouble one of these things can cause."

Chichi blushed heavily, "Yes there is that, but your father will be there he shouldn't worry so much."

"With two trouble magnets in the Tournament I think we should worry a lot," Gohan chuckles lightly. He was thinking of course of Ranma.

Finally the day of the tournament arrived Bulma had already picked up the Nermia crew, Soun, Hinako, Kasumi, Kayumi, Nodoka, Nabiki, Akane, and Ranma, along the way picking up Yamcha, Krillin, Eighteen, little Marron, Roshi, Puar, Oolong, before greeting the Son's at their house. Shiro stepped onto the ship followed closely by Goten and Gohan. Chichi and the Ox King brought up the rear; everyone was excited, talking animatedly. Mid-way through the flight toward the tournament site Bulma brought up the point of not transforming into Super Saiyans. "Why, if any of them as a problem with it I'll destroy them," Vegeta sneered.

Bulma looked at him through the rearview mirror, "Vegeta behave," she stated with a good natured smiled.

Vegeta just snorted, "Fine no Super Saiyans," then glanced at the dark circles under Shiro's eyes. "What's wrong with you boy, looks like you've haven't gotten an ounce of sleep."

Shiro smiled slightly, "Yeah haven't been sleeping well last couple of weeks, but if you think it'll get you off the hook in the tourney, better think again."

The Saiyan prince chuckled softly; out all of Goku's children he liked the eldest the most. "Good don't want the fight to go to easy."

"Well their egos are still running high," Eighteen stated coolly.

The ship landed on the tournament grounds, with the entire group getting off, Videl was there to greet them and hugged Gohan much to his embarrassment more so since Krillin, Shiro, and Ranma were there to rub in the fact. They found Piccolo at the entrance gates, "Hey Piccolo how are you?" Gohan asked walking up shaking hands with the Namek.

"I'm fine, what are you wearing?" the Namekian asked looking at the Great Saiyaman outfit he was wearing. The fact that Videl was wearing a pink shirt with a white tank top, and black pants meant she was fighting as herself.

Gohan blushed heavily, "Well thought I promote my super hero image and fight as the Great Saiyaman," he said with a shrug. "I'll be taking off the cape for the tournament."

Piccolo nodded, "Well just as long as you fight your best I'll be proud."

After their conversation Goku made his grand appearance with Baba floating on her crystal ball. Shiro, Gohan, and Krillin were the first to reach him and hug him. Breaking that up Goku walked over to Chichi and kissed her. "missed you Chichi." He turned and notice the newest editions to the gang, Goten, Videl, Akane, Kayumi, Kasumi, Soun, Hinako, Ranma, Nabiki, and Nodoka. "Wow made some new friends," he said cheerfully.

"Um, dad, nine of them are actually family," Shiro stated calmly. Goku looked at Shiro with a bewildered expression. "Dad like you to meet Nodoka Saotome, she's your blood related sister." Nodoka stepped forward and bowed slightly.

Goku looked dumbfounded, "I have a sister too?" he asked.

"Yeah she came to earth the same time you did, dad. But she got knocked out in her pod and was taken in by a young couple," Shiro explained since Nodoka was incapable at the moment because of the shock she was in. Ranma bounced forward extending his hand, smiling brightly.

"I'm Ranma your nephew, please to meet cha," Ranma stated brightly, Goku smiled shook his hand and the introductions to Ranma's in-laws were done. After that Nodoka regained much of her composure, which quickly left her again when Goku finally gave her a brotherly hug.

This time Nodoka finally let her tears run free in the embrace of someone she thought she would never meet, a member of real family separated by circumstance and death to be reunited. Goku felt her hot tears but Chichi had taught many things while married, not all tears meant they were sad. He stepped back and watched her wipe her tears away, long enough to feel a tug on his pants. He looked down and saw a mirror image of himself looking up at him. "That's Goten," Chichi said softly. "He was born four months after the Cell Games."

For the first time in his life Goku looked troubled, he had no idea that so many changes had occurred in the time he was gone. He finds himself with a sister he never knew he had and a young son he never knew he helped conceive. He smiled weakly picking up his six year old son and smiled slightly, "Nice to finally meet you Goten," he stated softly Goten didn't waste any words instead simply hugged his father. With that he put Goten on his shoulder giving him a ride from that position, while putting an arm around Chichi. The group walked into the stadium relatively happy.

Once inside the fighters split off from the non-fighters, Shiro giving Nabiki a long kiss as Ranma did to Akane. The two joined with the fighters and found themselves face to face with over 200 other fighters. "Jeez, how are they going to do this? Trunks and Goten were already peeved because they had to fight in the Junior Division."

Near the back Mighty Mask was standing around casually when a slightly tanned hand grabbed him and he disappeared from sight when he rea-merged he was fatter and sporting glasses. _When I face Ranma in this tournament I'll defeat him then make him swear to protect me from his mother's wrath_. Genma Saotome thought to himself.

The monks in charge brought out the punching machine where the goof Hercule Satan stepped up and delivered his measurements, a 175 PSI (that's Pounds of pressure per Square Inch). The fighters lined up, and waited to be called. Eighteen was the first Z-fighter to step up and just slapped the bag earning herself a whopping 774 PSI. The rest of the fighters minus the Z-fighters looked either shocked or ill, including Genma. The monk asked her to try it again and this time Eighteen tried her hardest to conceal her power, still gained a 225 PSI. Next few fighters tried their hardest to reach that statue. Genma was in the mix of those he earned a 185 PSI, higher than Hercule but nowhere near the Z-Fighter caliber, also noted that Shin, Kabito, Sopovich, and Yamu had already qualified in the stretch with Genma. The next Z-fighter was Piccolo who gained a 275 PSI, then Krillin with a 195 PSI, Ranma not use to hiding his true abilities nearly broke the machine but managed to score a 300 PSI. Goku followed with a 157 PSI being the best at hiding his abilities did an outstanding job of it, but next was Vegeta if anything Vegeta was never very good at hiding anything, he reached back with a closed fist and struck with everything he had. The machine went flying and slammed into the back wall. Vegeta and the others then left to watch the Junior Tournament. The remaining fighters that wanted in decided it be best for them to leave, only Gohan, Shiro, and Videl remained. Shiro smirked a bit, "Looks like we get qualifying spots by forfeit," watching the last normal fighters leave.

Gohan laughed slightly, "Yeah guess so, looks like we owe Vegeta big for that."

"Yep that be my first guess," Videl stated crossing her arms and leaning into Gohan. The monks agreed with Shiro's assessment seeing as no more were willing to try for qualifying, Gohan, Videl, and Shiro earned the last three spots.

"Let's go watch Trunks and Goten pound the hell out of those kids," Shiro said brightly walking toward the stadium. After they reached the top of the stadium and stood with the rest.

"So did you qualify?" Goku asked.

"Yep, thanks to Vegeta, all the rest of the fighters took one look at what he did to the punching machine and decided it be healthier this year to step aside," Gohan laughed. Vegeta simply grunted.

Shiro stood next to Ranma looking around for their family and spotted them. "So Ranma what do you think your chances are?"

"If I get in bracket without your dad or Vegeta then I'd say fifty/fifty that I make it to at least the semi-finals," Ranma stated with a shrug, "Still going to be fun regardless right."

Shiro nodded looking troubled, "Yeah right," he muttered softly to himself.


	40. A Saiyan Avatar - Chapter 8

World Tournament Saga: part 3

Tournament Draws

 _Heh, the Junior Tournament was a joke basically like before Goten and Trunks breezing through the entire thing to face off with each at the end. Being there live to witness that match though as oppose to watching on the animated screen was breathtaking. Apparently old Akira Toriyama didn't want to draw out the fight to much, in actuality it took nearly thirty minutes for the fight to conclude. For fifteen of those minutes the only ones cheering on Goten and Trunks were the Z-fighters and their families. I've been to several live sporting events in my previous life and nothing compares to it. Of course it would be better if the fans were actually cheering at the start but they got into it. In the end though Trunks still won blasting Goten in the back with a low level energy blast, not enough to seriously injure but enough to add to his momentum. Fighting for thirty minutes it put things in perspective. Goten had nothing to cry about losing most fighters wouldn't last five minutes in a fight that intense._

Shiro was the first down to congratulate Trunks on his victory, giving the seven year old a high five. He then swept his baby brother into his arms and ruffled his hair. "You did great Goten, Gohan and I are very proud of you, dad is too."

Goten childish smile at Trunks offer exploded into a smile of supreme delight at hearing he induced pride into his elder siblings and his father. "Really?"

Goku walked up behind Shiro and gently patted Goten's head affectionately, "You bet, you and Trunks did great out there." Goten puffed up and made a muscle pose, causing his brothers, father, cousin, and Krillin to laugh.

"Now we get to watch Trunks make a fool, out that wind bag Hercule," Vegeta said watching as Hercule did his flamboyant posing and loud roaring.

Videl looked indignant, "Hey that's my father you know."

Gohan laughed nervously looking at his girlfriend then at Vegeta, who wasn't really acknowledging Videl's presence. "He's like that with everybody Videl; don't let it bother you please."

Videl glared at Vegeta but didn't push it turning to watch as her father bent down and presented his chin to Trunks. What the Z-Fighters consider to be a love tap from Trunks, sent Hercule flying across the ring and crashing to the ground outside. "Dad!" Videl shouted. She would have run out if Hercule hadn't popped up bolstering and saying Trunks had a good punch. He stocked off leaving the arena passing the gathered Z-fighters and walked into his dressing room a few yards away keeping up a rather good bravado. Soon as the dressing room door shut, he dropped to the ground screaming in agony rolling clutching his chin tears coming out of his eyes. Rather pathetic sight if anyone had seen it also really funny.

The Z-Fighters were then treated to lunch by the hosts of the tournament, Ranma sat down next to his uncle and plowed in with the rest of them. Eighteen, Videl, and Krillin sat back to watch four half Saiyans, two full Saiyans, and one wish made Saiyan tear through an eight course meal like it was nothing. "You could lose an arm in there," Krillin said. About mid-way through the meal Mighty Mask joined them but couldn't keep up with the pace of the others.

Mighty Mask aka Genma got up from the table to do some stretches before the match draws, when he was grabbed from behind and then knocked out by two little half Saiyans. Trunk pulled of the mask and smiled darkly, "Hey Goten, look it's that moron your Aunt's been looking for."

Goten looked at the fat former husband of Nodoka's. "Um, what should we do Trunks?" Goten asked curiously.

"Let's tie him up, and give him to your Aunt after the tournament, she might make us some of those cookies we like if we do," Trunks said proudly.

Goten nodded a huge smile on his face, he loved Aunt Nodoka's cookies. The two of them quickly tied up Genma and shoved him in a place where they could find him then donned the stolen Mighty Mask costume. They went into the area where to qualifying competition had taken place. A huge white board with a tournament bracket was standing next to a table with blue box standing on it.

The Z-fighters had gathered along with the other participants, as the announcer arrived he smiled seeing Goku and Krillin, chatted with them for a few minutes. "Okay when I call your name you reach into the box and grab a number that will determine the matches."

"Eighteen," Eighteen quietly walked up and drew her number, which was number 16.

"Sopovich," a huge bald man with an M tattooed to his forehead stepped forward and drew number 6.

"Ma Junior," Piccolo stepped forward and causing Goku to look at Piccolo.

"Wouldn't be a good idea to use my real name Goku," Piccolo smiled slightly and drew his number 9.

"The Great Saiyaman," Gohan bounded forward, Shiro and Ranma both rolling their eyes. Gohan drew his number 1.

"Son Goku," Goku smiled brightly and walked forward drawing his number 15.

"Whoa, looks like Dr. Gero get his wish Goku, looks like you got to fight Eighteen after all," Krillin chuckled he looked over at his wife who simply smirked

"Shin," the little blue skinned man with white hair floated over and drew his number 7.

"Jewel," the blonde haired man in the light blue Chinese outfit walked up and drew his number 2.

Shiro snorted, "Man look who got a breeze fight," he muttered to Ranma who laughed lightly.

"Yamu," another bald man with an M tattooed on his forehead walked forward drawing his number 10.

"Kabito," a large man with red skin walked forward drawing his number 3.

"Mighty Mask," the disguised Trunks and Goten looked around clueless for a second before realizing it was them and stumbled forward drawing a number 11.

"Videl," Videl walked up smiling at the announcer drawing her number 13.

"Hey, where's my dad?" Videl asked looking around.

The announcer simply shrugged, "He said he wasn't feeling well so I'll draw for him."

"Ranma Saotome," Ranma glided forward and drew his number and with a smirk he held it for Videl to see, it was 14.

"Looks like it's you and me, Videl," Ranma stated and Videl groaned softly.

"Vegeta," Vegeta stocked forward arms still crossed until he drew his number 5.

"Looks like Vegeta takes on another of the weird guys with the M on his forehead," Ranma stated looking at the two bald headed men.

Shiro nodded looking at them through the corner of his eye, "Keep an eye on them their aura's are off." Ranma nodded in agreement.

"Son Shiro," Shiro snapped himself out of his glare to walk forward and casual draw his number 8.

Shiro glanced at Shin momentarily before walking back to stand next to Ranma and Gohan.

"Krillin," The pint sized martial artist walked forward begging himself for a fight in Goku's bracket, instead he drew number 4.

"That leaves number 12 for Hercule," the announcer stated calmly. "Okay the Matchups are as followed. The Great Saiyaman vs. Jewel, Kabito vs. Krillin, Vegeta vs. Sopovich, Shin vs. Son Shiro, Ma Junior vs. Yamu, Mighty Mask vs. Hercule, Videl vs. Ranma Saotome, and Son Goku vs. Eighteen. I wish everyone good luck and the matches will start in fifteen minutes."

Shiro smiled slightly looking at Ranma whispering, "Guess I can we don't envy each other much, cuz. If we manage to get out of the first round, you'll be facing my dad and I'll be facing Vegeta."

Ranma chuckled dryly. "Yeah not something to look forward to that's for sure."

Back in the stadium Z-Fighter's family watched each name get written down, Akane laughed softly without the humor. "My poor husband has two really difficult matches."

Nabiki and Kayumi both nodded, "Yep the only one that's looks like a sure win is Gohan, the guy's got a breeze fight in the first round, as Shi-chan would say."

Akane snickered, "Don't know about this Shin guy, but look who your Shi-chan faces in Round two," pointing to Vegeta vs. Sopovich. Nabiki looked sheepish for a second before covering it with her usual Ice Queen mask. "Got anything to say on behalf of the doomed?" Akane asked her sister talking into a pretend microphone then holding it to her sister's lips.

"No comment," Nabiki stated, "you better watch it or I'll start videotaping you and Ranma's late night sessions and selling them on EBay."

Akane looked horrified, "You wouldn't dare."

It was Nabiki's turn to smirk, "Keep up your teasing sis and try me." Kayumi tried hard not to laugh at her two sister-in-laws. But after a few minutes of watching a horrified Akane get more horrified by the second no doubt picturing Happosai running around the neighborhood with a copy of Ranma and Akane in living color having sex. While Nabiki looked at the board for the Tournament trying to change Shiro's number by looking at it, it was too much Kayumi fell off her seat laughing like mad. Nodoka turned around and looked up at her daughter who was rolling in the isle while both Nabiki and Akane looked chagrined about something.

Bulma smirked, "Guess your daughter can tell some pretty dirty jokes," she stated.

"Possibly," Nodoka frowned a bit, her daughter was so unfeminine at times. She notices Roshi out the corner of her eyes taking pictures of something. She turned and saw that the dress Kayumi was wearing had ridden up enough so that her underwear could be seen. "Kayumi Saotome get off the ground this instant, have you no modesty at all." Kayumi stopped laughing wondering what got her mother riled up, until she saw Roshi with a camera in his hand pointing at her waist.

Kayumi put two and two together getting up off the ground straightening her dress, then stomped over to the perverted master of the Kamisennin martial arts drew her foot back and nailed the old man right on the chin. The old perverted launched into the sky. "YOU PERVERT!" Kayumi growled loudly.

The Z-fighters had all gathered around ready to be led into the waiting area when Master Roshi crashed to the ground in the middle of them. His eyes had stars in them. Ranma looked at the foot mark and snorted in disgust. Goku looked at Ranma and then his former master, then back at Ranma. "What!"

"The old letch was probably caught looking at Yumi's panties or copped a feel on her, that's her right shoe print on his chin," Ranma stated pointing the indentation on Roshi's chin.

"Oh guess she was pretty mad huh," Goku stated scratching his head in confusion.

Shiro, Vegeta, Videl, Eighteen, and Gohan all shared Ranma's looks of disgust. "Man he's worse than Happosai sometimes," Gohan stated.

Roshi quickly recovered bowed to everyone present then left to retake his seat, choosing to ignore or not hear the comments. Shortly after he left the announcer came back in and the led group to the waiting area, while he went out to address the crowd.

 _The match up draws was majorly different from the ones I knew, which meant that events that led up to Majin Buu's resurrection maybe postponed until after the tournament. In a way I hope so, if Vegeta and Goku have their fight in the finals like Vegeta wanted he may not get corrupted by Babidi. Though with Vegeta nothing is for sure. As for my fight with the Supreme Kai, if he thinks I'm going easy on him just because he is a Kai, he's smoking something. Not sure how strong Kabito is certainly wasn't as strong as Buu or a Super Saiyan, so it maybe fifty/fifty with him and Krillin, as for Sopovich, I hope Vegeta tears the goon apart. Not sure how strong Yamu is but I'm sure Piccolo can take him, after all Piccolo was dead even with Seventeen in terms of power and actually beat Cell's weakest form. As for Hercule I wouldn't want to be in his shoes right now, with Trunk and Goten inside that costume. Still it was odd I could have sworn before Trunks and Goten took the costume Mighty Mask looked very different from the one I saw on screen guess it's the 3D look. Still I didn't expect him to be so fat and need glasses._


	41. A Saiyan Avatar - Chapter 9

World Tournament Saga: part 4

Shin vs. Shiro

 _I wasn't surprised when Gohan and Jewel stepped up to the platform, if anything I was just surprised to see Jewel last that long. Gohan must of been trying not to win to quickly and embarrass the guy he was a pretty decent fighter might of been something, if he wasn't to conceited. Kabito and Krillin lasted a bit longer with Krillin edging out a victory, apparently the Kai's guardian didn't actually train enough to fight a Z-fighter toe to toe, roughly his power level was roughly that of Krillin's before Frieza. Impressive but a good twelve years too late to fight Krillin on even terms. As for Vegeta and Sopovich, no contest Sopovich may have had help from Babidi to gain power but the bald headed goon couldn't hold a candle to Vegeta in terms of power. One swift kick from behind and baldly went flying into the ground._

"Next is Shin vs. Son Shiro, ladies and gentleman Son Shiro is the adoptive son of one of our past champions. So I'm sure he has a lot to live up, give him a round of applause as he faces a relative unknown in Shin," the announcer stated over his microphone. This made Shiro look sheepish as he and Shin walked out onto the walk way leading up to the fighting platform.

As he did he heard cheers from everyone one in the stadium, some of which had been at Goku's tournament, others were from Nermia that had made the trip, which surprised him. Last group that were cheering was of course his family and friends, he distinctly here Nabiki, "Give it to him Shi-chan!"

"Seems you're quite popular?" Shin stated as they walked.

Shiro blushed slightly, "Yeah well never of thought of it as popularity, Mister Supreme Kai," he drawled causing the little blue skinned man to blushed slightly.

"How could you know who I am?" Shin whispered as they stepped onto the platform.

Shiro shrugged his shoulders, "I have this partial talent of precognition I know why your here, so I'm going to help you in that regard."

Shin blinked, "You'll help me but was certain only Gohan had the necessary power to do what I asked?" looking utterly confused.

Shiro smiled slightly as they drew apart staring each other down, "Well about three years ago I reach the ascended Super Saiyan form myself, trying to rescue someone very dear to me," paused discarding the heavy mantle and black cloak he had on his shoulders, which dropped to the ground with a dull thud. Shiro was dressed in an outfit much like his father, only where ever there was orange on Goku's outfit Shiro had black, and where ever there was black, was replaced with red. Ranma had also adopted this color scheme to a degree only he wore an all red outer and inner shirts. "I also ask one request, if I do this."

Shin frowned slightly, "What would that be?"

"We stay and finish the tournament, I know the energy those goons take from me won't be enough and I already know where they'll be so we won't have to go chasing them," Shiro stated he heard the crowd getting restless.

"It's this precognition of yours isn't, that's how you know," Shin stated and Shiro simply nodded. With a heavy sigh Shin nodded once. "Very well I agree to your terms."

Shiro smiled slightly, "In a way I'm glad. I've never had the chance to really show off before," Shiro spread his legs and started powering up.

"I can't believe it's possible so all the things Shiro had been doing since he was nine, he already knew ahead of time," Piccolo whispered.

Kabito also had sharp ears and heard the conversation had stepped forward to watch Shiro transform. Ranma ran up looking worried as did Gohan and Videl, "What's he doing? I thought we agreed no Super Saiyans," Ranma stated softly.

"In a few moments Sopovich and Yamu will no doubt try to attack Shiro," Kabito stated still watching as the cement squares on the arena floor started to shake. The sky in and around the arena grew dark; lightning started cascading over the arena.

"What, but why?" Ranma asked feeling Shiro's power level reaching Super Saiyan levels.

Kabito doesn't say anything, "Whatever happens do not interrupt, Shiro will be fine."

"I'm not worried about Shiro, he can take care of himself," Goku stated softly.

Kabito nodded returning to the scene before them, "Yes of course."

Shiro roared as the transformation took hold, going from normal to Super Saiyan 2 was lot harder than doing normal to Super Saiyan, then Super Saiyan 2. As his aura exploded in golden light every cement block in the immediate area lifted into the air caught in the golden aura. His hair stood straight up looking much like Gohan's when he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 the first time.

Sopovich and Yamu were hanging out near the back holding out their little organic energy device when it started registering Shiro's power levels. "Look Yamu!"

Yamu sneered darkly, "Finally," he grabbed the energy collector and they both launched into the air. Zipping at supersonic closed in on Shiro as he stood the cement blocks dropping back into place.

Shiro caught the movement to the side then looked at Shin smiling slightly, "What's this pro wrestling had to bring in lackeys to help you fight!" Shiro shouted for the referee and the fans. As he turned he felt the invisible grip of Shin's power hold him in place. Shiro gave a slight nod to Shin, as Yamu and Sopovich grabbed him and jammed their little energy collector into Shiro's side.

 _When I saw this happen Gohan and heard screaming I thought it was more trying to struggle against the barrier Shin had erected than actual pain. Boy was I ever wrong._

Shiro screamed in agony as his energy was being rapidly drawn from him, Goku and Piccolo were holding back Ranma, Gohan, and Videl preventing the three from rushing to Shiro's aide. "Uncle Goku we got to stop them," Ranma stated eyes filled with worry as Shiro screamed in agony again.

Goku watched on feeling torn between his fatherly instincts and finding out what's going on. "I know, but I'm sure Shiro will be fine."

Ranma, Gohan, and Videl watched their concern rising as they felt Shiro's power level drop.

Up in the stands Chichi was trying her hardest to get to the arena floor, being held back by her father, Nodoka, and Bulma. "My baby someone stop this!" Chichi cried struggling against the grips of three people.

Nabiki was watching on in shock unable to move watching her boyfriend cry out in pain, "Shi-chan," she whispered.

When the energy collector was almost full Shiro, glared at Yamu gritting his teeth against the pain, "Better hope you drain me good bowling ball head, because if I got enough energy left over when this is through," Shiro closed his eyes to shut away the pain for a second, "Your ass is going to be grass, and I'm going to be the mower." Shiro screamed again. The energy winked out signaling it was full, Yamu and Sopovich sneered at Shin before rocketing into the sky.

The stunned crowd kept its silence as Shiro crashed to the ground eyes dull, his skin pale and waxy. He was as close to death as a person could get. Goku, Gohan, Ranma, and Videl ran out, to check on him while Kabito flew over to his master. In the stands Chichi was still trying to get to ring floor. Nabiki was quickly ready to join her; Kayumi and Akane were trying to hold her back. "SHIRO!" Nabiki cried tears rolling down her face watching helplessly as Kabito, Goku, Gohan, Videl, and Ranma kneel down to check on him. She couldn't help but wonder if this is why he seemed so worried, and was willing to push their plans forward much faster than they had intended.

Kabito kneeled down and placed a hand on his back, he heard Shiro mutter a sentence, "Tell the ref, Shin is disqualified for outside interference," Kabito chuckled slightly and began the task of restoring Shiro powers and healing him.

Ranma frowned at Kabito, "What's so funny?"

"Just that your cousin stated that Master Shin was disqualified, because of Sopovich and Yamu interfering," Kabito explained Shin smiled slightly and walked over to the ref explaining that Shiro will be okay and that he would be forfeiting the match because of the interference. The monk nodded looking over at the board, and moved Shiro's name to quarterfinals as well as Ma Junior, since Yamu left the arena.

After a few seconds Shiro stood up groggily causing the entire arena to let a large sigh of relief. As for the two worried women in Shiro's life they wouldn't be sated until they could hold and confirm he was alright. He reoriented himself then flew up into the stands. He landed closest to Nabiki, who abruptly launched herself at him hugging him tightly and smothering him in kisses tears running down her face in happiness and relief. He simply held her until the sobs subsided then turned and received the same treatment from his mother. It took a good five minutes for each luckily he wasn't next in the fight and the monks were giving him a bit of leeway, because of it.

Returning to the waiting area, Shin was already briefing them on what had happened and why. After a long drawn discussion about Majin Buu and Babidi, Hercule had arrived for his fight with Mighty Mask. He was laughing like the moron that he was, as the lumpy mess that was Mighty Mask followed him out to the ring. Unfortunately as they walked a tear that was in the costume started to finally give up and started ripping. By the time they reached the platform Mighty Mask had seemly been ripped in two. When Trunks and Goten each popped out from a half they both grinned sheepishly then abandoned their disguise and flew off to find Genma, now going to use him to take the sting out of their mother's anger.

"Mighty Mask is disqualified for being two people," announcer stated sounding almost disappointed. Hercule having seen who the two kids were thanked his lucky stars the costume had fallen apart before stepping onto the platform.

"Next is Videl Satan vs. Ranma Saotome!" the fans cheered loudly as Videl walked past her father giving him her best daughterly smile, which he returned. Ranma walked past them a smirk on his face and his hands behind his head.


	42. A Saiyan Avatar - Chapter 10

World Tournament Saga: Part 5

Ranma vs. Videl

 _After that horrible experience with that damned Energy draining thing, and being restored thanks to Kabito, Shin kept his word. The tournament would proceed as if nothing had happened. I kind of lied when I said I knew where the Goldberg twins were going to be. Just before my energy was sapped completely, while I was making my threat, I placed a small tracker Bulma helped me develop a year or so ago. Since the bonehead or his partner didn't see it nor feel it, and would still be there after Babidi killed the shmucks. All I had to after the tourney was over would be to follow my tracker back to its source. Rather ingenious if I do say myself, the only down side to the whole incident was the torture I put mom and Nabiki through. When I went up to let them know I was okay they practically fell apart. I've never seen Nabiki cry before, I've read most the manga's and seen some of the videos. Not once did she ever cry, mom I've seen cry more than a few times both now and in my previous life. Still to see her cry over worry about me was very heartwarming, I could do one thing in terms for both of them. I apologize to my mom as gently as I could, for Nabiki however something far more special was planned for her. But it would wait until after the tournament._

Ranma smiled slightly standing in a relaxed fighting stance glancing at Videl who was loosening up. Life in recent years had been good for the pigtailed martial artist, he was no longer plagued by the huge amount of chaos that seemed to run his life. He had bigger family than before, an uncle he never knew, his mother was now a permanent part of his life again, a new sister, his bastard father was out of his life. He had reach a penacle of martial arts his father could only dream of, admitted his love for Akane and had it returned a hundred fold. Life couldn't get much better than it had. Ranma watched as Videl finished cracking her knuckles smiling rather viciously at him.

(cue My Way by Limp Bizkit)

Videl launched at Ranma quickly vanished from sight before striking him reappearing behind him, Ranma ducked the kick coming at the back of his head. Doing a quick hand stand kicking up at Videl's chin only to have it not be there. Ranma in the hand stand position heaved in himself into the air Videl had appeared where Ranma was punching at thin air. Dropping her feet to the ground using her feet to propel herself straight into the air flying at Ranma at a blistering speed. The two met in midair Videl's fist blocked by Ranma's knee, the two went into a series of punches and kicks, blocking some while redirecting other to create an opening in the defenses. When this happened they would vanish and reappear behind trying to knock the other out of the air.

Shiro whistled lowly standing next to Krillin, "Man, look at them go."

The other's quietly nodded watching the performance, "Truly a Saiyan to be proud of," Vegeta commented almost warmly. "Clearly your father, Kakkarot was placed in the wrong rung of our society if his children can crank out such powerful offspring."

Goku was trying to decide if that was a compliment or an insult, with a light shrug he smiled foolishly. Shiro simply rolled his eyes at his father and shaking his head.

Ranma dove to the ground rapidly getting clear of inside creascant kick Videl tried to nail his stomach with. He looked up from his position on the ground as Videl hovered in the air, "Okay, what are ya planning," he muttered to himself and watched as Videl brought her hands over her head one palm over the other.

"MA," Videl had a small ball of purple yellow energy forming in her hands.

Ranma sweat-dropped watching, "Ya kiddin' me, he taught her that," he muttered powering up slightly preparing himself.

"SENKO-HA!" Videl dropped her hands in front of her and a huge stream of purple-yellow energy lanced toward Ranma. Shortly after the blast launched Videl followed it down, fully expecting Ranma to dodge the blast. What she got instead Ranma deflected the blast back at her, forcing her dodge. Ranma launched up after it when she moved out of the way he caught her with a kick to the stomach, she hunched over the pig-tailed demi-saiyan spun in midair using his other leg kicking Videl in the back of the head sending her crashing to the arena floor. Ranma dove down at her from above. Videl quickly got out of her pain induced stupor to do a quick back flip enough to dodge Ranma's kick as it cracked the arena floor. Landing on her feet she launched at Ranma again. Using the foot he landed he planted it more solidly and pushed off flying at Videl. The two converged once more going at it again with punches and kicks. Ranma though could see Videl getting tired her defenses were faltering.

Gohan sighed heavily, "She's tiring, I told her to work on her endurance," he rubbed the top of his head shaking it slightly. Having met Ranma and faced him in sparring matches he knew how long his cousin could last in a fight. Being in actual fighting element was something he could see Ranma relishing in, "Give her five more seconds."

Shiro chuckled, "Three seconds tops."

(end My Way)

Ranma leapt back watching Videl gasping for breath, still rubbing her stomach from where Ranma caught her. "Time to finish this," he extended his hand firing off a ki blast, Videl dodged it only to be caught by another one. This ki blast hit her dead center knocking her back and off the platform being too exhausted for flight she fell to the ground.

The announcer shouted over the mic, " **Videl has been knocked out of the ring, Ranma Saotome wins!** "

Fans cheered, as Ranma quietly leapt off the platform went over to where Videl had fallen and was still lying on the ground breathing hard. "That was a cheap shot Saotome," she gasped.

"Hey anything goes remember," he smiled extending his hand, she took it and was helped up. Ranma turned to the crowd and held her hand up, the fan's cheering grew louder. "Ya did great, wasn't expecting the ki blast."

Videl pouted slightly as they made their way back to the waiting area, "Could of fooled me," she muttered. As soon as they entered the waiting area Ranma received back slaps from Shiro, Krillin, and Goku, mild smirks from Piccolo, Vegeta, and Eighteen, while Gohan just gave him a thumbs up. Gohan then turned his attention to Videl who was standing with her down not far from him head down and her arms crossed. He walked up to her, putting his hands on both of her shoulders. She looked up at him, he gave her a warm smile which she returned, "Did great Videl, you should be proud of yourself."

Ranma nodded in agreement, "Yeah, did better than P-chan did on his best day and that's prime in my book."

Videl giggled, "Thanks Ranma, I would of done better cept I ran out of gas."

"Yeah, notice that, still kept up with me for a while," Ranma leaned against the wall.

" **Next match is Goku vs. Eighteen! Let's give a hand for returning 23rd Bodukai World Champion Son Goku!** " the announcer shouted over the mic. This caused Goku to blush madly as he and Eighteen started their walk to the arena platform. Goku about midway put his hand behind his head as the cheers became deafening.

"Videl how did you do that!" Hercule asked suddenly appearing.

Videl chuckled nervously, "Um, Gohan here has been teaching me dad," gesturing to Gohan. Hercule focused Gohan who was giving him a surprisingly bright smile.

"Don't tell me this shrimp is your boyfriend, Videl. I won't allow that!" Hercule started stomping around.

Shiro snorted. "That little shrimp happens to be one who saved you're sorry ass from Cell," he stated coldly crossing his arms looking very much like the man he was standing next to. Hercule turned his head statically face pale at the implications leveled on him. Shiro face broke out into a cold smile and gave the wrestler a single nod.

Hercule sweated a few minutes, "Are you saying he's the little kid that fought Cell seven years ago?"

"Yeah it was, grew up pretty fast huh?" Gohan asked.

Hercule took a few calming breaths, "I'm sorry, I wanted to give my daughter a better life than l had."

Shiro waved it off, "Not a big deal, if the truth had came out we'd be put under a microscope would have made life hell for our families," he paused thinking.

 _The bit about this being for his daughter was a new one I expected it to be more to feed that huge ego of his. Still that was the underlying factor, sure he took the fame and all the perks with it for his daughter but he also did it more for himself. Many in my former life often agreed the man was a moron, it's why many put him in such a bad light. The problem with that is Hercule played a key role in defeating Majin Buu. Without Hercule, Big Buu wouldn't have known what friendship and caring was all about. Without Hercule, Majin Buu wouldn't know compassion, sure he was an idiot and a moron, but he had a good heart._

"So you're not mad?" Hercule asked incredously.

Shiro looked at the others who simply shrugged, "If we was Videl and Gohan wouldn't be snogging each other after school like they had been," he smirked knowing pretty well Hercule wouldn't get English term for kissing. Hercule just smiled wiping his brow. Shiro held his forefinger to his chin thinking, "There is one thing ya can do for us, though."

Hercule nodded. "Sure anything?"

"Get that god awful video off the shelves before more people actually see it," Shiro said looking annoyed.

Hercule chuckled weakly starting to sweat a moment before Videl raised an eyebrow at him, "Alright, that wasn't even my idea." Videl stepped on his foot now glaring at him. "Alright Videl, not like you would even listen to me anyway.

Shiro was about to comment on something, when he heard. "GENMA SAOTOME, prepare to die!" everyone facefaulted. Shiro quickly pulled himself up running out into the arena watching an irate Nodoka chasing her ex-husband and the stairway, being followed closely by Kayumi, who had pulled out her own sword.

"Man that sounded strange coming out someone elses mouth," Ranma stated walking up beside Shiro.


End file.
